


Sansa and the Beast

by DracoimreH



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoimreH/pseuds/DracoimreH
Summary: Sansa finds herself suddenly in a castle in the middle of nowhere - but she isn’t alone. How did she get here? Will she ever wake up from this dream? And why is the man she's stuck with so damn grumpy?A story that’s inspired by ‘Beauty and The Beast’ but quickly diverts into an ending that will (hopefully) not be what you think! There are mysteries to solve, love to find, mischievous magic involved, and humor everywhere!I’ve included MANY photos and music throughout the story to help make this a true sensory experience!
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 513
Kudos: 196





	1. 'Wow. That's... really fucking rude.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to Sansa and the Beast!
> 
> This story is chock-full of mysteries - some designed for you to figure out and some that (hopefully) leave you guessing until the end. 
> 
> The music I’ve placed throughout the story is 99% explained in the actual story, two of them (including the first one) are there to humor myself and set the tone for the scene. My intention here is for it to feel like we’re sitting down watching a movie together. (also because it’s dramatic and FUN!) Don’t let the first song throw you off - this story will be mostly humor with some mystery, and never any pointless angst! As always, none of my work will ever have Dub-con/Non-con/Physical Abuse featured as a plot point.
> 
> Ok, enough out of me - ENJOY!

[Beginning Music - Set the tone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S3pZ87h-FI)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/4a/b8/0c4ab8c19225a5fcac9c648ef91e8150.jpg)

A taxi pulled up to the curb, the tires sloshing in a muddy puddle as they came to a stop in the rain. The back door opened, a man stepping out, his face grimacing as he looked down at his wet shoe submerged in water. He clenched his jaw, annoyed, as he slammed the car door shut behind him, pulling his jacket collar up around his face to block out the rain as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. He pulled a business card from his pocket, squinting down at the address printed there before looking up, confirming this was the right place. He slipped the card back into his pocket as he opened up the wrought iron gate blocking the stairs, walking up the steps quickly. He raised a hand to buzz the intercom when the door opened, creaking ominously. The man narrowed his eyes, looking over his shoulder for a moment before walking inside. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/d7/df/dbd7df82c95046d2c58eab88675ffc3b.jpg)

There was a butler standing in the foyer, holding his hand out for the Man’s jacket. The Man peeled off the wet clothing, handing it to the butler, who took it, folding it over his arm with a nod. The butler gestured up the stairs and the Man sighed as he walked to them, climbing up to the second floor. 

There was a woman waiting for him in the hall by a doorway, her hands clasped in front of her, smiling politely as she nodded to the Man. He nodded back, following her as she entered the room. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/09/e6/ae09e6bd0d20770b33023921fa4c39ef.jpg)

The woman sat down in a velvet armchair, her posture straight as she looked at him expectantly. The Man clenched his jaw, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

The woman spoke first. “My master knows of what you seek.”

The Man scoffed, his face unamused. “Your _master_?” He gestured to the room around them. “Is all of this cloak and dagger really necessary?” 

The woman looked down at her pants, picking invisible lint from the fabric as she crossed her legs smoothly. “If you do not like the way my Master handles their business, feel free to look elsewhere.” She flicked her eyes up at him, watching his face as he sat back against the couch, sighing. 

“No. I’ve already been elsewhere. Everywhere. No one can give me what I want.” He looked up at her, seeing the knowing look on her face. “Ah, but you already know that.”

The woman smirked, nodding her head once as she reached forward to grab a porcelain teacup from the coffee table. She blew across the top first before taking a sip of the drink inside and setting the cup back down.

The Man watched her leisurely movements, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. He sat up on the couch again, leaning forward. “Can your _master_ truly do this? I just need her to fall in love with me. She is.. everything.”

The woman sat back in her chair, her elbow resting on the armrest. She brought her hand up into the air, thumb rubbing against the pad of her middle finger as she considered him. After a moment, she nodded, putting her hand down in her lap. “My Master assures me she will fall in love. The question is, are you sure you want to pay the price?”

The Man nodded, his face eager as he opened his blazer, reaching into his inner pocket and pulling out his wallet. 

The woman frowned as she shook her head. “No, this task requires a price far higher than mere money could pay.”

The Man looked up at her, his face unsettled. He furrowed his brows, considering her offer as he looked down at the wallet in his hand. He took a deep breath, looking up at her, his eyes determined as he nodded. 

The woman raised an eyebrow as she sat back in her chair, her thumb rubbing against her finger again as her lips slowly drew into a smirk.

_\- - -_

Sansa woke up to the sound of a cat purring, rubbing its soft head against her chin. She opened her eyes, groggy and confused. She didn’t have a cat. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d9/f0/2e/d9f02e58f36a4b42af71d0614618edd2.jpg)

She saw an orange and white cat staring down her from atop her chest. 

“Hello.” She brought her hand up, rubbing her fingers sleepily behind his ear. The cat pushed his head into her hand, flopping down on his side on top of her. 

“Oh, you’re friendly.” She smiled, holding him securely to her chest as she sat up, crossing her legs and letting the cat gradually drop down until he laid splayed out on her lap. She blinked slowly a couple of times, her brain still confused as she ran her hand over the sheets, the blanket, feeling the texture of the fabric under her fingers. She ran her hands down her arms, the white, long sleeve cotton shirt soft against her skin. She looked around the room, eyes sensitive to the morning light flooding through the windows, dust floating to the floor in the sunbeams. She looked back down at the cat, now batting at her hand eagerly as he laid across her legs on his back. She laughed, rubbing his belly with both hands. 

“Well. This is certainly an _elaborate_ dream.” She ran her fingers through the fur on his stomach, amazed. “It’s like you’re real.” The cat rolled over, sitting up and coming over to her lap, cocking his head to the side, staring at her as he sat down. 

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WfaotSK3mI)

Sansa looked up, her brows furrowed as piano music flowed through the open bedroom door, into the room. The cat turned to face the door, hissing at the noise. 

Sansa _tsked_. “Oh, don’t be like that.” She picked him up and held him close as she lifted the blankets up off of her legs, getting out of bed and setting him down on the floor. “It sounds beautiful.” 

She walked across the room, turning back to the cat as she stood in the doorway. “Are you coming? Apparently there’s some exploring we need to do.” 

The cat sat on the floor by the bed, his tail swishing back and forth behind his body as he stayed put. Sansa shrugged, walking out into a hallway, calling back over her shoulder. “Suit yourself!” 

She grinned as the cat came running out of the room, slowing down to walk beside her. He looked up at her, letting out a little _merow_ as they walked down the hallway. 

She looked down at him, smiling. “Yes, I’m happy you decided to come, too.” The tile on the floor felt cool against her feet as she made her way down the hallway, stopping to look at the statues. She tried to look closer at the plaques attached, but they blurred before she could read the words. She shrugged, walking down the hallway and turning right into an open room with a flowing staircase leading up to a second floor, where the music was coming from. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/88/6a/8d886a70ca59109485fa0c1ee27b38fc.jpg)

Sansa looked around in awe as she took in her surroundings - the portraits on the walls, the light flooding into the space. It even smelled like fresh roses, as if petals were drifting along in a spring breeze. She shivered, rubbing her arms as the cool air blew across her skin, her clothes changing. She looked down, smiling at her new outfit.

The piano music continued, the notes filling the space, beckoning her upstairs. She smiled, looking down at the cat. “The adventure continues, hmm?” 

_Merow._

He sat down, his tail swishing nervously behind him as he looked up at her.

She leant down, petting him on the head gently, running her fingers down to his chin. “Don’t worry. Nothing scary up there to hurt us.” She stood up and walked over to the staircase, climbing the steps quickly, her fingers brushing the railing as the cat followed faithfully behind her.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/ee/41/c8ee418f6600b8e7eb23f3b5ba7bf6b5.jpg)

She turned right, walking down a wide hallway, the wall to her left made almost entirely of windows, showing the extensive grounds of the property. There were statues on the right, which she slowed down to admire, the plaques blurring when she stepped too close as she made her way towards a set of open doors at the end. When she got there, she stood in the doorway, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

****

There was a man with a large, broad frame, dark hair down to his shoulders, his back facing her as he played. His arms moved in front of him - she couldn’t see his hands but his impressive back muscles were visible through his thin, white, long sleeve shirt. His pants were ripped just below the knee and his ankles were crossed beneath the bench, his feet bare, which made her smile curiously. 

The man hummed, a short noise, clearly affected by the music. Sansa stepped into the room, dropping her arms down to her side.

“You play beautifully.” 

“ _FUCKING SHIT!”_

The man jumped up, inadvertently pushing the piano forward roughly with his hips as a plate of chicken spilled from his hands, the meat and grease covering the piano and floor beneath it. The plate clanged to the ground, rolling in a circle slowly until it stopped under the bench with a clatter.

The piano played furiously, not any particular song, just using dark, deep notes that sounded angry. Sansa’s eyes widened as she watched the keys move up and down by themselves. 

_He wasn’t playing it at all._

The man put his hand on the top of the piano, quieting it as he turned around, his eyes wide, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. A chicken bone hung from his mouth, dropping to the ground as he gaped at her, his expression completely shocked. Half of his face was burned severely, the skin puckered in places, smoothed unnaturally in others. The front of his shirt had buttons down it, the top few undone. She could see his chest, rising and falling quickly as he breathed heavily, severe burn marks covering most of the well-developed muscles.

Her eyes widened, inhaling sharply when she saw the marks, taken aback.

He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at her. “How did you get in here?” The chicken that had spilled all over the piano and ground disappeared, the plate vanishing with it. The man looked down, growling. “ _Fuck!_ I just got them to fucking make it rig-.. _godsdamnit!_ ” He looked back up at her, taking a step closer, his face furious as he gestured to the room briefly with one hand. “ _How_ did you get in here?!”

Sansa didn’t answer, looking down at the piano instead. She stepped past the man, closer to the piano, trailing her fingers over the keys lightly, not pressing down. She thought for a moment, trying to piece it all together. 

_“Of course._ _”_ She looked up at the man, smiling widely. “Beauty and the Beast!” She gestured down to her outfit, then to his whole person as she grinned, proud of herself for figuring it out. 

The man narrowed his eyes, his jaw tight. “Wow. That’s...really fucking rude.” 

Sansa’s smile fell as she looked up at him curiously. “I think my subconscious really took a weird turn with the ‘Beast’ part though.” She walked up to him, crossing her arms across her chest and lifting her face up as she stared at his skin, wincing when she saw it up close. “I mean, usually the Beast is like, large and hairy. I definitely got the large part right… I wonder why I picked.. _this_ instead?” She gestured up to his skin, bringing her hand to her chin as she thought it through.

His nostrils flared as he glared down at her, his hands going to his hips as he bent forward, bringing his face closer to hers as he sneered. “You do realize you’re talking about my fucking face _to_ my fucking face?” 

Sansa stepped back, nodding her head, unbothered. “Yep, definitely Beauty and the Beast.” She looked down at the ground, her eyes unseeing as she concentrated, pacing in front of him. “When was the last time I even watched that movie? Why would I dream about it _now_?” 

The man scoffed as he shifted his weight, his eyes following her movements. “You think you’re in a fucking dream right now?” He raised an eyebrow, his face incredulous. 

Sansa nodded, looking back up at him as she paused her pacing. “I’m definitely in a dream. The weird thing is, _normally_ once I realize I’m having a dream, I wake up.” She turned her body, looking around the room. “Although right now I can’t really complain. The setting is gorgeous, really.”

The man’s eyes followed her as she began to walk towards the windows, staring at her back as she looked out at the garden, running her hands across the window frames with a smile on her face.

He stared, dumbfounded. “This isn’t a fucking dream! I’ve been trapped here, _alone,_ for .. shit, I can’t even fucking remember.” 

She turned around, pointing a finger up at him, her face smug. “Right, because you’re part of the _dream._ ” She gestured to the room around them, arms wide as she spun in a circle, her dress twirling around her. She brushed by him, her face cheerful as she put her arms down, walking purposefully towards the door of the piano room.

His nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply, raising his head to look up at the ceiling, muttering _never hit a woman_ as he turned to follow her out the door. “Where are you going? You still haven’t explained how you got in. I’ve only had .. furniture for company since.. whenever I got here.”

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/4e/2b/c64e2b7eb962a080b53525b664231146.jpg)

Sansa turned around, facing him as she walked backwards down the hallway. She clasped her hands together under her chin, smiling widely. “Oh yes, the _furniture!_ I’ll get to meet Lumiere and Cogsworth and..everyone!” She turned back around, facing forward again as she skipped down the hallway. She called over her shoulder. “And I already know you aren’t totally alone, don’t forget about the - oh, shit!” She stopped walking, looking down at the floor, bunching her dress up to look around her feet. 

The man walked up, stopping beside her, his face skeptical. “What are you doing?”

She looked up at him, frowning. “My cat.” She sighed, walking forward again. “Well, it’s not _my_ cat, but he was there when I woke up. He followed me up here but now.. he’s gone, I guess. Damn, I liked him.”

The man stayed where he was, his eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed as he watched her continue to skip down the hallway. He muttered _what the fuck_ as he followed her, jogging a few steps to catch up to her. “There’s never been a cat here. And I don’t know who the fuck Lumeer and Codsworth are but they aren’t fucking here either.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “It’s _Lumiere_ and _Cogsworth._ ” She stopped on the top step, looking up at him as he stood beside her.

He shrugged, his face eyebrows raised, his face exasperated. “Ok? That means fuck-all to me.”

She rolled her eyes, sighing. “They’re some of the main characters from Beauty and the Beast.” She picked up the edges of her skirt, swaying her body as he glared at her, turning his head to follow her as she twirled in circles around him. “They sing and dance and show Belle around the castle!” She stopped on the top step again, dropping her skirts. “I’m so excited!” She turned around, going down the stairs quickly, her hand gliding down the banister.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/88/6a/8d886a70ca59109485fa0c1ee27b38fc.jpg)

The man clenched his jaw, talking through his teeth as he followed her down the stairs. “You aren’t in a fucking fairy tale, woman. There are no fucking dancing or singing dishes to help pass the time. Some move, but they don’t talk. And they’re mostly assholes.” He gestured back to the piano room, his tone relaxing slightly. “The only one who makes any type of noise and isn’t a complete shitbag is the piano, which is why I was..” His voice trailed off as he cleared his throat.

“‘ _You aren’t in a fucking fairy tale, woman’_. Someone certainly sounds _beasty,_ doesn’t he?” She raised her eyebrow, turning around on the bottom step, tilting her chin up defiantly at him. “Definitely _feels_ like a very specific fairy tale.” He rolled his eyes as he came to a stop beside her, his hands going to his hips as he mumbled _my first fucking visitor and she’s a complete fucking nutcase_ under his breath. 

She smiled up at him as she gestured down towards her room. “I heard that, and I woke up in the bedroom down this hall.” She put her hands on her hips, mirroring him. He frowned, dropping his hands to his side. “And I want to see _Be Our Guest_ in person because honestly, I need to live out that childhood fantasy before I wake up. So I’m heading towards the kitchen, which I feel like is.. this way?” She pointed towards the left, under the stairs. 

He sighed, reluctantly nodding. 

She grinned, walking under the stairs, turning left, seeing a set of double doors. She smiled when she heard his footsteps follow behind her, holding the door open for him as she walked through it into another hallway. “Oh wow, _how_ in the world could I know where the kitchen was unless this was _my_ _dream_?”

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/15/bf/e015bf25f2d16f72b425ac1c8fbcff09.jpg)

He shrugged as he walked beside her. “I’ve stopped fucking guessing about this place a while ago. Things appear, disappear. And some things stay the same no matter how much you fucking want them to change.” He reached up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling, easily ripping it away from his body. His eyes followed his hand as he dropped the shredded shirt to the ground.

Sansa stopped walking, tilting her head as her eyes roamed his muscled chest and stomach appreciatively, not bothered by the spattering of scars. 

_They don’t really hide the fact that he is ripped like a fucking warrior. Holy Seven._

She blinked and the shirt was back on him in one piece as if nothing had happened. He looked up at her, shrugging.

She pursed her lips, humming as she walked forward again, gesturing down to her outfit. “I was in white pajamas when I got here, now I’m in this Belle costume. It’s just dream magic.”

He growled behind her, not moving. “I don’t know how many tim- _this isn’t a fucking dream!_ ” 

She stopped walking, turning around to look up at him. He was glaring at her, his face hard, his fists clenched tightly at his side. She sighed, taking a step towards him while she considered her words.

“Ok.. fine. I will stop calling this a dream,” She dropped her voice to a stage whisper as she leaned closer to him, raising her hand to her mouth as if she was sharing a secret. “ _Even though we both know it is_.” He rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up to his hips, his posture relaxing as he looked up at the ceiling, sighing. She dropped her hand, continuing. “And we can just..mutually pretend we’re stuck here, in this beautiful castle, as if it’s the real world, even though that’s absolutely ludicrous, agreed?” 

She stuck out her hand for him to shake, a friendly smile on her face as she looked up at him expectantly. He scowled, walking by her, pushing her hand away as he made his way down the hallway. 

“Oooh, so _beasty_.” She smiled as she ran to catch up to him. 

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M44uvYTHu4o)

She smiled wider, stopping again to look up at the ceiling as piano music filled the castle. She looked over at the man, grinning as he rubbed his hand over his eyes, sighing. “This happens a lot. I think the piano gets bored.”

Sansa’s eyes grew wide, her face thrilled. “I get _theme music_ for my adventures in the _amazing Highgarden Castle?!_ Gods, I hope I _never_ wake up!” She turned down the hallway, skipping away from the man as he muttered _careful what you wish for, woman,_ walking behind her.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/55/2e/bb/552ebb08245afd571b35753fac383d60.jpg)

Sansa pushed the kitchen door open, walking into the warm space heated up by a fire in the hearth to the right. There were dishes washing themselves in the sink, ladles stirring things in pots on the stove, cups hopping around the countertops to get to their cabinet, spoons and forks clanging as they found their slot in the drawers. Sansa smiled widely, delighted as she watched everything move smoothly around the room, walking further into the kitchen, turning around slowly to see everything.

She picked up a loaf of bread from the wooden island in the middle of the room, still warm from the oven as she brought it to her nose, smelling deeply. “Gods, my mouth is watering. That could be real.” She looked quickly over to the man, who was scowling at her. “Which it is. Very, super real, all of this.” She gestured widely with her empty hand to the room as she grinned at him. 

“Ouch!” She frowned as she dropped the bread back on the table quickly, bringing her stinging hand to her chest as she looked down. A wooden spoon with no face and two little wooden arms sticking out of its sides, perched pompously on its handle as if it had hips, 'looked' up at her.

“What the hell?” She looked down at the spoon as it turned from her, pushing its ‘body’ of a handle against the bread, scooting it back on the cutting board where it was before, hopping away once its task was finished. 

She looked up at the man, still holding her hand against her chest as she raised an eyebrow, her mouth frowning, her nose crinkled in displeasure. “What the _hell_?!”

He laughed smugly, coming to stand next to the wooden table, one hand moving to the large roasted chicken sitting on a wooden tray and picking a piece of meat from it. He raised an eyebrow at her as he ate it, humming, savoring the taste. He spoke around the meat in his mouth, looking down at the chicken as he took another piece from it. “I told you. Assholes.” 

She walked towards him, gesturing to the chicken. “Well, you get to eat. Why can’t I?” 

The man shrugged, eating another piece of meat. “Because I’m an asshole. And we’ve come to an understanding, right?” The wooden spoon hopped in front of the man, straightening its ‘spine’ and bringing up one of its wooden arms to salute the man. The man frowned, blinking for a moment before wiping one of his hands off on his chest, the shirt remaining white as he saluted the spoon back.

Sansa looked down at the wooden spoon, narrowing her eyes at it. “Oh, yeah?” She flicked her eyes down to the bread, grabbing it quickly before shrieking as she fled from the kitchen, holding the loaf tightly against her chest as she ran out the door. 

The man leaned forward on the table, resting his forearms on the surface. He reached over with one hand, picking at the chicken while he counted. “One, two, thre- ah.” The man grinned, biting into the meat victoriously as the bread materialized on the cutting board, a furious scream of _Nooooo!_ coming from the hallway. The wooden spoon ‘looked’ over at him, shaking one of its tiny arms at the man angrily. 

The man sighed, standing up, picking a final piece from the chicken as he walked backward to the door. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell her.” His back hit the door as he pointed to the chicken left on the tabletop. “Don’t fucking get rid of that, I’m coming back for it.” 

The wooden spoon waved the man off with its arms as the man pushed the door with his back, opening it all the way before coming to a stop, biting his bottom lip as he looked at Sansa, trying to contain a laugh. 

He tilted his head sympathetically, wincing. “So, you got the sack, huh?”

She glared at him from her spot on the wall, leaning back with her arms crossed against her chest, her Belle costume replaced by a brown burlap sack that covered her from her neck down to her knees. 

She reached up, pulling the material away from her throat. “It itches.” 

She frowned deeply as the man laughed loudly, his head tilting back, face to the ceiling, his hands flat on his stomach as he closed his eyes, still laughing.

She scoffed, pushing herself off the wall and walking briskly down the hallway, her nose in the air as she made her way back the way they came. She called loudly over her shoulder. “And you can tell that fucking spoon that it better watch itself before it becomes kindling!” 

The man jogged up to her side, looking down at her with his eyes full of mirth. “ _It_ , huh?”

Sansa nodded once, not looking up at him. “Yes. _It_ is an _it,_ a stupid animated spoon designed to torture me _._ ”

The man smirked as he followed her through the double doors that led into the large room with the stairs. “How do you know he’s not one of your best friends, ready to dance around the fucking castle with you?” 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/88/6a/8d886a70ca59109485fa0c1ee27b38fc.jpg)

Sansa scoffed as she turned around, stopping in front of him, pointing back to the kitchen. “ _That_ was no Lumiere - there’s no person in that spoon.” The man opened his mouth, ready to interrupt but Sansa kept going, pointing her finger at him now. “AND I know that because of the reason that I’ve been forbidden to mention - it’s also how I knew where the kitchen was..” she raised her chin, glaring at him. “..and how you were _counting_ while waiting for my delicious bread to reappear.” 

The man shrugged, unapologetic. “You shouldn’t have tried to fucking steal it, so..punishment fits the fucking crime.” He raised a hand up, pinching the sack between two fingers and plucking it against her skin as she swatted his hand away. “Besides, _this_ won’t last forever. You’ll live.” He bumped her shoulder as he walked past her, headed towards the stairs. 

“Hey, wait!” She walked quickly, cutting in front of him to stand on the bottom stair, turning to block his path. He was so tall that her head still didn’t reach up to his chin. “You’ve been ‘sacked’? When? What did you do?” She stepped backward, going up one more step, her face more or less even with his now.

The man sighed, leaning his forearm on the banister, crossing one ankle in front of the other as he looked at her. “I can’t tell you when, time doesn’t work like that in here. It’s all just one long fucking day. The sun never sets, I never sleep.” Sansa frowned while he kept talking. “And I pissed off of the roof terrace.” Sansa laughed, her eyes wide, her jaw dropped. The man nodded his head as he stood up straight. “Yeah, the castle didn’t like that very fucking much so..” He gestured to her sack. 

Sansa smiled, shaking her head back and forth slowly. “Filthy beast.” 

The man rolled his eyes, shrugging. Sansa laughed, coming down the steps and walking towards the hallway that led to her room. 

The man frowned, watching her leave. “Where are you going now?” 

Sansa called over her shoulder. “To see if I have any clothes!” 

The man sighed, yelling after her. “That’s not how it fucking works!”

Sansa yelled back. “I do what I want! Either come or don’t!”

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/c1/58/edc1588abbbc4e47e19e02eba7d2bc50.jpg)

She walked down the hallway, turning into her room and gasping happily when she saw the cat sitting on her bed. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/57/e6/94/57e694ee5094c93966caec845a3ce42b.jpg)

The man stood in her doorway, leaning against it as he watched her happily scratch him on the chin. The cat leaned around Sansa, spotting the man and hissing at him angrily. 

Sansa turned around, frowning. “Well, someone is _not_ a fan of yours.” She turned back to the cat, scratching behind his ears. “Good kitty!” 

The man rolled his eyes, shifting his weight as he glared at the cat. “I haven’t done anything to him. I’ve never even seen that fucker here before.” The cat hissed again, swiping the air furiously with his paw, claws extended. Sansa widened her eyes, watching the cat as he grew more and more upset as the man just stood at the entrance to the room.

The man frowned, looking over at her. “What's his fucking problem?” 

Sansa shook her head, shrugging as she watched the cat lay down, his feet beneath him in a low pounce position, growling lowly. “I have no idea.” She stood up, watching the cat curiously.

The man hummed, his face smug as he crossed his arms against his chest. “So the dreamer isn’t as omniscient as she once thought. I also couldn’t help but notice you were surprised to even find him in here.” He gestured with his chin to her room, still not entering.

Sansa turned to him, scoffing defensively. “Well, excuse me for not being able to read the thoughts of the characters trapped in the castle!” She gestured to him with her hand. “Including the oh-so-charming lead of the _Beast_.”

The man dropped his eyes down to her chest, smirking. 

Sansa rolled her eyes, unbothered. “And yet I feel like I could make a pretty good educated guess.” The man brought his eyes back up to hers, shrugging with a stupid smirk on his face. 

She continued, frowning back at the cat. “You’re right though, I didn’t even know he was in here.” She looked back at the man. “But, that’s pretty normal for drea- uhh. For these kinds of things. Not really any point in trying to find rhyme or reason for everything.”

The man nodded, raising his eyebrows. “Right. For these _things._ ” He stood up straight, putting his hand on his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, his face thoughtful. “Tell me, how often _do_ you find yourself trapped in a magical fucking castle with sentient utensils and a murder cat?” He gestured to the cat on the bed, who hissed loudly at him. The man looked over at Sansa, as if the cat made his point for him. 

Sansa sighed, rolling her eyes. “This is a dead-end conversation for us. And I shouldn’t even be arguing with my subcons- uh.. “ She looked over at him as he rolled his eyes, turning around in the doorway so his back faced her. “Hey, I’m trying, ok! I’m sorry!” She gasped, looking down at her outfit. “Hey, look!” 

The man turned around, his eyebrows raising up high as his jaw dropped open, eyes wide as he stared at her. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/97/33/2c/97332c3b4cca9bd650c53b3c79876827.jpg)

Sansa hugged her arms around her stomach, bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet as she made a high pitched happy noise. 

The man winced, coming into the room, walking towards her as his eyes stayed locked on her dress. The cat hissed loudly but neither of them paid any attention to him. He sat quietly after that, glaring at the man, a low growl in his throat.

The man was still shocked, reaching out to rub the fabric hanging from her shoulders between his fingers. His voice was low as he spoke. “How did you do that?” Sansa looked up at him, her head tilted and eyebrows raised expectantly. The man shook his head, frowning. “No, I know _dream magic_.” He dropped the fabric from his hand. “But .. what did you do right before it changed?” He looked up at her, his eyes watching her face closely. 

Sansa tucked some hair behind her ear, running her hand down the dress nervously. “Um.. I don’t know.” She looked away from him, her eyes scanning the room as she tried to think. “I told you I was sorry. For slipping up on our.. agreement.” She shrugged, looking up at him. “That’s it.”

The man sighed, stepping back from her as he put his hands on his hips, his brows tight with concentration as he looked down at the floor. 

Sansa snapped her fingers, stepping towards him. “I know! You could apologize for being a giant asshole to me since I’ve been here!” She smiled up at him, her hands moving to her hips as she grinned widely. 

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes as his hands fell to his side. He turned, walking towards her bedroom door. “Yeah, somehow I feel like the castle only awards sincere apologies. I’m not getting fucking sacked by trying to trick it into giving me new clothe- oh, _son of a bitch_!” 

Sansa laughed, covering her mouth as the man turned, facing her with his arms stretched out to the side, looking down at his burlap shirt. He raised his face up to the roof, yelling loudly. “This is fucking bullshit! I said I _wasn’t_ going to fucking do it!” 

The man’s shirt changed back to his normal white shirt and he dropped his hands down to his sides again, sighing. He looked up at her, tilting his head as he considered her.

“Why do I feel like you’re going to give me nothing but fucking headaches?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off! I hope you enjoyed our first foray into the world of Sansa and the Beast! 
> 
> Here is some behind-the-scenes info for those of you interested!  
> (I don't make claim to any of these photos, they're all from Pinterest/Google with super minimal edits from me.)
> 
> 1\. The building featured in the very beginning (where the elusive woman and Man had a meeting) is a brownstone in Hell's Kitchen, NYC, USA. 
> 
> 2\. The bedroom where Sansa wakes up is in Château de Gudanes, an 18th-century neoclassical château in France.
> 
> 3\. The bedroom hallway is in Castle Howard in North Yorkshire, England.
> 
> 4\. The staircase leading up to the piano room is from Arundel Castle in England. 
> 
> 5\. The piano room hallway is actually in The Palace of Versailles in France.
> 
> 6\. The piano room is from Château Louis XIV in France. 
> 
> 7\. I couldn't find where the kitchen hallway photo was from! The kitchen is from Château de Vaux-le-Vicomte. 
> 
> That's it! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed Chapter One.. I will put it out there that nice comments will inspire me to post the chapters faster!


	2. 'We should really follow her woman's intuition, don't you think?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this a smidge early cause I'm ready to get this ball rooooollling!
> 
> Thank you for your kind reviews so far, enjoy Chapter Two!

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/d9/ed/0ad9ed9fd1c6a71ed874b9fbcbcdfcd9.jpg)

Sansa opened the door and stepped into the room, leaves crunching under her feet as she looked around, disappointed. “Damn, I thought for sure it would be in here.”

The man sighed, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe, his face exasperated as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I’ve told you, there’s no rose in the castle.”

She turned around, her face smug as she looked up at him. “Just like there wasn’t a cat?” 

The man rolled his eyes, turning so his back leaned against the doorframe instead of his shoulder, his arms crossing in front of his chest. 

She smiled as she turned back towards the room, kicking her bare foot lightly, pushing a leaf across the floor. “No one said you had to come along, you know. You can go back to your chicken waiting in the _kitchen_.” She rolled her eyes, scowling as she looked over at the man. 

He shrugged, not looking at her as he wiped away non-existent dirt from the front of his shirt.

She smiled triumphantly after he didn’t say anything. “Besides, there has to be a rose somewhere, this is Beauty and the Beast.” She reached up, putting her finger against her nose. “I smelled it when I first got here.” 

The man narrowed his eyes at her, walking into the room to stand beside her, his arms falling to his sides. “You think very highly of yourself, referring to your part in all this as ‘Beauty’.” 

She pursed her lips, thinking. “Hmm.. you’re right.” She smirked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Would you like to be Beauty, instead?’ 

The man frowned deeply, his arms crossing in front of his chest again. “Don’t fucking mock me.” 

Sansa furrowed her brows, her face confused. “I’m not.” 

The man scoffed, turning and walking out of the room, his steps angry. 

“Hey!” She ran behind him, following him back through the conservatory.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/2d/6d/cd2d6dccf354f5d6acb5adbd39ff6ce9.jpg)

She grabbed his sleeve, which he jerked out of her hand, scowling deeply as he turned the corner.

She sighed, walking quickly, almost having to jog to keep up with him as they headed towards the castle. “I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” 

He didn’t say anything, his face hard as he stared straight ahead, ignoring her.

She made a frustrated noise, rolling her eyes as she jogged next to him, the plants brushing against her as they passed. “I just need a name to call you, I can’t keep referring to you as ‘the man’.”

He scoffed, looking down at her briefly before looking forward again. “What the fuck are you talking about? Why do you need to fucking ‘refer’ to me at all?” He gestured with his hand upstairs, to the kitchen. “Are you going to talk to the fucking cunt spoon about me behind my back?”

Sansa groaned, shaking her head quickly. “No, like, in my head, or whatever.” 

She grabbed his sleeve again as they entered the castle foyer, pulling him. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/64/c0/7464c0739fe59be33bdf6d3e69ceac6f.jpg)

He stopped this time, his eyes looking over her head at the wall as he clenched his jaw, his hands coming up to rest on his hips, inadvertently pulling his sleeve from her hand.

She looked up at him, her hands gesturing in front of her as she spoke. “My _point_ is, I would like your name, so I can call you _that_ instead of something that hurts your feelings, like I have so obviously done.” 

The man glared down at her, his eyebrows furrowed, his nostrils flared out as he exhaled deeply through his nose. He gestured angrily to her with his chin. “Why don’t you just stick with ‘Beast’ since it clearly fits what you think of me?” He gestured to their surroundings, his arms wide as he stepped backward, away from her. “After all, this is all in your head, isn’t it?”

He turned, jogging up the stairs, leaving her alone in the foyer as she sighed, watching him go. 

_\- - -_

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egZXmG4eyiQ)

Sansa walked into the piano room, her lips pursed in an effort to hold in a laugh at the man on the floor, sprawled out on his back like a starfish in his burlap sack.

She walked up near his head, tilting her own so she could see him better. “I see someone’s in time out.” 

The man rolled his eyes, a low growl coming from the back of his throat. 

Sansa shook her head, smiling openly now as she looked over to the piano. “See, this one is way too intelligent to be called an ‘it’.” She looked back down at the man, her face amused. “She has that intuition on how to read a room.” 

The man shrugged, looking up at her from the floor, his face uninterested. “I don’t know this song, so your bullshit inference means nothing to me.” He turned his head, glaring over at the piano. “Although I can tell she’s trying to make a fucking point because she won’t play anything else.” 

Sansa laughed, crossing her arms in front of her as she looked down at him pointedly. “It’s called ‘Bad Guy.’” She grinned widely at him as the piano reached the chorus, playing loudly, the noise reverberating around the room cheekily. 

The man rolled his eyes again as he sat up, the piano continuing to play the chorus, loudly. The man growled, glaring over at the piano. “Ok, _godsdamnit,_ you made your fucking point! I get it!”

Sansa laughed as the piano played louder, the notes switching to a lower key so the noise was darker, more foreboding. 

The man clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together as he tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, frustrated. 

Sansa looked at him, her smile falling as she sighed, looking down at the ground as she ran her toe along the tile. “I actually need to apologize, too.” 

The man looked up at her, her eyebrows furrowed as he gestured to her blue dress. “Why? You aren’t in a sack.”

Sansa sighed, nodding. “No, I know, but.. I’m sorry anyways. For saying that you’re..” She winced. “the Beast.” She turned around, her back facing him as she paced. “I do still believe I’m in a dream.” She looked over at him, her face apologetic as he scowled. “I’m sorry, but I do.” She looked down at her feet as she resumed pacing. “But.. that still doesn’t give me a right to be cruel.” She turned to face him, exhaling loudly as she watched him.

He sighed, bringing his legs up, his feet flat on the floor now with his forearms balancing on his knees, his hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. He looked down at the floor between his legs, taking a couple deep breaths through his nose, his jaw tight, before looking up at her. He nodded, his face still hard but genuine. “Me, too.” 

Instantly, his clothes changed from a burlap sack to a soft, white thermal shirt, the sleeves pulled up to three-quarter length and a pair of loose, dark grey sweatpants. 

**[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQr73Gmhjaw) **

The man ran his palms over his thighs, smiling faintly as he rubbed the soft texture. 

Sansa smiled, tilting her head as she listened to the piano for a moment before looking down at the man. “She says ‘congratulations’” 

The piano paused the song, playing a feminine twinkle of a few high notes before resuming again. Sansa turned to the piano, smiling. “You’re welcome!” 

Sansa faced back to the man as he groaned, standing up, running his hand down his chest, looking pleased with his new outfit. “I thought you couldn’t fucking read minds.” He gestured to the piano with his chin. 

Sansa shook her head, shrugging a shoulder. “I can’t, I’m just paying attention. Women have their own secret language, you know.” She grinned up at him.

The man hummed, looking at her skeptically, not saying anything else. 

Sansa sighed, furrowing her brows as she turned away from the man, walking towards the piano. “I actually need your help, if you don’t mind.” 

The man followed her, his bare feet padding softly on the tile floor. “My help or hers?” He sat down on the bench in front of the piano, looking up at Sansa, waiting. 

Sansa shook her head, smiling softly down at the piano as she ran her hand affectionately over the top. “No, I think she’s helped enough.” Sansa frowned, leaving her hand still, her palm flat in front of her on the piano as she looked up at the man. “I feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome, and .. I think I’m ready to wake up now.”

The man looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed as he blinked at her, not saying anything. 

Sansa continued. “I-I know we both have different ideas with what we think is going on..” The man frowned as he shifted his weight on the bench. She nodded, continuing. “But.. I would like your help in trying to wake up. And.. if I don’t wake up, then.. I guess..we’ll just go from there.” She raised a hand in the air, raising her eyebrows as she pointed to him. “And I’ll apologize! For being so insistent that I was right.” 

The man sat on the bench, looking down at the piano, watching the keys move while he thought it through. He finally shrugged, looking up at her. “If I knew the way out of here, I would’ve fucking used it already.” 

Sansa nodded slowly, turning to pace next to him. ‘Well, maybe we can just brainstorm together. Like.. well.. hmm..Ok, how about this?” She turned, walking over to him purposefully. 

He turned, moving his leg to straddle the bench, his expression curious as he watched her stop next to him. She raised her hand up high, palm flat as she brought it back, swinging it forward rapidly towards his face. 

He furrowed his brows, ducking to the side as he deftly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from slapping him across the face. He looked at her, his face incredulous. “What the _fuck was that_?!” 

The piano stopped playing as he dropped her hand angrily, standing up and stepping over the bench, walking away before turning around to stare at her, his eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed. 

Sansa stared at her hand, her face shocked. “Ok.. _that_ wasn’t supposed to happen.”

The man scoffed, putting one hand on his hip as the other gestured to her still-open palm. “What the fuck did you _think_ was going to happen if you just fucking walked up to me and tried to slap me across the fucking face?” He dropped his hand, his eyebrows lifted expectantly as he looked at her. 

“Ok, wait, just _wait._ Usually when I try to hit someone in a dream, it’s always like I’m moving through sludge or something. I can never hit quickly… never… that’s never happened before!” She looked up at him, her eyes wide. “I was just trying to see!” 

He scoffed again, turning away from her, his hands going up to the back of his head as he muttered to himself. He turned back, stepping towards her quickly. “Did you happen to think that it’s possible that you _aren’t in a fucking dream?!_ ”

Sansa sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at him. “No, that’s not totally conclusive evidence that I’m _not_ in a dream. It’s just..one piece.” 

The man huffed a laugh, raising one hand in the air, counting on his fingers as he listed all the evidence. “One - you ‘normally’ wake up when you realize you’re dreaming, but you haven’t yet. Two - You can fucking _hit_ people,” He narrowed his eyes at her. “when you ‘usually’ can’t.” He put his hand down, moving both hands to his hips as he glared at her. “Oh, and let’s not fucking forget the man that has been living here for a long fucking amount of time well before you showed up who says _this isn’t a fucking dream!_ ” He turned from her, shaking his head angrily as he walked towards the windows, his hands still on his hips as he clenched his jaw tightly.

She walked towards him, angry now. “Well, I don’t know what the fuck else to do! Because if I’m _not_ dreaming, then that means I’m stuck in some magic fucking castle, which means fucking magic exists in a world where I previously lived blissfully unaware of it!” She stopped walking, standing behind him, laughing humorlessly as she raised her hands in the air. “Which means, what? I guess I need to be locked up in a psych ward! Because this _cannot be_ _fucking happening!”_

The man turned around, his face hard as he scowled at her. Sansa was breathing heavily, her chin raised defiantly, her brows furrowed in anger.

They glared at each other, neither breaking the silence. 

**[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3K5DAWIDEc) **

The man furrowed his brows as he looked over at the piano, his face confused. Sansa tried to keep a straight face, closing her eyes as she pursed her lips. 

She finally cracked, smiling as she turned to the piano, shaking her head as she walked over to Her.

“I _cannot_ believe you are even playing that right now.” She turned back to the man as he walked over, gesturing to the piano. “Do you know Queen?”

The man thought for a moment before he shook his head no. 

Sansa scoffed. “Geez, did you listen to _any_ music before you came here?” 

The man looked over at her, his face unamused as he stared at her.

Sansa winced, “Right, not helpful, um..so the first words are ‘Is this the real life, or is this just fantasy’ so.. again, she’s reading the room rather well.” The piano continued, the tune of the song rising and falling cheerfully, taking on a playful tone. Sansa watched the keys move fluidly before looking over at the man, gesturing to the piano with her thumb. “She seems pretty proud of herself, huh?” 

The piano paused the song briefly, playing a high twinkle of notes before continuing, making Sansa laugh and the man smile slightly as he shook his head, watching the keys move. 

The man sighed, looking over at Sansa. “What else is on your list of things to try?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Aside from fucking hitting me again.”

Sansa raised her hands, palms facing out. “No, I’m done with that one.” The man nodded, satisfied. “I’m trying to think...Well, I always wake up when I fall in a dream, like from a really high building or something.” 

The man shook his head, sitting back down on the bench, facing the piano keys as he looked up at Sansa. “No, you can’t fall here. Anything that leaves the roof just bounces back.” 

Sansa smiled, coming to stand next to the piano, her hands resting on top as she leaned towards the man. “Is that what happened to your pee?” 

The man shuddered, not looking at her. “Yes.” Sansa cackled, laughing loudly. He looked up at her, glaring. “It also happened twice with the spoon from the kitchen.” He shrugged a shoulder. “And a cunt of a teapot.” 

Sansa smirked, shaking her head as she looked at him. “I can’t believe you’ve thrown that spoon off of the roof and it lets you eat now! I bet you had to wear a sack for weeks.”

The man looked up at her, smiling sadly as he shrugged.

Sansa nodded, her smile falling. “Right, sorry.” She shook her head quickly, standing up straight, her hands sliding backward on the piano. “Ok, focus. Um.. so since I can’t fall… hmm…” She tilted her head side to side, thinking. “Oh! There’s the classic ‘naked in school’ one.”

The man perked up, his eyebrows rising. “I..would be ok with trying that one.”

Sansa continued, not noticing his interruption. “Oh and of course, the whole “trying to find a place to fuck” one. Oh, what else.. It’s so hard to try and remember.. ” 

The man balked at her, his face disbelieving as he blinked slowly. “Wait, wait, wait. Go the fuck back. You have dreams where you try and..find a place to fuck?” 

Sansa nodded. “Yeah, usually I spend the entire dream just trying to find a place where my partner and I can have sex and then when we _finally_ get some privacy, I wake up. It’s _so_ incredibly frustrating.” 

The man blinked at her for a moment before standing up quickly, the bench scraping loudly against the floor as his legs pushed it back. He cleared his throat, looking down at her with his eyebrows furrowed. “Uh.. yeah. I mean..fuck, whatever you fucking need to wake you up, yeah.” 

Sansa looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but the piano beat her to it.

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH1ISIlNXKo)

Sansa laughed. “Ohh-kay, that’s enough out of you, ma’am.” She rubbed her hand on the top of the piano, but the piano just played louder, adding in a jazzy touch, making the song slower and more sensual. 

The man frowned, pointing down at the keys that were moving. “Wait, no. What is this one?”

Sansa shrugged, not looking up at him. “Just… a song.”

The man put his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes, looking at her closely. “What are the words?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Sansa sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly as she looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know all the words.” She looked down as the man scoffed. “No, I don’t but.. the name is ‘Let’s get it on’.”

The piano started over, going back to the beginning and playing the first part again. 

Sansa nodded as she pursed her lips, looking down at the piano. “Yes, thank you for that.” 

The man clapped his hands together once, loudly. “WELL, we really should follow her women’s intuition, don’t you think?” He tilted his head, shaking it sympathetically. “I mean, you women speak a secret language, after all. We can’t just… ignore this.” 

The piano let out a twinkle of high notes, almost sounding like laughter before she continued playing the song. 

Sansa scoffed, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. “No, I can’t. It would be just... using you for my own means, gross.” She made a face at him, her nose crinkling in disgust.

The man tilted his head, considering before he shrugged quickly. “Yeah, no. I’m okay with it.” He turned, walking towards the door. 

Sansa laughed, pulling his sleeve so he would turn towards her for a moment. “Wait, wait. Really? You’d do this for me?” 

The man nodded, sighing deeply. “Yeah, I guess I will. If I fucking have to.” He pointed a finger at her. “But you owe me, BIG time, so..” He gestured to the door. “Shall we?” 

He quickly exited the piano room, making Sansa laugh as she followed him.

_\- - -_

The man opened the door to his room, stopping in the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob as he looked around. He sighed, closing his eyes as his shoulders sagged, defeated.

Sansa peeked around him, shoving past as her jaw dropped. “Ohhhh, would you look at this?” She knelt down, picking up a rose petal from the ground, holding it between her two fingers victoriously as she turned around to show it to the man.

He glared at the petal in her hand, muttering _for fuck’s sake._

Sansa smiled, turning around to gesture to the bed covered in petals. “I’m guessing none of this was here before?” She raised her eyebrow teasingly at him.

He shook his head, sighing as he walked further into the room. “Not that you’ll believe me, but no, fucking _rose petals_ have never been in my room before.” 

She smirked, not saying anything else as she looked around the room. 

The man cleared his throat, gesturing to the bed. “Well. We’ve found privacy. And you’re still here.” 

Sansa sighed, looking at the bed. “Yep, still here.” 

The man narrowed his eyes at her, his eyebrows furrowed as he took a step forward. “Okay, just so we’re both on the same fucking page, how far do you actually want to go? Because I’m not trying to have you fucking pissed when we’re all done and you’re still here.” 

Sansa shook her head, reaching up to slip her dress off her shoulders, the material pooling around her waist. “Oh no, I would fuck you in real life so we’re good.” She shrugged a shoulder as the man muttered _wow, thanks_ . “But I’ll be gone _way_ before anything really happens. I’ve literally never had sex in a dream - this plan is foolproof.” She slipped the dress off her hips, the fabric dropping down to the floor, leaving her standing in a pale blue strapless bra and matching panties.

She looked up at him, gesturing to his clothes. “Are you going to get naked?” 

The man jolted, his mouth snapping shut as he blinked up at her, his eyes moving up from her bra to her eyes. “Ye-yeah.” He cleared his throat, reaching back to grab his shirt between his shoulder blades, pulling it up over his head and dropping it to the floor. “Yeah, sure. Let’s uh.. do this.”

They got undressed quickly, efficiently until they both stood naked on either side of the bed. 

Sansa eyed him, her gaze roaming over his defined chest, spattered with burn marks, down his abs before stopping to look at his rather impressive erection. She raised an eyebrow, smirking as she looked up at him. “Well. My subconscious certainly knows how to go big, huh?” 

The man didn’t argue the ‘subconscious’ remark, instead choosing to shrug a shoulder nonchalantly, looking down at his erection. His expression didn’t change, although Sansa noticed his chest puffed up fractionally with pride, his shoulders straightening when he looked back up at her. She smiled as she climbed onto the bed, moving to the middle on her knees. 

He mirrored her, getting on the bed and coming to a stop inches from her, not touching her, his eyes dark as he looked at her naked body.

Sansa reached a hand out, trailing her fingers over his bicep, leaving behind goosebumps on his skin. She smiled, running her fingertips over his chest, feeling the uneven skin and short, coarse chest hair beneath her hand.

The man breathed in deeply, his chest rising slightly as he watched her face closely, swallowing thickly as his erection bobbed slightly in the tense air between them.

Sansa smirked, putting her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level. He moved quickly, too quickly, causing their foreheads to ‘ _konk_ ’ together loudly. 

“Oh, _fuck_!”

“Son of a _bitch_!”

They both leaned backward, sitting on their heels as each held a hand up to their forehead. Sansa hissed, the sharp pain radiating from the impact causing her eyes to water slightly. The man held his head, his mouth open as he groaned, his eyes shut tightly. 

Sansa was the first to recover, dropping her hand down as she squinted over at the man. “Ok, I don’t think we need to kiss.” 

The man nodded his head, agreeing as he moved his hand to his nose, pressing on it. “I think I broke my fucking nose.” He brought his hand down, checking for blood but finding his hand clean. He looked up at her, shaking his head as he blew air out of his cheeks. 

Sansa winced, gesturing to the bed. “How about I just lay down?”

The man nodded again so she settled on her back, her head against the pillows comfortably. She spread her legs as the man moved to kneel between them, still not touching her. 

She leaned up slightly, looking down to find him still hard, the head leaking precum, dripping down and landing on the bed. She gave him a half-grin, raising an eyebrow as she shrugged, laying back down happily. 

“Well, at least _someone’s_ still interested.” 

The man hummed, raising an eyebrow as he brought his hands down, touching her outer thighs. His eyes wandered over her body, lingering on her chest, her nipples pebbled in the cool air. His eyes roamed further, his head tilting as he looked down at her center. She felt herself throb with the attention, swallowing as she watched his mouth part slightly, a look of awe on his face. 

He reached forward, swiping her slit roughly with his fingertips, making her flinch as he brought his hand up closer to his face to inspect. 

“Hey, careful!” She glared down at him, raising her head slightly to see him properly. 

He blinked, dropping his hand quickly as he looked down at her, his face apologetic. “Sorry, I just...wasn’t expecting you to be wet.” 

Sansa laughed, laying her head back down on the pillows. “Well, yeah. I mean, I’m still into this, too.” She gestured to his body as he leaned over her, putting one hand on the bed by her head. “Have you seen your bod- OW!” She winced, reaching up to grab her hair that was stuck under his hand, pulling her scalp painfully. “Ow, ow, ow!”

“Oh, fuck!” The man moved his hand, freeing her hair, which she moved, sitting up slightly to put it behind her. “Sorry.” He watched her face as he slowly put his hand back down on the bed next to her head. 

Sansa nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder. “No, it’s ok, it’s long and.. gets in the way sometimes. It’s fine.” 

He nodded, inching his knees closer to her, the tops of his thighs meeting the bottom of hers as his length rubbed against her slit teasingly. She sighed, closing her eyes and arching her back, her hips tilting into him. 

He took himself in hand, pumping once before looking up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Ok, last chance. You’re still here so..keep going?”

Sansa nodded, her eyes still closed. “Yeah, definitely.”

The man nodded, looking down and lining himself up with her, running his head against her slit once.

Sansa opened her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down where their bodies were touching. “Oh you’re just.. going for it? I thought like.. usually there’s some prep wo-ok!” 

The man pushed forward, fully sheathing himself within her, his hip bones resting against hers as he closed his eyes, groaning deeply. He brought his other hand up by her head, boxing her in underneath him as he took slow, steadying breaths. 

Sansa looked up at him curiously, watching his face as he furrowed his brows deeply, breathing in through his nose, his eyes clenched shut. His hips moved against hers, pumping into her shallowly. 

She tilted her hips, bucking up into him once and he groaned deeply, going still above her as his hips pressed painfully into hers, his body falling down to his elbows above her.

She put her hands on his waist, more out of reflex than thought, her eyes wide as she watched him until his head hung down low by her ear as he groaned loudly. His body relaxed, lying fully on top of hers while he panted, catching his breath. 

Sansa blinked, staring up at the ceiling as she rubbed her hand down his side, her legs still splayed out on either side of him. “Did you just..” 

The man raised himself off of her quickly, his shaft pulling out of her as he sat back on his heels, his face deep red as he avoided looking at her. 

They were silent, neither talking while Sansa sat up, moving to her knees and coming to his side, her hand moving to his shoulder. “Hey, it’s.. I mean, that happe-”

They both turned to the door as a deep, angry yowl filled the room, the orange cat charging at the bed. He climbed up the blankets easily, jumping at the man, swiping with his claws extended, making contact with the man’s cheek. 

“WHAT THE _FUCK?!”_ The man stood up, the cat falling back on the bed as the man backed away. He brushed his hand over his cheek, looking down at the blood on his fingers. 

The cat sat on the edge of the bed between Sansa and the man, hissing and yowling angrily, swiping at the air furiously with his paw.

The man gestured to the cat, blood pooling up in three thin lines across his cheek. “Call off your fucking guard dog! Tell him this was your fucking idea!!”

Sansa looked down at the cat, her eyebrows furrowed, her voice panicked when she spoke. “I.. I don’t know what’s wrong with him! I mean.. maybe he’s just protective because we came here together? I don’t know!” She reached forward, trying to pet his back but he turned around, hissing at her. “Ok, maybe not.” She looked up at the man, shrugging, her eyes wide. “Maybe he’s ju- _ow, gods!_ ”

A sharp, piercing pain shot through Sansa’s temple as she brought her hands to her head, curling in on herself in a tight ball on top of the bed. The man held his hands out, standing naked in the middle of his bedroom, his eyes wide as he looked at her moaning in pain on the bed. “ _What the_ _fuck_ is happening?!” 

Sansa didn’t move, her senses all shut off, the only thing she could feel was an intense pulse radiating in her head as she moaned loudly, her eyes squeezed tight in pain. She didn’t see the man as he tried to step towards her, held off by the cat hissing angrily, swiping the air in front of him. The man growled, baring his teeth at the cat, balling his fists up at his side as he leaned towards the feline threateningly. The cat laid down, flattening his ears as the man walked towards Sansa on the bed, his eyes narrowed on the cat. 

By the time the man made it to her side - she was gone. 

_\- - -_

Sansa gasped, sitting up in her bed, her hand going to her head immediately. She exhaled, relieved, dropping her hand down as she looked around at her familiar bedroom, everything just as it always was. 

“Oh gods, it was a dream.” She sighed again, smiling slightly. “I knew it.” 

She brushed her hair out of her eyes, her smile falling as she thought about the dream. She hummed as she moved the blanket from her legs, standing up from the bed, missing the rose petal that fell from her hair, disappearing before it hit the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-ha! So she CAN leave! The question is.. can she go back now? GASP. 
> 
> Behind the Scenes info for those interested!
> 
> 1\. I forgot to mention this in Chapter One, but Sansa refers to the castle as Highgarden in design. It turns out The Reach is the culture/landscape most similar to France - according to this article I found, they are known to export some of the best wines, the land is vast and fertile, the people are invested in art, chivalry, culture, etc. Google 'European equivalents to the Seven Kingdoms' and find the one from Huffpost if you want to know more! It's super interesting. 
> 
> 2\. The Garden Room where Sansa thought the rose would be is in Chateau Astremoine, an abandoned place in France.
> 
> 3\. The conservatory is from the orangery at Castle Ashby in Northhamptonshire, England.
> 
> 4\. The foyer where the man gets all huffy is from recently renovated Château de Villette in France.
> 
> 5\. Does anyone else share these dream scenarios? I always wake up when any of these things happen.. I can't be alone! 
> 
> 6\. The man's bedroom is called Black Haussmann designed by Romuald Chaigneau from France. It's freaking CGI! Not even real! WHAT. (Not the rose petals. Those were added by me - I'm not super adept at photoshop so don't let my poor work tarnish his beauty.)
> 
> 7\. Sansa's bedroom is a real space, designed by Tara Lynn. (Her blog is simplytaralynn) Great job, Tara! 
> 
> And that's it! Please leave a kudos or a comment, they really make my day! Thank you for reading!


	3. 'Ah-bup-bup, in a minute.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! 
> 
> I should've split this chapter up cause it's a bit long but I just couldn't with this one, so enjoy!

[Cafe Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOdLmxy06H0)

Sansa walked into the cafe, squinting as she looked around the busy room. The girls raised their hands, waving to her from a half-booth in the back. She smiled, waving as she weaved her way through the tables to them. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry I’m late! I totally lost track of time with this new shipment of books we got.” She took off her coat, hanging it from her chair before she sat down across from them. She hummed as she picked up her waiting cup of coffee, nodding to the girls appreciatively before taking a sip. 

Dany shook her head, pointing to Sansa with the spoon in her hand. “No librarian has ever taken their job as seriously as you do, Sans, I swear.” 

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes as she set her cup down. “I’ve told you a half-dozen times, I’m not the librarian - I’m just one of his assistants. And I’m lucky to even have this job with basically no professional experience in the field. I’m really trying to show him my worth so...” She trailed off, sticking her tongue out at Dany, who laughed.

Missandei smiled as she put her phone down on the table, pressing the button at the bottom to make the screen light up. She frowned, sighing when it showed no new messages. 

Dany looked over at her, shaking her head in disapproval. “You’ve already checked that at least fifty times in the last two minutes - he said he would text, and he will!” 

Sansa furrowed her brows, gesturing to Missandei’s phone with her chin. “What’s going on?”

Dany sighed, shaking her head. “Andei is being  _ completely _ ridiculous. She went on a date literally  _ last night _ and is already freaking out about him not texting her back!”

Missandei crossed her arms on the tabletop, her shoulders up by her ears. “I think it’s time to call it.” 

Sansa laughed, picking up the laminated menu from the table but not looking at it yet. “It’s been  _ less than a day _ and you’re already giving up? My gods, you haven’t even hit the obligatory three-day waiting period after the first date yet!”

Missandei crinkled her nose, her face skeptical. “Do people really still do that?”

Dany and Sansa both laughed, shaking their heads. Dany spoke first, setting her spoon down on a napkin next to her cup. “You already know that Drogo made me wait  _ five _ days before he texted me back.” 

Sansa pointed her menu at Dany, her eyebrows raised. “Yeah, that doesn’t count considering he was working out of the country on his super-secret mission, or whatever. And then after you  _ did _ meet up for your second date, we didn’t see you for like, three weeks on account of all the fucking you ‘had to make up for’.”

Dany laughed, her face pleased as she shrugged, picking up the menu and peering at it nonchalantly. “Well he certainly made it up to me, that’s for sure.” 

Sansa and Missandei both exchanged an unamused look, rolling their eyes teasingly at Dany, who laughed, smacking them both with the menu. 

Dany gestured to Missandei. “Ok, so we know that Andei is waiting on that guy Grey to text.” She bumped her shoulder against Missandei’s. “Which he  _ will _ .” She gave Missandei a pointed look before turning to Sansa. “Now it’s your turn - spill. How did that date go with that guy, uhh.. ?”

Sansa crinkled her face in disgust, her eyes roaming her menu. “Ugh, Ramsay. Not even worth mentioning. He was so weird, gave me super creepy vibes so I got out of there before we even ordered food.” 

Missandei nodded sympathetically, pointing at Sansa knowingly. “There’s only the fucking creeps left, I swear.”

Dany sighed, setting her menu down. “Damn, I really thought this one might be it.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, setting the menu down as she looked over at Dany. “I don’t need anyone to be ‘it’, Dany. I’m just trying to have fun.” 

Dany nodded, leaning her forearms on top of her menu on the table. “No, that’s what I mean - you need to get  _ laid _ , Sans. I mean, have you even fucked anyone since the break-up?” 

Sansa shook her head, looking down at the menu on the table. She paused, thinking for a moment before looking up at the girls. “I  _ did _ have a very realistic sex dream like two days ago.” 

Dany and Missandei both let out an  _ ooooh _ as they leaned forward, their faces interested. 

Sansa laughed humorlessly, sitting back in her chair, waving her hands in front of her body. “No, no, no. It wasn’t- the sex was  _ terrible _ . It was awkward, we were like, on different rhythms.. I didn’t even get to finish before I woke up.” 

Missandei winced sympathetically, shaking her head as she picked up her tea cup, holding it with two hands as she took a sip. 

Dany sighed, leaning back in her chair smugly. “Hmm, I couldn’t even  _ begin _ to relate to that, what a shame.” 

Sansa and Missandei both exchanged another look, rolling their eyes. 

Missandei sat up, craning her neck to look around. “Where’s the waitress? I’m too emotionally fragile to hear about your sex life today.”

Sansa laughed as Dany slumped down in the booth, her bottom lip poking out as she crossed her arms against her chest, pouting.

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a4/96/12/a4961202437f2b6c7602623ebf1e55ac.jpg)

[End of Movie Credits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6oCSMSTJEA)

Sansa left her laptop open, letting the song play as she rolled over onto her back, thinking about the movie.

“Ugh, I bet  _ they  _ had great sex together.” 

She rolled her eyes as she leaned over, picking up her phone from the side table and checking the time. 

****

She sighed, putting the phone down on the table and flopping back on her bed. She shrugged, reaching over and closing her laptop, rolling the other way and turning off her lamp before scooting down in the bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

_ Whatever. Maybe I’ll visit my own castle again tonight. _

She felt her eyes get heavy, a small sense of anticipation in her chest as she fell asleep. 

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a2/eb/35/a2eb355738c82c767a7a0760e0116026.jpg)

Sansa woke up, blinking slowly at the light shining into her eyes from the open window. She grinned, stretching her hands above her head, arching her back as she sighed happily. She sat up and looked around for her cat, humming curiously when she didn’t see him.

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyaSU6zZidg)

Sansa smiled as piano notes filled the air, beckoning her. She pulled the blankets off her legs, standing and brushing her hands down her dress as she walked quickly to the bedroom door, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/c1/58/edc1588abbbc4e47e19e02eba7d2bc50.jpg)

She smiled to herself, walking quickly down the hallway, turning into the room with the staircase. 

She walked up the stairs quickly, running her hand lightly up the banister, her pace increasing as the music sped up, prompting her.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/ee/41/c8ee418f6600b8e7eb23f3b5ba7bf6b5.jpg)

She turned down the hallway, nearly running as she made her way to the piano room, her heart racing. The music cut off abruptly as she slowed near the piano door, quieting her footsteps. She lifted a hand to the door frame as she leaned forward, peeking into the room.

****

The man was there, cursing under his breath as his hands fumbled against the keys. “No, fuck, you’re going too fast. Start from the beginning but slower.” 

The piano dutifully played the first few notes again, which the man copied poorly. 

Sansa grinned, stepping into the room. 

The piano noticed her first, trilling two high notes in greeting as the man continued to play, his eyes focused on his fingers.

The man scowled, his hands messing up even more as he glared at the high keys that moved. “Well, don’t fucking laugh at me.”

Sansa sighed dramatically, coming to stand next to the piano, running her hand over the top in greeting as she looked at the man. “I see my translation skills are still needed.” 

The man’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly as he looked up at her, his chest rising as he took in a deep breath. 

Sansa looked at him, her eyes running over his scarred face, smiling when she noticed he was still allowed his white shirt and dark grey sweatpants. She tilted the top of her head towards the piano. “She was saying hello, not laughing.” 

The man finally blinked, his expression dazed as he looked up at her. “You’re back.” 

Sansa nodded, leaning her forearms on the piano, running her fingers across the surface as she smiled over at him. “I’m back.” 

The man blinked again, moving his hands down, running his palms along the tops of his thighs slowly. “How?”

Sansa smirked, raising an eyebrow as her hand stilled. “This is a dream.” 

The man scowled, moving to stand up from the bench. Sansa stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder, holding him down. He stayed even though he could’ve easily brushed her hand away. 

Sansa sighed, looking down at him imploringly. “Will you let me explain before you storm off, Grumpy?”

The man frowned deeply, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not grumpy.”

Sansa hummed, smiling as she stepped back, resting her forearms on the piano again. “I woke up back in my bed, at home, after we had sex.” 

The man looked down, his cheeks darkening as he breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring as he shifted his feet under the piano bench, crossing his ankles.

Sansa’s smile fell a bit, her eyes moving to her hand as she brushed the top of the piano, silently thanking her for not teasing them in that moment. “Anyway.” She cleared her throat. “So I woke up back in my bed. A couple nights went by and nothing happened so .. I figured it was just, you know, a one time dream, like normal.” 

She flicked her eyes over to the man, his coloring back to normal as he listened to her, watching her closely. She dropped her eyes back down to her hands. “But then last night, I was watching Beauty and the Beast.” She smiled as she heard him huff. “And I.. kind of thought.. It would be nice to come visit.” She stood up, her hands dropping from the piano as she looked at him. “And then I woke up here.” 

The man looked up at her, his brows furrowed as he thought about what she said. “You wanted to come... visit.” 

Sansa shrugged a shoulder. “Sure.” She gestured around the room. “I mean, who could stay away from architecture like this.” She looked back at him, smiling softly.

The man scoffed, dropping his arms from his chest as he stood up, running a hand across the piano top affectionately before stepping forward in front of Sansa. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. “You came back to visit...the architecture?” 

Sansa smiled innocently up at him. “Yes, I did. In fact, I think you should give me a tour.” 

The man raised an eyebrow, looking down at her sardonically. “I’m your guide now?”

Sansa smiled widely, nodding. “And if you do a good job, I’ll give you a great Yelp review.” 

The man furrowed his brows, frowning. “What’s a yelpreview?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically as she grabbed his sleeve, dragging him to the door. The man scowled but didn’t resist. “Ok, first you’ll tell me about these sculptures and then I’ll tell you all about the 21st century.” She waved good-bye to the piano, who thrilled a few notes happily as Sansa and the man left the piano room. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b9/c4/5d/b9c45d1be203cd70ac55d3b04f3d298d.jpg)

Sansa stopped just outside the piano room, looking up at the first sculpture. The man’s eyes looked where hers were, shrugging his shoulders. “Okay? Where are the sculptures you needed to see so fucking badly?” 

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows, confused as she lifted her hand slowly, pointing at the one directly in front of them.

The man huffed a laugh. “The rectangle with the placard? Do you think that’s a fucking statue?”

Sansa put her hand down, blinking at him before turning to look down at the rectangle slab the statue was standing on - no placard. She laughed, bringing her hand up to smack her own forehead. “Of course. I can see the sculptures, you can see the placard.” She dropped her hand, looking over at him, smiling widely.

The man huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. “This place isn’t fucking subtle  _ at all _ .” 

She put a hand on his arm, her face excited. “Oh, come on. It’ll be fun!” The man sighed as she bounced up and down on her feet, gesturing to the base of the sculpture. “Ok, you go first - what does it say?” 

The man rolled his eyes, looking at her for another moment before turning to read the inscription, his voice deadpan. “The Portrait of a Warrior.”

Sansa hummed as she looked from the man over to the statue. “Ok, well, Mr. Warrior is standing like this.” She moved her feet in the proper place, mimicking the statue’s posture. “And he has, what looks like maybe a map? In this hand.” she stuck her hand out to her left. “And then he’s holding a sword like this that goes down to his feet.” She moved her right hand into the proper place.

She looked up at the man, his eyebrows raised skeptically as he looked at her. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Sansa shrugged, defensive. “What? This is the only way you get to enjoy the art, too.” She looked back up at the statue. “And his face is kind of, like this.” She gave herself a far off dreamy look, smiling slightly. She held it for a few seconds before she broke character. “Oh, and he has no shirt on, just a cape thing that stretches like this.” She gestured over her left arm, up around her chest, turning her face back into a far off dreamy look. 

The man watched her, his closed fist coming up to block his smile as he crossed his other arm in front of his chest. He hummed, nodding. “Wow, thank you for that. I’m sure it’s just like looking at the real fucking thing.” 

Sansa scoffed, letting her body relax in a normal position. “Hey, I’m just trying to make it fair.” She bounced on her feet again as she turned to walk down the hallway. “Ok, now the next one.”

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Nilff3R6xg)

Sansa turned around, walking backward as she cupped her hands around her mouth. “Thank you, Piano!” The piano trilled a few high notes before resuming the song, making Sansa laugh as she stopped in front of the next statue, looking up at the man. “It’s like we’re at Pemberley now, looking at all the sculptures there.” 

The man hummed, narrowing his eyes at her. “So, first I was the Beast, now I’m Mr. Darcy?” 

Sansa’s mouth dropped open a fraction, her eyebrows raised, face delighted. “Hey! You know Jane Austen!” She gestured to the rest of the statues. “Ok, when we get through here, we’re going to find some paper and narrow down your timeline.” 

The man shrugged, gesturing down to the base of the sculpture. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4c/c4/13/4cc413d27172a8d5c867e856d932c5ab.jpg)

“This one just says ‘Forethought’”

Sansa sighed. “Ok, this one is a man sitting, he has robes on, and a scroll in his lap. And his face looks like this.” She made a brief face, looking at the sky dazedly before frowning, turning to look down the line of statues. “Are all of these going to be men?” She tilted her head, squinting until her eyes lit up when she saw something in the distance. She skipped down to it, passing a few figures until she came to one featuring a woman. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3c/bf/32/3cbf322d1bb4897c0c89a104295b3896.jpg)

She looked behind her, turning around and facing the man, bouncing excitedly as he slowly walked up to her. She stopped bouncing, making a frustrated noise. “Ok, you’re taking too long so I’m going to describe them first. This one is a man and a woman.” 

The man stopped next to her, his arms crossed against his chest as he nodded, looking down at Sansa. “Are they fucking?”

Sansa shook her head, still looking at the statue. “No, it definitely doesn’t feel sexual, although they  _ are _ both naked. They could be lovers but I really don’t think so.” She hummed for a moment, her eyes looking up at the woman. “Anyway, the woman looks like maybe.. eighteen or nineteen? The man is closer to my age and his muscles are well-defined.” 

The man shrugged as Sansa eyed him critically, her eyes flicking over his body, then back to the statue. “Ok? I don’t know your fucking age.’

Sansa hummed, her eyes still on the statue. “I’m thirty. And he looks like your level of definition but you definitely have more mass than him.” She missed the man’s brief look of pride as he looked down at his arm, flexing his bicep subtly. He nodded, looking back at Sansa. 

“She’s on his back.” She turned to the man, motioning for him to turn around. “Here, face that way and squat down a little.” 

The man rolled his eyes but turned around, his eyes going wide when Sansa climbed on his back, struggling to lift herself up to his shoulders. “What the  _ fuck _ -”

“Oh, you’re fine.” She dismissed his concerns with a wave. “Here, raise your right hand.” She grabbed his hand when he lifted it in the air, pulling herself so her sternum laid across his shoulders, their positions more or less like the statues. She raised her right hand, tilting his chin back so he looked up towards her. “There. They’re like this.” 

The man furrowed his brows, looking at her upside down, swallowing as she looked down at him. She smiled happily, clapping him on the shoulder as she hopped down, her bare feet slapping against the tile as she brushed her hands down her dress. She walked towards the statue, gesturing to the rectangle base. “Ok, what does it say?”

She turned around, looking at the man. He was looking at her, his face blank as he watched her face closely. 

She raised an eyebrow. “The placard?”

The man furrowed his brows, nodding as he cleared his throat, stepping forward to see the words. “It says ‘The Savior’.” He blinked for a moment, looking back at her. “You’re sure they aren’t lovers? In the statue?” 

Sansa’s eyes were looking up at the figures, her head tilted as she pursed her lips. “No, they really don’t seem like they’re in love. They aren’t even looking at each other. But I definitely think she’s saving him, whoever she is.” 

The man frowned, looking at the empty space on top of the rectangle base as Sansa walked down the hallway, moving to the next sculpture. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c5/59/5d/c5595d93659fe3fceb8fd7537ad9b6b9.jpg)

Sansa stood in front of the sculpture, gesturing to it even though he couldn’t see it. “Now, these people are pretty close to fucking.” 

The man walked up, standing next to her as he nodded. “Nice.” 

Sansa walked up to the statue, eyeing it closely. “I don’t think they actually are though. I think the two men in it are wrestling.” She turned to the man quickly, pointing to the floor. “Okay, get down on your hands and knees.” 

The man scoffed, closing his eyes briefly as he shook his head. “I don’t think I need to see it that fucking badly.”

Sansa glared at him, her hands going to her hips, her lips in a tight line. 

The man shook his head again, gesturing down to the floor. “Do you know how hard tile is on the knees? I do, and it’s not gonna fucking happen.” 

Sansa glared at him harder, her eyes narrowing into little slits as the man stared at her, his eyebrow raised, unmoving. 

She blew out a sharp breath through her nose, turning away from him, her voice terse. “Fine.” She walked closer to the sculpture, angling herself to view the second figure’s face. “Well then, all I can tell you is it’s two men wrestling. They have similar facial features so they could be brothers or possibly the man wrestling himself.” 

She walked off with a huff, her arms crossed against her stomach as she went to the next statue. The man sighed, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, groaning as he followed her. 

He stopped beside her at the next statue, sighing again as he looked down at her, tapping his temple. “Your words paint such a clear picture, I saw it perfectly.” He dropped his hand. “And you were right. The placard said ‘Self-condemnation’.”

Sansa looked slightly mollified as she looked up at the last piece in the hallway.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/68/9a/c9/689ac99de8f1c4bd9c4fb40e5a961bdc.jpg)

She tilted her head, her eyes roaming the statue for a moment, taking in the details. She looked over to the man. “What does the placard say?”

He squinted down at the words. “The Lovers.”

Sansa hummed, nodding as she turned back to look at the sculpture.

The man put his hands on his hips, looking at her expectantly. “Well?”

Sansa pretended to be shocked, looking over at him with her eyebrows raised, her hand on her chest. “Oh,  _ now _ you’d like to ‘see’ the sculpture?”

The man scoffed, turning to go back to the previous one, muttering  _ fucking frustrating woman just wants my knees to fucking break on this fucking tile. _

Sansa jogged up to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to ‘The Lovers’. “Would you  _ stop _ being so damn dramatic? For Seven’s sake, it’s called  _ teasing. _ Don’t they have that when you’re from?” 

The man looked down at her, his face unamused as they stood facing each other in front of The Lovers statue again. 

Sansa rolled her eyes, muttering  _ I guess not _ as she grabbed his wrists, looking up at the statue to get the position right. She hummed as she wrapped his right arm around her back, causing his eyes to widen as he bent over slightly towards her until his palm rested on the left side of her lower back. “This hand is out like this.” She held his hand with hers, angling them out so it matched the sculpture. She leaned backward, trying to see the head placements before looking at his shoulders. “Ok, and my head goes here, except you’re too tall.” She stood up on her toes, wrapping her left hand around his bicep as she tried to lay her head on his shoulder. He bent down a bit more, helping her, which she nodded appreciatively too. “And then your head goes near my neck, kinda as if you were sniffing it.” She laughed, “Although, you don’t actually have to do that, of course.” 

The man blinked, moving his head down until his nose barely grazed the skin on her neck. She nodded her head, confirming he was in the right spot. The man breathed in slowly through his nose, exhaling deeply, making Sansa shiver as the air flowed over her skin. She furrowed her brows, her heart thudding when she felt his lips drag lightly against her throat, just under her ear. Her hand tightened on his arm, pulling him closer fractionally as she angled her hips towards his. He tightened his hand on her lower back, his fingers pressing into the skin on her hip as he pulled her flush against him. 

She squeezed his arm again before pulling back, the man’s hands on her loosening as they separated. Sansa breathed in deeply, her eyes watching his face as he looked down at her, not saying anything, although his dark eyes told her plenty. 

She swallowed, gesturing to the statue. “Uh, so.. that was .. the Lovers.”

The man nodded, taking a step back from her, his eyes dropping to the floor as he cleared his throat. 

She smiled, grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers. “So..will you take me to your favorite room?”

The man looked down at their hands, his brows furrowed as he squeezed her fingers between his slightly. “My favorite room?”

Sansa shrugged, stepping closer, trailing a finger down his chest. “Yeah, where you spend a lot of time, maybe?”

The man watched her finger move down his sternum, frowning as he blinked. “Uh...sure.”

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B4mIZhQPF4)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/78/eb/a5/78eba5d1d8acf90f283e5ab8b3a68333.jpg)

The piano notes filled the room as Sansa stood in the library entrance, her eyes wide, breath caught in her throat. She dropped the man’s hand, taking two steps into the library, looking everywhere - from the ceiling, to the upper level of bookcases, to the books themselves.

She spun to face the man, her face still shocked as she gestured widely to the room. “Oh my Gods!” She turned back to face the books, walking up quickly to the nearest shelf. the man following her with a smirk.

“Oh shit, there’s a Villeneuve! And a Beaumont!” Sansa jumped up and down, her hands clasped together against her chest as she looked at the books on the shelves. 

The man huffed a laugh, leaning against the edge of the bookshelf and crossing his arms in front of him as he looked around the room. “The castle provides you with whatever the fuck you want, it’s pretty much one of the only forms of fucking entertainment around here.” 

He tilted his head, listening as an angry set of notes rang out through the castle. He scoffed, cupping his hands around his mouth, yelling “Besides the fucking Piano!” The piano, seemingly satisfied, resumed playing. 

The man listened, furrowing his brows as he looked over at Sansa, who was kneeling on the floor, deliberating with herself. “Oh Gods, these look like first editions, I almost don’t want to touch them, in case I mess them up.” 

The man hummed, pointing a finger up to the ceiling. “Do you know this song? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.” 

Sansa tilted her head side to side, debating before she finally nodded. “Yeah, actually, I do want to touch them.” She giggled, her voice dazed as she mumbled  _ This is a dream, what am I even saying  _ as she pulled a book gingerly from the shelf, opening it and bringing it up to her nose, sniffing deeply. 

The man watched with wide eyes, his face slightly wary. “Um, hello? Do you know this song?” 

Sansa’s voice was muffled behind the book as she muttered  _ everything I wanted. _

The man leaned down towards her slightly. “What?”

Sansa moved the book from her face, sighing up at him happily. “The smell. It’s everything I wanted it to be.” She closed the book in her hands, hugging it to her chest with one hand, gesturing broadly to the library. “This room is AMAZING.”

The man huffed a laugh, nodding. “Well, you said to bring you to one of my favorites so..”

Sansa nodded, looking down at the books, pulling some out from the shelf and forming a small stack on the floor next to her. “Yeah, I was actually talking about your bedroom, but this is way better.”

The man reeled back, standing up from the bookshelf, his face slightly offended. “Wait,  _ what _ ?! You didn’t fucking say that!”

Sansa nodded, scoffing as she held up a book for him to see,  _ One Hundred Years of Solitude _ . “Why would the castle put this in here? That’s just cruel.” She put the book back when he just stood there, staring at her with wide eyes. 

She sighed, gesturing in front of her, a new book in her hands. “Well, I was like, being coy and stuff, I thought you understood my meaning.” She stood up, putting the book,  _ La Belle et la Bete _ , on top of her stack and moving around the corner to another bookshelf.

The man blinked repeatedly, his face screwed up with confusion. “What the  _ fuck _ ? Why would you think that?!”

Her voice trailed over to him from the other side of the bookshelf - he hadn’t moved, still frozen in shock. “Yeah, I’m not sure. I just always thought most guys liked it when women were, like, mysterious and alluring about sex, I guess.”

The man scoffed, finally walking to join her around the corner, his steps heavy and tense. “No, I definitely  _ don’t _ like that. You’ve always just told me  _ exactly  _ what the fuck you’ve thought since I fucking met you!”

Sansa nodded, distracted. “Yeah, I know, that was a real disservice to us both. Oh yesss!” She turned to him, holding up  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , raising an eyebrow pointedly. She carried it back around the corner, setting it down on top of the stack of books before bending down to pick up the whole pile and carrying it over to one of the tables.

The man turned, watching her as she moved, his hands out in front of him uselessly as he gaped at her. Sansa started to shift some books around to make room and the man winced, quickly walking over to the table and hastily collecting the books into a messy stack.

Sansa held a book up towards him,  _ The Life-Giving Sword: Sacred Sex for the Modern Man.  _ She smirked as he yanked it from her hands, putting it face down on the table and stacking a few other books on top of it, his face turning red.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I think I would be interested in seeing what you’ve learned from your recent  _ studies _ .”

The man gestured to the doors. “Great, let’s go now to my fucking  _ favorite room _ .” He narrowed his eyes at her, his tone sarcastic. 

“Ah-bup-bup, in a minute.” She looked around for a chair before shrugging and hopping up on the tabletop gracefully, curling her legs to the side as she pulled her stack of books closer to her.

The man groaned as he put his hands on the side of the table, sagging so his head hung down between his arms, defeated.

_ \- - - _

Sansa looked up from her book, smiling when she saw the man sitting across from her in a chair he had stolen from the next room. His feet were up on the table as he picked up a book from his lap, turning it sideways and squinting at a photo on the page.

She set her book down on the table, closing it gently. “How’s that centerfold to  _ Oral Sex for Dummies _ ?”

The man shrugged. “It’s.. sterile.” He closed it, throwing it up on the table, rubbing his face as he spoke through his hands. “It didn’t look like yours, just kind of fucking.. boring.”

Sansa perked up, her face both brightening and turning slightly red as her mouth curved into a smile. “I feel oddly flattered, thank you.” 

The man sighed, dropping his hands to his thighs as he blew air out of his cheeks. He looked at the stack of books on the table, sifting through them and pulling out  _ How to Travel Down to Tuna Town _ .

Sansa cringed, leaning forward on her hands and knees and reaching across the table to pull the book from his hands. “NO, no. Please don’t read that.” She sat back on her heels, holding the book away from her body with two fingers, grimacing.

He frowned, looking up at her. “Why? Is it not any good?”

She threw the book across the room, shuddering. “I have no idea. But no one ever needs to read a book with that title. Ever.” He looked over at the crumpled book on the floor, his face curious. Sansa scooted forward on the table, maneuvering herself so her legs dangled off the edge. She smiled down at him, poking his knee with her toe to get his attention. “Besides, there’s something to be said for practical application.”

He whipped his head towards her, his face hopeful as he looked up at her. “Favorite room?” Sansa laughed, nodding. He growled, bending forward slightly so his shoulder wedged against her sternum as he stood, carrying her quickly out of the room while she shrieked from surprise.

The library doors hit the wall with a  _ bang _ , the man nearly running through them as he exited, Sansa screeching loudly from his shoulders.

She hit his back with her fists, barely able to get out the words through her laughter. “Put me down, you animal!”

The man stopped, setting her down on her feet. She stepped backward, grinning up at him as he stood back up.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “...Is this more teasing?”

Sansa nodded emphatically, screaming when he growled. She turned, running down the hallway towards his room quickly, his steps following close behind. He looped his arm around her waist, hauling her up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying her to his room while she laughed wildly. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/38/4f/b8/384fb84e1b368078c7513f449d73f8ac.jpg)

The man threw her down on the bed, Sansa muttering  _ neanderthal _ as she grinned up at him. He huffed a laugh, turning to walk back to the bedroom doors, looking at her pointedly and raising an eyebrow as he closed them. “Just in case your faithful bodyguard decides to come defend your virtue again.” 

Sansa laughed, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed, facing the windows, her back to him. “No, I haven’t seen him today. I wonder if he’ll even come back since someone  _ else _ has been hogging all of my attention.” She smirked at him over her shoulder as he walked back towards the bed, rolling his eyes, muttering  _ good fucking riddance. _

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dY5KOOzZ6So)

He came to stand in front of her as the music flowed into the room despite the door being closed. Sansa sighed happily, looking over at the door. “She always picks such good music, I swear she’s a genius.” The piano trilled a few high notes in appreciation, making Sansa smile.

The man gestured to the door with his chin, reaching back to pull his shirt up over his head, dropping it on the ground. “What’s this one called?”

She grinned at him, eyeing him appreciatively as she flopped down on the bed, her hair splayed out on the covers. “Dreams.” 

The man frowned, pursing his lips while he reached down for the drawstring on his pants, his eyes focused on his hands as he fiddled with it. Sansa frowned, sitting up and putting her hand on the back of his knee. “Hey.. I didn’t mean to-”

The man shook his head, cutting her off. “No, it just reminded me.. I’ve been thinking about this and.. I think you should try and not come back here.”

Sansa laughed humorlessly, her face crumpling with confusion as she let her hand drop.“Wow. Am I that terrible to spend time with?”

The man looked up at her, his hands stilling as his brows furrowed, confused. “What? Fuck no. I just mean for one of your days.” 

Sansa sighed, putting a hand on her chest as she blew out a relieved breath, laying back on the bed again. “Seven, make sure you say the whole thing when you mean something like that.” She raised her foot, running her toes up his thigh. “So, need a break from me, then?”

The man shook his head, eyes going back to his hands as he messed with the drawstring. “No, but.. I think you should see if you can control it. Your ability to come back here.” Sansa opened her mouth and he cut her off. “I know you already said you think you came back because you  _ wanted _ to. To visit the fucking architecture.” 

Sansa smiled, interrupting. “It wasn’t  _ just _ the architecture.”

The man hummed, narrowing his eyes at her, then shrugging. “Well, still. I would feel better if I knew you weren’t forced to come here at the will of whatever magic controls this place.” He looked up at her, dropping the drawstring. “You should come here only when  _ you _ fucking want to.” 

Sansa dropped her foot, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked at him, her words careful. “Ok.. I’ll try and deliberately control my dreams, so then we’ll know.” She tilted her head, smiling slowly as she ran her toe up his leg again. “Can we fuck now?” 

The man laughed, crawling on the bed over her. “Yeah, that was.. a lot of serious bullshit. I don’t know why the fuck I wanted to talk about that now.”

Sansa smiled, pushing on his chest, gesturing for him to flip over on his back, which he did. She sat up on her knees, bringing one leg over his hips to straddle him. “I don’t think it was bullshit. I think it was .. nice. Thoughtful.” 

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Fucking great, this place is turning me soft.”

Sansa smirked, grinding her hips into his slowly, making him suck in a breath. “Hmm, I think we can fix it though.” She moved off of him, kneeling next to his legs as she dipped her fingers into his waistband to pull his pants down, smiling when he lifted his hips to help. 

She looked up at him when his pants were off, on the floor somewhere, raising an eyebrow as she brushed her fingertips against his upper thigh, over his hip. “Have you had this done before?” The man broke his gaze away from her fingers, his hands fisting the blanket tightly as he just looked at her, not saying anything. She nodded, predicting as much. “Ok, the only thing you need to know is your job is to lay back and enjoy.” She grinned when the man nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked back down at her hands, his head raised to get a good view.

She laughed softly, gesturing to the pillows at the head of the bed. “Do you want a pillow? You should be comfortable.” The man blinked, his gaze never leaving her hands as he reached up and grabbed a pillow, shoving it behind his head. 

She smiled, looking down at his growing length, bending down and running her tongue over his hip bone. His hips jerked upwards, pinching her lip between his bone and her tooth. 

She yelped, sitting up quickly, her hand going to her mouth reflexively as he sat up, his face concerned. “Oh fuck,  _ fuck _ , I didn’t mean to do that.”

Sansa nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down as she spoke. “No, I know- it’s ok, I’m fine.” She dropped her hand, smiling at him reassuringly. She took a deep breath, regrouping. “ _ Ok _ , so you have two jobs - lay back and enjoy, and keep your hips still.” 

The man nodded, his face coloring. “Yeah, I got it this time.”

Sansa nodded, bending over him again, then sitting up quickly. “Oh, and don’t shove my head down on your dick with your hands once I get started.” The man’s eyes widened as she shook her finger at him. “That’s fucking rude, and no one likes it without warning.” The man nodded nervously, his eyes comically wide as he held his hands up awkwardly beside him before moving them up behind his head. Sansa smiled as she nodded, satisfied.

She leaned down again, kissing the skin on his upper thigh, pausing a moment to make sure he stayed still. She hummed, pleased, leaning further across him, putting her palm down on the bed on the other side of his hips as she lifted her body over his, her lips grazing his shaft. 

The man breathed in sharply, his hips staying still, although his hands moved back down to fist the blanket. Sansa smiled against his skin, opening her mouth to run her tongue along the length of him. His legs shifted against the blanket, his hips staying still as his breath shuddered. 

Sansa took him in her hand, her fingers not quite touching as she held him, his length firm in her hand now. She looked up at him, watching his eyes lock on her mouth as she ran her tongue over his head. The man groaned, his eyes closing and head tilting back against the bed. Sansa smiled around him, leaning forward to take him fully in her mouth. 

He groaned again, his eyes squeezed shut as his knuckles turned white, his hands holding the blanket in a death grip. Sansa bobbed her head, her tongue running along the underside of him, swirling around his head before dropping back down rhythmically. 

The man inhaled sharply through his nose, his hips tilting towards her mouth as he sighed, his breath turning into a groan when she swirled her tongue around him again. He raised his head, looking down at her. “Fuuuuck, that feels  _ fucking _ .. the greatest thing I’ve- ah,  _ fuck _ .” 

Sansa hummed, lowering her mouth as far as she could, feeling his head hit the back of her throat as she squeezed her hand slightly on the base of him in sync with her tongue movements. The man dropped his head back on the pillow, his hand coming up to the back of her head, then quickly moving off of it as if she’d burned him.

She hummed as she worked him rhythmically, her mouth and hand moving in tandem, both applying pressure lightly and then releasing skillfully, her motions confident. He lifted his head again to watch her, his face cycling through pleasure, wonder, and pain.

Sansa’s brows furrowed as she let him out of her mouth with a slow drag upwards and a  _ pop  _ from her lips. “Am I hurting you?”

“ _ Fuck  _ no. Don’t stop, it’s-I’m bu-uilding.” The man’s voice stuttered as she ran her thumb up over his head, making his hips buck up. 

Sansa nodded, bending down and swirling her tongue around him again before she took him into her mouth, speeding up her movements fractionally. She brought up her other hand to brush her fingers against his balls and the man’s hips bucked up sharply as he hissed an apology. Sansa nodded that it was ok - she had expected it that time. 

The man brought his hand up to her head again, gently working his fingers into her hair as his hips bucked into her mouth shallowly, his voice a deep groan as his body stilled under her. She felt his leg muscles flex tightly as her mouth filled with his cum and she hummed in approval, licking him clean, only stopping when he tilted his hips away from her, hissing from sensitivity. 

She sat up, her face satisfied as she looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over, panting as he looked down at her, blowing air out of his mouth forcefully. “I don’t know what the  _ fuck  _ that was but… that’s my new favorite fucking thing.  _ Ever _ . In existence.” Sansa laughed, laying down on the bed beside him on her side, using her arm as a pillow.

He turned his head, looking over at her, sated. “What fucking book did you learn that from?”

Sansa laughed again, shaking her head. “I didn’t read a book, I learned it fro-” She paused, narrowing her eyes, her face disbelieving. “You can’t really want to know this.”

The man shrugged, gesturing down to his hips. “I mean, I’m gonna need a minute here, might as well tell me about wherever the fuck that came from.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows, impressed. “Oh, only a minute? I’m so happy my brain dreamt up a man with such a short refractory period.”

The man rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling as he put a hand behind his head. “Hey, if you don’t want to fucking tell me-.”

Sansa laughed, bringing her hand up to run her fingers down his chest. “Oh, stop, Grumpy. It’s not some big secret - I learned most of it all from my ex-husband.” The man’s eyebrows rose as he looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. 

She made an unsure noise. “Welllll, technically we’re still married but-” The man’s body tightened, his face incredulous as she pushed down on his chest, holding him still before he got up and ran away. “We split legally like a year ago. I’m actually signing the official divorce papers this weekend.” The man’s body relaxed again, his eyes locked on hers as he waited for her to keep going.

She sighed, her eyes dropping down to his chest as she twirled the pad of her finger around his nipple. “We just.. My dad owns a logging company in up North and.. it’s successful - very successful, but we aren’t like super fucking rich or anything. And I met my ex and I think I was just .. woo’d by the lifestyle and the adventures and the sex.” She shrugged, looking up at him. 

His face was thoughtful, his eyes avoiding hers as he ran his fingers against the back of her hand on his chest. “But.. you still decided to split from him? Despite the money and sex?” 

Sansa nodded, smiling as she watched his fingertips move over her skin.“Yeah, I mean, I think we both saw that that deep, unconditional type of love just wasn’t there.” She shrugged. “The breakup was amicable, he’s already dating someone else - a  _ much _ better fit for him, and I’m .. “ She trailed off, not saying anything else. 

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22f2XAXcDvQ)

The man hummed, rolling over on top of her as the Piano changed to another song, neither of them noticing as he dragged his fingertips up her thigh, under her dress. “You’re someone who’s about to experience the result of what was probably fucking  _ years _ spent in the library today studying.”

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes as the man sat up, moving his body down to kneel at her feet on the bed. “We were  _ not _ in the library for years today, you’re being so dramatic.”

The man shrugged, his eyes locked on hers as he lifted her legs up, placing both of her feet on his right shoulder. “We’ll never know for sure.” He brushed her legs with his fingertips, running his hands down until his fingers hit her panties. 

Sansa used her feet on his shoulders to lift herself up off the bed, making the man smirk as he pulled her panties off, dropping them on the floor. She kept herself lifted as she moved one of her feet to his other shoulder, his mouth opening fractionally as his eyes dropped down to her center now exposed to him.

Sansa jutted her chin up challengingly. “Well, let’s see what you’ve learned.” The man huffed a laugh as Sansa frowned, turning her head to look at the door. “Do you hear that noise?” The man frowned at her, shaking his head as he looked up at the door, his hands paused on her thighs. 

Sansa turned back to him, confused. “It’s like a buzzing soun- _ ah fuck _ !”

She dropped herself down on the bed, curling up on her side as a sharp pain pierced her temples, her hands reflexively gripping her head as she groaned loudly. 

“Shit!” The man kneeled over her, holding himself up on one hand by her head as he moved his other hand to touch her back, his hand hitting empty air as she disappeared. 

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d6/1e/af/d61eaf0127c6cad1df52c0ec7c4c2b5e.jpg)

Sansa gasped, her eyes opening suddenly as she grabbed her head, her body already in a fetal position in her bed. She sat up, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked around. 

“Oh, come on!” She dropped her hand, hitting the bed angrily with a closed fist. “That’s fucking bullshit!” 

She turned her head towards her bedroom door as a buzzing sound filled her apartment. She sighed, frustrated as she pulled the covers roughly off her body. She stood up out of bed, grabbing her phone from the side table before walking into her hallway.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2c/d6/54/2cd6542125d1529bae0ab18879deccf4.jpg)

The intercom buzzed again, making Sansa yell “I’m  _ coming _ !” She scoffed, laughing humorlessly as she realized what she said.

_ Or at least I was going to. _

She stomped to the front door, mashing the intercom button with her finger, her voice annoyed. “ _ What? _ ”

Ramsay’s eager voice flooded her apartment. “Sansa! Hi! It’s um.. It’s Ramsay!”

Sansa sighed, closing her eyes as her shoulders drooped, her voice still tense. “Ramsay, what are you doing here? it’s.. “ She looked down at her phone, her eyes going wide. “6:42 in the fucking morning!” She turned, looking back at her bedroom doorway morosely.

_ I had eighteen more minutes.. _

Ramsay’s voice was apologetic. “I know, I’m sorry, I know it’s early but, I just felt so bad that our date got cut short by your friend needing emotional support for her Grandmother’s hamster’s funeral.” 

Sansa winced, nodding. “Yeah, it was .. tragic.” 

Ramsay continued, undeterred. “Right, and I understand that, totally. So I thought maybe we could..try again? I brought you flowers.”

Sansa frowned, clearing her throat as she shifted her weight. “Um, Ramsay, listen, I just don’t think it’s going to work out between us.” 

The intercom was quiet for a moment, Ramsay’s voice cold and low when he finally spoke. “I should’ve known you’d end up being a fucking bitch.”

Sansa scoffed, her face disgusted as she flipped the intercom switch, turning it off. She turned around, walking into her living room. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/1a/db/5e1adb5c21424a8e8b3fdea46ffa3284.jpg)

She walked over to her window, moving the curtain to look down at the street. She saw Ramsay walk down the stairs of her building, turning around on the sidewalk to glare at her window. He threw the bouquet up at her, but it fell apart, the flowers raining back down on him instead. He yelled angrily, his voice too far away from her third-floor apartment for her to hear anything clearly. 

She waved goodbye to him, smiling sarcastically as she flipped him off, rolling her eyes as she turned away from the window, dragging her feet all the way back to her bedroom. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d6/1e/af/d61eaf0127c6cad1df52c0ec7c4c2b5e.jpg)

She sat back down on her bed, looking down at her phone.

****

She sighed as she slid the screen open, turning off her now-defunct alarm and throwing her phone over her shoulder onto the bed. She got up, pulling her sleep shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor, walking to the bathroom to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? It was supposed to split after she asks him to take her to his favorite room, you would've had to wait for SO MUCH! 
> 
> Background Info for those interested!  
> 1\. The Cafe where Sansa meets the girls is L'Amico in NYC, USA. 
> 
> 2\. The first statue they look at (Warrior) is actually in the real Versailles hallway that I use for the piano hallway. I couldn't find a specific name for it, though. 'Forethought' is the Statue of Fillipo Brunelleschi, in Florence. 'Savior' is really Mercury and Psyche, housed in Germany. 'Self-condemnation' is really The Wrestlers, housed in Florence. 'The Lovers' is really The Waltz, and it's a much smaller statue actually for sale! Google the artist, Camille Claudel, if you're interested. 😁😁
> 
> 3\. The beauuuutiful library can be found at St. Florian's Monastery in Austria. 
> 
> 4\. Sansa very excitedly mentions a couple artists - Villeneuve (Who is the original writer of Beauty and the Beast) and Beaumont (who was the person that took Villeneuve's vision and tweaked it before publishing it in a children's collection book, eventually leading to its popularity) 
> 
> 5\. 'One hundred years of solitude' is a real book. So rude of that castle to put it there!
> 
> 6\. The sex books are NOT real. But I would read them if they were. 😁😁
> 
> 7\. The hallway that connects the man's bedroom and the library is actually in Manchester City Hall. 
> 
> 8\. Sansa's front door photo is actually an ad for the lights from Circa Lighting. 
> 
> 9\. Her living room is another ad, from Walmhomie on Etsy for the awesome pendant light! 
> 
> And that's it! What do you guys think? Please leave a comment if you're enjoying - they really make my day and give me encouragement to give you longer chapters!! Thank you!


	4. 'What the fuck are you doing back here?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Four, thank you for reading! Enjoy!

[Dinner Party Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHjSZMIBe-E)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/70/ef/0c70ef4c2a36f17b2e3c83430d85b29f.jpg)

Ned hit the side of his champagne glass lightly with a knife, setting the knife down on the table behind him as the crowd of people in the room began to quiet down.  He cleared his throat, raising his voice so everyone could hear him. “Hi everyone, I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for coming to celebrate with Catelyn and I.” He looked down affectionately at his wife, reaching out to hold her hand as he continued, turning back to the room. “When Robert said he wanted to throw us a thirty-five year wedding anniversary party, I have to admit I was wary - I’m sure I don’t have to explain why.”

Robert raised his glass, smiling widely as he shouted across the room. “Night’s not over yet, Neddy! The strippers are on standby!” Everyone laughed as he chuckled heartily, Cersei next to him glaring with her arms crossed against her chest.

Ned raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Robert as if that explained his trepidation. “So, on that note, I’d like to say one thing.” He turned to Catelyn, his eyes focused on her face as she smiled up at him. “Cat, I knew from the moment you walked into Chem class that you’d be the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but I never imagined our life would grow into what it has become. We’ve raised six beautiful children together, you’ve stood by my side through life’s highs and lows and you put up with me telling the same stories at every social gathering.” Catelyn laughed, laying her hand on his chest as his smile widened. ”I love you, Cat. And I hope to still be married to you after this evening, so please, just ignore anything Robert says.” 

Catelyn smiled widely, pulling Ned down to her, kissing him chastely as the crowd clapped, all of the Stark children in particular cheering for their parents. Ned broke away from Catelyn, grinning at her before addressing the crowd again with his glass raised. “Now, Robert has paid handsomely for this place so please don’t let it go to waste - everyone eat and drink as much as you’d like!” 

Robert laughed, raising his glass up happily. “Hear, hear! Tarts for everyone - and I didn’t order any pastries!” 

Cersei scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked away from him, heading into another part of the rented suite. Robert waved goodbye to her, unbothered as he looked around the room, raising an eyebrow at a busty waitress with a tray of crab cakes.

Catelyn whispered into Ned’s ear, Ned nodding as Catelyn kissed him on the cheek, walking away towards the restroom, leaving Ned by himself. Sansa came to her dad’s side, smiling cheerfully as she gave him a tight hug. “Congratulations, Dad.” They both pulled back, their smiles relaxed as they stood to admire the packed room. “Uncle Robert has certainly outdone himself this time. I think every friend and business associate you’ve ever had has been flown in for the occasion.” 

Ned laughed, nodding. “Yes, I think you’re right.” He looked over at her, gesturing to her with his glass. “Hopefully even my future business  _ partners _ .” He raised an eyebrow at her, taking a drink from his glass.

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes. “Dad, we’ve been over this. I thought Jory was doing a great job as your second in command.” 

Ned nodded, agreeing. “Jory is a fine man, and a huge help to me, that’s true, but you’re my second born - my Logging Princess.” 

Sansa laughed, interrupting. “That’s  _ not _ a cute nickname, Dad.”

Ned continued, reaching down to hold her hand and squeezing it gently, his tone taking a serious note. “Sansa, you have a real talent for the business. The logistical side of things has always come naturally to you, unlike your brother, which I know for a fact is part of the reason he ran off to medical school.” He scowled. “Before you got distracted with that boy.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, smiling as she tugged on his hand lightly. “Dad, he is not a  _ boy _ , he’s older than I am! And I would hardly call getting married, traveling the world, and subsequently getting divorced as simply ‘getting distracted’.” She sighed. “I know you don’t love my decision to stay in the city for now, but I just got the new job and I’m.. I’m trying to find myself, I guess.” She shrugged as she looked over at him.

Ned smiled thoughtfully, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. “Well, I quite liked the Sansa that was already ‘found’ before you left.” He squeezed her hand, letting it go with a sigh. “But I understand, you women need space to figure out what you want, your mother has taught me that well enough.”

Sansa smiled at her dad, frowning when a thought popped into her head. “Wait, wasn’t Jon working with you to possibly take over?” She turned, looking around the room, spotting Jon standing in a corner with Robb, Arya and Ygritte. Robb threw a shrimp high in the air and Jon moved deftly to catch it easily in his mouth. Arya booed loudly, Ygritte shaking her head as she shoved Jon, making him laugh. Arya backed up, gesturing for Ygritte to throw a shrimp to her, holding her mouth wide open.

Ned sighed, shaking his head as he watched the four in the corner. “Jon has too much of his mother’s wildness in him.” He looked over at Sansa, smiling fondly. “Lyanna hated being cooped up in the office, too.” He gestured over to the four in the corner, chuckling as Arya raised her hands high above her head, high fiving Ygritte and cheering as she chewed on a shrimp. “Arya has her spirit too, always has.” He sighed, looking down at his glass. “And after Bran’s incident and Rickon off doing only the Gods know what..” He looked up at Sansa as she smiled sadly at him. “You’ll have to forgive your old Dad for trying to get you to come back home.” He reached out, hugging her close to him, kissing her on the temple. “I’m proud of you, Sansa. Take all the time you need, and don’t let anyone tell you what you ‘should’ be doing in life. Even me.” He pulled back, brushing her cheek with his thumb, both of them exchanging a small smile. 

Ned exhaled loudly, looking down at his glass. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need a refill.”

Sansa laughed, wiping a tear from her eye subtly as she reached out for his glass. “Oh, no, Dad, don’t be ridiculous. You stay, mingle. I’ll get it.” She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek as she took his glass, turning to walk into the other room.

She groaned when she saw Cersei sitting at the bar, her fingers running down the arm of the bartender standing behind the counter. The bartender smiled, nodding as he leaned forward on his forearms, his eyes dipping down to Cersei’s chest as she leaned towards him unsubtly. 

_ Of fucking course. _

Sansa walked up to the bar, smiling politely to the bartender as she set the glass on the bartop. He stood up, turning to Sansa as he looked back at Cersei, raising an eyebrow at her as Cersei giggled, her hand covering her mouth coyly. 

Sansa grimaced as she spoke to the bartender. “Just another champagne, please.” The bartender nodded, picking up her glass and placing it down in a dirty dish bin, heading over to the other end of the bar where the unopened bottles were lined up.

“I forgot you’d be here tonight.” Cersei wrinkled her nose at Sansa from her seat, a glass of wine in her hand. 

“Yes, odd that I would come to my own parent’s anniversary party.” She leaned against the bar on her forearms, looking over at Cersei with an eyebrow raised. “You’re usually quicker than that, Cersei, I’m disappointed.”

Cersei rolled her eyes, her jaw tightening as she scowled. “Forgive me, I must’ve written you off the day my brother told us the fantastic news of your divorce. Tell me, is that one of his gifts you’re using to lure in some sad, unlucky simpleton?” She gestured down to Sansa’s dress.

Sansa looked down, running a hand across the front of her dress. “Oh. No, I bought this from Target for like thirty bucks.” She looked up at Cersei, sighing as she turned towards her, one forearm still on the bartop. “I find it doesn’t take much to  _ lure _ someone in when your personality isn’t limited to wine and a dried-up cunt.” 

Cersei’s eyes widened, her lips drawing back into a snarl until the bartender walked up with a fresh glass of champagne, handing it to Sansa with a nod. Cersei’s face was twisted into a painful-looking smile as she simpered at the bartender.

Sansa laughed, her eyes flicking down to the bartender’s name tag as she smiled politely at him. “Thank you, Theon.” She gestured to Cersei with her head. “Be careful with this one, she likes to play with her food before she eats it.” 

Sansa turned away, walking back into the other room, stopping short when the spot her dad was standing was now occupied by another couple whispering and talking together instead.

She turned, frowning as she looked around the room until she spotted Dany, standing by herself with a small plate stacked high with food in her hand. Sansa sighed as she walked over to her. 

“Hey, have you seen my Dad? I’ve got his drink.” She turned back to the room, still looking around for him. 

Dany hummed as she focused on piercing an olive with a toothpick. “You know, for a date, you’ve left me alone for quite a long time.” She threw the toothpick over her shoulder, picking up three olives with her hand and tossing them into her mouth. “What’s a lady to think?”

Sansa sighed, gesturing over to the bar. “I’m sorry, I ran into Cersei.” 

Dany grimaced. “Ugh, you’re forgiven. Dealing with that bitch is enough of a punishment.” She took the champagne from Sansa’s hand, taking a sip. 

Sansa frowned at her. “Hey- not yours!” 

Dany hummed as she smacked her lips together, tasting the drink. She shrugged, putting the glass down on a table in front of her, looking back down at her plate. “Yeah, well, I don’t think he’ll need it since I’m pretty sure he and your mom are banging in one of the bathrooms.”

Sansa frowned deeply, her face disturbed as she looked at Dany. “Gods,  _ fuck, _ why would you tell me that?”

Dany smiled at Sansa, biting into a small circle of flatbread with salmon on top of it, talking around it. “I think it’s nice. They’re all old but still into each other.”

Sansa put her hand on her stomach, feeling nauseous as Dany shoved the rest of the flatbread into her mouth. She raised her eyebrows, putting her food plate down and holding a finger up as she picked up the champagne glass, emptying it and setting it back on the table. She dusted her fingers off, looking at Sansa with glee. “While you’ve been gone, I’ve scouted out the room and narrowed down the best looking candidates for your next date.”

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. “Dany, you know, believe it or not, I don’t need your help with this.”

Dany smiled, nodding. “Of course you don’t! Look at you.” She gestured to Sansa’s face and body, making Sansa scoff as Dany gestured out to the room. “But what else are we going to do? Do you really want to talk about finance reports with Daddy Whitebeard over there?”

Sansa shrugged, her face thoughtful. “Actually, Mr. Seaworth has some really fascinating ideas - did you know his concept of demurrage has basically reshaped the entire shipping industry? Stannis hired him as a partner based on that idea alone, it’s totally revamped their business.” Sansa nodded as Dany stared at her, her face unamused. 

Dany blinked, gesturing out to the room. “Look, will you just play this game with me?” She clasped her hands under her chin, pleading. “ _ Please _ , it’ll really lift my spirits - I’ve been devastated since Drogo left town.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “He left yesterday and he’ll be back in two days, but sure, we can play.” She raised an eyebrow at Dany, pointing a finger at her. “ _ If _ you agree not to talk to any of these men on my behalf. I’m not interested.” 

Dany sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “Fine. It’s more fun to judge and make up fake personalities anyways.” Her eyes scanned the room until she pointed to a handsome man in a nice suit with a cane talking to an older woman. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4b/39/b6/4b39b67c1d221a04873bed832a25dea5.jpg)

[ **** ](https://harveyvoices.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/DianaRiggCH-e1554218816109-320x375.jpg)

Dany scoffed. “Ok, what could possibly be wrong with him?” 

Sansa shook her head, picking up a tiny square of cheesecake from Dany’s plate on the table. “Nothing that I know of, Willas is basically perfect.” She gestured to the older woman. “It’s his grandmother that’s the terror. She runs Highgarden Industries.” She popped the cheesecake into her mouth, eyeing Dany’s plate again.

Dany shrugged. “Ok, I don’t know what that means.”

Sansa stole a piece of spanakopita as she explained. “The Reach is the second-largest region in Westeros, a major player in the trade industry. She controls the majority vote of what comes in and out of the southern portion of Westeros.” She took a bite of the pastry, covering her mouth as she continued. “Dad says he loves working with her, very straightforward and outspoken. But I’ve heard that in her personal life she’s a bit of a nightmare - she tries to control her children and grandchildren in every little decision.” She ate the rest of the spanakopita, humming happily as she chewed.

Dany sighed dreamily. “Damn. He looks like the type of guy you could just buy a house in the country with. And he would sigh at you lovingly while you spent his entire life savings to decorate it.” She looked longingly over at the man, her shoulders sagging.

Sansa shrugged, covering her mouth as she spoke. “That’s not really all it’s cracked up to be.”

Dany rolled her eyes, hip checking Sansa. “Oh, boo-hoo.” She raised her voice up to a high falsetto. “ _ I had to decorate this lovely, amazing apartment on what is basically the only street in the city with trees on it with my kind, rich husband who let me do whatever I wanted.”  _ She dropped her voice back to normal, narrowing her eyes at Sansa teasingly. “I don’t feel bad for you, you know.”

Sansa looked at Dany, unamused, her head tilted to the side. “Are you done? I don’t want you to feel bad. I’m just saying - it’s not all about money.”

Dany widened her eyes, picking up a cocktail weenie from her plate as she nodded, agreeing. “Oh, I know, it’s also about great sex, which you  _ also _ had plenty of, therefore I don’t understand what the problem was.” She held up a finger when Sansa opened her mouth to interrupt. “BUT, I know, we’ve had this conversation before - agree to disagree.”

Sansa closed her mouth, nodding with an eyebrow raised. 

Dany bit into the weenie, her eyes scanning the room. ”Ok, next.” She pointed to a man talking with a beautiful woman. 

Dany raised her eyebrows when the man kissed the woman’s hand. “Well, nevermind, I think he’s taken.” 

Sansa shook her head, looking around for a waitress so she could get some water. “No, the Martells are never taken, they’re both available. Together.” 

Dany nodded, her face impressed. “Damn, I respect that. If Drogo was into sharing..” She trailed off, eyeing the woman as she hugged the man around his neck. “I would be into it.”

Sansa laughed, not surprised, giving up on her search. “Do you need a moment?’

Dany shook her head, sighing as she looked around the room. “No, we’re looking for you, not me.”

Sansa laughed, putting her hand on her chest. “I’m not looking, I’m fine.” 

Dany looked at her, her brows furrowed. “You’re not giving Ramsay another shot, right? Anyone who wakes me up to call me a bitch is on my shit list.” 

Sansa looked at Dany curiously. “Does that happen to you a lot?” Dany shrugged, making Sansa laugh. “And no, that guy is a psychopath.” 

Dany nodded, satisfied as Arya walked up to them, sighing. “Hey, my obligatory hour at this geriatric fartfest is over. Are you guys staying?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, sighing. “Arya, this is supposed to be a celebration of Mom and Dad’s love, don’t be rude.”

Arya widened her eyes, pointing a thumb over her shoulder towards the bathroom. “Yeah, I don’t think we have to worry about their love not being celebrated.” She dropped her hand, shrugging. “If Mom and Dad don’t have to be out here, then neither should we. Are you coming or not?”

Sansa sighed, looking around the room. “No, I’d better stay.” She looked over to the door, narrowing her eyes when she saw Jon, Ygritte and Robb all standing by the exit, Jon helping Ygritte put her jacket on. “Mom and Dad deserve at least one of their children to care.” She looked pointedly at Arya, who smiled widely.

“Great! Thanks for taking one for the pack, Sansy.” She looked over to Dany. “Are you coming or staying?”

Dany looked up from her phone in her hand. “Andei is still on her date with Grey, she won’t be free for a while, hopefully.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Sansa. “Sooo.. I can stay for a bit. We need to finish our game until we find your soulmate, anyways.” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

Arya shrugged. “Ok, suit yourself losers.” Sansa scoffed as Arya walked over to the exit, taking her coat from Robb and walking out the door.

Dany picked up her now empty plate, looking pointedly at Sansa. “Ok, I need a snack refill.” She tilted her head, considering, handing Sansa the plate. “Actually a pee break first. Then a snack refill. And  _ then _ we’re going to look at more men!” She walked away, turning around to shout. “And women!” 

Sansa sighed as Dany turned back around, heading for the bathroom with an energetic skip in her step that gave Sansa anxiety.

“Sansa, you look lovely this evening.”

Sansa turned, quickly covering up her discomfort with an overly wide smile. “Mr. Baelish! How nice to see you!”

Petyr scoffed, a half-eaten coconut shrimp in one hand as he reached out with the other, grabbing her fingers and bringing them to his chest. “Oh, Sansa, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Petyr.” 

Sansa smiled politely as she pulled her hand awkwardly from his grip. “Right, right, how foolish of me.” She gestured behind her, to the room. “If you’ll excuse me, I was actually just going to refresh myself in the wom-”

“Now, Sansa, I was hoping to pick your brain. I wanted to know your thoughts on the rec-”

“Whew, ok, sorry, I’m back.” Robb walked up to Sansa’s side dramatically, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Had to play my namesake in a quick game of pool.” He pointed a thumb over to Robert, who was nowhere near the pool table. “Naturally, I won, left Uncle Robbie with quite the  _ boozed _ ego, amirite?” He winked at Sansa. “Now, where were we?” He turned to the side theatrically, pretending to just notice the other man standing there. “ _ Oh! _ Mr. Baelish! Nice to see you this evening.”

Petyr smiled tightly, nodding to Robb. “It’s Petyr.” 

Robb scoffed, dismissing Petyr with a wave. “Oh no, I wouldn’t  _ dare _ call someone my  _ parent’s _ age by their first name! Feels way too disrespectful.” Sansa laughed, covering up her mouth quickly with her hand as she looked down at the floor, Robb continuing. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Sansa and I were  _ just  _ about to play a game of pool.”

Petyr raised a finger in the air. “Uh actuall-”

“Okay, bye now!” Robb turned around, inadvertently pulling Sansa away with him towards the room with the bar.

“Robb! This isn’t even the right way!” Sansa whispered furiously, pointing in the opposite direction. 

Robb scoffed. “I don’t give a shit. Maybe he’ll pick up on the fact that we think he’s a total meat twinkie if he sees that we just wanted to get away from him.”

Sansa smiled, relieved, her hand coming up to hold onto his arm slung around her shoulders. “I thought you’d left.”

Robb shook his head. “We came together, dummy. Can’t abandon you now.” He smirked down at her, his tone warm despite his words. “Also, I thought of a way to torment Dany - let’s see who can steal the most snacks from her plate before she smacks our hand away. The loser buys the winner sushi from that one place Arya puked on the table when Jon bet her to eat 4 rolls.” 

“That was disgusting. Are we even allowed back?” Sansa crinkled her nose in disgust, laughing as Robb shrugged, pulling her out of the room.

\- - -

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/df/a6/40/dfa640a8b0681f2a051d436462e27c75.jpg)

Sansa sighed as she turned the phone screen off, putting it on her side table and crawling into bed, freshly showered and exhausted from her long day. Her eyes were heavy, and she was almost asleep before she remembered her conversation with the man at the castle with a groan. 

She rolled her eyes, talking out loud to an empty room, feeling ridiculous. “Ok, Dream Magic? Uh… I guess I’m supposed to request that I don’t go visit the place with the guy. Ok? So yeah, don’t send me, please. Thank you.” She blinked up at the dark ceiling, sighing.

_ That was completely stupid.  _

She tried not to think of him as she fell asleep, disappointed that she wouldn’t be visiting the castle tonight. 

\- - -

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6c/0a/84/6c0a84e1963a072106b28a860f380121.jpg)

Sansa wandered around the courtyard, confused when she couldn’t feel intuitively where anything was. 

She cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling down an exterior corridor. “Hello? Um.. Man?” 

She rolled her eyes, cursing him internally for being so stubborn and not telling her his name. 

She kept walking, turning a corner and finding only more empty paths and cold stone. 

_ The outside of this place is a fucking labryinth.  _

She walked down the path, turning another corner and sighing, relieved, when she finally spotted the man. He was kneeling, his back to her as he snapped a rose off of a bush. 

She walked up behind him, smiling widely, her tone teasing. “Ah, I see the castle got some roses after al-”

The man stood, turning around quickly, his face twisted in a livid snarl as he growled at her. “What the  _ fuck _ are you doing back here?”

Sansa reeled back as if he had slapped her, her smile falling into a deep frown, her eyebrows furrowed as she held her hands up to him. “Whoa, whoa.  _ Wow _ , you are  _ angry _ today. I..  _ tried _ to not to come back but I guess I can’t contro-”

The man stepped towards her, grabbing her arm, yanking her towards him, his face inches from hers as he spoke lowly, angry. “I don’t  _ fucking _ want you, I told you to stay the  _ fuck away from here _ .” He tightened his hold on her arm, squeezing it painfully.

Sansa winced, her arm throbbing. She backed up, pulling away, using her other hand to try and pry his fingers off her arm. “What is your _ fucking problem _ ?! You can’t talk to me like th- _ Ow _ , you’re  _ hurting me _ , seriously,  _ let me go _ !”

The man snarled, baring his teeth at her. “You’ve always said I was a Beast, I think I’ll show you how a  _ real _ monster acts.” He crumpled the rose in his hand, flinging it to the ground as he leered at her, roughly pulling her close again. 

Sansa’s eyes widened, her heart racing, thudding in her chest wildly as she stared at his face, dread curling in her stomach, terrified. She brought her hand up, trying to slap him across the face, push him away, anything, but it was as if her arm was moving in slow motion. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hit him fast enough. He smirked cruelly, grabbing her wrist and twisting it low behind her back, his foul breath hot on her cheek.

Sansa moved her head back, blinking up at him, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought for a moment. “A dream.” She smiled up at the imposter, relieved and confident. “This is a dream.” 

\- - - 

[ ******** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/dd/fd/5fddfde534ca46e877318a75e4e91cf8.jpg)

Sansa woke with a gasp, her heart racing as she sat up quickly, her hand going to her arm, finding nothing but her fair skin, unbruised. 

She flopped back down on the bed with a relieved sigh, her hand over her heart, the beat slowing down as she thought about the dream. She rolled over, tucking her arm under her pillow as she closed her eyes, one thought running through her head. 

_ Please take me back - I need to tell him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! So it's not a dream! (Buuuut we already knew that, didn't we?)
> 
> This is the only chapter to not have any (real) man/Sansa interaction so pheww.. now it's behind us! I know this one was a bit short today but the next one makes up for it! 
> 
> Background Info 
> 
> 1\. The Starks' 35 Anniversary Party was held at the Hard Rock Hotel Suite in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA
> 
> 2\. Sansa's dress is actually $72 from Lulu's. Her point still stands though - Cersei sucks. 
> 
> 3\. Willas Tyrell is played by Josh Lucas, of 'Sweet Home Alabama' fame (where a woman spends his life savings to decorate his home...) 
> 
> 4\. The photo of Sansa wondering around a courtyard was taken by TJ Drysdale photography. (I darkened it significantly so it's not exactly as the artist left it! Check out the original for a beautiful photograph.)
> 
> And there you have it! Thank you so much for your continued support! Please leave a review - let me know what your current theories are!


	5. 'Did I hit your dick?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A bit of an early release for this long chapter - please take note of the title for the sole reason of 'it amuses me.'
> 
> Brief recap since this is actually in the middle of the night - She asked the magic not to bring her to the castle, she ended up having a bad dream instead which helped her realize that the real castle is NOT actually a dream.. so now we see what she does with that info!
> 
> Ok, you kids enjoy!

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d9/f0/2e/d9f02e58f36a4b42af71d0614618edd2.jpg)

Sansa woke up to the sound of a cat purring, his little body snuggled up between her arms and chest. She opened her eyes, smiling, delighted. “You’re back!”

He purred louder, burrowing closer to her. She laughed, scratching him behind his ears. “Someone is in a _much_ better mood than the last time I saw him.” She tried to pull him from her chest, wanting to see his face but he let out a pitiful _merow_ , nuzzling his face deeper in her neck. She laughed, shaking her head, her hand cupping the back of his head. “Now, why can’t you be this nice to _him_ , hmm?” The cat growled lowly in his throat.

She _tsked_ as she sat up, holding the cat close to her chest as she pulled the blanket off of her legs. She slid her feet to the floor, the tile cold against her toes. “Oh, stop. He’s not so bad.” She stood, her dress falling down around her legs. 

She lowered her chin to the top of the cat’s head, hugging him close as she spoke. “Listen, I need to go find him - it’s important. How about I carry you with me?”

The cat let out a low _merow_ , unhappy. She sighed, scratching her fingers behind his ears. “I'll set you down before we reach him so you can scamper away freely, how about that?”

The cat remained silent, rubbing his head against the underside of her chin, which she took for his consent. Sansa smiled, holding him as she walked out of her room, turning right instead of her usual left. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/24/ee/e5/24eee57473ed510a25529fbe602e3e69.jpg)

She walked down a set of stairs leading out into the garden, practically skipping outside, happily following her instincts to the man. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/02/c9/f802c92e22c536a846298beb9cd899ab.jpg)

She walked through the garden entrance, grinning widely when she saw him, his back to her as he walked in between the plants, bending down to inspect one closely. Her stomach swooped as she watched him, kissing the top of the cat’s head and setting him down quickly so she could run to the man. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/4f/e2/5c4fe25550016c61d6b44c1e7337bd99.jpg)

She laughed loudly, happily, causing the man to turn around, standing once he saw her running to him, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. She jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he let out an _oof_ , his arms coming around her back.

“It worked!” She buried her nose in his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist, closing her eyes as she soaked the _real_ him in. “This isn’t a dream.” 

His hands moved down to her ass, holding her up as he scoffed. “Where are your fucking manners? I don’t even get a ‘hello’ before you fucking attack me?” 

She leaned back, her brows furrowed as she looked over his face. “Did you hear me? This isn’t a dream!” 

He nodded his head as his eyebrows rose, his face amused. “Why are you expecting me to be shocked by shit I’ve been telling you since the beginning?” 

She made an annoyed noise, smacking him lightly in the chest. He grinned at her fully then, bending to set her back on the ground. She put her feet down, taking a step back so she could see his face fully. “I owe you an apology - you’ve been right all this time.” 

He smirked at her. “I can think of a way you could make it up to me.” He raised an eyebrow meaningfully. 

Sansa’s face lit up. “Yes! Let’s do that!” She grabbed his hand, trying to drag him back to the castle. He didn’t move, instead tugging lightly on her hand. 

She turned around, her face confused. “You don’t want to go to the favorite room..?” She stuck her lip out, pouting. 

He drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he shook his head at her, his eyes gleaming as he looked at her legs through the slit of her dress. “Come on.” His eyes met hers as he walked backward, pulling her with him. She followed him, her face still pouting, her feet dragging on the ground.

He huffed a laugh at her as he turned around, leading the way to a tower on the far side of the grounds. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/df/a4/a1/dfa4a1a47748c56c31fb7569b301db0a.jpg)

He brought her to a wooden door at the base of the tower, opening it easily and stepping inside, looking back at her over his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, still following behind him as he squeezed her hand, letting go of it to climb the narrow stairwell. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/85/68/7b/85687bbac4809aae6e5f1da1abb478da.jpg)

He stepped into the bedroom at the top of the stairs, moving to the side so she could see. He pointed to the set of framed glass doors that led out to a small wrought-iron balcony. “There’s actually a great view of the castle fr- _oomfph_.”

Sansa attacked him, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders as she tried to climb up his chest, accidentally kneeing him. She put her feet back down on the ground as he groaned, his hand going to his lower stomach. She winced, trying to back away but he held her body tight against his, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath in. 

“Oh gods, fuck, I’m sorry!” She put her hand on top of his on his stomach, still wincing in sympathy as her cheeks reddened. “Did I hit your dick?”

The man choked on a laugh, shaking his head as he opened his eyes, his words slow as he looked down at her curiously. “No..my dick is safe.”

Sansa wiped her forehead with a theatrical motion, blowing air out of her cheeks. She laughed nervously, clearing her throat as she smiled up at him, her face unsure. 

He watched her face, the corner of his mouth curving up into a small smile. He brought both of his hands up slowly to the sides of her neck, his thumbs cupping her jaw, tilting her head back as he leaned down. She lifted herself up on her toes gladly, her hands going to his chest for balance as their lips met. 

She leaned into his body, pressing her chest to his as she sighed against his mouth. He hummed, stepping backward, bringing her with him as they moved towards the bed. He broke the kiss, his eyes watching her face as he dropped his hands, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

She smiled, pulling her dress to the side so she could straddle his lap, bringing her mouth back to his as she put her hands on his shoulders. His hands found her waist, squeezing slightly as she ground her hips down into his, opening her mouth and dragging the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips. 

He opened for her, his movements unsure, so she showed him, moving her tongue slowly against his until he copied the rhythm, both of them in sync with the movements of their hips together. Sansa moaned, pressing her chest into his further, trying to make him fall backward but he resisted, pulling his mouth away from hers slowly. 

His eyes were locked on her lips when he spoke, his voice deep. “What do you want? We were interrupted before I cou-”

Sansa nodded, interrupting him with a kiss before answering. “Yeah, we’ll get to it. I know you studied hard.” She smirked at him as he hummed, muttering _fucking years_ against her lips. She laughed, reaching for the tie on her dress, pulling it so her dress opened, her naked body revealed to him. He groaned, his hands going inside her dress to her bare hips as he bucked up into her, his pants the only fabric separating their skin. She slipped the dress off her shoulders, the material falling to the ground as the man ran his thumb over her nipple, making her shiver. He smiled, flicking his thumb over her nipple again, watching as it pebbled. She pushed her hips down into his, her voice a whisper. “The bottom is sensitive, too.” 

The man furrowed his brows as he ran his thumb under her nipple. She took his hand, guiding his fingers so they ran across the soft skin on the underside of her breast, making her inhale sharply, her eyes closing as she arched into him, her head tilting back as her hands moved up to his shoulders.

He hummed then, bringing up his other hand to give both breasts attention, his thumbs working in tandem, flicking over her nipples then swooping down, his fingers grazing her soft skin as he squeezed her breasts gently, feeling their weight in his palms. “Do you always like it soft?” 

She shook her head, bringing her eyes down to look at him, her fingers moving up through his hair as she tilted her hips, pushing down onto his hard shaft, moaning lightly. “No, when we fuck, I’ll want you to be rough.” He groaned, his eyes closing as his hands fell to her hips, pushing her body down against his again. “But in the beginning, soft is good.”

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her back, holding her close as he flipped them over, letting go of her as he raised his body above her, his hands on the bed by her head, his knees on either side of hers right on the edge of the bed. His eyes darkened as he looked at her face, dropping down to her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, moving down her body, his gaze leaving her skin hot, burning.

She reached up, whining as her fingers grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and yanking up, roughly pulling the fabric up his body. He laughed, sitting up on his knees and pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it to the ground and leaning down over her again.

She eyed him, sighing as she ran her fingers down his muscled chest, her nails running through his short chest hair, scraping against his skin lightly. She bucked her hips into the air, searching for friction. He smiled, sitting up and stepping off the bed, kneeling down with his eyes locked on her slit. 

She reached up, grabbing a pillow and throwing it, whacking him on the side of the face with it as she closed her eyes, arching her back, tilting her hips impatiently. “For your knees.” 

The man made a curious noise, putting the pillow under his knees, shrugging as he laid his forearms on the bed on either side of her. She spread her legs, bringing her thighs up over his forearms and he smirked, his hands coming up around her waist, his fingers grazing her spine as he pulled her body down closer to the edge of the bed. 

He leaned down, his tongue running up her slit, humming as he tasted her for the first time. She sighed happily, pushing her hips against his face, encouraging him to continue. He did, licking at her eagerly, steadily, dipping his tongue down into her entrance before continuing upwards, moving in swirls and circles as he explored her. 

She put a hand on his head, her words encouraging. “Wait, wait. Do that same thing but try it slower.” 

The man nodded, changing his pace, taking his time as he ate her. He ran his tongue slowly down her slit, using broad strokes against her, his tongue finding her entrance again and sinking down into her, making her hum and squeeze her thighs against his head briefly. His fingers ran down her spine, supporting her lower back as she moaned deeply, muttering _yes, yes_ when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, her hips pushing against his face.

He ran his tongue up, moving in slow circles near her clit. She could tell he was looking for it and she tilted her hips just _so_ , helping him, gasping when he made contact. He hummed, pleased, lapping at her, his tongue moving in strokes that became more confident the more vocal she got. 

“ _Yes_ , yes, yes, _gods_ .” She moaned, her eyes closed tight as she ran her fingers through his hair. “That’s uh.. _Fuck_ , yes, there, yes, just like that.” She bucked her hips rhythmically, helping him keep a steady pace that she liked, a curl of lust unfurling in her belly. Her voice was breathy when she spoke again. “Now, your finger, add a finger, _fuck._ ” 

She felt him nod, his tongue slowing down slightly as he brought his hand up, his fingers moving against her lower lips, feeling for her entrance. He went too low, hitting her ass instead, his finger barely pressing in, making her yelp from the surprise, bucking her hips up. 

He moved his hand back, his palm going to her thigh as he looked up at her. “Sorry, shit, sorry.” 

She laughed lightly, her eyes half-lidded as she looked down at him. She sat up, her hands cupping his jaw as she kissed him, her smile relaxed when she pulled back, looking at him warmly. “We can explore that another day.” She laughed at his stunned expression, shrugging. “If you want to.” She kissed him again quickly, laying back down. “Keep going, I was building.” She raised an eyebrow at him as he blinked, shaking his head and looking back down at her center. 

He ran his finger down her slit, going back up to move across her clit, making her hips buck before roaming back down, pressing his fingertip into her entrance. She watched him, nodding encouragingly, sighing as she moved her hips against his hand, her eyes closing as she tilted her head back. 

He exhaled, relieved as he leaned down, pressing into her fully as his tongue found her clit again, swirling against it. Sansa’s hands came down to pull his head closer to her as he found a rhythm she liked quickly, his hand and mouth working in tandem, following her lead when she whispered _faster_ when she needed it. 

Her hips bucked against his face as he finger fucked her, hitting her inside deeply as his tongue worked her clit, swirling, circling quickly, his pace increasing when her hips moved faster against him, the curl of lust expanding, building.

She tightened her fingers in his hair, her eyes shut tightly as she felt her orgasm quickening, her hips stuttering their pace as she pressed against him firmly, her body exploding as she yelled out, her senses dulled as she gave in to the sensation of losing control. 

She felt him start to pull back and she hissed _No!_ , pulling him back down. He understood, continuing to lap at her, his finger swirling inside her, staying with her until she slumped back against the bed, pushing his head away from her. 

He laughed, bringing his finger up to his mouth, tasting her as he watched her pant, her skin flushed as she caught her breath. 

She smiled up at him, gesturing for him to come closer. He laid across her body, squishing her into the mattress but she didn’t care as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, her voice barely more than a whisper. “That was _fucking great._ ” The man hummed, his face pleased as he watched her. “Really, _fantastic_ work. Your years of education have already paid off.” She smiled when he huffed a laugh, shaking his head at her. “Your turn?” She pulled him down, her lips meeting his hungrily as she reached down, her fingertips dipping into the waistband of his sweatpants.

The man pulled away, standing up, and pulling his sweatpants down, his impressive length bobbing slightly in the air as his pants dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them as he palmed himself, pumping once, his eyes watching hers. 

Sansa propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes roaming over his body eagerly, broad shoulders, his tight abs, his strong, muscled thighs. “You’re built like a fucking god.” Her eyes dipped down to his length, still in his hand. “And hung like one, too.” 

The man raised an eyebrow, his face amused. He eyed her naked body, his gaze staying on her center for a moment longer than the rest as he slowly worked his hand on himself. He gestured to her with his chin. “I want to try fucking again.” He watched her face closely, his expression neutral as he waited. 

She smiled at him, nodding happily. She dropped her eyes to his shaft again, narrowing her eyes and running her tongue along her bottom lip, thinking. She got up from the mattress, standing next to him. “Here, sit down on the edge.” 

The man let go of himself, sitting down where she pointed, watching her curiously. She leaned forward, her hands on his thighs for balance as she kissed him, slowly, savoring his taste for a moment before standing back up.

She turned around, moving over him so she straddled his legs backward. The man held onto her hips as she lowered herself, reaching between her own legs to line his length up with her entrance, sheathing him inside herself in one movement as she sat down fully.

The man groaned as she settled herself back in his lap, her legs spread wide, her feet hooking around his calves for stability. She rotated her hips in a wide circle, leaning backward until her back hit his chest. 

The man’s voice was tight as his hands flexed on her hips. “Do I stay still for this position?”

Sansa shrugged, leaning her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes. “I’m not sure, I’ve never, _Gods,_ done this one before.” She reached up, her hands going behind her to hold onto the back of his neck, her fingers in his hair as her hips rotated smoothly, feeling him hit deep inside her. “I thought we could, _shit,_ _you’re big_ , figure it out together.”

The man nodded, groaning when she tightened her inner muscles, squeezing him inside her. “ _Gods, fuck._ You’re so _tight._ ” He rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, his palms holding her breasts, his skin grazing the underside teasingly. 

He bucked into her slowly, following the rhythm she set as she pushed her ass back against him in a circle. He brought one hand down to her hip, holding her down on his lap as he tried moving his own hips in a circle, the opposite direction of hers. 

She turned her head, looking up at him with a wide smile. “Ohh, _yes,_ I like that.” The man smiled, lowering his head so he could kiss her neck, his tongue swiping against her skin as he sucked lightly. Sansa hummed, tilting her head to the side, her hum turning into a moan as his teeth grazed her skin. She pushed back against him roughly, matching the rhythm he worked out for them, first bucking up into her, then circling his hips against hers.

She grabbed his hand on her hip, bringing it forward to her clit. He got the message, rubbing the pad of his finger against her as he curled his body forward slightly. He brought his other hand across her chest, his forearm between her breasts as he grabbed her shoulder, holding her down against him firmly as he increased his pace, swirling his finger against her clit as he fucked her, his teeth biting into her neck deliciously. She moaned loudly, her hand going up to the back of his neck, pressing him closer to her as her breath stuttered. 

He groaned against her skin, the noise tied with the pleasurable pain from her neck igniting a familiar curl in her belly. She closed her eyes tightly as the muscles throughout her body began to tighten, anticipating a release soon. 

" _Fuck_ , I’m gonna cum, don’t stop.” She pushed back against him roughly, her hips losing their rhythm as her orgasm built. He held her against him, working her body for her, swirling his finger madly against her clit in sync with his length hitting a sweet spot inside her until she broke. 

Her orgasm crested, hot lava flowing from her center all the way through her body, even reaching her toes, making them curl as she arched back, yelling out, her body tensing as her inner walls gripped him tightly. 

“Oh _fucking shit.”_ He groaned, his head leaning forward. His forehead landed on her shoulder as he pumped his hips against her crudely, his breath hot on her skin, his grip bruising as he held her against him, groaning loudly. 

His hips twitched against her, the last remnants of his orgasm still working through him as they both sat for a moment, panting. He crossed his arms in front of her stomach, his fingers lazily touching her breasts as they leaned against each other, catching their breath. 

She smiled as his lips grazed her temple, kissing her slowly, stopping when he spoke, still panting. “Why in the _fuck_ wouldn’t you do that position every _fucking_ _day_?” 

Sansa looked up at him, smirking. “He wasn’t big enough to make it work.”

The man raised an eyebrow as he smirked, his face smug. He moved quickly, one arm going under her knees, the other against her back as he picked her up. She yelped, their bodies separating as he stood, the man throwing her on the bed with a growl. She laughed as he climbed on top of her, her legs wrapping around him and pulling him close.

_\- - -_

[Mood Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGZyj8M96dg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/4a/b8/0c4ab8c19225a5fcac9c648ef91e8150.jpg)

The sky above was dark as the Man seethed, banging his closed fist on the door relentlessly. The door creaked open and he stepped inside immediately.

The Man entered the foyer, not acknowledging the butler as he walked past him towards the stairs, his steps quick and heavy. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ad/41/f0/ad41f0c863f25be14ea7641a59a77dd8.jpg)

A man was walking down the stairs, his coloring and stature similar to the woman who had greeted the Man before. The Man saw him, stopping on the landing, his face twisted into a sneer.

“What the _fuck_ have you done?” 

The man stopped walking, standing on the steps, one hand on the railing as he looked down at the Man calmly. “This was what you wanted.”

The Man scoffed, shaking his head as he laughed humorlessly, his voice shaking with anger. “This is _not_ what I wanted! She was supposed to.. I was promised that she would fall in love with me and this is _fucking bullshit!_ ” 

The man on the stairs tilted his head, blinking at the Man. “Were you?” 

The Man clenched his jaw, looking down at the floor, his voice calm. “Where is the woman?” He looked up at the man on the stairs, his nostrils flaring with impatience as the man just stared at him. The Man raised his voice, shouting now, spit flying from his mouth. “ _WHERE IS THE WOMAN?!_ From before, _the woman from before_!” 

The man on the stairs stared blankly at the Man, watching calmly as the Man stalked up the stairs, pushing past him, walking into the meeting room he had been in before. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/09/e6/ae09e6bd0d20770b33023921fa4c39ef.jpg)

It was empty, just a lone tea cup sitting on the low table in front of the couch, steam curling up from the hot liquid inside. 

The Man turned towards the man, his hands curling into fists as he stepped towards him angrily. “I want it to stop, all of it. Make it end, _now._ ” He pointed a finger towards the ground, his hand vibrating with anger.

The man shook his head, walking up the stairs. “Everything has already been put into motion. You can’t stop what’s meant to be.” He stopped in front of the Man, pulling a pocket watch on a long chain from his pants pocket, flipping the cover open and looking down at the clock face. “It’s almost time for you to return.” 

The Man’s face crumpled, his hands coming up to rub his eyes. “ _No_ , no. Don’t make me go back. I can’t stand to watch her.. _flirt_ with some _ghost_ , this is.. “ He dropped his hands, narrowing his eyes at the man. “It’s _cruel_ , can’t you see that? What you people are doing is _evil,_ Sansa doesn’t deserve that.” He stepped closer to the man, his voice pleading as he grabbed the man’s arm, desperate. “ _Please_. I take it back. Just make it stop.”

The man stepped back, his arm leaving the Man’s grasp, his expression blank as he looked down at the open watch in his palm. “This was the cost of your request. It cannot be undone.”

The Man’s eyes widened, his voice panicked. “No, _no! Please!_ At least change it so I only go when I’m asleep again instead of this..” He sputtered, shaking his head as he furrowed his brows, his hands lifting into the air, palms out wide. “..sporadic _bullshit_!”

The man shook his head, his eyes following the ticking hand of the clock, his tone unsympathetic. “You lost that privilege when you kept yourself awake.” 

The Man’s face twisted into a sneer, stepping closer to the man, his voice dark as he glared at him. “You will pay for this, you cocksu-”

The man snapped his watch shut, lifting his eyes to stare at the empty spot where the Man once was. He smiled slowly, putting the watch in his pocket as he walked into the meeting room. 

****

The woman was sitting there, sipping slowly from the cup in her hand. She smiled up at the man, lowering her cup back down to the table as he moved to sit on the couch. “So.. the timeline is on schedule.” 

The man nodded, huffing out a laugh. “You don’t say.” 

_\- - -_

“..so then, you grabbed me, well, the _fake_ you grabbed me and snarled all in my face about how you were going to show me what a real beast would do to me.” Sansa shuddered, her fingers running across the man’s chest as he pulled her body closer to his, their legs tangled together as they laid on the bed. “And then I tried to hit you, the _fake_ you, but it was like sludge, like I told you happened in dreams, remember?” She moved her head back, looking up at him, grinning widely. He laughed, moving his free hand behind his head as he sighed, nodding. She beamed at him, her eyes going back to watching her fingers move across his chest. “So that’s how I figured out I was dreaming.” 

The man scoffed, looking down at her. “Wait, _that’s_ how? I wasn’t when the castle was dark or when you couldn’t figure out where anything was or, you know, when he fucking grabbed you and snarled in your face?” He widened his eyes when she didn’t answer, moving his gaze up to the ceiling, his tone serious. “Wow, I’m fucking offended.” 

“No! It wasn’t like that, it was just.. dreams are so tricky, when you’re in one you just.. don’t catch stuff you normally would.” She sat up, moving her legs to straddle him, leaning over with her palms on his chest, her face close to his. “I promise I would _never_ think th- wait.” She sat up, narrowing her eyes at him. “You’re teasing me.”

The man smirked up at her, his hand coming up to run his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Sansa scoffed, crossing her arms against her stomach, looking down at him with her chin raised challengingly. “Ok, I see how it’s going to be now.” 

The man rolled his eyes, pulling her down on top of him, making her laugh as she laid her head on his shoulder. She tucked her face in by his neck as his arms wrapped around her, his fingers brushing against her back lazily. 

They enjoyed the silence, a peaceful moment together until Sansa took a deep breath, almost hesitant to break it. “Will you tell me your name now?”

The man’s hands stopped on her back, his chest stilling as he held his breath. He waited a moment before exhaling deeply. “I don’t know it.” 

Sansa frowned, sitting up so she could see his face. She waited for him to continue, rubbing her hand down the rough skin on his chest. The man shrugged, looking up at her. “I don’t remember anything before this fucking place.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened, stunned, her hands unmoving on his skin. She blinked at him, unsure of what to say. He smiled sadly, pulling her back down, her head resting on his shoulder again. 

He sighed, his hands moving across her back again as he spoke. “I think I’m fucking dead.” Sansa’s stomach dropped, dread coiling in her belly as she closed her eyes tightly. He continued. “Or, I thought I was. Stuck in hell, trapped alone in a bullshit gilded cage for whatever fucking sins I committed in real life.” He shrugged, sighing. “But then you showed up and now I don’t know. Maybe you’ll disappear for good after a while and this hell will be even bleaker than it was before.” 

Sansa smiled sadly, her eyes still squeezed shut as she burrowed closer to him. She tightened her legs against his hips as she pressed her face against his throat, her voice muffled against his skin. “I don’t know what’s going on but it feels fucking real to me.” She tilted her head, pressing her lips to his neck.

He nodded, pulling her close. They slipped back into silence, the man’s fingers trailing down her spine as she kissed his neck again. She dragged the tip of her tongue against his throat, shifting her hips, canting against him shallowly. 

He laughed lowly, his hands moving down to squeeze her hips. “Again?” Sansa nodded, raising herself up to look at him. He smirked, bucking up against her. “You’re fucking insatiable, woman.” 

Sansa shrugged, dragging her finger down his chest, circling his nipple. “I can’t help it, you feel go-.” She was interrupted by a dull grumble, a low growl of a noise coming from the man’s stomach. Her jaw dropped, her finger paused on his skin. “ _Good grief_ , was that you?”

The man laughed, shrugging a shoulder. “I haven’t eaten the fourth meal yet.”

Sansa furrowed her brows, looking at him curiously. “What does that mean, what fourth meal?”

The man cleared his throat, shifting his hips under hers, looking down at her nipples as he ran his hands up her thighs. “The food is the only consistent thing here. The kitchen makes it on what I assume is a rotating schedule so.. I started counting the meals to get a sense of the time. You usually arrive right before every fourth one.”

Sansa smiled, tilting her head as she looked down at him, waiting for him to look up. When he did, she leaned down, pressing her lips against his softly, whispering against his mouth. “That’s fucking cute.” She kissed him again, his hands tightening on her waist, one hand dropping down to squeeze her ass, pulling her against his body. She hummed, breaking the kiss and looking at him for a moment, smiling, before she sat up, crawling off of him. 

The man sighed as he watched her bend over and pick up her dress, his limbs all sprawled out on the bed as he whined. “No, don’t put fucking clothes on. Come back.” He held his hand out towards her, palm facing up. 

Sansa shook her head, straightening her dress out so she could find the armholes, slipping it on over her shoulders. “No way, you need to take care of yourself. Let’s go get you some food.”

The man huffed a laugh, his hand dropping down on the bed. “I could give a shit about food right now, I would much rather just eat _you_.” 

Sansa closed her dress, pulling the strings tight to tie it shut, looked at him pointedly. “ _I_ am not a sustainable diet for you.” She raised her eyebrows, looking at him suggestively. “As much fun as that would be.” 

He laughed incredulously, raising his hands in the air. “So now all of a sudden you’re deeply invested in my fucking nutrition?” He let his hands thump back down on the bed pitifully as he looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

She smiled, pulling her dress up, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to his side. He smirked, reaching up to untie the knot holding her dress closed but she stopped him, her hand on his. “Yes, I am invested in you. Because I’m going to figure out how to get you out of here.” 

The man furrowed his brows as he stared up at her, his face confused. “I already told you, I can’t leave. I’ve tried everything.” 

Sansa nodded, looking down at her dress as she straightened it across her legs. “Yes, I know. But I haven’t.” The man sighed, looking down at their hands, turning his over to hold hers as he lowered them both down to his chest. She looked up at him, leaning forward to run her fingers through his hair. “I might not be able to figure it out but..” She tilted her head, sighing. “You deserve to be free. Will you at least let me try?” 

The man scoffed, his voice a rough grumble. “Like I could stop you.” 

Sansa grinned widely at him, beaming until she frowned, turning quickly when she felt something rub against her legs. Her smile returned as she picked up the cat, hugging him close as she faced the man again. “Look who found us!” 

The man growled, rolling his eyes and turning away, standing up from the bed. 

Sansa laughed, shaking her head at him. “Don’t be like that! You two have to learn to get along.” She nuzzled her face against the cat’s, smiling when he snuggled close to her, purring loudly. She looked over at the man. “When I figure out how to get you out, I’ll be bringing him, too.” 

The man grimaced, bending down to pick up his pants, putting them on as he spoke. “Fuck that. He can stay here.” 

The cat hissed, swiping his paw at the man. The man looked at Sansa incredulously as he gestured to the cat, who was now happily rubbing his head against Sansa’s palm. 

Sansa _tsk’d_ as she held him. “We can't just abandon him.” She kissed the top of the cat’s head, mumbling _No we can’t_ to him softly as she scratched him behind the ears. 

The man bent down to get his shirt, straightening it in his hands as Sansa stood from the bed, holding the cat as she walked over to the doors. She opened one, stepping out onto the balcony with a gasp. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/00/ab/e5/00abe5739e93a5987500147bd9d2252e.jpg)

She felt the man stand behind her, his shirt now on as she leaned backward, tilting her head back to look up at him, smiling widely. “It’s beautiful.”

The man sighed as he nodded, putting his hands on her waist. “Yeah, home sweet fucking home.” 

“Hey.” Sansa turned, bringing her hand up to the man’s cheek, her voice soft. “We’re going to get you out of here. I swear it.” She stood up on her toes, leaning towards him. The man leaned down until the cat hissed, swiping at his face, his claws making contact, scratching him. 

“Son of a _fucking bitch!”_ The man yelled out, backing up as he brought his hand up to his cheek, his face twisted in anger as he glared at the cat.

“ _Hey_ ! No!” Sansa set the cat down on the floor as she walked over to the man, concerned as she gently moved his hand from his cheek, looking underneath at three shallow red marks. She shook her head. “No blood this time, but still!” She turned back to the cat, standing by the man’s side, her voice angry as she pointed to the cat, who had jumped up on the bed. “That’s _not_ fucking acceptable! If you’re going to behave like that, you can be _alone_!”

She grabbed the man’s hand, walking to the stairs, leading him down as the man looked back at the cat, both of them glaring at each other. The man grinned widely as a tiny burlap sack appeared on the cat, the cat rolling over and clawing at it immediately. 

Sansa held the man’s hand as they walked back towards the castle, sighing. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what his problem is. I swear he’s super sweet when you aren’t around.”

The man furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head. “Something is fucking off with that cat. Just.. be careful around him.”

Sansa nodded, squeezing his hand as she looked up at him. She stopped walking, pulling his hand to make him stop too, smiling as she brought her hand up to his cheek. “The marks are gone!” 

The man nodded, looking at her. “Yeah, the last ones disappeared, too.” 

Sansa frowned, dropping her hand, resuming the walk back to the castle. “Hmm, I wonder why those went away but the others..” She winced as she walked under the brick arch. 

The man sighed, following behind her. “You can say it - why did the ones covering my fucking ugly face stay?”

Sansa frowned, turning around to face him, blocking the path. “Hey - no. I wasn’t going to say it like that.” The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sansa exhaled loudly, tugging his hand so he would look at her. “I _wasn’t_ .” She gestured up to his face. “Yes, the scars are extensive but.. I don’t think you’re ugly. At all.” She stood up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck when he bent down towards her, their lips meeting easily now. She sighed happily against his lips, pulling back as she spoke quietly. “I like you. _The mysterious man in the castle_.” 

The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as she set herself down on her feet, dropping her arms as they walked up to the castle doors. She snapped her fingers. “Oh, shoot, that means I still have to call you ‘the man’ until we figure out your name.”

The man looked at her curiously, opening the door of the castle and gesturing for her to go in. “How in the fuck are we going to figure that out?”

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxthmuqWF1Q)

****

Sansa smiled as they walked into the castle, piano music filling the halls. “Hi Piano!”

The piano trilled a few high notes in greeting before continuing her song.

Sansa sighed, turning to look at him as she walked up the stairs backwards. “I don’t know exactly. I’m going to start doing some research - maybe you’ll be some great historical figure that’s easy to find. You don’t know what time period you’re from at all?”

The man shook his head, his hands going to her waist as she stumbled slightly going up the stairs. 

She put her hands on his shoulders as she thought. “Hmm.. well. I don’t know. But I’m going to find you.” The man rolled his eyes, watching her feet to make sure she didn’t fall. “In the meantime, should we give you a name? You could be Greg.” The man looked up at her, grimacing. “Or Frank?” The man’s grimace got deeper as he looked back down at her feet. “Too boring? Ok.. what about.. Rory?” 

The man huffed a laugh, removing his hands as they reached the top of the stairs. “What am I, a fucking lion? No, I’ll stick with ‘the man’.”

Sansa looked at him pointedly, an eyebrow raised. “For now. Until I find you.”

The man sighed, nodding as he grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen. “For now.” 

She smiled, skipping next to him as she squeezed his hand. “Ok so, make sure you sneak food for me too, and then can we eat up in the piano room? I miss her. I went to my parent’s anniversary party yesterday and had to listen to this.. _terrible_ music, it had, like, no soul whatsoever.” 

The man smiled down at her, raising his eyebrows. “You aren’t going in the kitchen?”

Sansa wrinkled her nose. “Ew, no, fuck that spoon. I’ll just wait outside the do- _ah, fuck_!”

The man caught her as her legs gave out, pulling her into his lap as he landed on the ground roughly. Her hands were on her temples as she grit her teeth together, her senses already shut off, missing the man whisper _come back_ as she faded from his arms.

_\- - -_

Sansa opened her eyes, sighing as she stared up at her ceiling. 

_Ok, the piercing headache is getting_ **_real_ ** _old._

She furrowed her brows, thinking for a moment before reaching over to her bedside table, grabbing her phone and opening her texts. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d8/25/6b/d8256bf66ffabea743e8dfddd2410772.jpg)

Sansa sighed, dropping her phone on her bed while she waited for him to send the number, leaning over to grab her phone cord. 

_What would that even be? MRI? CAT scan? God, what if this is all just.. something seriously wrong with me._

She picked up her phone, trying to plug it in before it started vibrating, the screen lighting up. 

She sighed, plugging the cord in before answering, bringing the phone up to her ear. 

“Hi Robb- holy shit, _calm down_ , it might be nothing..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay!! A lot of your guys' theories in the comments are now CONFIRMED! 
> 
> -'The man' doesn't know when or where he's come from.  
> \- The cat is the baddie of the story. (I was quite proud of those of you that figured it out IMMEDIATELY 💛😊)
> 
> A lot of stuff unconfirmed though.. so we continue! 
> 
> Background Info -  
> 1\. The stone stairs that lead out into the garden are from a chateau in the French Loire Valley.
> 
> 2\. The garden is from a property known as Sissinghurst in England. 
> 
> 3\. The staircase is from an Ancient Delft property in the Netherlands. 
> 
> 4\. The beautiful room at the top of the tower is from a decorating website, it didn't have any info about where it's from or who made it - but it's gorgeous! I will edit this if I ever find out where it's from. 
> 
> 5\. The exterior of the castle is Château de Chenonceau in Loire Valley, France. If you google it, it's actually built over a river! (It's not in this magical world, cause.. that would make things complicated.) Also - Queen Catherine de’ Medici used to live there!
> 
> And that's it! Thank you so much to those of you that have left such nice reviews - they make me happy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you soon for Chapter Six!


	6. 'oh my gods, you psychopath!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to Chapter Six, I'm so happy you're here! 
> 
> My notes are at the end, enjoy!

[Outdoor Cafe Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gp0mb1FTwqE)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/b6/44/a8b644c2528838b085b007236f54c75c.jpg)

Sansa waited at the cafe table, sighing as she stared at the blinking cursor on her laptop. 

She picked up her coffee cup, her eyes lifting to watch the people pass by on the street, her mind still thinking about the man in the castle. 

_ Ok, we’re definitely going to need more details. _

“You do realize you’re sitting outside in  _ February _ , right?”

Sansa smiled, setting her cup down as Tyrion walked up, his face cheerful as he came to her side, both of them leaning in to kiss cheeks and exchange a quick hug. Tyrion laid a thick envelope on the tabletop in front of her as he moved to sit down in the chair beside her.

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side, her voice playful. “You’ve been living in the south too long.” She gestured up to a few birds chirping from a tree across the street. “It’s a beautiful day- already in the 60s.” Tyrion shivered, pulling his coat tightly around himself. She dropped the teasing tone, her smile genuine as she gestured to the door. “Do you want to go inside? We can move.”

Tyrion shook his head as he picked up the menu, his eyes scanning it as he spoke. “No, no need. If my balls get cold enough, I can just snap them off.” He looked up at Sansa, smirking. “Shae would love to keep them in her purse as a trophy” 

Sansa laughed, closing her laptop and leaning over to slide it into her bag hanging from the back of her chair.

Tyrion hummed. “Are you planning a trip to Highgarden?” 

“ What ?! ” Sansa jerked around quickly, smacking her elbow into the table in the exact spot needed to make both her pinky and ring finger go numb. She winced, squeezing her hand open and closed under the table as she looked over at Tyrion, her brows furrowed. “Wh-why would you ask me that?” 

Tyrion blinked at her, turning the menu around and pointing to the name of the cafe at the top. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/68/9f/06/689f06a71afee100b0e4af3f7648de3c.jpg)

**** Sansa slowly let a relieved breath out as Tyrion turned the menu back around, his eyes looking it over as he continued. “I’ve never known you to be particularly fond of food from the Reach.” He shrugged, looking up at her. “I thought you might be planning a trip with your new lover.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at Tyrion, her voice barely more than a whisper as she leaned towards him. “How could you possibly know that?”

Tyrion furrowed his brows, his head tilting curiously. “You’re very dramatic today.” He brought a hand up, running his finger across his neck, looking pointedly at hers. 

_ The bite mark. _

“Oh,  _ gods.. _ .” Sansa clapped her hand over her neck, her face turning red as she closed her eyes, her other hand coming up to her forehead as she leaned backward in her chair.

Tyrion laughed.“ _ Well _ , I suppose it’s not a big surprise that your date went well the other night, you’re hardly a bore to have around.” He grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he set the menu down.

Sansa sat up, dropping her hands to the table, her cheeks still slightly red as she shook her head. “No, no, actually that was a disaster.” She looked up at him. “I left early because he gave me a really bad feeling, then he showed up days later at my apartment at nearly 7am to call me a bitch.”

Tyrion frowned immediately, his jaw clenching tight as he reached forward to hold her hand in his. “What the fuck? Who was this guy?” He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket with his other hand, setting it on the table, swiping to unlock it. 

Sansa smiled, squeezing his hand. “ _No_ , Tyrion. I’ve already handled it. He was angry but walked away after his little tantrum. It’s fine now.”

Tyrion sighed, turning his screen off and setting his phone to the side. “Fine. But I don’t like the idea of this man just running around freely. Maybe I’ll have Bronn look into him..” He looked over at his phone. 

Sansa shook her head, squeezing his hand before pulling away, picking up the envelope on the table. “No, Tyrion, you’ve already been too generous by giving me the apartment.. I’m not your obligation anymore.” She sighed, pulling the papers out of the envelope and unfolding them. “Especially after today.”

Tyrion shook his head, his tone serious as he looked at her. “Sansa, you’ve never felt like an obligation to me.” He gestured to the papers in her hand. “And just because our marriage is ending doesn’t mean we aren’t still friends, hmm?”

Sansa smiled sadly, nodding as her eyes scanned the words on the front paper. “Well, I’m not a very good friend.” She gestured to her neck. “What kind of woman shows up to sign divorce papers with a mark on her neck from another man?” She grimaced, looking up at Tyrion. “I feel like Cersei.”

Tyrion laughed, “No, if you were Cersei, you would’ve shown up to our  _ wedding _ with a hickey on your neck from someone else other than me.” He raised his eyebrows knowingly as Sansa scoffed, her jaw dropping slightly.

“And Robert still married her?” She shook her head, reaching back into her bag and pulling out a pen, muttering _ what some people go through for money and power, I swear _ . Tyrion smiled, humming in agreeance.

Sansa spent the next few moments flipping through the papers, signing and initialing where she needed to. She sighed when she finished the last page, folding the papers back up and stuffing them into the envelope. She handed it over to Tyrion with a sad smile, his expression mirroring hers as he took it, laying it on the table in front of him.

Sansa reached forward and put her hand on top of his forearm. “We had a good run, right?”

Tyrion nodded, putting his other hand on top of hers. “We did, Sansa. It was a happy marriage, at least.”

Sansa smiled, squeezing his arm before pulling back, fanning her face with her hand as she sniffed. “Ok, enough of that.” She laughed at herself as she picked up the menu, looking over at Tyrion. “Tell me about something happy. How are Myrcella and Tommen?”

Tyrion hummed. “Am I supposed to ignore the fact that you didn’t ask about my dear, sweet nephew Joffrey?” Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes as she looked down at the menu. Tyrion smiled, grabbing his phone and swiping his finger on the screen. He searched through it for a moment before he held it out to her. She took it, looking down at the screen.

Sansa laughed, handing the phone back to Tyrion. He smiled at it as he spoke, looking down at the phone. “She’s come to live with me now, in the estate just outside the city. You remember the place?” Sansa nodded as Tyrion sighed, continuing. “It’s farther from her school but also farther from her mother’s claws.” He frowned, pursing his lips as he swiped on his phone again. “Tommen and Joffrey are still stuck there. Well..” He raised his eyebrows, eyes still on his phone as he navigated something on the screen. “Joffrey’s is by choice, as you well know. The only updates I can get on Tommen are through his FaceSpace page.” He handed her his phone. 

Sansa smiled sadly, handing the phone back to him. He took it with a sigh, looking down at the photo. “Everything is carefully curated by Cersei, I’m sure, so.. I don’t know much.” He turned the screen off, setting the phone down as he picked up his menu, his tone subdued as he looked it over with a sigh. “It seems I’ve failed our mission of happier subjects.” Sansa shrugged, not sure of what to say. 

They both looked at their menus, the silence growing awkward. Tyrion spoke first, laying his menu down and looking over at her, his eyebrow raised. ”Well, fuck it, this is Highgarden.” He gestured up to the cafe sign. “We can order a bottle of wine at 10am.” 

Sansa nodded emphatically, looking over at him as she laid her menu down. “And one of everything on the dessert menu, for sure.”

_ \- - - _

Sansa brushed her fingers across an invisible wall that ran along the edge of the garden, frowning. “Hm. So it’s the same all the way around the castle, huh?” She turned to the man, who was standing behind her nodding, his mouth full of meat from a greasy turkey leg in his hand. She turned back to the wall, looking up at the sky. “And you can’t go over it?”

The man shook his head, swallowing. “No. I’ve tried to throw things over it but they always bounce off and come back down.” He shrugged a shoulder, eyeing the turkey leg for his next bite. “My best guess is it’s like a dome.” 

She squatted down, running her hand along the grass, looking back at him. “Have you tried going under it?” The man nodded as he bit into the meat again. Sansa sighed, standing up and walking over to the man, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest as she sighed. “Well, that crosses ‘physical escape’ off the list.”

The man looked down at her, rubbing a hand down her back as he raised an eyebrow. “You have a list?”

Sansa nodded, looking up at him. “Yes, actually. Next up is searching the library to see if we can find some help there.” She smiled at him as he raised his eyebrows, tearing the last bit of meat off the turkey leg, his white teeth scraping against the bone.

She raised her eyebrows, smirking up at him. “Yeah, you do like  _ biting _ things, don’t you?

The man shrugged, unbothered. “Do you want me to get a fucking fork and knife to eat it with instead?” He threw the bone high into the air towards the wall with a grunt. Sansa turned to watch it bounce off of nothing and fall back down, disappearing before it hit the ground. 

Sansa smiled sadly, shaking her head as she turned back to him. “No, I like it when you eat like a caveman. I meant this.” She pointed to her neck, the bite mark a faint bruise on her pale skin. “It was  _ real _ fun when my ex-husband made fun of me for it.” 

The man smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her, his tone smug. “Wow, I’m so sorry.” He laughed when she rolled her eyes, smacking him on the chest. 

She took his hand, turning to walk back to the castle but he pulled her backward, her back to his chest, his arms wrapping around her stomach as he bent down to kiss her bruise. He opened his lips, mouthing it slowly as she sighed in approval. His lips brushed against her neck as he spoke. “ _ Ex _ , huh?” 

Sansa nodded, tilting her head to give him more access. “Yep, that’s why we were meeting up. I signed the papers.” She turned around, looking up at him with a smile, her hands on his forearms. “I’m officially, legally a free woman.” 

The man hummed, bending down to grab her ass, picking her up. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling widely as she brought her hands to his shoulders, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t get yourself all worked up.”

The man frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “You don’t want to fuck?”

Sansa laughed as she leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his briefly _. _ “No, I’d love to but.. I’m sore.” The man furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. Sansa sighed, looking at him pointedly. “I hadn’t had sex in a while and your dick is bigger than I’m used to so.. I’m sore.” 

The man grinned, biting his bottom lip, trying to hide the prideful smile beaming from his face and failing. 

Sansa huffed indignantly. “It’s not  _ funny _ !” She laughed, contradicting her own words when he smiled wider, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I didn’t say anything.” He squeezed her ass, still smirking as Sansa glared playfully at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her into the castle. “ _ Fuck _ , your visits just keep getting better and better.”

\- - -

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0e/88/a5/0e88a5ad80dcc096d49dddabad4effda.jpg)

Sansa flopped down on her bed, opening up her texts on her phone. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cb/fb/df/cbfbdffbb12a3f8149ec85474c9fec23.jpg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/34/eb/27/34eb270b0ae042771ae4fc2454d50aeb.jpg)

She pursed her lips, switching over to another thread. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/e3/a0/ece3a03c1bdfc6639ea1012256378083.jpg)

Sansa threw her phone on the bed, interlacing her fingers on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. 

_ Well.. no harm in getting a little extra sleep, right?  _

She sat up, a smile on her face as she walked quickly to the bathroom, starting her nightly routine a little more cheerful than usual. 

\- - -

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/ee/41/c8ee418f6600b8e7eb23f3b5ba7bf6b5.jpg)

Sansa walked quickly down the hallway, smiling as she passed  _ The Lovers _ statue on her way to the piano room. She felt something brush up against her ankles and she stopped walking, frowning down at the cat. 

“Oh, decided to come out of hiding, huh?” She put her hands on her hips as the cat rubbed up against her legs, letting out a sad  _ merow _ .

She backed up, not in a forgiving mood. “Oh no, you can’t pull the cute cat routine today.” The cat sat down unhappily, his head tilted up at her.

She pointed down at him, her tone chastising. “You can’t act like that to him and then come crying to me - so starting today, if you want to hang out with me, you’ll at least be polite to him. Understood?”

The cat rolled over on his back, his paws in the air as he blinked up at her.

_ Merow? _

Sansa rolled her eyes, her face still stern as she bent down to rub him on the belly. “Yeah, we’ll see. I’m all done with your Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde bullshit.” She stood up, stepping over him as he rolled over, laying across the tile, watching her walk away. She stopped, turning to look at him, gesturing to the piano room down the hall. “Alright, let’s go, this is your first test.” 

She picked up her pace, the cat running silently beside her as she jogged, her bare feet quiet on the tile. She stopped in the doorway, smiling when she saw the man standing by the windows, looking outside with his hands in his sweatpants pockets. 

****

She looked down at the cat by her feet, giving him the signal to be quiet as she walked softly into the room, missing the cat’s narrowed eyes watching her approach the man. 

The man jolted slightly as she slid her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back as she spoke. “You look so pensive over here, I almost hate to interrupt.”

The man huffed a laugh, turning around and hugging her to him. “What the fuck? You’re early.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow, leaning back to look at his face as she teased him. “Do you want me to go?”

The man rolled his eyes, bringing his hands up to cup her jaw, leaning down to kiss her as she looped her arms around his neck. She sighed happily against his lips, opening up to deepen the kiss as the man moved his hands back, his fingers weaving into her hair. 

Sansa pulled back, grinning up at him widely. “Hi.” 

The man smiled, pulling her forward for another brief kiss. “Hi.” His eyes roamed her face before he looked over her head, scowling at something that caught his eye as he dropped his hands down to her shoulders.

Sansa turned around, seeing the cat flop down lazily in a sunbeam on the ground. She sighed, leaning back against the man, who was still glaring at the cat. “I had a talk with him today. I told him he had to be polite to you or he would be on his own.” 

The man scoffed, muttering  _ yeah, I won’t hold my fucking breath. _

Sansa nodded, agreeing before she hummed curiously, looking over at the piano. “She’s awfully quiet today. I haven’t even gotten a ‘hello’ yet.” She frowned as she walked over to the piano, putting her hand flat on the top. 

The man sighed, walking over to sit down on the bench, running his fingertips across the wood above the keys. “Yeah, this happens sometimes. I think she just gets fucking sad or something. She usually perks up when you’re here though.” He looked up at her, wiggling his eyebrows. “A lot of stuff seems to perk up when you’re around.” 

Sansa shook her head, her face concerned as she brushed the surface of the piano with both hands. “I don’t think she’s sad.. it feels different. Like she’s empty.” Sansa looked up at him but his eyes were on the piano, frowning deeply. 

Sansa sighed, walking over to sit next to him on the bench, her side pressing against his. “Hey, it’s ok.” She leaned against him, one hand moving to rub his back, the other squeezing his bicep. The man didn’t say anything, still looking at the piano with his eyebrows furrowed, the corners of his mouth pulled down. 

Sansa pursed her lips, thinking quickly as she looked down at the keys. “You said this happens, right? She gets quiet sometimes?” 

The man nodded reluctantly.

Sansa looked up at him, her chin poking into his arm. “Well.. she does a lot of work around here. Maybe she’s just sleeping. Taking a break.” 

The man looked down at Sansa, his eyes meeting hers as he shrugged unenthusiastically. “Maybe.”

She smiled up at him, trying to make her voice hopeful as she squeezed his arm. “She’ll wake up. She always has before, right?” The man nodded absently, his face still worried. 

Sansa stood up, tugging him towards the piano room door. “Come on, you need a distraction while we wait.” The man stood, sighing heavily as he took her hand, walking behind her towards the exit. 

The cat sat up as they walked away from him, his tail swishing in the air, his face bored as the man turned around to glare at him before leaving the room. 

The cat narrowed his eyes at the piano for a moment before standing and following them down the hall. 

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/23/32/53/233253d89fe9006d64e39ec1fdc535c2.jpg)

They walked into the game room, Sansa leading him to the center table. “Ok, are you ready to learn the ultimate game of strategy?” She smiled up at him as he shrugged, his eyes on the chessboard on the table. She opened the drawer on the side of the board, pulling out all the black pieces. “First thing you should know - prepare to  _ lose _ .” 

The man huffed a laugh, opening the other drawer and pulling out all the white pieces. “ _ Someone _ is fucking confident.”

Sansa hummed, her smile self-assured as she pulled a chair out and sat down, her hands moving to put the pieces in their spots on her side of the board. “My dad and I play together a lot.” The man nodded as he watched her, his face amused as he pulled a chair out and sat down, mirroring her movements until the board was all ready.

Sansa straightened her shoulders, looking over at him. “Ok, this first one won’t count since you’ll need a few games to really get all the rules down. But usually the first-”

The man interrupted, humming. “Mmm, no, I think it can count.” He reached forward confidently, moving a pawn two spaces towards the middle of the board. 

Sansa’s mouth opened, her brows furrowed as she gawked at him. 

He grinned, leaning across the board to push her mouth closed. She scoffed, playfully batting his hand away as he laughed, sitting back in his chair. 

She shook her head, eyes dropping down briefly as she moved a pawn up on the board. “How in the hell do you know how to play chess?”

The man shrugged, moving a knight up towards the center. “You can learn a lot from books. Plus the spoon plays with me sometimes.”

Sansa scowled, muttering  _ fucking spoon _ as she moved her knight up towards the center. 

The man smirked, looking up at her as he slid his bishop out into the center. “Should I tell him you say hi?”

Sansa raised an eyebrow, leaning forward, putting her forearm on the table as she moved her bishop out to meet his. “I have a few words you could tell him, sure.”

The man shook his head, gesturing to the board as he teased her. “Are you just going to fucking copy me the entire game?”

Sansa laughed as she leaned across the board, pushing his shoulder. “You better leave me alone and just play your game!” 

The man moved a pawn up, looking at her pointedly. She raised an eyebrow, smiling sarcastically as she moved her bishop, taking his pawn. “There, how’s that for copying you?” She raised his now-dead pawn up smugly, placing it on the table next to the board. 

The man laughed, moving up another pawn and taking her bishop.

Sansa’s smile disappeared as she looked down at the board. “Oh, fuck.” 

\- - -

The man rubbed his chin as he studied the board, half-empty now, both colors equally matched. Sansa smiled happily, watching him, her hand running down the cat’s back as he laid in the middle of her cross-legged lap. “I was thinking about something earlier.”

The man hummed, moving his rook over to the middle of the board. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

Sansa leaned forward, moving her queen diagonally a few spaces and leaning back against her chair. “So I know it’s always daytime here, but does it ever rain? Or snow?”

The man studied the board again, his brows furrowed. “It rains sometimes. Usually when I’m fuckin’ sad or whatever.” He moved his rook back, out of her queen’s way. 

Sansa hummed curiously, her eyes on the board. “Seriously?” She moved her queen forward on the board, putting his rook back in her path.

He looked up at her, shrugging. “Always rains after you leave.” 

Sansa sighed, her hand going to her chest as she tilted her head. “That is just..” She reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it on top of the table. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a smile, squeezing her hand back as she smiled widely at him. “Really?”

The man let his smile fall. “No.” His hand dropped hers as he reached across the board, moving his bishop and viciously killing her queen. 

Sansa’s jaw hung open, shocked, her hand still stretched out on the table where he left it. “Oh my  _ gods, _ you  _ psychopath _ !” She picked up one of his dead pieces sitting on the table, throwing it at him, the man catching it easily as he laughed. “Here I was feeling  _ bad _ for you..” She picked up another piece, throwing it at his head. He moved to the side, avoiding getting hit as the piece hit the wall behind him, clattering to the floor. “.. for not having any changing seasons or  _ snow _ !” She threw a final piece at him, the man catching it deftly as he laughed.

The cat let out an aggravated  _ merow _ , shifting onto his back, his paw batting at her. Sansa glared at the man as she reached down, rubbing her hand through the fur on the cat’s belly. 

The man put the pieces on the table, looking over at her. “What the fuck do I need snow for?” 

Sansa scoffed, counting out the reasons on her fingers. “Um.. to make snowmen? To have snowball fights? To ride a sled in? To shove down your sibling’s jack-”

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVYH-7QGE-A&list=LLJ3K896Z5FWgT7-VS7ZeEig&index=4&t=0s)

Sansa stopped talking, a huge smile on her face as piano music filled the castle. “She’s awake!” The man nodded, letting out a relieved breath as he sat back in his chair.

The cat made an annoyed noise as she picked him up from her lap, standing and setting him back down in the chair, looking over at the man excitedly. “Let’s go!” 

The man laughed, beginning to move the pieces back into the drawer before Sansa put her hands on his. “Nu-uh, this game isn’t over. We’re settling this after we say hi to the piano.” She narrowed her eyes at him as he huffed a laugh. 

He stood, reaching out for her hand. “Fine, but the winner gets to decide what to do next.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly, his eyes roaming down her body.

Sansa grinned, taking his hand and walking with him to the exit. “With a look like that, I almost want to see what happens if I lose.” She raised a finger up at him as he laughed. “ _ Almost. _ ”

The cat growled, his tail swishing behind him as he watched them leave the room. He jumped up on the table effortlessly, walking across it and hitting the pieces, making the man’s king fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That damn cat! Up to no good! 
> 
> Background Info!  
> 1\. Sansa's husband's identity is revealed!!! Did I have to make it a mystery? No. But I did because I'm extra. Fun Fact - Tyrion and Sansa were my OTP before I came to AO3 and discovered SanSan. I wanted to give Sansa a happy marriage for once - all of her backstories are so sad. So - enter Tyrion, yay! Were you surprised?
> 
> 2\. 'Oui' is not a real place. (I asked Mr. DracoimreH for a french word for the restaurant name and thus 'Oui' was born.) The cafe front is from The Paris Market in Savannah, GA. 
> 
> 3\. Normally my fan-cast for Myrcella is Blake Lively - but I found this perfect photo of Peter Dinklage with Elle Fanning so Myrcella is Elle in this story! 
> 
> 4\. The game room is actually from the home of french filmmaker Jean Louis Remilleux. 
> 
> That's it! Also - I made a Tumblr (screenname is the same as here - DracoimreH) so come talk to me! I've posted 'Clues without Context' for each chapter, including upcoming Chapter Seven if you want to check it out.
> 
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for reading and the very kind reviews! 💛💛💛💛


	7. 'Yes, I would be fine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Early chapter today - it's a bit on the short side BUT it has some of my favorite conversations in the entire story so, you know.. enjoy!

Sansa leaned her hip against the countertop, slowly sipping her coffee, trying to wake herself up for work as she stared out into her home unseeingly. She blinked slowly, thinking about the man in the castle. 

_ If this isn’t a dream...then.. magic is real.  _

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she leaned over on the countertop, setting her cup down as she rubbed her hand over her face. 

_ How could that be possible? How could I have missed that? _

She sighed, resting her cheek in her hand, her elbow on the counter as she thought. Her vase caught her eye, a ridiculously large gift Arya made for her when she was in her pottery phase. Sansa tilted her head, looking at the vase before she smiled, taking her cup and walking quickly back to her bedroom to get her phone. 

\- - -

[City Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyUTUUf2CWw&t=48s)

Sansa exited the library, pulling her phone out of her bag and checking it. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/64/c9/33/64c9333c7d911d8039456c42e6347f67.jpg)

Sansa smiled, tucking her phone back in her bag as she walked down the stairs. 

“Wow, it took you forever to come out. I’m as old as Walder Frey now, thanks.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “It’s been six minutes, I hardly think you’re going to turn into a cloud of dust, Arya.”

Arya grinned as she stood up from the top stair, walking over to Sansa. “No, actually, I was late so it’s only been like two.” Sansa scoffed, smiling as Arya fell into step beside her, both of them walking quickly down the steps of the library. “So what was so important that I had to meet you on my very rare and sacred day off from the bar?”

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/38/8f/ed388f070d9d6da6cdc93cec6a95fc23.jpg)

Sansa cleared her throat, gesturing for them to turn right when they made it to the bottom of the stairs. “Do you still talk to that odd guy from your pottery class? The one who kept talking about ‘the astral plane’ and stuff?”

Arya’s face brightened as she kicked a rock at a pigeon. “Oh, Jaq? I fucking love that guy.”

Sansa nodded, hopeful as she looked over at her sister. “Yeah, is he still in the city?”

Arya furrowed her brows, shaking her head. “No, I don’t think so. The last couple of posts on his LaterGram are all from Essos, so I think he’s off exploring.” Sansa’s shoulders slumped as Arya perked up, gesturing to a hotdog cart up on the corner of the sidewalk. “Oooh, perfect, let’s stop for one!”

Sansa grimaced, following behind her as Arya sped up. “Arya..”

Arya turned around, walking backward. “What? I haven’t had breakfast.” She pointed a thumb to the cart behind her. “And this is high quality for the price.”

Sansa sighed, pulling Arya’s sleeve, dragging her away as Arya huffed indignantly. 

“Come on, I’ll get you some real food.”

Arya grinned, yanking her sleeve out of Sansa’s hand, walking beside her happily. “Oh, fuck yeah, I love when you buy me shit.” Sansa laughed, shaking her head as Arya thought for a moment. “What do you need to talk to him about?”

Sansa sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ve just..been having these vivid.. dreams.” Sansa winced, not wanting to lie but not sure how else to explain it. “And I thought maybe talking to him could help me figure it out.”

Arya hummed, her eyes on the sidewalk as she put her hands in her coat pockets. “I could message him and see if he has any connections in the city? Maybe he knows someone who could help you?” Sansa smiled, looping her arm through Arya’s as she looked down at her affectionately. 

Arya wrinkled her nose, not looking at Sansa. “Gross, stop being sentimental.” She didn’t shake off Sansa’s arm despite her words as she looked around, eyeing the shops in the area. “Ok so, where is the closest place to get some lobster?”

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes as she leaned down, kissing Arya briefly on her head, making Arya gag dramatically.

_ \- - - _

“So then the delivery man walks into the salon, and Elle is sitting there getting her nails done by Paulette, and Elle’s all like ‘He’s got a package.’” Sansa paused when the man held his fork out for her, sharing a bite of his mashed potatoes and steak. She leaned forward from her spot on top of the table, her legs hanging off the edge next to the man’s chair, eating the food with a hum.

The man raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his plate, cutting into his meat. “Oh, I bet he had  _ something _ for her.” 

Sansa laughed, covering her mouth as she spoke. “Yes! That’s the joke, exactly.” She swallowed as she pushed his shoulder playfully. “See? You would get movies just fine.” 

The man shrugged. “Ok, keep going.” He ate his next bite, looking up to watch her as she continued.

Sansa nodded, leaning back on her hand as she thought. “Ok so, the delivery guy is trying to be flirty with Paulette but she’s nervous so she just says like ‘hi’ or whatever and the delivery guy leaves. So then Elle teaches Paulette this totally ridiculous move to help get a man’s attention- oh.” She hummed appreciatively as he held out another bite for her, leaning forward to take it before leaning back again, covering her mouth. “Ok so, then it cuts to all of them at Callahan’s office and he’s all like ‘we need Brooke’s alibi’, whi-”

The man frowned, gesturing in the air with his fork. “Wait, wait- go back. You didn’t show me the move Elle taught her.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, sighing. “It’s just this move where she bends over and pushes her boobs up.” She reached down, pressing her breasts together. 

The man’s eyebrows rose as he dropped his fork on the plate, scooting his chair back from the table. “Yeah, I’m gonna need to see it.” 

Sansa laughed, shaking her head. “It’s really not worth it, I promise you.” She looked down at his plate, gesturing with her chin for him to feed her another bite. 

The man shook his head. “No, no. You said this is known worldwide as the greatest fucking film of the decade so I should see it.” He gestured to the open floor next to the table. “It’s just like when you showed me the fucking statues. Art appreciation.” He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

Sansa shook her head, amused as she hopped off the table, brushing her hands down the front of her dress as she stepped over into the empty space in front of the window. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/5b/d5/5f5bd57d6d1a1b2227920ba1299ba2d9.jpg)

The man turned his chair towards her, crossing an ankle over his knee, his hand holding his leg up as he watched her, his face amused. 

Sansa rolled her eyes, her body facing sideways in front of him. “Ok so the first part is ‘Bend’” She bent over, her dress riding up, showing her panty-covered ass to him. The man groaned, tilting his head as he brought his hand up to his chin. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah, you’re getting a little extra here - Elle was wearing pants.” The man looked up at her face, wiggling his eyebrows, his head still tilted. 

Sansa laughed, continuing. “And the next part is ‘Snap’.” She stood up quickly, moving her hands under her breasts, pushing them up and together. The man bit into his finger, his eyebrows furrowed as she turned to face him fully, still holding her breasts up for him. She laughed, shaking her head. “Ok, you’re exaggerating on purpose.”

The man hummed, dropping his hand as his eyes came up to hers briefly before looking back down at her body. “No, I’m not. I love fucking this movie.” 

Sansa smiled, dropping her hands as she walked towards him. She stood in front of him, a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him expectantly, eyebrow raised. He smirked, pulling her into his lap roughly, his hand snaking under her dress to grab her ass as she scooted closer, straddling his lap. 

She hummed as she moved her arms around his neck, pushing her hips down into his as the cat sauntered into the room, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Sansa on the man’s lap. The man didn’t look away from Sansa, his tone intense. “Get the fuck out!” He picked his fork up from his plate and threw it towards the door, the cat yowling and darting out of the room dramatically as the fork hit the doorframe.

Sansa  _ tsk’d _ at the man, smacking his shoulder half-heartedly as he moved his hand back under her dress, his fingers sliding under her panties to touch her bare ass. “Oh, stop it.” 

The man raised an eyebrow as he bucked up, his hard length pressing against her. “Stop?”

Sansa hummed blissfully, her back arching into him as she pulled her dress straps down off her shoulders. “ _ No _ , don’t stop.”

_ \- - -  _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/13/b6/fc/13b6fcc6c6e9a05505cd30d5b6dfc32c.jpg)

Sansa frowned at the building in front of her, looking back down at the map on her phone. “This can’t be right.” She tapped the destination to look at the street view, scoffing when it popped up.

She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment before hitting ‘Share Your Location’. She smiled when her phone  _ pinged _ with an immediate response.

Sansa huffed a laugh, turning off the screen and shoving her phone in her back pocket as she opened the wrought-iron gate and walked up the steps. She knocked on the door hesitantly, looking around the stoop for a doorbell or buzzer but not seeing one. 

A woman opened the door, a warm smile on her face as she greeted Sansa. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/23/d6/f9/23d6f916397629c02212115f1b1af340.jpg)

“Hi, come on in.” She backed up, giving room for Sansa to enter.

Sansa blinked, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at the address on the house. “I’m sorry, I’m looking for a woman named Melisandre?”

The woman laughed lightly, nodding. “Yes, that’s me. And you’re Sansa?” 

Sansa smiled, nodding as she stepped into the house.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a1/90/f9/a190f9c323985cb8173d4303a0946b35.jpg)

“I’m sorry, I just had to check. This isn’t ..quite what I was expecting.” Sansa closed the door behind her, looking around the foyer.

Melisandre hummed, pointing up to the doorway. “I just took down the beaded curtain before you got here.” 

Sansa let out a surprised laugh as Melisandre smiled, turning and leading Sansa down a hallway to a bright office.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6e/d0/57/6ed057353501abc30fadfad3b5dd5c34.jpg)

Melisandre walked around her desk, gesturing for Sansa to sit down. “I’ve found the Lord of Light prefers literal light when He works.” 

Sansa nodded knowingly, situating herself in the chair. “Ah, the Lord of Light.”

Melisandre tilted her head, her smile friendly as she sat back, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair, her legs crossed. “Are you not a believer?”

Sansa sighed, shaking her head. “No, not particularly, but..after what I’ve been experiencing, I’m definitely not in a position to say He doesn’t exist.” 

Melisandre hummed thoughtfully. “And what have you been experiencing, Sansa?”

Sansa sighed, looking down at her hands, not sure where to start. “I thought they were dreams at first. But.. now I think they’re real.” She looked up at Melisandre. “Like I’m really leaving my apartment at night and .. traveling to some castle to spend time with a man.” She closed her eyes, leaning forward as she brought her fingers to her temple. “And I know it sounds crazy, I  _ know _ that but..”

Melisandre smiled, tilting her head as she looked at Sansa. “I don’t think in concepts such as ‘crazy’.” She furrowed her brows as she considered her words. “I think whether the dreams are real or not is of little consequence.” Sansa opened her mouth to interrupt but Melisandre held up her hand, continuing. “I think you should consider why they affect you so much. Why do you keep going back to visit?"

Sansa raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Well, good sex is so hard to find in the city, you know what I mean?” She laughed, her smile fading as Melisandre stared at her, her face unamused. 

Sansa cleared her throat, looking down at her hands in her lap. “Right, um..I guess..he’s different. From anyone that I’ve ever known. We.. he’s..” She looked up at Melisandre, sighing. “He’s honest. And funny. And he just.. says what he means.” She smiled, shaking her head as she looked out of the windows behind Melisandre. “He’s also stubborn, and he gets frustrated easily. He’s crude, which I actually like, but..” Her smile faded slightly as she looked back at Melisandre. “He deserves to be free. He can’t stay locked up in that castle.”

Melisandre nodded, agreeing. “And would his freedom have any strings? Would he have to be with you to stay out?”

“What? No!” Sansa shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing. “No, not at all. I don’t...have that expectation.”

Melisandre looked at her curiously, her eyebrows raised. “If he came to Westeros, you wouldn’t want to be with him?”

Sansa tilted her head, shrugging. “Well, I mean, if he was here, then yeah, I would like to be in a relationship with him but, you know..he might not want that.” She reached up, scratching behind her ear. “Of course, he would be free to be with someone else. O-or no one, if that’s.. whatever he wanted.”

Melisandre hummed, her eyes narrowing slightly as she assessed Sansa. “So you would be fine if he didn’t want to be with you.”

Sansa frowned, a cold knot forming in her stomach as she cleared her throat. “Yes, I would be fine.”

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/a3/ec/bfa3ec33a7d8f26dbed90b758192a1ed.jpg)

The man held Sansa’s hand as he led her out onto the rooftop terrace along the back of the castle. She gasped at the view, letting go of his hand to step out to the edge, her hands resting on the stone railing.

She looked back at him, in awe. “It’s like.. I don’t even know how to describe it.”

The man huffed a laugh as he walked up beside her, his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the hills. “Magic?” Sansa winced, nodding. The man gestured over to the right edge of the terrace with his chin. “It’s the same from every side.”

“Oh.” She leaned forward over the railing, seeing an identical view to the right, outside the castle grounds. She stood back up, frowning up at him. “So..it’s just for show.” The man nodded as she hummed, turning around and leaning against the railing. “Well..crap.”

The man huffed a laugh, moving to stand in front of her, putting his hands on the railing and boxing her in. “You know we can’t leave the fucking garden. What were you expecting?”

Sansa sighed as she brought her hands up to his chest. “I’m not sure. I just...wanted to find  _ something  _ to make today productive.”

The man hummed, tilting his head as he looked down at her. “Priestess didn’t have any good suggestions then?”

Sansa shook her head, her eyes dropping down to her hands on his chest. “No, but..she  _ did _ make some interesting points that I wanted to talk to you about.” She pursed her lips, hesitating.

The man shifted his weight, his hand dropping to her waist, his fingers brushing against her dress as he waited.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/eb/46/0b/eb460b7e146615d499c716ef249edda6.jpg)

Sansa shrugged, her eyes still watching her hands. “I just, you know, don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to stay with me once we get you out of here.” She cleared her throat, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Like, with the fucking and stuff.” 

The man huffed a laugh, amused. “I know I’m not.”

Sansa nodded quickly as she moved her hands to the railing beside her, leaning back, her voice pitched higher than normal as she spoke. “Oh good, that’s good.” She looked up at him, her face guarded. “So you’re planning on being open to seeing other people?”

The man shrugged a shoulder as he moved his hand from her waist, brushing a finger across her collarbone, his eyes watching the movement. “Nah, I’m good.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her hands in front of her stomach. “‘You’re good’? That's ..that’s it?” The man nodded, his eyes coming up to hers. 

She scoffed, letting her hands drop as she gestured to the castle. “But I’m your only option in here. You could get out and realize that there’s, you know, a very wide variety of people you might want to be with instead.”

The man raised an eyebrow, his hand dropping from her collarbone to rest on the railing again.“I don’t like you just because you’re the only fucking one here.” His lips tugged up into a smirk. “I like you because you’re a pain in my ass.”

Sansa widened her eyes. “Wow.” She tilted her head to the side, looking up as she tapped her finger on her chin. “Should I get that embroidered on a pillow?” 

The man growled, leaning forward and biting her exposed neck, making her squeal as she pulled away, ducking under his arm. She turned around, smiling widely as she walked backwards towards the end of the terrace. 

The man raised an eyebrow, pointing a thumb behind him as he stepped towards her. “Would someone else get sacked trying to steal some fucking bread?” 

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes, making a slight  _ oompf _ noise as she bumped into the railing. 

The man dropped his hand, a feral look in his eyes as he continued to step closer to her. “Would someone else dance around the room like a fucking idiot when they beat me in chess?” 

Sansa pointed a finger at him, her tone defensive. “Hey, I only had a rook and three pawns left, it was worth celebrating.” 

The man hummed, taking another step forward, her finger poking him in the chest as his eyes watched her face closely. “And would someone else keep coming back, making sure I’m not alone while they search for a way to get me the fuck out?”

Sansa hummed, pretending to think about it as a weight lifted off her shoulders. She brought her hands up to his chest, looking up at him. “Probably not. You’re  _ terrible  _ company.” The man narrowed his eyes as she lifted herself up on her toes, her chin raised defiantly. “It’s barely tolerable, being around you.”

The man scoffed, his hands coming to her waist as he bent down to brush his lips against hers. “Liar.”

Sansa nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛💛💛💛
> 
> Background info! 
> 
> 1.. The exterior of Sansa's work is the New York City Public Library! 
> 
> 2\. The dining room is from Chateau de Villette, a wedding venue in France in case you're interested!
> 
> 3\. The man and Sansa are discussing 'Legally Blonde', which as Sansa said, is one of the greatest movies of the decade. (Don't @ me, it's fantastic.)
> 
> 4\. Melisandre is a bit OC in this story because I did a very aloof/extra Melisandre in 'The Westerosi Race' and I wanted to make her a little more... sane. and Understandable 😂
> 
> 5\. Her brownstone (whitestone?) is in Brooklyn, NYC. The address (90 Bedford Street) is the actual address of the Friend's building in NYC. 
> 
> 6\. Melisandre's outfit is actually the fabulous Cate Blanchett, lookin' fiiiiine. 
> 
> That's it! What did you think of those convos? Pretty significant realizations being made this chapter... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Come find me on Tumblr for a photo preview of next chapter 💛


	8. 'The only scratchy sack that’s going to be around here is yours!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! My notes are at the end - you kids enjoy.

[Store Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqJKcVyypLA)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/eb/d8/d6/ebd8d6c3a27b4127170d7c5b93714e29.jpg)

Sansa opened the door to the boutique, wrinkling her nose at the generic music pumping out of the tinny speakers as she walked in.

_ Ugh. I miss Piano. _

Dany smacked her arm. “What’s that face for? This place is cute.” She stood beside Sansa, looking around the shop with a smile on her face. 

Sansa nodded, gesturing to the store. “No, yeah, it’s great. I just uh.. smelled a fart.”

Dany grimaced, looking up at Sansa. “Ew.” 

Dany turned around, pushing the door open to leave before Sansa grabbed the back of her jacket, rolling her eyes as she laughed. “Oh, come on, it’s fine.”

Dany turned back around, following Sansa over to the racks closely, her voice a hissed whisper. “I can’t pick up Drogo from the airport tonight in a  _ fart store  _ dress, Sansa.”

Sansa huffed a laugh, tilting a hanger on the rack so she should see the light pink dress hanging on it. “You know what, we’ll spray it with some febreze. It’ll be good as new, I promise.” Dany sighed, shrugging as she started looking through the clothing rack. 

Sansa pushed a hanger with a green shirt aside, looking at Dany. “Do you know where he was this time?”

Dany shook her head, pulling out a floral knee-length dress, looking at it critically. “No, this was another trip where he couldn’t tell me any details.” She shrugged as she put the dress back on the rack, pushing the hanger to look at the next one. “But I know his battalion gets to stay in King’s Landing for two months after this trip so..” She looked over at Sansa, grinning widely, her eyebrows wiggling.

Sansa laughed, pulling out a blue sweater. “Sooo basically, I should plan on not seeing you until then?”

Dany shrugged. “I mean, he’ll have to spend some time doing training exercises so you can have the days he’s busy.” She pulled out a floor-length black dress, her eyes gleaming as she rubbed the fabric between her fingers. She grinned, draping it over her arm and turning to Sansa. 

“Ok I’m rea..” She furrowed her eyebrows, gesturing down at the sweater in Sansa’s hands. “You do realize that’s exactly what you have on now, right?”

Sansa frowned, looking down at the sweater she was wearing. 

**[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5d/f6/c8/5df6c8bd4c4e0282187d56037fd23215.jpg) **

She scoffed, holding up the sweater on the hanger. “This is totally different!”

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/82/c5/ef82c5b508a0e8bf5bf8506c353e6be4.jpg)

Dany squinted, her eyes flicking back and forth between them before she shrugged. “I don’t see it but, hey, buy five of the same sweater if that’s what you like.” 

Sansa made a face at Dany, sticking her tongue out as she flapped the sweater at her, the bottom of it hitting Dany in the face. “I will, thank you.” Sansa tucked the hanger under her arm, smiling as she turned to look at the rest of the clothes.

Dany eyed Sansa, her lips pursed as she crossed her arms, the black dress folded neatly between them. “ _ Someone _ is in a good mood.”

Sansa shrugged, her smile widening as she continued sifting through clothes, tilting another hanger to look at a light blue dress. 

Dany scoffed. “Oh my  _ gods, _ you are acting totally fucking shady right now! What is it? A new face wash? Body scrub?” She stepped closer to Sansa, narrowing her eyes and sniffing Sansa’s shoulder.

Sansa grimaced, backing away from her. “Ok, creep. I haven’t done anyth-”

Dany’s eyes widened, her face offended. “Holy  _ shit!  _ You’ve fucked and you didn’t even  _ tell me _ ?!” 

Sansa’s face crumpled in confusion. “What? That’s not...” She raised her arm, sniffing her own shoulder curiously as she muttered  _ fucking sex..bloodhound. _

Dany pointed at her victoriously. “Ah- _ ha! _ So it’s true, I knew it! Tell me everything.” Her eyes lit up as she grinned at Sansa, her eyebrows lifting expectantly. 

Sansa laughed, shaking her head. “There’s nothing to even tell.” Dany scoffed and Sansa rolled her eyes, continuing. “I mean,  _ yes _ , I’ve started ...seeing someone.” She winced as Dany shrieked, jumping up and down. 

Sansa widened her eyes, looking over at the cashier who was watching them curiously. Sansa smiled politely, waving that everything was fine until Dany grabbed her hand, yanking on it to get her attention. “I need  _ details _ . Size. Technique. Special moves. Has he eaten you ou-”

Sansa’s and Dany’s phones chirped, interrupting Dany’s interrogation. Sansa smirked at her, both of them reaching into their back pockets and pulling out their phones.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4d/d4/9a/4dd49a379afbd49c529a2182697989a6.jpg)

Sansa  _ tsk’d _ sarcastically. “Well  _ shoot _ , that’s all the time we have for questions today. Time to go meet her.”

Dany cackled. “That’s  _ perfect _ , she needs to hear this, too.” She pulled Sansa’s hand over to the checkout. “Come on, let’s hurry.”

Sansa laughed, gesturing to the dress in Dany’s hand. “Wait, you didn’t even try that on!”

Dany scoffed, holding it up behind her. “No need, I already know It’s perfect, Drogo will love it.”

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3c/33/6b/3c336b67b1d3e115132908a94548606c.jpg)

Sansa shrugged, agreeing as Dany shouted over her own shoulder. “Come on, Sans, I'll buy you your blue sweater! We need to celebrate you finally getting some DICK!” 

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/94/e0/ed94e0f3db2101b3fabcbd63ea781541.jpg)

Sansa stopped next to the invisible wall in the side yard, stabbing the end of her shovel into the ground. She looked up at the man next to her, excited. “Ok, so, I’ve been thinking about this and I know the castle won’t let  _ you _ dig out, but maybe someone else could do it  _ for  _ you?” She wiggled her eyebrows, gesturing to herself theatrically.

The man frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And why would that work?”

Sansa sighed. “Because, in the sto-uhh..” The man raised an eyebrow at her as she cleared her throat, looking down at the ground briefly before smiling up at him. “Because. Some people that I’ve heard of found themselves in a similar situation and it was the  _ woman _ who ended up setting the man free from the cas-building. The building. In which he had found himself..trapped in.” She winced, looking over at her hand on the shovel handle.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. “A man  _ that you’ve heard of _ was trapped in a..building?”

Sansa nodded, attentively watching her thumb rub against the wooden handle. “Uh-huh.”

The man hummed, tilting his head, the corner of his mouth pulled up in a half-smile. “And what was his name?”

Sansa looked up at him, her nose pointed in the air. “I don’t want to tell you.”

The man scoffed, shaking his head as he looked up at the sky. He looked back down at her, his face amused. “I’ve told you a hundred times, this isn’t Beauty and the fucking Beast _.”  _ He pointed a finger at her, an eyebrow raised. “This is just going to end up with you getting fucking sacked, watch.”

Sansa scoffed, batting his finger away as she wiggled the shovel back and forth, the end of it still poking into the ground. “If the castle didn’t support the idea, why would it provide  _ this _ , hmm?” She scowled, pointing her finger up at  _ him _ instead. “And I’ll have you know that a person doing a selfless act to save someone in need is a  _ very  _ common trope in literature! ‘Beauty and the Beast’ doesn’t own that! Stop laughing!”

She glared up at him, her free hand dropping to her hip as he pursed his lips tightly together, trying to contain himself as he closed his eyes. He exhaled deeply, opening his eyes as he pointed to the shovel. “ _ That _ is for gardening. Do you think the plants just take care of themselves?” 

Sansa made a curious noise, looking around the area as she shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah kind of, actually.” 

The man scoffed, his hands going to his hips. “Ok, just for that, I hope you enjoy whatever fucking punishment the castle doles out to you for messing up the grass.”

Sansa’s eyes gleamed, her smile smug as she pointed off to the side, towards the castle. The man frowned, looking behind his shoulder.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d8/8f/73/d88f7361d1167a7f4a74e6ff8f6c9888.jpg)

A single lawn chaise with drinks next to it was sitting in the middle of the grassy area. Sansa looked up at the man victoriously. “Oh, a magical relaxing area just for you, how  _ convenient _ .” She bounced on her toes, grinning at him as he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

Sansa dropped the shovel to the ground, pushing the man over to the chaise. “I think this might really work so you just sit here and enjoy your drink.”

The man huffed a laugh, letting her push him until he sat down roughly in the chaise. He gestured to two drinks on the table. “Are you sure you aren’t meant to just relax with me instead?”

Sansa shook her head, walking back over to where she left her shovel. “No,  _ I  _ have work t…hey!” She looked around for the shovel, her hands going to her hips as she frowned. She looked back at the man. “What the fuck! It’s gone!” 

The man smiled as he leaned over, picking up the drinks from the table. He held one out to her with a raised eyebrow.

Sansa shook her head, walking over towards the man. “No, the castle probably just.. cleaned it up.” She shrugged, undeterred. “That happens all the time so.. no problem, I’ll just go get it again.” She clapped his shoulder as she passed him, her steps purposeful on her way over to the gardening shed. 

The man called after her, setting the drinks back down on the table. “I’m not letting you sit on the chair with me if you come back in a fucking scratchy sack!”

Sansa yelled over her shoulder. “The only scratchy sack that’s gonna be around here is  _ yours _ ! Think positively!”

The man barked a laugh, grabbing an apple from the plate and sitting back in the chaise, lifting his feet up on the end, his ankles crossed. “Yeah, well, you like my  _ scratchy sack _ , frustrating woman.” He bit into the apple, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the chaise as he chewed. 

“I heard that.” 

He startled slightly, muttering  _ how the fuck  _ as he leaned forward, his feet coming down on either side of the chaise as he turned, looking back at her.

She walked up, scowling down at him as she came to a stop next to the chaise. She raised her hand, a foot-long blue shovel hanging from her finger. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c7/ff/8e/c7ff8e984430e272c0c9c7a9d3c1a905.jpg)

The man grinned up at her. “Well.. that could take a while. Might want to get started.” He bit into his apple, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. “Oh, don’t do the cocky apple-bite thing, you’re better than that.” She sat down between his legs, scooting back until she could lean comfortably against his chest, laying the shovel across her lap.

His brows furrowed as he looked down at her. “Uhh.. aren’t you going to work?” 

Sansa shook her head, closing her eyes as she tilted her face up towards the fake sun, sighing. “No.”

The man huffed a laugh, brushing his palm down her thigh. “And why fucking not?” He took another bite of his apple, watching her curiously. 

She brought her hands up, taking the shovel and bending it completely in half. “It’s rubber.”

The man laughed loudly, the noise turning into a hacking cough sound as he choked. She sat up, putting her feet on the ground so she could turn around to face him as he leaned over the side of the chaise, beating a fist on his chest, coughing loudly. 

He stayed bent over, the cough turning back into a laugh as he closed his eyes, shaking his head while he wheezed. Sansa narrowed her eyes at him, glaring as he sat up, smiling widely at her, panting.

He set his apple on the table, taking the shovel from her and shaking it in the air, making it wiggle. His eyes gleamed as he watched it, still chuckling. “That was so much fucking better than a sack.” 

Sansa huffed, moving to stand up until he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back against him. 

He leaned to the side, grabbing one cup and holding it out in front of her. She rolled her eyes, taking it, accepting defeat as he grabbed his glass and leaned back in the chaise. He held his glass out towards hers,  _ clinking _ them together before taking a sip from it. “We’ll figure it out.”

She smiled sadly, taking a drink from her glass before bringing her legs up, her feet flat on the chaise as she settled more comfortably against him, turning slightly to side so she could lay her head on his chest.“Yes, we will.” 

_ \- - -  _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6e/86/c8/6e86c8c635caf5db720db1a1cdf07b41.jpg)

Sansa walked up to the check-in counter, smiling at the man sitting there. “Hi! I have a 12:50 MRI appointment.”

The man smiled up at her before looking down at his computer. “Ohhhh-kie dokie, let me just check you in real quick. Last name?”

“Stark.”

His eyes scanned the screen, his smile fading as he hummed. He looked up at Sansa, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you sure it’s at Radiology? I don’t have a Stark at 12:50.” 

Sansa frowned, blinking at him for a moment before shaking her head, leaning her arms on the counter. “Oh, gods, I’m sorry. It would actually be under Lannister. Sansa Lannister.” The man looked at her as she laughed awkwardly, gesturing widely in the air with her hand. “I haven’t gotten my name officially changed yet, I was a Lannister but now I’m Stark. So I just..” She tapped her temple. “Forgot.” 

The man smiled widely, looking down at his computer. “Ohhh, that’s so exciting! Well, congratulations! If you have your updated license, I can change your name on file.” 

Sansa smiled politely, tilting her head curiously as she tried to process what he meant. “Uhh..Oh,  _ oh _ , no. I should say - my name is changing  _ back _ to Stark. I haven’t gotten around to changing my license yet. Since the divorce. Not marriage.”

The man’s smile fell from his face. “Oh.” 

Sansa shrugged, waving her hand in the air. “Yeah, I know, it’s fine, we can just.. am I all checked in?”

The man looked down at his computer, nodding. 

Sansa slapped the counter, cringing when it was louder than she expected. “Ok, great! I’m just gonna...” She pointed over to the chairs, walking away quickly to sit down. 

She widened her eyes, blowing air from her cheeks as she pulled her phone out from her bag. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/ec/64/98ec6460cdc175c8e1c087de1828aeeb.jpg)

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/60/ed/4260ed71329b699051dfbbc47520fc69.jpg)

Sansa sighed, snapping the book in her lap shut. She leaned down, sliding the book across the mess of items collected on top of the low table in front of their chairs, their research nest growing larger with each of her visits.

“Mungo didn’t have any advice, huh?” He closed the book in his lap, gesturing to the one laying on the table,  _ Mungo’s Guide for Magical Maladies and Injuries. _

Sansa shook her head, leaning back on the pillowy headrest as she looked over at him. “No, but if you ever break a pair of glasses, I could fix it with a spell that definitely isn’t real.”

The man huffed a laugh, gesturing to the castle around them. “Who’s to say it’s not fucking real?”

Sansa smiled, reluctantly agreeing as she raised her hands above her head in a broad stretch before slouching down in her chair. “Ok, this strategy isn’t working. We can’t look through every medical, magical, self-help book out there.”

The man nodded, sliding his book,  _ The Magical Approach to Escapism _ onto the table. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. “So, now what?”

She sighed, frowning. “Obviously I was sent here to help figure out how to set you free, I just can’t… think of it.” She made a frustrated noise, standing up and pacing in front of their chairs. “Ok - I think we should switch our focus over to your identity. Maybe that’s the key to getting you out? We need to just.. run through a list of anything we know to narrow down who you are. ” 

The man leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, his temple resting on his closed fist. “Except I don’t fucking remember anything.”

Sansa shook her head, stopping in front of him. “No, I’m not talking about  _ brain _ memories, I mean  _ muscle  _ memories.” She reached down, picking up some grapes from a bowl on top of the table. She stood up and tossed them to him, one at a time in quick succession, the man muttering  _ shit  _ as he sat up, catching them easily with one hand no matter how high or low she aimed.

He looked up at her, his face confused as he held up his hand full of grapes. 

She raised her eyebrows pointedly. “See? You’ve caught just about everything I’ve ever thrown at you. What is that? Like, crazy good hand-eye coordination?” She resumed pacing, her hands going to her hips. “So, what? Maybe sports?” She groaned, leaning her head back dramatically. “Ugh, please don’t be a sports guy. Unless..” She turned to him, narrowing her eyes. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?” 

The man shrugged, nodding. 

She screamed loudly, a shrieking battle cry as she ran straight for him. 

“What the  _ fuck!”  _ The man dropped the grapes from his hand, the fruit bouncing all over the floor as he stood, reflexively grabbing her wrist and spinning her quickly, her back  _ thumping _ against his chest harmlessly. Sansa tilted her head back, grinning up at him as he gaped at her. 

“ _ Why?! _ ” 

“Because!” She spun herself back out, twisting her wrist free from his grip easily, holding his hand with hers instead as she grinned up at him. “Those reflexes right there are  _ definitely _ from a profession where hand-to-hand combat is used, for  _ sure _ .” She squeezed his hand, excited.

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And what if I had fucking hurt you instead?”

Sansa shook her head, her free hand on his chest for balance as she raised herself up on her toes, kissing his lips quickly. “Nah, I knew you wouldn’t.” She beamed at him as she lowered herself to the ground, bouncing happily on the balls of her feet. “And now we have another lead to follow!”

The man huffed a laugh, letting her pull him towards the bookshelves. “Yeah, well, my first instinct was to punch you in the face so maybe let me know before you decide to charge at me again, Joan of Arc.”

_ \- - - _

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjTpJ1ceSdA)

The man leaned his head back against the chair, looking up from the book on his lap. “I think I’m calling it for the day. My brain is fried.” 

Sansa nodded, agreeing. She held up her book so he could see the cover,  _ Most Proficient Warriors of the Third Century.  _ “Yeah, I want to finish this one and then I’m done.”

The man huffed a laugh. “The  _ Third _ ? Did you start at the beginning of time?”

Sansa nodded as she flipped a page, her eyes scanning the pages. “Yep, figured I might as well start from the beginning.” She pointed with her other hand to a tall stack in front of her chair on the floor, one volume per century.

The man’s eyes widened. “Holy  _ shit _ , that’s gonna take you fucking forever.”

Sansa shrugged, flipping another page. “Well, if you’re a fighter, you’ll definitely be- oh my gods _. _ ” Sansa’s eyes widened as she clenched her hands around the book, leaning down to look at the page closer, her voice shrill. “ _ Oh my gods!!” _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/59/07/63/590763fa399715112a4f016c402b8d3a.jpg)

The man got up quickly, sitting down on the arm of her chair, leaning over her shoulder as she read aloud hastily. “The Hound! The Hound hailing from the Westerlands, did regard as one of the.. uhh, ok.. gods, this is.. this language is barely even .. how can people  _ understand this _ !?” 

She shook her head, her eyes crossing as she tried to squint down at the words. She looked up at the man, his eyes glued to the page as he scanned it, devouring the information written. She let him read until he blinked, sitting back, his eyes looking out into the library unseeingly. 

She stood, setting the book on the seat of her chair gently and coming around to stand between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. “Are you ok?”

The man furrowed his brows, blinking slowly. “I don’t know.’ 

Sansa nodded, looking down at the book in her chair. “It’s.. a lot.” She rubbed her thumbs against his shoulder, standing quietly, letting him think. 

His voice was thick when he spoke again. “It says 270 AC.” Sansa tilted her head up at him curiously. He looked down at her, his face unhappy. “What year did you say you live in?”

Sansa shrugged. “Two-thousand-an- oh.” 

She frowned, looking down at his chest, shaking her head. “Well, that can’t matter.” The man scoffed and she looked up at him, her face determined as she slid her hands from his shoulders, taking a step back. “No, that  _ can’t _ matter.” She gestured widely to the library. “I don’t know what type of fucking magic is controlling this but I can’t.. I  _ refuse _ to believe they would bring me here just to.. just to meet you and ..  _ dangle _ this in..  _ No! _ ” She pointed down at the book, her face hard. “I don’t give a shit  _ what _ century you’re from, you’re here now and we’re still going to figure out how to get you out!” 

“Ok, ok,  _ hey.”  _ The man pulled her close to him, hugging her as she curled against his chest, fisting his shirt tightly in her hands. 

“I  _ won’t _ let that happen.” She turned her face towards his neck, feeling tears building behind her eyes. 

The man huffed, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I wouldn’t expect a little thing like two-thousand fucking years stop you.”

Sansa smiled sadly against his skin, not saying anything as she breathed him in, calming down.

After a moment, the man spoke again. “It also said I didn’t have a wife.” Sansa pulled back, staring up at him with wide eyes as he shrugged, continuing. “Or a kid.” 

Sansa let out a startled laugh, her hand rubbing her forehead as she shook her head. “Oh,  _ gods _ , I didn’t even think of that!” 

The man tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at her. “Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about it now.”

Sansa smiled, moving her arms to wrap behind his neck. “Yeah, I guess we don’t.”

_ \- - -  _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/09/e6/ae09e6bd0d20770b33023921fa4c39ef.jpg)

The woman stopped writing, furrowing her brows and looking up at the shelf across the room with a row of ticker tape machines sitting on top of it, one of them making a slight squeaking noise as the wheel began to move. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/12/54/ef125417d8da9855654c0c7a66bf9a45.jpg)

She set her notebook down on the coffee table as she stood, walking up to it and gently lifting up the paper to read.

The man walked by the room, backtracking and sticking his head in, leaning on the door frame. “The Castle Account? Did they find the book?”

The woman turned to face him, the paper still in her hands as she nodded, smiling warmly. “One step closer.”

The man mirrored her smile, tapping the door frame with his hand. “One step closer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll, how's that for some plot progression, eh? Not what you guys were thinking? Muahaha.
> 
> Background Info!
> 
> 1\. The boutique is Ulla Johnson, in NYC. You go, Ulla! Cute store! 
> 
> 2\. The very first scene that ever popped in my head for this story was the exchange in the garden with the fake shovel. (Do I think you care? No. But I'm going to mention it anyway!)
> 
> 3\. 'Mungo's Guide' is a shoutout to all my HP peeps out there, obvious reference to St. Mungo's. Too bad it was not helpful at all in the story. Nice try though, Mung. 
> 
> 4\. That font in the Hound book is terrible, please don't ruin your eyes trying to read it. It says -  
> "Hailing from the Westerlands, the Hound wast did regard as one of the fi’rcest men in the entirety of West’ros, due in parteth to both his prodigal sw’rdsmanship and ruthless cruelty. He wast both fear’d and did respect in the w’rld of war, his reputation wast h’rald’d from the n’rth to the south. Refusing to taketh an holidam, he nev’r wast did regard as knight. He wast did describe as a huge sir of massive strength, with burneth marks down his visage given to him from his kinbroth’r during youth, making fire his only known weakness. 
> 
> He kept no wife, nor sired no issue.
> 
> He wast lasteth seen fulfilling his lifelong ambition, heaving himself and his broth’r off of the keepeth castle, nev’r to beest seen again."
> 
> See? Easy to understand. I don't know why Sansa was having such an issue. 
> 
> And there we go! Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr (same name) because those people got a sneak peek of this chapter yesterday, and I will also be posting a sneak peek of Chapter Nine in a day or two. 
> 
> Also, please note the new Chapter change! We are halfway, people! 
> 
> 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛


	9. 'I can't.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long chapter for you guys today - I could've split it up but.. that's no fun. 
> 
> My notes are at the end, I hope you enjoy!

[Street Sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg1mpD1BICI&t=17s)

Sansa leaned over the edge of the terrace, looking down at the people and cars below. 

“Hey, sorry, our turn should be next.” Robb walked over to her, pointing his thumb at the grill over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ 4B always takes forever.”

Sansa smiled at him. “Damn you, 4B.” 

Robb chuckled, coming to stand next to her, his arms resting on the railing as he took in a deep breath, his eyes looking out over the view. “Nothing like the city, huh?” 

Sansa hummed, looking out at the buildings. “It’s certainly beautiful.” She winced as a horn blared out from the street below, followed by an ambulance siren screaming through the air.

Robb laughed, nudging her shoulder. “But noisy.” 

Sansa shrugged. “I’m just used to it being a bit more.. peaceful.” 

Robb turned to look at her. “Oh yeah, how _is_ the library gig going? As magical as you thought it would be?”

Sansa huffed a laugh, nodding. “Yeah, the job is going well, but I was actually talking about.. something else.” She turned to face him, letting out a deep breath.

Robb furrowed his brows, standing up straight and turning to her, his face concerned. “Everything ok?” 

She tilted her head to the side, making an unsure noise. “Welllll...you know how I mentioned the dreams I’ve been having? And how they might’ve been hallucinations?” 

Robb nodded. “Yeah, I got a copy of your scans by the way. Thanks for adding me to your list of medical representatives.” He put his hand on his chest, his face taking on a regal attitude. “I feel so honored.” 

Sansa laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I got a call today from the Radiologist, she said my images were all clear. Is that what you saw, too?”

Robb shrugged, leaning an arm on the railing. “I mean, my specialty isn’t neuro but yeah, it looked fine to me.” 

Sansa nodded. “Right so, keeping that in mind... I think what I’ve been experiencing has actually... been real.” Robb’s face screwed up in confusion as Sansa sighed, starting from the beginning. “Ok so, I woke up in this bedroom, right…”

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1d/5b/65/1d5b65ceeeec89a8454df95934387449.jpg)

Robb opened his apartment door, Sansa behind him carrying the plate of hamburger patties. “Wait, wait, wait. So he’s like this fucking badass from, what, the middle ages?”

Sansa nodded, setting the plate down on the island, facing the kitchen. “Apparently. I mean, it definitely fits him, his body is _huge_ like what I would presume a warrior’s would be.”

Robb stood on the other side of the island, thinking. “Hmm.. ok, so.. have you found out any information about him?"

Sansa shook her head as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out her phone, swiping to unlock it. “I’ve definitely learned.. some. There isn’t a lot written about him, which actually makes sense.” Robb raised an eyebrow as she handed him her phone. She smirked. “He’s.. not really the type of guy who just doles out information about himself.”

Robb smiled curiously as he looked down at her phone.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/1a/55/9d1a550c7a753f0d920a93e4ebf2d232.jpg)

“Fuck, Sansa, this guy looks terrifying.” 

Sansa frowned, leaning over the counter to look at her phone. “Well, I mean, that’s just an artist’s rendition, not what he _actually_ looks like. I’ve found a couple that are way closer to reality.”

Robb’s eyebrows shot up as he scrolled down the page. “Gods, he’s assumed to have killed over _five hundred_ _men_ _?!”_ He looked up at her, his mouth agape. “Sansa!”

Sansa shrugged, unbothered. “What? He’s not killing people _now_.”

Robb scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, probably because the universe put him in fucking isolation so he would stop!”

Sansa frowned, taking her phone back. “Ok, if you’re just gonna use that against him then I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She shoved the phone in her pocket, not looking at him. “I should go anyways.”

Robb's mouth gaped at her as he gestured to his front door. “What, you’re just gonna bail on me to go home and sleep so you can visit your _boyfriend?_ ” 

Sansa scoffed, her eyebrows raised. “Well, I would love to stay here but not if you’re just going to mock me, Robb!” She pointed a finger at him. “You’re the only one I’ve told about this, besides a fucking mystical priestess lady, and honestly - I thought you of all people would be on my side!”

Robb made a frustrated noise, coming around the counter to stand in front of her. “I’m trying, Sansa, I am. But telling me about a man that you visit in a castle while you sleep is hardly the same as me being bisexual! This is just.. unimaginable!”

Sansa sighed, shrugging a shoulder as she looked down at the floor. “I know.”

Robb rubbed his forehead with his hand, leaning back against the island. “I _know_ you aren’t making this up but it really is just..hard to wrap my mind around.”

Sansa looked up at him, her face tense. “I know how this sounds, Robb, trust me.”

They stared at each other, neither backing down.

Robb was the first to break, shaking his head with a sigh. “Well..” He gestured down to the burgers. “You really should eat before you go.” He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head. “Especially now that I know how often you guys.. doink.”

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Robb, you’re thirty-two. Act like an adult.”

Robb poked himself in the chest, his tone defensive. “Hey, I _am_ an adult. An adult who’s learned some things about his little sister that unfortunately, I can’t forget.” He pushed a barstool out from the island with his foot, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly. 

She looked at him, still considering leaving before she sighed, nodding her head as she sat down, pulling the burgers towards her. “Do you have any cheese?”

Robb smiled, leaning forward and kissing her on the crown of her head before walking over to the fridge, his tone lighter. “I mean, seriously, why couldn’t you just have skipped over those parts?” He opened the doors, pulling out random condiments, piling them in his arms. "How am I supposed to look this guy in the eye when I meet him now?” 

Sansa smiled at him as he closed the fridge door with his hip, walking back to the island and dumping all the supplies onto the countertop. She reached out, touching his hand. “Thank you, Robb.”

Robb nodded, pulling a pack of cheese slices out from the bottom of the pile and handing it to her before turning around to the cabinets, opening one and getting plates. “And in such _detail_ , honestly, I will _not_ recover.”

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes. “Robb!”

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ad/27/26/ad2726ed398c9390b8df77f49d7adc9a.jpg)

Sansa smiled as she turned the corner, the cat at her heels as she walked over to the man sitting on a bench, his ankle crossed over his knee, a near-empty plate of breakfast food resting on his leg. “Could you have picked a more obscure spot? I feel like I’m playing a game of hide and seek.”

The man smirked, looking up from his plate. “Not much of a game when you have the castle helping you cheat.” Sansa laughed, picking up his glass of orange juice from the bench and holding it as she sat down. 

The man noticed the cat, glaring at him as the cat ambled through the plant leaves, ignoring the man to find a spot in the sun. 

She turned on the bench towards the man, bringing her leg up, resting her shin against his thigh as she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. He looked away from the cat, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smile as he looked at her. He held up his fork, offering her the last bite of egg. 

She shook her head. “No, I actually just ate with my brother.” She looked down at the glass in her hand, running her finger around the rim nervously. “I uh.. I told him about you.” She looked up at the man, who was looking back at her, eyebrow raised, fork halfway to his mouth. 

He blinked at her. “Really?”

Sansa shrugged, looking back down at the glass. “Yeah, I thought.. well, he’s the sibling I’m closest to and I.. I wanted to.” She looked back up at him. “Does it bother you?”

The man shook his head. “No. I just figured you’d be worried he’d think you were lying. Or insane.” He ate the food off his fork, looking down at his plate to stab at a piece of sausage.

Sansa laughed, tilting her head. “Yeahhh, I’m not sure he one-hundred percent believes me but.. he’s trying.” 

The man nodded. “Did you tell any other siblings?” He ate the sausage off his fork, looking over at her curiously. 

Sansa shook her head. “No. I don’t really talk to Rickon much. He’s the youngest, eighteen, and .. I text him but he rarely answers.” 

The man made a curious noise. “Big age gap between you two.” 

Sansa sighed. “Yeah, that doesn’t really help us understand each other, at all.” She tilted her head, looking down at the glass in her hands. “Plus, the closest one to Rick in age is Bran and he.. it.. was such a _freak_ accident, when he got struck by lightning.” 

The man frowned, setting his fork down on the plate, putting his hand on her thigh. 

She shrugged, waving a hand in dismissal. “No, I’m ok. It was four years ago so.. we’ve all had time to adjust to the new ‘Bran’.” She looked up at him, smiling sadly. “The doctors said initially that he should recover just fine but he’s.. not the same. Mostly stares out the window.” She smiled fondly. “He _does_ smile whenever you take the time to just sit next to him. So, I know he’s still in there.” She reached down, squeezing the man’s hand before letting go, sighing. “And then there’s Arya.”

The man’s eyes widened, reaching for his fork again. “ _Fuck_ , your parents were busy.” 

Sansa laughed. “There’s six of us total if you count Jon, which we do. He came to live with us after Aunt Lyanna died, before I was born so.. he’s always been there.” 

She sighed, moving her leg, setting both feet on the ground. “So after Arya is me, then Jon and then Robb, who I ate with tonight.” She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Did you get all that?’

“No.” The man shook his head, stabbing at another piece of sausage. “I’m just barely learning my own fucking name and you just told me twenty more.” 

Sansa laughed, nudging his shoulder with hers. “Yeah, how’s that going? Has the castle given you any more books about yourself?”

The man sighed, setting the plate down on the bench next to him. “No, just the one.” He looked over at her, laying his arm across the bench behind her. “Have you found anything?”

Sansa nodded, leaning her head against the man’s chest, her eyes moving to the cat as he sat underneath a fern, his tail swishing in the air behind him. “Yeah, I’ve found a little. Definitely a couple leads to follow, may be able find out who trapped you in here.” She sighed. “I can’t seem to find that picture of you from the book - so far that’s the closest one to your actual face, although honestly, the scars are still super exaggerated.”

The man huffed, rolling his eyes as he moved his feet, crossing his ankles under the bench. 

Sansa tilted her head back, looking up at him. “What? They are. Some photos show a lot of hair loss, some show a little, but you still have all of yours. ” She raised her hand up over her head, brushing her fingers through his hair next to his temple, her nails grazing his scalp. 

The man closed his eyes, tilting his head into her palm. “I don’t know why in the fuck you’d want _any_ fucking picture. The less it looks like me, the fucking better.” 

Sansa shrugged, dropping her hand as she hummed. “Disagree.” She tapped her palm on his thigh as she stood up, standing in front of him. “Now, are you done eating? I wanted to do something different today - we need to stop and celebrate how momentous finding your identity is.”

The man picked up the plate from the bench, standing with her. “Does it involve getting naked?”

Sansa pursed her lips, thinking. “Well.. there _is_ a suit involved.” The man frowned, confused, making her laugh. She turned to the plants. “Come on, Jekyll.”

The man barked a laugh. “Now _that_ is a name I’ll fucking remember.”

The cat sprang from the plants, cutting in front of the man, tripping him up as he ran to get beside Sansa, looking up at her with an innocent _me row ?_

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/55/2e/bb/552ebb08245afd571b35753fac383d60.jpg)

Sansa laughed from her spot on top of the counter, barely able to get the words out between her wheezing. “So we, _gods_ , we called Arya in and R-Robb was laying there on the ground with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like he was dead and the k-ketchup all over him.” She stopped to laugh loudly. “And s-she freaked the fuck out until she s-saw the bottle we forgot to put away.” She giggled, tears falling from her eyes. “She threw the bottle so hard at Robb - didn’t talk to us for _d-days_.” 

The man set the mixing bowl on the counter, his eyes wide as he looked at her. “And this is a _happy_ memory for you?”

Sansa nodded, her hand on her chest, her face beaming as she exhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath.

The man shook his head, leaning down to get a metal pan from the cabinet. “But she still followed you guys to the city?”

Sansa sighed, still smiling as she lifted the mixing bowl full of batter into her lap, freeing up space for him to set the pan down. “There’s not much opportunity in Winterfell if you aren’t into logging.” 

The man raised an eyebrow as he took the bowl from her, pouring the mixture into the pan. “But you are. And you left.” 

“Bleh, I know.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled a spatula from the utensil holder on the countertop, handing it to him to help scrape the bowl clean. “I thought I should branch out, see the world. I was worried I was just.. doing what was expected of me.”

The man set the empty bowl down in the sink, looking over at her as the animated sponge began washing it immediately. “But now..?”

She shrugged, reaching beside her and grabbing a kitchen towel, folding it in on her lap. “I miss it.” She sighed. “The city is noisy. My friends are nice but.. If I’m honest, I feel like the third wheel most of the time. And my job is fun although not exactly challenging so I worry if I’ll be happy doing the same thing in five years.” She looked up at him, smiling sadly. “I just feel a bit lost, really. I’m 30, just like, stuck in a ru…” She stopped talking when the man raised an eyebrow, looking at her sardonically.

She scoffed at herself, looking down at the towel in her lap. “ _Wow,_ and I’m a huge asshole for whining to a guy trapped in a castle about it.” 

The man huffed a laugh, carrying the pan over to the stove, bending down to open the oven door and slide it in. “I think the answer is fucking simple - move back home.” He closed the oven, walking back over to her. 

She nodded her head. ”Yeah.. I’d thought of that but..” She shrugged, eyes focused on re-folding the towel in her lap.

The man tilted his head. “But..?” She didn’t look up at him and he sighed, putting both of his hands on the countertop on either side of her knees, his face close to hers.

She sighed as she dropped the towel in her lap, scratching behind her ear, her voice small. “ _.._ what if my apartment is one of the reasons why I can visit you?” The man frowned, confused. She continued. “I haven’t fallen asleep anywhere else since I’ve met you. What if I leave the city and then you’re just.. gone?” 

“Oh, _fuck_ no.” The man scoffed, standing up straight, walking over to clean up the baking supplies. “I’m not gonna be the fucking reason you waste your life in a city that makes you fucking unhappy.” He grabbed the dry ingredients, his hands full as he walked over to the pantry shelves on the other side of the room, putting them back. “You need to go out there and live your life, make yourself fucking happy - stay the fuck away from here.” He shoved the sack of flour onto the shelf roughly. “That’s what I _should_ be telling you.”

Sansa sat up straight, watching him closely. “But..?”

The man sighed, his back still facing her. “But I’m a fucking selfish coward.” 

Sansa smiled at him, holding her hand out even though he couldn’t see. “Come here.” 

The man shook his head, his hand frozen, still holding onto the flour sack on the shelf. 

Sansa laughed, hopping off the counter and walking to him, bending down under his arm to stand in front of him, her hands on his chest. 

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, pinching them shut. “I need to tell you to go. There’s already one person wasting away in this castle.” He shrugged a shoulder, eyes still closed. “Well, half of my time is a waste.” 

Sansa smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his back, her chin poking into his chest. “So tell me. Tell me to stay away - to never come back.” 

The man shook his head, swallowing as he opened his eyes, looking down at her. 

“I can’t.” 

Sansa beamed at him, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She backed up, holding her hand out for his. “Come on.” The man took her hand, following behind her as she led him out of the kitchen. 

The cat watched the door swing shut behind them from his place on top of the fridge, a wooden spoon frantically trying to escape from underneath his front paws.

_\- - -_

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcv8Fl7DV34)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/57/e6/94/57e694ee5094c93966caec845a3ce42b.jpg)

By the time they made it to the closest bedroom, the man was carrying her, her legs and arms wrapped around him as he fumbled into the room, their mouths tasting each other, his hands cupping her bare ass. He walked over to the table quickly, setting her down on the edge as he pulled her dress up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. 

She grabbed at the hem of his shirt, impatient, and he reached a hand back, pulling it over his head. She hummed, eyeing his chest appreciatively, her fingers dragging down his skin. “The piano is awake, you know.” 

“Uh-huh.” He reached behind her, knocking the vase to the floor as he bent over her, his lips trailing down her neck, over her collarbone, his hands guiding her as she laid down on the table. 

“We really, _gods,_ should go say hi, don’t you think?” The wood was cold on her back as she arched, tilting her hips up into his, feeling his hard length through his pants.

“Hi, Piano.” His words were muffled against her skin as he took her nipple in his mouth, making her inhale sharply. The piano trilled a few notes, the noise sounding like laughter.

“ _Wow_ , so rude. You should, _fuck, yes, there,_ apologize.” She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. 

The man brushed his fingers against the underside of her breast as he let her nipple go with a wet _pop_ , smirking up at her as he knelt down on the ground, his fingers brushing down the skin on her stomach. “After.” 

Sansa laughed, putting her forearm over her eyes. “Gods, I really hope she’s stopped listening becau- _ohh, fuck!_ ”

She moaned as he swiped a broad stroke up her slit, his hands wrapping around the tops of her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the table, to him. 

She moved her hands above her head, gripping the edge of the table as she moved her legs over his shoulders, pressing her center against his mouth, her body already wet for him. 

The man hummed as he tasted her, his tongue sliding up to flick across her clit, making her jerk her hips up. She felt him laugh against her as he moved back down, slowly sliding his tongue between her lips, lapping at her entrance. 

Sansa sighed, her eyes closing as she canted into his face. “ _Fuck_ , you’ve gotten so good at thisss- _shit.”_ He dipped his tongue into her, groaning, eager as he ate her, his tongue repeating a pattern of swirls and flicks that he knew she liked. 

A tendril of lust began unfurling in her belly, her body opening up, her legs spreading wider, wanting him deeper. She bucked her hips up, looking down at him, her voice a whine. “ _More_.” 

His tongue moved up, focusing solely on her clit as he used two fingers to circle her entrance slowly, grazing the outside. Sansa squirmed, his teasing driving her crazy but also exactly what she wanted. 

_Damn him._

She tilted her head back, her eyes squeezing shut as she moaned when his tongue flicked against her clit. She brought a hand down, her fingers in his hair, encouraging him. “Yes, yes, _yes_ , do that.” He hummed, keeping the pressure on her clit steady as he dipped his fingers inside her, curling them, twisting his wrist.

“ _Fuck!_ Gods, do _that!”_ Sansa felt the tendril turn into a coil, a spring closing in on itself, ready to snap soon, building tension. She bucked against his face, increasing the pace, and he followed her lead, flicking his tongue over her clit as he matched her pace with his fingers, sliding them inside her to hit the spot she liked. 

“Don’t stop, I’m gonna - oh _fuck_ , don’t stop..” She repeated it like a mantra as he finger fucked her, eating her eagerly until she snapped, moaning loudly as her legs closed around his head, her back arching deeply. 

Her orgasm flooded her body, heat flowing from her center all through her limbs, the sensation melting her from the inside out as she dropped down on the table, panting. 

She blinked up at him as he stood, sucking his fingers clean. He smirked at her before looking down at her naked body, his gaze taking her in. “I fucking love the way you taste.” 

Sansa huffed a laugh, still recovering as her body laid limp on the table. “That’s great news to me.” 

The man hummed as he leaned over her, his palms on the table next to her head. “What do you want?”

She smiled up at him, using all her energy just to lift her arm up, trailing a finger down his chest. “Just you. I don’t care how.” She let her arm drop down on her chest, looking over at the bed. “But you’re gonna have to give me a minute to get there.”

The man laughed as he stood up, walking around the table and sliding one arm under her knees, the other under her shoulders. 

She sighed happily as he picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love when you do this.”

The man raised an eyebrow, looking down at her as he walked to the bed. “Carry you?”

Sansa nodded, putting a hand down on the mattress as he set her down, leaning up against the pillows. “It makes me feel like a rag doll. Like, you’re this big.. man who just carries his woman to bed to fuck her into the mattress.”

The man barked a laugh, crawling over her, knocking the pillows onto the floor so he could sit up against the headboard beside her. “Like a neanderthal?”

Sansa laughed, nodding as she sat up. “Yes, exactly.” 

The man raised an eyebrow, watching her as she moved to straddle his thighs. “What happened to ‘needing a minute’?”

Sansa shrugged, smiling as she trailed her fingertips up his shaft, making him shudder. “You make me not want to wait.” She looked up at him. “Do _you_ need a minute?”

The man growled as he pulled her thighs farther into his lap, taking himself in hand so she could line up correctly before sinking down on him, both of them groaning with the sensation. 

She closed her eyes briefly as she moved her hands to his shoulders, moving her hips in a small circle as her body adjusted to his size. She opened her eyes, smiling when she saw their faces were more or less even in this position. “I like this.” 

The man hummed, leaning forward to capture her mouth with his, kissing her as he canted up into her, matching the slow pace she set with her hips. 

Sansa felt everything - his lips against hers, her nipples rubbing against his chest as they moved together, his hands on her hips, pushing her down so his length hit deeply inside her. She moaned, breaking their kiss to tilt her head back, feeling his hand drag down her throat, over her collar bones, across her breasts. 

He bucked up into her as his fingers grazed across her nipples, swooping down to brush along the sides and bottom of her breasts, giving her goosebumps. 

She leaned forward, her eyes closing as her forehead touched his. “ _Gods_ , I love how you touch me.”

The man hummed, tilting his chin up to press his lips against hers as his hands continued to work her body. She returned the kiss, her hips matching his in a smooth rhythm, both of them working together.

He groaned, tilting his head back against the headboard, his eyes squeezed shut as he moved his hands to her hips, bucking up into her, his pace stuttering slightly. “Oh, _fuck_ , you feel fucking amazing.”

She felt another spark ignite in her belly as she watched him begin to lose control. She squeezed her hands on his shoulders, making him open his eyes and look at her, his face almost pained. 

She smirked. “I want _neanderthal_ style.” 

He laughed, squeezing his hands on her hips. “Oh, yeah?” She nodded, and he bent one leg, his foot flat on the bed to give himself leverage to push her to the side, following her so he ended up kneeling between her legs, her back flat on the mattress, their bodies still connected. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, impressed as she wrapped her legs around his back, squeezing his sides with her thighs.

The man smirked before bending down, his forearms by her head on the bed as he grazed his teeth against her neck, bucking his length into her roughly.

Sansa hissed, closing her eyes as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “ _Yessss.”_

He hummed against her skin, his hand dropping down to her outer thigh, pulling her up so her hips met his more solidly. “You want fast?”

She nodded, tilting her hips. “And _hard_.”

The man groaned as he increased the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Sansa moaned, a low noise from her throat as his length filled her, angling her hips _just right_ so his pubic bone hit her clit.

“Yes, _yes, yes.”_ Her body thrummed with heat as he fucked her, his rhythm steady, fast, _hard_. 

She felt the coil of her orgasm building as he slammed into her, her eyes pinched shut as she felt her limbs fill with tension. “ _Oh,_ fuck, don’t stop. _Please,_ don’t stop.”

The man brought his head up, pressing his lips against hers, just holding there as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her orgasm climbed, building throughout her body until it released powerfully, cascading down her spine with an explosion of warmth and relief so great she cried out, the noise resembling a sob against his lips. 

She held onto the man as his hips began to stutter, his pace failing as her inner muscles squeezed his shaft, the sensation too intense for him to hold out any longer. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuuck.”_ He brought an arm up, snaking it under her body across her back, his hand gripping her shoulder from underneath, holding her still as he bucked into her a final time, pressing his hips against hers with a groan. 

They both were panting, their foreheads touching as they came down from their high. Sansa hummed happily as she ran her hands down his sides, arching her back so he could move his arm out from underneath her. He squeezed her breast gently before he rolled over, laying beside her on the bed, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

Sansa laughed, looking over at him. “Nice.”

The man shrugged, still panting as he turned to look at her. “It was the perfect ending.” 

Sansa rolled on her side, reaching up to give his chest muscle a squeeze, making him bark a laugh. She nodded, agreeing. “Yeah, you’re right, that was pretty great.” 

The man shook his head, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. She smiled as she situated herself on his chest, humming, satisfied as she closed her eyes, running her fingertips across his stomach. 

They laid there, enjoying the feel of each other’s skin as they recovered. Sansa laughed, tilting her head up to look up at him. “You know, I was think- what’s wrong?”

The man was frowning, his face confused. “Do you smell something weird?”

“Oh, fuck!” Sansa sprung up from the bed, running towards the hallway, bending to grab his shirt as she ran past it. She called out to him over his shoulder. “Meet me in the piano room!”

The man laughed, sitting up, shouting back to her. “What? Why can’t I go to the kitchen?”

Sansa’s voice rang out from the hallway. “ _And bring a blanket!”_

_\- - -_

Sansa walked into the room slowly, one hand holding a metal bowl, a plate with a slightly burnt cake balanced on top of it, the other holding a long tapered candle with a small flame flickering at the top. 

The man was laying on his back on top of a blanket spread out on the floor, shirtless, his legs bent, feet flat on the ground. He sat up when he saw her, watching with a confused look as she winked at him, opening her mouth to begin singing. “Happy Bir-”

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M_I6lZRisQ)

She grinned widely when the piano joined in, both of them singing together as she knelt down in front of him, gesturing for him to take the plate off the bowl. 

“-thday to you,   
Happy Birthday to you,   
Happy Birthday dear Hound,   
Happy Birthday to youuuu!”

Sansa beamed as the piano added her own flourish at the end, waiting until she finished playing before speaking. “Well, that was just frankly, amazing. Great job, Piano!” The piano twinkled a few high notes in appreciation. 

“Uh… what the fuck is happening right now?” The man looked from the piano to her, his eyebrows furrowed as he held the cake out in front of him questionably.

Sansa laughed, setting the bowl on the ground beside her. “This is your unofficial birthday party! Have you come across any birthdays in your reading? Or maybe Nameday?” The man shook his head as he looked down at the cake, balancing it on his thigh.

“So a birthday comes around once a year, and people gather for a party to celebrate the person of honor..” She gestured to him. “..by singing and giving them a cake with candles on it.” She gestured to the candle, shrugging. “Usually they’re smaller, and actually _in_ the cake but this was all I found.” She grinned, holding up the candle in front of him, excited. “Ok, blow this out quickly before the wax starts dripping.”

The man looked amused as he leaned forward, blowing the flame out easily with a puff of air. 

Sansa cheered, setting the candle on the blanket and leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Happy fake Birthday!”

The man huffed a laugh as she sat down between his legs, grabbing the metal bowl before settling herself against his chest. “Ok! So, usually your cake has the icing _on_ it when it’s handed to you, but I got shooed out of the room before the cake could cool down enough.” Sansa looked up at him. “The spoon is in a _great_ mood, by the way.” She looked down at the burnt cake, the single giant candle and the bowl full of icing in her lap. “Also, I couldn’t get any forks so really, all in all, a great birthday party for you.”

She sighed, laughing as she rubbed her hand down her face. The man wrapped his free arm around her stomach, pulling her close. “This is fucking great.” 

She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her gently before pulling back, his eyes roaming over her face, his lips curving into a small smile. Sansa grinned, kissing him again quickly before gesturing down to the food in their laps. “Ok, do you want the honor of the first taste?”

The man laughed, looking down at the cake. “Yeah, you can feed me a bite.” Sansa hummed, dipping her finger in the icing and spreading it on a corner of the cake. He watched her, his tone curious. “Is the cake always chocolate with chocolate icing?”

Sansa shook her head. “No, since you don’t know your favorite flavor, we’re just starting with a basic crowd-pleaser. You usually can’t go wrong with chocolate.” She tilted her head, considering. “Plus, I’m gonna start my period in a couple of days so, you know, chocolate is always helpful with that.” 

The man looked at her, confused as she shook her head, waving an icing covered finger in the air in dismissal. “Nope, we’ll go over sex ed another time, _not_ on your fake birthday.”

She tore off a piece of cake, raising it up to his mouth. He bit into it, humming uncertainly as he chewed and she frowned, worried. She ate the rest of the piece in her hand, the chocolate cake a bit dry but otherwise delicious. 

The man shook his head, looking down at her. “I don’t think I like chocolate cake.”

Sansa gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at him. “No! Everyone likes chocolate cake!” She gestured to the burnt cake. “This is a _terrible_ representation. I promise, normally it’s all moist and gooey and rich.” She made a frustrated noise, flopping back against his chest. “Ugh, I should’ve just asked the kitchen to make one!”

The man laughed, reaching around her to dip his finger in the icing, bringing it to his mouth. He hummed, pleased. “I like this part.” He looked down pointedly at her breasts, covered by his shirt that she stole. “Could be fun.”

Sansa laughed, shaking her head. “Amazing.”

The man shrugged a shoulder. “What? Just an idea.” 

Sansa smiled up at him. “You’re from two thousand years in the past with no recollection of anything sexual and yet, you see icing and immediately want to rub it on my nipples.”

The man scoffed, reaching around her again to get another finger full of icing, rubbing it against his own nipple. He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. “Now tell me you don’t want to lick that off.”

Sansa laughed, surprised. She eyed his chest, nodded reluctantly as she set the bowl of icing down on the blanket before turning to face the man, her hands on his thighs. “You better have a working shower for us to use after this.” 

The man smirked as she leaned down, running her tongue over his nipple, making him groan. “I fucking love birthdays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, Happy Birthday, indeed!
> 
> I gotta say, I love all the theories you guys are coming up with. Should I say if someone has guessed some things correctly? No, better not.. 
> 
> Background Info!
> 
> 1\. Robb's apartment is a real place in NYC, USA - our setting for King's Landing, of course!
> 
> 2\. The Kikipedia page is fake of course, but the real artist's name for that amazing drawing is underneath. Thank you for the art, Miguel! 
> 
> 3\. Fun Fact - the ketchup story is a real thing that happened to me in my childhood - I'm the youngest of four girls and the three older ones tried to trick me into thinking the oldest had fallen and was bleeding. Hide the ketchup bottle next time, jerks! 💛
> 
> The next chapter moves our plot forward immensely, BIG event coming up!! Thank you so much for your continued reading and reviews! 💛💛


	10. 'This is.. literally the most important thing to me right now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Early chapter! 
> 
> A lot of you guys were VERY concerned about Sansa mentioning her period. I amused me so I figured I should put you out of your misery - 
> 
> HAVE FUN!

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/25/3f/c6253f6228680678841038bd1a418116.jpg)

Sansa dried her hands off on the towel, reaching for her phone beside the sink and opening her texts.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/f6/1d/9bf61dbe1aea88251492e27a1b9ab461.jpg)

Sansa sighed as she turned the screen off on her phone, walking down the hallway to get ready for bed. 

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a2/eb/35/a2eb355738c82c767a7a0760e0116026.jpg)

Sansa opened her eyes, smiling as the now-familiar sun rays hit her in the face. She splayed her arm out across the bed, looking for the cat, frowning when she didn’t feel him. 

She shrugged as she sat up, moving the blanket off her legs, grinning when she saw the change. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/1b/84/831b843e5f393963372c3b5abb06f9a3.jpg)

She brought her arm up to her nose, smelling the man’s scent on the sleeve of the white shirt she was wearing. 

_ Oh, gods, this is so perfect. _

She stood up from the bed, starting with a jolt when she saw the man sitting in a chair by the desk facing the bed, his head in his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees. “ _ Fuck _ , you scared the shit out of me!”

The man sat up quickly as she spoke, leaning against the back of the chair, his hair wild, his eyes stressed.

She immediately felt a ball of panic clench in her stomach as she jogged over to him, intending to kneel in front of him but instead getting pulled roughly into his lap, the man wrapping his arms tightly around her midsection, his face buried against her chest as she straddled him.

Her heart was pounding as she tried to feel his head for a fever, running her hands down his back, checking for blood. Her voice was panicked when she spoke. “Gods, what is it? What happened? Are you hurt?”

The man shook his head, his voice muffled against her chest. “I don’t think we can fuck anymore.”

Sansa’s face crumpled in confusion. “What? What does that have to do with anything?” She tried to pull him away from her body but he clung tighter, making her scoff. “Will you just.. I can’t even understand you!” 

The man sighed, loosening his arms as he sat back, his eyes staring at the floor. “It’s too fucking dangerous. We can’t.” He reached over to the desk, pulling a book from a pile and showing it to her. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/3a/31/073a315cb8fdb233ee72c5b3c0597727.jpg)

Sansa grabbed it from him, frowning at the cover. “What the hell? Why do you even have this?”

“I looked up what a fucking period was.” The man moved his hands to her shoulders, his eyes focused intently on hers. “Did you know we could get you fucking pregnant by fucking? That can’t happen.” He dropped his voice down to a whisper, his eyes widening. “ _ It’s fucking terrifying _ .”

Sansa laughed, nodding her head. “Yes, it is.”

The man frowned, dropping his hands from her shoulders. “You’ve done it before?”

Sansa smiled, palming his cheek. “No, I haven’t.” She raised the book up. “Is this what has you so stressed out?” The man nodded and she sighed, relieved, as she leaned forward, putting her forehead against his. “I thought something happened to you.” She sighed again as she sat up, the man scoffing as he took the book from her hand, holding it up. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you freaking the fuck out right now?! This  _ can’t fucking happen!  _ You could  _ die! _ ”

Sansa tried to hold back a laugh as she took the book from him. “Ok, first of all, this book is like, a thousand years old. Did you read any newer ones?”

The man nodded, gesturing to the desk, the top of it covered in a messy pile of books. Sansa’s mouth gaped as she looked at all the titles she could see -  _ ‘What to Expect When It’s Unexpected’, ‘There Will Be Blood - Bring an Extra Pair of Pants (and other advice from Fathers)’, ‘Don’t Worry, Screaming is Part of the Process’, ‘Congratulations, You Pee When You Sneeze Now’ _ . 

She looked over at the man, his eyes wide with fear as he watched her. 

She exhaled sharply from her mouth, throwing the book onto the desk, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Ok, just breathe, alright?” The man nodded, exhaling a long breath. She smiled. “First, you should know, I’m on birth control. Did you read about that?”

The man nodded, his eyebrows furrowing. “What kind? IUD? The pill? Tubal ligation?”

Sansa pursed her lips together, squeezing her hands on his shoulders as she tried to stop herself from laughing. “Uhh, t-the pill.”

The man shook his head, his voice stressed. “No, that only has a ninety-one percent success rate - what if it fails? How do you know it’s safe?”

Sansa broke, laughing as she leaned forward, hugging her arms around his neck. “Ok, I need you to breathe again.” She felt the man nod against her neck, his arms squeezing around her midsection as he inhaled deeply. 

She let him take a few breaths before she leaned back, brushing her knuckles against his cheek softly. “Are you ok?” The man nodded, exhaling through his mouth sharply, making her smile. 

“First, I started my period this morning so we’re fine.” The man nodded, his shoulders less tense. “And I should’ve told you that I was on birth control when we first got together, but I kind of, you know.. didn’t think it mattered.” The man rolled his eyes, scoffing. She continued. “And then when I figured out that it  _ did _ matter.. I just didn’t think about telling you. I’m sorry.” 

The man nodded, swallowing thickly as he blinked a few times, calming down. Sansa rubbed her hands along his arms as she continued. “And you know, I’m all clean, so we’re good on that front.” She paused her hands, tilting her head. “Although, I didn’t consider .. your end.” 

The man frowned, both of their faces uncertain as they looked down at his lap.

Sansa breathed in deeply, looking up at him, her voice higher than normal. “Ok, so Victorian STDs are kind of a  _ giant _ can of worms that I didn’t expect to have to deal with so here’s what we’re gonna do.” She rubbed the man’s arms as he looked up, blinking at her. “We’re gonna go beg the kitchen to make a bunch of emergency comfort foods.” She backed off of his lap, putting a foot down on the ground. “Then we’re going to build a fort in the piano room using every blanket and pillow in this place.” She held her hand out the man, pulling him up out of the chair after he took it, leading him to the door. “And I’m going to add ‘take at-home STD test’ to my mental list and it’s going to be fine.” 

The man nodded, his face dazed as he let her pull him out of the bedroom. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ed/c1/58/edc1588abbbc4e47e19e02eba7d2bc50.jpg)

He cleared his throat. “I checked the castle but I didn’t find any tampons or pads.” 

Sansa stopped in the hallway, turning around to look at him. 

He was looking at the floor, his brows furrowed, thinking. “I could maybe.. rip up some sheets?” He looked up at her, shrugging a shoulder. “I don’t know what you normally use.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped as she looked up at him. “You...searched the entire castle for period supplies for me?”

The man nodded, shrugging a shoulder again. “Well.. yeah.” He rolled his eyes. “Not that it did any fucking goo- _ oompf.” _

Sansa jumped up on him, his hands coming to her ass to help lift her up as she wrapped her body around his, her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. “I  _ love _ .. that you did that.” She cleared her throat, leaning back, beaming at him. “I use a menstrual cup, so I don’t need you to rip up sheets for me, but,  _ fuck _ , we gotta get you out of here.” 

The man laughed, relaxed now as he resumed walking down the hallway, Sansa still wrapped around him. “Why do you say that?”

Sansa sighed, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes theatrically at him. “Because I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” 

The man hummed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, Sansa returning the kiss happily as he carried her to the kitchen.

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e7/21/ce/e721ce963e53b6947d161a7b61d782dc.jpg)

Sansa sighed, looking down at her notes as she waited for the girls to arrive, scowling as she moved her coffee cup so she could see the entirety of the paper.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/15/aa/3615aae492c2275480ce9a6bdd25f245.jpg)

_ Ok, first order of business - find out who in the hell this ‘Little Bird’ is. Better be a sister or something. And then ask about the Brotherhood, I feel like that’s the best lead so far..  _

“Sansa! Seven, we were looking for you inside!” Dany sighed, shaking her head as she and Missandei walked out the dining room door to the patio. 

“Oh, sorry!” Sansa smiled at them, reaching around to grab her bag slung across the back of her chair as they walked over to the table. “Sorry, I was totally lost in another world.” 

Missandei smiled at Sansa as she and Dany sat down, gesturing down to Sansa’s notes she was stuffing into her bag. “Getting ready for your appointment?”

Sansa nodded as she put her bag back. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m meeting with this historian, actually.” The girls both looked at her, their faces confused. 

Dany crossed her arms over her stomach, her head tilted in amusement. “Um.. why?”

Sansa laughed awkwardly, watching her finger slide around the rim of her coffee cup on the table. “Yes, I could see how that’s a bit odd, um.. Well.” She shrugged. “He’s supposed to be an up-and-coming expert on the Targaryen Era..” She looked pointedly at Dany, who smiled smugly at Missandei, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sansa and Missandei both rolled their eyes as Sansa continued. “ _ Anyways,  _ I’ve recently come across a couple of books about this guy, the Hound, and I want to talk to Samwell about it.”

Dany rolled her eyes, her hands hitting the table as she slouched in her chair dramatically. “Oh,  _ gods,  _ I feel like I’m in the fucking twilight zone. I  _ can’t _ get away from that name!” She shook her head, picking up the menu on the table and looking at it. 

Sansa looked over at Missandei, who shrugged, both girls looking at Dany. 

Sansa frowned. “What do you mean? When have you heard ‘Samwell’?” 

Dany shook her head, looking up at Sansa from the menu. “No, the other one, The  _ Hound _ . The guy Drogo and his boys are visiting right now is named that, too.” She sighed, looking back down at the menu. 

Sansa felt like her heart stopped as she blinked slowly at Dany. She leaned towards her, shaking her head, confused. “Wait, I don’t get- visiting? Where is he?” 

Dany shrugged, eyeing the menu as she waved a hand flippantly. “Up at the hospital. Got blown up or something on one of the last missions. I mean, I respect Drogo’s loyalty to him but I don’t get why they visit so much - the Hound is just laying there in a coma, not like he would even know they’re there.” 

Missandei  _ tsk’d _ Dany. “Hey, don’t be fucking cruel, of course he knows. I love that they visit him - it’s nice. Right, Sansa?”

Sansa didn’t hear them, her ears ringing loudly as spots formed in her eyesight, her vision narrowing down to a tunnel. Her chair screeched loudly against the floor as she slid back from the table, putting her head between her knees, sucking in deep breaths, her heart beating out of her chest. 

Her voice was little more than a wheeze. “Do you have a photo of him?”

She heard Dany’s confusion in her voice. “What are you doing? I can’t hea-”

Sansa sat up quickly, wincing when her vision clouded slightly. “ _ A photo! _ Do you have a  _ photo of him?!” _

Dany reeled back, grimacing. “ _ Fuck,  _ what is your  _ problem? _ ” She shrugged at Sansa, shaking her head, confused. “No, I don’t have a fucking photo.” 

Sansa rubbed her forehead with her hands, thinking quickly. “What hospital are they at?” She stood up, trying to get her bag from the chair, the strap caught on the back of it as Sansa pulled at it frantically. “ _ Dany! What hospital?!” _

Missandei stood, walking over to Sansa quickly and unwrapping her bag from the chair. Sansa smiled at her gratefully before she turned to Dany, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Dany gaped at her, her eyes wide as she leaned towards Sansa, her hands on the table. “You realize you seem  _ insane _ right now, right?”

Sansa nodded, closing her eyes as she sighed. “Yes, I’m aware, thank you.” She opened her eyes, her jaw tense. “Do you know the hospital or not? I need to go. This is..  _ literally _ the most important thing to me right now.” 

Dany narrowed her eyes curiously at her. “They’re at the one uptown, on 5th.” She watched Sansa as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair, her voice wary. “I can text Drogo and ask for the room number..?”

Sansa swallowed, nodding as she sniffed, looking at the floor. “Yeah, that would be helpful. Thank you. I need to..” She gestured to the patio exit, turning around and walking away quickly. 

Missandei furrowed her brows, calling after her. “Do you want us to go with you?”

“No, I’m fine!” She called back to them over her shoulder, other customers in the restaurant watching her curiously as she weaved her way hastily through the tables towards the door, apologizing when she bumped into a woman’s chair.

Dany and Missandei watched her, their eyes wide as Sansa left the patio, sprinting down the street, her hand in the air as she screamed. “ _ Taxi!” _

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/85/0c/a8850ce74b971b5193a21e81967710de.jpg)

Sansa gripped her jacket tightly in her hands, twisting it with her fingers as she walked into the room, a crowd of men surrounding a prone form on the bed. She flicked her eyes to the bed, unable to see his face before Drogo stepped forward, greeting her happily.

“Sansa! You found it. Dany said you were fucking intent on getting down here to see Hound.” 

Sansa smiled politely, nodding to the other men in the room as she brushed her hair behind her ear nervously, her back to the bed. “Yeah, I uh.. I just need to see.. him.” 

Drogo looked at her curiously before gesturing to the bed behind her. “Well.. There he is. In all his ugly fucking glory.” 

Sansa frowned as the men around the bed laughed goodnaturedly. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closing as she swallowed thickly, her heart feeling like it was going to explode in her chest.

She opened her eyes in time to see one of the men nudge another one on the shoulder, pointing over to the door. Everyone filed out of the room except Drogo, who nodded to Sansa as he went and stood by the window, his arms crossed as he looked out at the buildings, giving her privacy. 

Sansa blinked rapidly, taking in a final breath before she turned around slowly, her eyes wide when she saw  _ the man _ laying on the bed. She dropped her things on the floor, stepping closer, whimpering as she grabbed his hand, looking him over. 

His hair was shaved close to his head, half of his face covered in fresh pink skin, a dark scar running down the middle. He had an intubation tube down his throat, an IV in the hand she wasn’t holding, wires poking out of a hospital gown stretched tightly across his broad shoulders and a thick leg brace covering his entire right leg but it was him,  _ her _ man. 

She felt the tears gather in her eyes as she reached up to run her palm down his cheek, her hand stopping before it made contact when she realized she didn’t know if she could touch his healing skin. She leaned down instead, closing her eyes, the tears dropping down her to cheeks as she kissed the top of his head gently, her voice a whisper. “ _ I found you. _ ” 

“I didn’t realize you were his girlfriend.” 

Sansa stood up straight, wiping her eyes as she turned to look at Drogo. He was holding her bag and jacket out towards her, his eyes watching her closely. She squeezed the man’s hand before letting go, stepping over to get her items from Drogo, walking over to set them down on the couch under the window.

She turned back around to face the bed, Drogo standing between her and the man, his arms crossed against his chest, eyeing her critically. “He never mentioned you. Not once.” 

Sansa scratched behind her ear, wincing as she looked to the floor. “Yeah, we .. didn’t really make it a big thing.” Sansa cleared her throat, looking up at Drogo, his face impassive. “I mean, yeah, we just .. kind of.. kept it to ourselves. Didn’t really know it would grow into what it did, you know?” 

Drogo frowned. “How did you two even meet?”

Sansa shrugged, exhaling deeply. “Uhh, you know, just ran into each other. He was um.. eating some chicken. Cussed me out for making him drop it.” 

Drogo took a step towards her, his gaze hard as she looked up at him, her face confident when she thought of how she  _ knew _ the man lying in the bed, even if it was unconventional. 

Drogo’s smirked slowly, huffing a laugh as he dropped his arms. “Fucker loves his chicken.” 

Sansa smiled widely, nodding, trying to hide her relief. “Yeah, he does. Didn’t share well in the beginning either, I barely got any before he used to eat the entire thing.” 

Drogo laughed, moving to the side to let her pass. “He punched Naharis in the face once for taking food from his plate. Clegane is fucking crazy.”

Sansa bit into her bottom lip as she passed by Drogo, trying to stop her eyes from tearing up as she repeated his name. “ _ Clegane.”  _

Drogo shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, I guess you probably call him fucking Sandor or some shit.”

Sansa nodded, wiping a tear from her eye, laughing happily. “Something like that.” She pulled the chair from the desk over to the bed and sat down, taking Sandor’s hand in hers immediately as Drogo stepped over to the other side of the bed, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at Sandor. 

She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, looking up at Drogo. “Can you tell me what happened? Not um..” She shook her head, gesturing in the air with her free hand. “Not any details but just, like, an overview?”

Drogo inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes briefly going wide as he nodded. “Yeah, uh..” He cleared his throat. “It was on that mission we did a month ago, over in..Essos.” Sansa looked at him curiously and he shrugged. “That’s as specific as I can be.” Sansa nodded, looking down at Sandor, her other hand coming to rest on top of his as Drogo continued. 

“We were traveling to another base when the lead humvee in front of us rolled over an IED - improvised explosive device, a type of bomb.” Sansa nodded that she understood and he continued. “Our vehicle got blown back but we didn’t sustain any serious injury, except our vehicle. We crawled out, going to check on our men in the lead. We were trying to pry the doors open when hostile forces opened fire on us from the mountain range.” He removed his hand from his pocket, touching his thigh. “I took a round - got knocked down.” He shook his head, putting his hand back in his pocket. “I would’ve died out there except this crazy fucking Hound crawled out, grabbed my vest and dragged me back behind cover.”

Drogo looked down at the floor, sniffing as he cleared his throat, looking back up at Sandor. “Then the hostiles fired an RPG - it’s a rocket-powered grenade, like a.. bazooka.” He frowned deeply. “Clegane was closest to the impact. The resulting fire...”

“Yeah, I got it from there.” Sansa shook her head, wiping her eyes, the tears flowing freely as she looked at Sandor, exhaling deeply. She sniffed as she squeezed his hand, smiling sadly. “But he made it. He’s here.” 

Drogo shifted his weight, widening his stance as he crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. “Yep, stubborn bastard wouldn’t give up. The skin graft took, all his injuries are healing well. He won’t breathe on his own, but the docs say there’s plenty of brain activity and they’re hopeful he could wake up any second so...” He shrugged a shoulder, looking at Sansa. “We wait.”

Sansa nodded, smiling at Drogo, her face a red, snotty mess but her voice hopeful. “So we wait.”

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/09/e6/ae09e6bd0d20770b33023921fa4c39ef.jpg)

The woman held the ticker tape, the man looking over her shoulder as they both read the words coming out of the machine. 

The man smiled, looking at the woman. “She’s found him.”

The woman nodded as she continued reading. “Not much longer now.”

The man frowned, sighing as he looked over to the windows. “I hate this next part.” 

The woman nodded, setting the paper down on the shelf, looking at the man. “They have to go through it though, you know that. It’s the only way to get him out.”

The man closed his eyes as he sighed again, nodding his agreement.

_ \- - - _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/33/72/ec33727f3a9c553d1c1269904a4865d7.jpg)

Sansa smiled as she moved the covers on her bed, crawling in and pulling the blankets over her as she laid down. She exhaled deeply, staring up at the ceiling, tapping her fingers on the bed, waiting. 

**_Fuck_ ** _ , I’m too excited to sleep. _

She grinned widely, closing her eyes and squealing as she imagined the look on the man, no,  _ Sandor’s  _ face when she told him everything. 

She opened her eyes as her phone  _ dinged _ , reaching over for it on her bedside table. She looked at the screen, sighing. 

_ Yep, I knew that was coming. _

She slid a finger across the screen, unlocking it and pulling up the text.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a7/d7/37/a7d7375f666a001a7828c278f1aeec7f.jpg)

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

_ Only one? None of this makes any sense. _

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9b/5e/7c/9b5e7ce1c579384318a53a5ac4fe7120.jpg)

Sansa winced as she turned her screen off and set her phone on her bedside table. 

_ Gods, can’t think about that tangled web. First thing’s first, just.. go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep.  _

She closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face as she felt herself drift off to the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaaaaaa!!!! A couple of you called it in the beginning - Sandor is lying in a coma somewhere in the present time. YAY! I mean, obviously they still have to get him out but hey, it's a step. 
> 
> Also - Mr. DracoimreH gets credit for Drogo's description of what happened. His job is with the military - I told him what happened and he translated it for me! He's so handy! 
> 
> Next Chapter - Back to the castle! 
> 
> (Also, a man taking care of you when you're on your period is hotter than anything else, riiiiight? We must protect castle!Sandor at all costs.)
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and review! 💛💛💛


	11. 'Your name is Sandor. Sandor Clegane.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning - this chapter is thiccccc. Why?
> 
> Because omw_to_Winterfell gave me the GREATEST review last chapter that put me on cloud nine for the past three days - I'm rewarding her kindness by combining the new two chapters into one monster chapter. Everyone be sure to thank omw_to_Winterfell if you enjoyed this beast! (ha, beast, get it?) 
> 
> So, when we left off, Sansa just found Sandor at a hospital in present-day Westeros. 
> 
> I present to you... the chapter where 'the man' finally gets a NAME!

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/a3/ec/bfa3ec33a7d8f26dbed90b758192a1ed.jpg)

Sansa ran out onto the terrace, spotting him standing near the railing, his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the hills. He turned, the corner of his mouth curling up when she made her noisy entrance. “You’re extra fucking early today.”

Sansa grinned widely, walking up to him. “Your name is Sandor. Sandor Clegane.”

Sandor crinkled his brows, his hands going to her waist once she was close to him. “You found a book?”

Sansa laughed, shaking her head, happy tears flowing down her face as she put her hands on his forearms. “No. I found _you._ You- there was...something happened and now you’re asleep, in a hospital, stubbornly refusing to wake up.”

Sandor blinked at her, his face confused. “How did I travel to your time?”

Sansa smiled, reaching up to rub her thumb across his scarred cheek. “No, you were never ‘The Hound’.” She rolled her eyes. “Or, at least not _that_ one, from the past. The men in your battalion started calling you that after one of them saw _The Hound_ on a Buzzfood article. ‘Pick a childhood cereal and we’ll tell you which Ancient Warrior is your spiritual soulmate’ or something.” She waved a hand in dismissal, smiling up at him. “Drogo said they all thought it looked like you, except without the scars.”

Sandor took in a deep breath, blinking down at the floor. “Drogo?” He shook his head, his legs giving out as he stumbled backward. 

_Well, shit._

Sansa wrapped her hands around his back, feebly attempting to help him as he fell, his arm extended behind him to catch his body as he sat down roughly on the ground. She guided him until he could rest his back against the railing, legs bent in front of him with his feet flat on the ground as his chest rose and fell rapidly, hyperventilating.

“Ok, _gods_ , that one is on me. I should’ve had you sit down before I told you, I’m sorry.” She squatted next to him, rubbing her hand on the back of his shoulder as he looked at the ground unseeingly. 

He pinched his eyes shut, his hand coming up to cover them. _“Drogo._ ”

Sansa nodded, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Is that familiar? Do you know him?”

Sandor shook his head, dropping his hand down. “No, or..yes? Fuck, I don’t know.” He rubbed his eyes. “It’s like when you said it, I could see him, but now I can’t picture his face or anything.”

Sansa hummed, frowning as she sat down beside him, thankful that the castle was still providing her with sweatpants as she scooted next to him, her back against the railing.

“Do..you want to hear about how I found you or wait?”

Sandor nodded, exhaling sharply as he held his hand out for hers. “Yeah, might as well go ahead and fucking tell me.”

Sansa smiled, taking his hand and resting it in her lap, their fingers intertwined as she started from the beginning. “So you know how I was meeting the girls for some pizza?”

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/a9/07/bfa9073c1b5e64cccb2cabe8b19811d7.jpg)

Sandor scoffed, reaching down into the bowl and throwing a blackberry at her. “I would _not_ fucking do that shit.”

Sansa laughed, picking it out of her hair and throwing it back, the berry landing somewhere behind him. “He said you did, and I _totally_ believe it.”

Sandor eyed her skeptically from his spot on their pile of bedding, laying on his back with a pillow wedged under his head. “I ate an _entire meal_ at a restaurant wearing nothing but fucking flippers and a bathing suit?”

Sansa laughed, making circle shapes over her eyes with her hands, wheezing. “Don’t forget.. about the.. _goggles_.” She fell over on top of his chest, snorting loudly as Sandor scoffed. 

“That is such a crock of horse shit, I don’t believe that fucker at all.” Sandor shook his head, smiling as he picked up a lock of her hair and ran it between his fingers. 

Sansa sighed happily, stretching her legs out and situating her head where she could hear his heartbeat, her arm flung across his chest. “Well, I guess we’ll find out the truth once you get out of here.” Sandor hummed, the noise reverberating deeply in his chest as he kept playing with her hair. She snaked her hand under his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin against her palm. “What if you forget all of this? When you wake up?”

“I won’t.”

She looked up at him, her chin poking into his chest. “But what if you do? You could wake up and not remember me at all.”

Sandor breathed in deeply, pursing his lips as he thought, his eyes focused on her hair in his hands. “Well.. then just show me your tits.” Sansa scoffed, sitting up quickly to look at him as he continued, shrugging a shoulder. “I probably won’t turn you away after I see those.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped as she smacked him in the shoulder. “You are _disgusting!_ ” Sandor laughed as she smacked him again. “I’m _depressing_ myself thinking about you forgetting me and you’re just .. suggesting I use my…’ _probably_ won’t’?!”

Sandor laughed loudly as he pulled her down, hugging her closely as she made a disgusted noise. “I’m not gonna fucking forget you, woman! That’s fucking impossible.”

Sansa sighed, pushing against his chest, letting him know she wanted to sit up. He loosened his grip and she straddled his stomach, looking down at him pointedly. “I would feel better if we had a plan or maybe a.. _real_ suggestion from you on what I should do if you don’t know who I am when you wake up.”

Sandor sighed, his hands on her thighs as he looked up at her. “If I fucking forget you, which I _won’t_ .” Sansa rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms against her stomach. “ _If_ that happens, then.. I would want you to stick around.” He shrugged a shoulder, his eyes locked on hers. “We could rebuild it. _This_.” He gestured between them before moving a hand behind his head. “What do you want?”

Sansa bit her bottom lip as she grinned at him, her hands resting on his chest as she bent down, her face near his. “I want that. _This_.”

Sandor hummed, his hand going to the back of her neck, pulling her down the rest of the way so her lips pressed against his, both of them opening up to each other immediately. 

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/cd/5a/18cd5a5fa3c80167b44cb05312671588.jpg)

“This woman is really respected in her field Robb, so just.. don’t say anything weird, please.” 

Robb scoffed as they walked down the hallway together, their arms linked. “When have I ever done anything weird?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, holding up her free hand to count off with her fingers. “That one guy with the balloons and you said ‘catch you latex’, that one woman who was serving us at that one place when you told her the cheese was ‘all it’s cracked up to brie’, the one girl who asked you if you were single at the fish market and you said ‘gill-ty as charged’.” She shook her head as Robb laughed, her eyebrows raised in disbelief as they turned the corner. “Honestly I can’t even believe that last one didn’t make that girl run away.”

Robb sighed happily. “People love puns, Sansa. Try and remember that.” 

Sansa’s voice dropped down to a hushed whisper as they approached the doorway. “ _Please Robb_.”

Robb nodded to her reassuringly as they entered the room. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/85/0c/a8850ce74b971b5193a21e81967710de.jpg)

Melisandre stood from the couch as they entered, greeting both Robb and Sansa with a warm smile, Sansa nodding politely as she let go of Robb and walked over to stand next to Sandor, her hand moving to hold onto his. 

“Hi Melisandre, thank you for coming.” She turned, gesturing to Robb. “This is my brother, Robb. I’ve told him about...everything. I thought he might be helpful.”

Robb smiled widely at Melisandre, his hands on his hips. “Sansa says you’re a witch! I gotta say, I have some pretty _witch-ful_ thinking that we're going to solve her boyfriend’s problem.” He beamed at Sansa, sticking a thumb out towards Sandor on the bed.

Sansa sighed, looking over at Melisandre. “I can make him leave.” She looked over at Robb, kicking a foot out towards him, Robb moving out of the way before she could make contact. “For some reason, I _thought_ he could be a professional man of medicine.” She glared pointedly at Robb, who smiled innocently back at her. 

Melisandre shook her head, smiling at them both, her face relaxed. “No, he should stay. He’s uncomfortable with magic but he has unyielding loyalty to you - he can only benefit by being here.” She walked over to the foot of Sandor’s bed, looking down at him. 

Sansa laughed, shrugging a shoulder. “Well yeah, siblings will do that.” 

Melisandre flicked her eyes up at Sansa. “Yes, but you are his favorite.”

“Hey!” Robb stepped forward, standing beside Sansa as he looked at Melisandre, his eyebrows furrowed. “You can’t just.. I mean, you don’t _know_..”

Melisandre smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Robb sighed, turning to Sansa, his voice low. “Don’t tell Jon.”

_\- - -_

Robb leaned on the overbed table, picking at the fruit medley on the plate. “I mean, I would think the treating doctors would’ve already thought of that, but I can’t say for sure without looking at his medical records.” He tilted his head, shrugging a shoulder. “And since I don’t work at this hospital, that would require his current medical representative to give me permission to access it.”

Sansa frowned, smacking his hand away from the plate, exasperated. “ _Stop_ eating his food!”

Robb scoffed, gesturing to Sandor. “He’s in a _fucking coma_ , why are they even delivering him a tray?” He shook his head, looking back down at the plate, picking up a blueberry. “This kind of oversight would never happen at my hospital.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, looking towards Sandor, rubbing a fingertip down the back of his palm. “So I need to figure out who his medical representative is?”

Robb nodded as Melisandre shook her head, her arms crossed as she paced at the end of the bed. “I don’t think this is a medical coma.” She stopped pacing, looking at Sansa. “I think he’s waiting.”

Sansa frowned, looking at Sandor. “For what?”

Melisandre pursed her lips, shrugging a shoulder, her gaze focused on Sandor. “I can’t say.” Sansa sighed, disappointed as Melisandre continued. “But I have faith that you will figure it out.” 

Sansa smiled at her as she squeezed Sandor’s hand. “Thank you.” 

Robb cleared his throat pointedly and Sansa laughed, looking over at him. “And thank _you_ , Robb, for your time and _expert_ opinion.”

Robb stood up, wiping his palms off on the front of his jeans. “That sounded sarcastic but I’ll still take it - you’re welcome.” 

Sansa scoffed as she leaned down, getting her phone from her bag and checking the time.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/96/6d/4f966d5310b780b0b019d435037680ee.jpg)

“Oh, shit, I’ve kept you both here for like, two hours!” She looked up at them both, horrified. “I’m sorry!” 

Melisandre smiled, turning to the couch to get her jacket and purse as Robb shrugged, walking around the bed to Sansa’s side. “It’s whatever. You can buy me dinner now.” He looked over at Melisandre. “Do you want to join? My consulting fee is Dornish from that new place on 18th.” 

Melisandre laughed, draping her jacket over her forearm. “I would love to - I’ve _guac_ a soft spot for Dornish food.” 

Robb gaped at her, thrilled as Sansa rolled her eyes, standing and leaning towards Sandor, speaking softly to him. “ _Great_ , now I’ll never hear the end of that.” She kissed him on the head, smiling as she rubbed her fingers through his short hair. “I’ll see you soon.” 

She bent down to get her bag from the floor, sighing as Robb nudged her with his arm.

“Sansa! Did you hear that?! The Lord of Light approves of _puns!”_

_\- - -_

Sandor grimaced, shaking his head as he handed the plate back to her. “What the _fuck_? Who would like that?”

Sansa laughed, leaning forward to set the plate on the floor outside their fort. “Ok so, not a fan of coconut.”

“Fucking terrible.” He grabbed his cup of water, taking in a mouthful and gargling it as he set his glass back down beside their bedding. 

Sansa laughed, reaching for a small cake covered in chocolate icing. “Here drama king, try this one.” She held the plate out to him as he swallowed the water in his mouth, eyeing the cake in her hand suspiciously. She rolled her eyes. “You act like I’m trying to poison you, there’s no coconut in it!”

Sandor _hrmphed_ as he took the plate, stabbing the cake violently with his fork to pull it open, looking at the yellow cake inside. He sniffed it before bringing a small piece up to his mouth, taking his time tasting it, rolling it around on his tongue. He made a pleased noise as he leaned back against the pillows, balancing the plate on his stomach as he broke off a huge piece from it with his fork and shoved it in his mouth. 

Sansa smiled, amused. “Great, we found your favorite. It only took..” She opened the flap of their fort, looking down at the plates spread across the floor outside. “..seven tries.” 

Sandor spoke around his mouthful of cake, pointing down at his plate with his fork. “Do -ou -ant a -ite?”

Sansa laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed the last cake, scooting closer to the man and setting the plate in her lap. “No, I’m good.” 

Sandor raised an eyebrow, looking down at her lap as he swallowed. “I didn’t try that one. What is it?” He reached his fork out, trying to stab at her cake. 

Sansa moved her plate quickly before he could get it. “Umm.. well.. It’s .. you probably wouldn’t like it. Very lemon-y, yuck. I’m saving you, really.” She took a small bite from it, scowling as she ate it. “See? Gross.” She stabbed her fork in it again, eating a larger second bite, humming as she tasted it. She squinted down at the plate in her hands, muttering _gods, how did they get it so light and fluffy_ before she closed her eyes, wiggling a little dance, happy. 

Sandor narrowed his eyes at her. “Yeah, looks like you’re really suffering.”

She opened her eyes, smiling at him. “Hey, I’m willing to pay whatever price needed in order for you to discover your favorite cake for your _real_ birthday celebration.” She pointed her fork at his plate. 

He scoffed, looking down at the cake on his stomach, stabbing a forkful from it. “Drogo told you my birthday was in December, this is all just a ploy to eat more cake.” 

Sansa shrugged, wiggling a happy dance again as she took another bite. 

Sandor furrowed his brows, looking over at her. “Did he happen to mention how old I was?”

Sansa shook her head, swallowing as she looked at him. “No, your birthday was easy - I just said we hadn’t gotten around to sharing that yet. I wasn’t sure how believable it would be if I didn’t know your age though, so I didn’t push it by asking.” She laughed, raising her eyebrows and looking down at her plate. “We are walking a _very_ thin rope of believability here.”

Sandor nodded, agreeing as he looked down at his cake. He stabbed his fork in it before setting the plate down on the floor beside him, looking over at her. “So, what do we do if you forget me?”

Sansa frowned, her fork frozen in the air as she looked up at him. “Why would that happen?” 

Sandor shrugged, turning on his side, his arm bent under his head like a pillow. “Whenever this is all over, it could fucking wipe everything from your memory.” Sansa scoffed, laying her fork across her plate, setting both off to the side as he continued. “We don’t know what the fuck is gonna happen.”

Sansa sighed as she laid down on her side, mirroring his position. She threw her leg over his thigh, his hand coming up to hold it in place as she looked at him, smiling, running her fingers over the unburnt side of his face. “I really, _really_ don’t think I’ll forget you. That doesn’t make any sense. Why would the magic bring me here if I wasn’t going to remember any of it?” 

Sandor shrugged, leaning his face into her palm. “Humor me. Tell me how to convince you.” 

Sansa smiled, brushing her thumb across his cheek. “Convince me of what?”

Sandor scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t fucking know. To listen to me? To be with me? Should I even tell you about the fucking castle? That’s what I’m asking your advice for. What in the fuck could I possibly say to make you believe to a big, scarred man telling you we know each other?”

Sansa smiled sadly, her eyes roaming over his burnt skin. “You’ve had surgery, remember? They’re all basically gone, except the one.” She drew a line down his face with her finger, outlining the scarred half. “And even that will lighten up.”

Sandor sighed, relieved as he blew air out of his cheeks. “Right. Well, fuck, that’s one silver lining.”

Sansa shrugged a shoulder, dropping her hand as she hummed, tucking it under her cheek. “I’m gonna miss them, actually.” Sandor scoffed as she continued. “What? This is the face I think about every night when I ask the magic to bring me back here. I like it.” 

Sandor raised an eyebrow, eyeing her critically. “Are you gonna be ok with my new face?”

Sansa nodded. “Oh yeah, I mean, I do love this version but you’re still gonna be _you_.” She reached up, tugging a lock of his hair gently. “Same as this - I’ll get used to that, too.”

Sandor rolled his eyes. “Don’t fucking remind me. I know it’s just hair but _fuck_.. I don’t want to be bald.”

Sansa laughed, running her fingers through his hair. “You aren’t _bald_ , there’s a little fuzz there.”

The man groaned, laying down on his back. “Yeah and I probably look like a fucking boiled owl.”

Sansa laughed, leaning forward to lay across his chest. “You do _not_ look like a _fucking boiled owl._ ” She cleared her throat, watching her fingertips brush against his stomach. “Besides. Who’s to say you won’t change your mind once you get your memories of the outside world back? There could be some information we don’t know yet that could make you not want to be with me. Maybe you have an old girlfriend you’ll want to see again.” Sandor scoffed, his hand rubbing circles against her back. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “What? We have no fucking idea how this is going to change once we get you out. So many possibilities.” 

Sandor looked down at her, his face skeptical. “Of all the scenarios, that one is the least fucking lik-”

_Clink._

He stopped talking, both of them looking at each other as the noise outside their fort repeated. 

_Clink. Clin-clink._

They both sat up, Sandor moving his arm in front of her and pushing her behind his body, Sansa giving a muffled _hey!_ as Sandor moved forward, crawling silently on his hands and knees to the entrance of their fort. 

_Cli-clink. Clink. Clink._

Sandor pulled the front flap aside, his posture relaxing as he sat back on his heels, glaring out into the piano room. “This asshole.” 

Sansa looked over his shoulder, laughing when she saw the cat licking the icing from one of the plates, making it push against another one with a soft _clink_ sound. “Aw, hi Jekyll!” She crawled around Sandor, laying on her stomach and stretching a hand out to scratch the cat behind his ears as he continued licking the icing. 

Sandor scowled, reaching forward and grabbing the plates two by two and moving them back inside the fort, the cat backing away, his hackles raised as he hissed at Sandor. 

Sansa sighed, looking at them both, unamused. “Really? _Still?_ ” She gestured to all the cakes inside the fort. “You don’t even like those. You can’t be the bigger man and share?”

Sandor sneered at the cat before looking back inside the fort, smirking as he grabbed a plate and slid it roughly across the floor towards the cat. “Here, dickhead. Enjoy.” 

The cat sniffed the coconut cake before sneezing, sitting down next to the plate and growling at it as the man laughed, letting the fort flap fall shut. 

_\- - -_

Sansa smiled as she placed the last note up on her mirror, standing back to admire her work.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0f/a2/e3/0fa2e3bf08b4d63f4a3e1a1b2961e245.jpg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/80/bf/23/80bf2390007bd6acb24cd28b3b335186.jpg)

_There - emergency fallback plan set just in case._

She picked up her phone, turning on her music to listen to as she got ready for work. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/28/1b/b1/281bb13885edd2e8063a5ed2ef01813e.jpg)

She hummed along to the song, thinking for a moment before opening _Notes_ on her phone and adding it there, too. 

_\- - -_

[Hospital Noises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DiZDSyOH4I)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/85/0c/a8850ce74b971b5193a21e81967710de.jpg)

“Whew, ok, sorry I’m late.” 

Sansa smiled as she walked into Sandor’s room, the sole occupant unconscious on the bed, the rhythmic _beep_ of the monitor next to him the only noise in the space. “I mean, technically I’m not late, since you didn’t even know I was coming...” She set her things down on the desk before walking over to the bed, running her fingers through his short hair, looking him over.

“Hi.”

He looked the same as always, his face slack, asleep, his chest rising and falling methodically as the ventilator pumped air into his lungs. She bent down, humming as she kissed him on the head before walking over to the desk, rummaging through a plastic bag. “Well, I definitely hate seeing that tube down yo-oh _gods_ , that’s loud.”

She winced as she leaned to the side, reaching to shut the door to his room, quieting the woman’s voice blaring over the speaker system in the hall. She shook her head as she went back to her plastic bag, pulling out a bottle of tea and a salad in a plastic container. 

She turned around, raising her hands up by her head to show her items to Sandor. “If you don’t mind, I’m starving.” She walked around his bed, scooting the overbed table down towards the end with her foot. “And I’m going to borrow this so I can stand, actually.” She set her items down, opening her food container, ripping the plastic around her fork off.

“That’s actually the reason I was late - I had to work a longer shift today at the check-in counter.” She raised her eyebrows, shaking her head as she opened her dressing packet, dribbling it over her salad. “That chair is literally the _worst_ , my ass is so sore - totally gonna ask you to massage it later.” She set the packet down on the salad container lid, stirring her bowl up with her fork as she continued. “Anyways, we had this guy come in who was just, _frantic_ because he was convinced an alien had installed keystroke software on all the computers and was recording everything we were doing…”

_\- - -_

“So then, Stannis comes out of the office and he’s all like ‘I don’t know who Tom Cruise is but _no_ , he can’t repel off the roof of my library for some damn movie!’ and he just shooed the location scout out of the building like some pesky kid! Myranda and I were _dying_.”

Sansa sighed from the chair next to the bed, tilting her head as she looked at Sandor. “You know, I’m just going to have to tell these stories again when I see you later. This is a major inconvenience on my part.” She raised her hands above her head, stretching, her words coming out with a yawn. “Gods, wouldn’t that be _hilarious_ if you weren’t even the man in the castle? Just some rando in a hospital _._ ” She laughed as she brought her arms down, her hands going to the chair arms as she shook her head, smiling.

Her smile fell as she narrowed her eyes at the man, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as she looked at him critically. She shook her head. “No, that would be insane.”

She stood from her chair, stepping forward to look at him closer. His face was different, obviously, with the skin graft in place, but his body looked to be the same width, the same muscle mass from what she could see in the hospital gown. She sighed, moving his arm up on the bed, holding it in place as she sat down next to him muttering _this is ridiculous._

She winced as she scooted closer to him, trying to be delicate as to not hurt him, although if it _was_ the man from the castle, that seemed hard to do. His leg brace and IV were all on the other side of his body so she just had to be careful to avoid bumping against his face as she laid down next to him, her body facing his, her ear against his chest gently so she didn’t disturb the wires connected there.

She closed her eyes, focusing on listening to his heartbeat, on feeling how her body tucked against his so perfectly just like it always did in the castle. She smiled, opening her eyes and tilting her head back to look at his face. “Yeah, it’s you.”

She hummed, running her hand across his stomach, feeling the muscle still there under the gown. “I wish I knew what you were waiting for though.” She looked at the tube in his mouth thoughtfully. “Kind of hard to test the patented ‘true love’s kiss’ theory with your face all blocked off.” 

She sighed as she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat again. “And no, it’s not lost on me that I just loosely referred to myself as your true love.” She watched her fingers graze his stomach as she sighed again, lost in her thoughts as the monitor _beeped_ beside them steadily.

_\- - -_

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L11Br6qwnIA)

Sansa sighed as she listened to Sandor’s heartbeat, her ear against his chest as they laid in the fort. She heard the air fill his lungs, his chest lifting as he took in a breath, the air flowing out of his body as he exhaled. 

“Do you feel better now?”

Sansa smiled, looking up at him. “Yes. It’s definitely you.” 

Sandor huffed a laugh as she crawled on top of him, her legs straddling his hips as he spoke. “Well, I’m glad we got that confirmed. Not like it really fucking matters if all we have to do is just.. wait.”

Sansa shrugged, her eyes watching her hands rub across his chest, his shirt bunching up with the movement. “I dunno, I like knowing that it’s really _you_ out there. In the world with me.” She smiled as she looked up at him. “One step closer.”

Sandor hummed, putting one hand behind his head as he thought. “What do you think I’m waiting on?”

Sansa blinked at him, looking at his lips before leaning down, pressing her mouth softly against his. He smiled at her, amused as she sat up, shrugging, disappointed when nothing happened. “I don’t know, to be honest.”

Sandor ran his hand up her thigh, tugging on the edge of her dress as he raised an eyebrow. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/69/4d/3b/694d3b2b8524e90c14909215c8b1b06b.jpg)

“Couldn’t help but notice you’re in a dress again. Does that mean it’s safe?”

Sansa laughed. “It’s always been _safe_ , we could’ve had sex on my period. It’s just.. messy. Some people don’t like it.” She put her hands on his chest as she raised an eyebrow. “But yes, it’s over. Why?” She pushed her hips down into his nonchalantly.

Sandor exhaled heavily, his hands coming to her waist as he blinked, trying to focus as she moved her hips in a slow, lazy circle. “And the ..the um.. Victorian.. disease thing?”

Sansa smiled. “Well, since you’re from my time, we don’t have to worry about past ones.” She gathered the bottom of her dress in her hands, moving the material slowly up her body, Sandor’s eyes watching carefully. “And I looked it up, the military regularly does health checks for things, including STDs.” She pulled the dress up over her head, throwing it aside. “But just to be sure, I took that test since I had already bought it - we’re all clean, why?” She smiled innocently, leaning down towards him.

Sandor nodded, his eyes on her naked chest, his hand moving up her ribs, his fingers achingly close to her breasts without touching as he bucked his hips shallowly up into hers. “And the uh.. _fuck, you look good_ , the um.. birth...no-baby pill?” His eyes were on her nipples, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip as he rubbed his thumbs faintly just along the underside of her breasts. 

Sansa closed her eyes, sighing. “Uh, yeah. I mean, I take it everyday ..at the same time so.. we.. _gods_.. we’re good.” She hummed as he moved his hands up, his palm holding her breast, his thumb flicking across her nipple. 

Sandor shrugged. “Well, that’s the best we can hope for.” 

Sansa shrieked as he flipped them over, her head hanging off the edge of their bedding pallet. Sandor hummed, grabbing her thighs and easily pulling her down towards him, her head safely on the blankets as he leaned over her, his elbow resting up by her head. 

She pushed against his shoulder playfully, her hair splayed out underneath her as she looked up at him. “You _complete animal!_ ” 

Sandor smirked, leaning down to graze his teeth against the curve where her neck met her shoulder, Sansa tilting her head to give him more access., his warm breath against her skin giving her pleasant goosebumps. “You’ve already told me you fucking love it.”

Sansa sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer as he sucked at her skin. “Yeah, I do. I _really_ do.”

_\- - -_

Sansa sighed happily as she walked down the steps of her building, breathing in the fresh air as the birds chirped their songs from the nests above her as she walked to the subway for work. 

“ _HEY TINA! SHOW ME DEM TITTIES!”_

_“FUCK YOU, MARK! YOU COULDN’T EVEN MAKE ME CUM WITH THAT HALF-INCH HORROR!”_

_Ok, well..so much for enjoying the birds._

Sansa nodded politely as she passed a man and a woman screaming at each other on the street, neither of them paying her any attention.

“ _AW BABY, DON’T BE LIKE THAT. YOU SAID IT WAS AT LEAST A ONE-INCH WONDER LAST TIME!”_

Sansa sighed, reaching into her jacket pocket to fish out her earbuds, her other hand pulling out her phone as it vibrated. She stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, her heart racing, eyes wide as she saw the first line of the text.

She sighed heavily as she slid her phone back in her pocket, music forgotten as a knot of dread formed in her stomach.

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/85/0c/a8850ce74b971b5193a21e81967710de.jpg)

Sansa walked into the room, setting her bag down roughly on the desk. “What is it? What’s happened?”

Drogo stood up from the couch, sighing as he put his phone in his pocket. He walked up to the end of Sandor’s bed, leaning with his hands on the bottom rail as he looked over at Sansa, his face unreadable.

Sansa felt her stomach drop, a cold chill rushing down her spine. “Oh, fuck. Ok. I’m gonna fucking puke.” She walked over to Sandor, swallowing as she took his hand in hers, raising her chin in the air. “Go ahead. We can take it.”

Drogo eyed their connected hands, his brows furrowing as he opened his mouth to speak. “I’m getting deployed.” 

“What?” Sansa’s shoulders sagged with relief as she squeezed Sandor’s hand. “Oh, I-I’m so sorry. That’s terrible - I thought you were supposed to stay here for two months?” She looked up at him, her eyes going wide. “Oh gods, Dany..”

Drogo sighed, nodding his head as he put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah she’s..not handling it well.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I wouldn’t count on her making it to your girl’s brunch tomorrow.”

Sansa shook her head. “No, of course not.” She squeezed Sandor’s hand again. “I would ask where you’re going but..”

Drogo smiled sadly, nodding his head. “Yeah. All I can say is it’s in Westeros so .. shouldn’t be too terrible.” He cleared his throat, shifting his weight on his feet. “That’s actually not all.” Sansa watched him closely as he continued, looking down at his feet. “The whole battalion is shipping out. Soon. So.. they’re moving Clegane to another facility.” 

Sansa blinked, looking down at Sandor. “Ok? That’s fine. I can still visit him, right?”

Drogo closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “They’re sending him to the Westerlands.”

“ _What?_ ” Sansa felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, both of her hands holding onto Sandor’s now. “They.. they can’t just _move_ him across the country!” 

Drogo nodded, opening his eyes to look at Sandor, his face mournful. “Unfortunately, they can. The military is a machine - they like to keep their assets where they’re most effective. Since Clegane’s status is currently ‘indisposed’, they’re shipping him back to his last known address.” He rolled his eyes, shifting his weight on his feet. 

Sansa’s eyes were wide as she gaped at Drogo. “The.. _asset_ ... _indisposed_ _?!_ ” She looked down at Sandor, her eyes tearing up as she blinked in confusion, her mind racing. “He’s not just some.. fucking _asset_ they can hide away just because he’s.. He was doing his _job!_ Saving _lives!_ ” She looked pointedly at Drogo, wiping away tears from her cheeks angrily. “Who the fuck is going to take care of him?”

Drogo sighed, looking down at the floor. “There’s a military facility there, he’ll be well looked after.” Sansa scoffed as Drogo looked up at her, his face hard. “Look, I don’t fucking like this either. I owe this man my life, if it wasn’t for him.. I’ve tried to get him sent to my home instead, I have some family out east that could look after him, but I’m not his medical representative so the higher-ups didn’t go for it.” 

Sansa glared at him, livid at the entire situation. “Who is?”

Drogo shrugged sadly. “No one. He’s property of the government.”

Sansa snarled, squeezing Sandor’s hand as she stepped towards Drogo. “He’s not _fucking property!”_

Drogo closed his eyes, holding his palms out to her. “I _mean,_ in terms of a representative. He has no living family, no one to make those kinds of calls for him.” He looked at her, his face softening. “At least he _didn’t_ , until now.” He shrugged a shoulder, looking down at Sandor. “Unfortunately ‘girlfriend’ doesn’t hold much legal standing.” 

Sansa raised an eyebrow, her voice hopeful. “But does it have any?” Drogo looked at her, confused. “Legal standing. Could we change it so I could be his representative?”

Drogo sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know. Maybe? You’d have to go through a lot of red tape.. fill out some forms, talk to the captain, among other things.”

Sansa huffed a sardonic laugh, squeezing Sandor’s hand. “I’ll fill out whatever fucking forms I need to, I don’t care! I’ll talk to whoever they want if he can stay.”

Drogo eyed her critically, nodding slowly. “It _might_ work. I can’t make any promises.” He looked back down at Sandor. “I’d sure as fuck feel better knowing he was here with you instead of surrounded by strangers.” He looked back up at Sansa. “Are you sure about this?”

Sansa’s eyes were locked on Sandor as she nodded immediately.

“And if it doesn’t work? And he still gets shipped out?”

Sansa shrugged a shoulder, leaning forward to brush her fingers against his short hair. “Then.. I guess I better start packing.”

_\- - -_

“Would you really move there?” Sandor looked over at her as they made their way back to the piano room, a large dish of shepherd's pie in his hands. 

Sansa shrugged, her arms holding onto the cat as she looked up at him. “You know I have no loyalty to King’s Landing.”

Sandor huffed a laugh. “You say that like it’s so simple to completely change your life, move away from your friends and family in the city, your job..”

Sansa stopped in the middle of the hallway, raising her chin up at him as he stopped beside her, her voice confident. “To me, it is simple.” 

Sandor smirked, leaning down to kiss her but stopping, his eyes flicking down to the cat in her arms. She bent down, setting the cat on the floor gently before standing, Sandor moving the dish to the side as she cupped his face with her hands, pulling his mouth down to hers, kissing him solidly on the lips. 

He grinned as she let go of his face, leaning forward to kiss her again quickly before standing up. “Fuck yeah.” 

Sansa smiled, her stomach swooping happily as she followed him into the piano room.

Sandor stood next to the entrance of their fort as Sansa knelt down to crawl inside first, the cat rubbing himself against her ankles. She leaned back on her heels, scratching him quickly behind the ears. “Sorry, Jekyll. No cats in the fort, you know the rules.” 

The cat sat back, watching as she crawled inside, sitting down and turning around so Sandor could hand her the shepherd's pie before crawling in behind her, closing the flap in front of the cat’s face. 

Sansa _tsk’d_ , shaking her head as she set the dish down in her lap. “I feel bad, I barely see him anymore since we basically moved inside this little cocoon.” 

Sandor shrugged, laying on his side, his head propped up on his elbow as he stuck a fork in the pie, scooping out a small bite. “Do you really want to go explore around the castle?” 

She shrugged. “Kind of seen it all, really.” 

He held the fork up for her, Sansa taking the bite, humming when it tasted delicious. He looked down at the dish, squinting his eyes to look at it closely. “Exactly. Everything I want to see is already in this fucking fort anyways. Damnit, why the fuck do they have to put peas in it?” He sighed, looking up at her. “I fucking hate peas.” 

Sansa grinned widely at him, leaning over the dish to kiss him, sighing happily against his lips.

He leaned back, grimacing. “Gross, you taste like _peas._ ” He leaned towards her again despite his words, his hand grabbing the dish from her lap, sliding it over to the bedding. “I cou-”

He stopped talking as chaotic piano keys rang loudly throughout the room, booming messy notes with no sense of order or melody, the cat yowling in surprise from outside the fort.

“What the _fuck?”_

Sansa opened the flap in time to see the back half of the cat as he sprinted around the fort towards the other side of the room, the piano continuing to play the boisterous keys, the sound making her ears ring as it bounced around the room noisily. 

“What the _FUCK?!”_

They both crawled out of the fort, moving over to the piano quickly, Sansa sitting on the bench as the man stood behind her. The cat was growling lowly, the noise coming from deep in his throat as he scratched at the legs of the piano, his claws digging into the wood.

“ _Hey!_ Stop!” Sansa reached down to scoop him up but he turned, driving his claws into her arm before she could move in time. 

“ _OW!”_ Sansa hissed, jerking her arm away from him, looking down at the damage, blood pooling up in the deep gashes in her skin. “ _Fuck,_ that fucking hurt. _Balls_.” Her skin was already beginning to knit together when she heard a howl, a deep, wild squall. She looked up to see Sandor livid, holding the cat up with a hand around its throat, squeezing even as the cat scratched furiously at his hand and arm.

“Dumb move, motherfucker.” His voice was low, angry, quiet as he grit his teeth together, his eyes laser-focused on the cat, his hand tightening around its neck. The cat squirmed, fighting, his body moving wildly before he suddenly vanished, Sandor’s hand closing into a tight fist around empty air. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Sandor dropped his hand, his arm a bloody mess as he looked around the room. He turned to Sansa, his eyes flicking down to her nearly healed arm, only faint red marks left on her skin. “If I see that fucker again, I’m killing him.” 

Sansa’s eyes were wide, shocked, her heart beating rapidly as she watched his own skin heal, the blood vanishing from his arm as the wounds disappeared.

The piano keys clanged, getting their attention back, both Sansa and Sandor moving to face her. Sandor reached his hand out to rub the piano affectionately, calming her down as she continued to play, not as loudly but still chaotic, tiny clips of songs that Sansa couldn’t catch. 

She shook her head. “Wait, wait, I can’t understand you! What’s wrong? Can you play something to tell us what’s wrong?”

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73IyjIVTNaY)

The piano played quickly, the notes clear as she sped through the song. Sandor looked at Sansa expectantly but Sansa shook her head, at a loss. “I mean, I know that’s Elton John but I was never a huge fan so I don’t.. I don’t know.” 

[Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUFmlOTts2A)

Sansa looked up at Sandor, speaking the lyrics quickly. “‘Little boy blue and the man on the moon, um.. when are you coming home dad..’” She made a frustrated noise. “I’m sorry! I know I’ve heard the song before but I’m not understanding!”

The piano played a bunch of rushed notes simultaneously, clearly panicking. 

Sandor shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “Ok, we need a way to ask fucking questions.”

Sansa nodded, looking down at the keys. “Yes, that’s genius...how about low notes for ‘no’, high notes for ‘yes’? Does that work?” Two high notes rang out into the room, _Yes,_ making Sansa smile. “Ok.. ok.. Um..” She looked up at Sandor, no clue where to start.

Sandor sighed, blinking as he sat down on the bench, Sansa scooting over to make room for him. “Is the problem inside the castle?”

Sansa frowned when the piano played low notes. _No._

Sandor sighed, closing his eyes, resigned. “The problem is outside the castle.”

Sansa shook her head. “No, how could she-”

Sansa stopped when high notes rang out, two keys repeating over and over. _Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes._ She put her hand on Sandor’s thigh, fisting his sweatpants as she stared at the piano, eyes wide. “You’re a _real_ person?” 

High notes. _Yes._

Sansa groaned, leaning down to rub her forehead with her hand. “Oh my _gods_ , I’m such a _fucking idiot!_ ” She looked over at Sandor. “Why didn’t we think to ask her anything sooner?!” 

The piano clanged the keys, impatient. 

Sansa winced. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll do that.. later. Umm.. are you really a ‘her’? Do you know Sandor in real life?”

High notes rang out, _Yes,_ followed by low notes, _No._

Sansa frowned. “Do you know _me_ in real life?”

The piano played high notes very excitedly, multiple keys moving. _Yes, yes, yes!_

Sansa gaped at the keys. “ _What?!”_ She shook her head, looking over at Sandor. He looked at her expectantly, gesturing to the piano. “Are we close? Dany? Andei?

The piano rang out low notes for all three questions. _No, No, No._

"Do you live in the city? Do we work together?"

High notes, low notes. _Yes, No._

Sansa shrugged, her voice high as she shook her hands, panicking. “I don’t know what else to ask!”

Sandor furrowed his brows, thinking. “Do you need to warn us about something?”

The piano played multiple high notes, banging them down. _YES, YES, YES!_

Sansa reached down, grabbing Sandor’s thigh. “I don’t like that.” 

The piano played a song again, quickly, messily, the notes too jumbled up to make any sense. She played faster and louder, both Sansa and Sandor wincing and covering their ears until the notes stopped abruptly - the room ringing with the noise. 

Sansa frowned, setting her hand hesitantly on the keys. “Piano?”

She looked at Sandor as he dropped his hands from his ears, his eyes wide with worry as he looked back at her. “Is she there?”

Sansa hesitated before shaking her head slowly, both of them looking at the piano as she stayed silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. um.. anyways.. 
> 
> While you recover from that, I should mention now is the time to get your theories in! I decided I'm going to give a shout out to those of you that guess things correctly in the comments - 
> 
> So far we have MorticiaYouSpokeFrench leading the pack as the first person to say Sandor was in a hospital somewhere in a coma, the first person to guess Sandor couldn't remember anything outside the castle AND the first person to guess the piano was a real person - Ding, ding, ding! 
> 
> Next mention is Loudygirl, who not only guessed about coma!Sandor but also said she believed the piano was a real person. (She's coming for your title of Master Detective, MorticiaYouSpokeFrench!!)
> 
> I will say, more than one of you have guessed a few things correctly, but obviously I can't say who or what until the subject matter has been revealed. There's still time to get your theories noted so let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I love this little detective's club we've made here, I can't wait for you guys to read Chapter 12!! 💛💛💛


	12. 'You think I'm capable of that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early upload for this chapter for the sole reason of.. it's my favorite one in the entire story. 
> 
> The cameos! The Mystery! Th- well... you'll see. 
> 
> 💛💛💛

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d6/1e/af/d61eaf0127c6cad1df52c0ec7c4c2b5e.jpg)

Sansa opened her eyes, yawning as she blinked a few times, trying to orient herself. She rolled over, grabbing her phone from the bedside table with a sigh. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/ef/be/feefbe57413776e00b3c2484aabb0b33.jpg)

“Oh, fuck!” 

She sat up, tapping on the email notification to open it. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/2f/cf/5c2fcfbd6f05f7b755fb8d84e8f1694e.jpg)

_“Seven_ above..Sixteen?!” She scrolled down the list, all the forms looking long and official.

She scrolled back up to the top, looking over Drogo’s email again, frowning. 

_Two forms of ID.._

She hummed as she pulled the blankets off her legs, getting out of bed and walking quickly down the hall to the office. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/81/80/98818029a2428b8cfce0acd825aca008.jpg)

She sat down at the computer, turning it on and watching the tiny ‘loading’ ball spin as the machine woke up, her fingers drumming impatiently on the desk.

She sighed, unlocking her phone and checking her texts while she waited. 

She laid her phone on the desk, pulling up her email on the computer to begin printing out the forms.

_\- - -_

The printer loudly spat out the last paper as Sansa sighed, staring at the screen, annoyed with herself. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/55/bf/b055bf39701e227a4ce67e6feae45a69.jpg)

She pursed her lips, thinking for a minute.

_Please no.._

She typed in another sentence, frowning when it popped up. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/65/84/9b/65849b8e4819cd0450928faa63154952.jpg)

She clicked on the first link hesitantly, dreading that it would match what the piano was playing last night.

[YouTube Pop Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUxx1fp9uNU)

She groaned, clicking the music off before leaning back in her chair, rubbing her hands down her face.

”That _fucking_ cat!” 

She slammed her palms down on the arms of her chair, feeling stupid, guilty for not seeing it earlier. She sighed, the noise sounding more like an injured animal than human as she pictured Sandor’s face when she told him, not looking forward to the disappointment in his eyes. She stood, shoulders slumped as she turned the monitor off, walking over to the printer to collect the papers.

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/6a/1e/4f6a1e9663cc2b32513386c7d137d1c0.jpg)

Sansa sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, her eyes locked on the ticket in her hand as her leg bounced impatiently. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7d/2f/4d/7d2f4dab24b24156bfc01dde751aa6b8.jpg)

_One more number, come on.._

“NUMBER FIFTY-ONE!”

Sansa smiled, standing up quickly and walking to the front of the room, seeing a younger woman with a nose piercing and a vibrant purple braided mohawk sitting behind an open glass window.

“Hi..” Sansa flicked her eyes down to the woman’s name tag. “..Tyene - Oh, that’s pretty.” She grinned at her, holding out her ticket for Tyene to take.

Tyene sucked on her teeth, looking up at Sansa, annoyed. “Yeah, I don’t need that.” She sighed, holding her hand out to Sansa. “Do you have any forms for me?”

“Oh, yes.” Sansa shoved the ticket in her pants pocket, shuffling the paperwork around in her hands, making sure they were all facing the same direction.

Tyene raised an eyebrow. “You’re supposed to be ready when you come up here.”

“Oh I am, I’m ready, yes, here you go.” She handed Tyene the papers through the window, Tyene sighing as she took them, flipping through the stack.

“You know you can do a name change online, right?” She looked up at Sansa. “It’s way faster.” 

Sansa nodded. “Yes, I saw that, but I also saw that if you did it that way, it could take up to two weeks to get a social security card and I need one today. I have some _super_ time-sensitive forms that I would rather have my original, maiden name on, you know?” She smiled down at Tyene, leaning on the countertop. “They’re for my new.. well, I guess boyfriend, we haven’t really specified, but either way, can’t have the old married name on the forms, right?”

Tyene blinked slowly, holding up Sansa’s forms in her hands. “You’re missing your divorce decree.”

Sansa frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. “My what?”

Tyene sighed, rolling her eyes. “The decree from the court stating that you and your ex-husband are divorced. I can also accept a divorce certificate if you have it.”

Sansa shook her head, standing up as she cleared her throat. “No, I don’t.. I don’t have either of those.”

Tyene sighed, leaning to the side, pulling paperwork from a file holder on her desk. “You can still legally change your name if you want to stay married, but you’ve filled out the wrong forms. You’ll want these 'Petition for Change of Name’ ones instead of those ‘Divorce Statute’ ones you did.” She slid a new stack of paperwork across the counter towards Sansa.

Sansa frowned, shaking her head. “No, no I _am_ divorced, I signed the papers.”

Tyene tilted her head, looking up at Sansa, speaking slow as if talking to a child. “And _I_ have no proof of that. So you’ll need to use these.” She pointed down to the forms on the counter, nudging them towards her, her voice back to normal. “You can’t stand in the window and fill those out, you’ll need to sit down and get a new number.” She leaned to the side, her voice ringing out into the room. “NUMBER FIFTY-TWO!”

Sansa winced at her volume, sliding the paperwork back towards Tyene. “No, I already fill..”

Tyene slid the paperwork back, her voice hard. “Please _move_ from the counter, Mrs. Lannister.”

Sansa grabbed the papers, scowling as Tyene gave her a wide fake smile. Sansa scoffed, walking away from the window, nearly bumping into a man rushing up to the counter, waving his ticket in the air while yelling _I’m fifty-two! I’m here!_

She heard Tyene sigh, muttering _Yeah, I don’t need that. Do you have any forms for me?_ as Sansa pulled another ticket with a frown, digging through her bag for a pen as she walked back to her chair. 

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a8/85/0c/a8850ce74b971b5193a21e81967710de.jpg)

Sansa sighed as she walked into the room, setting her bag on the desk and digging through it, pushing aside the filled out Medical Representative forms. “Ugh, you will not even _believe_ how ridiculously difficult it is to change a name in this city. First the social security, then the DMV, buuuut...” She took her wallet out, opening the clasp. “Luckily, all of my hard work paid off because I am now the proud owner of _this!_ _”_ She held her new ID card out in front of her face, showing Sandor her legally changed name. “I stopped by the business center down on the first floor and your papers are now _officially_ faxed off.”

“Wow, usually people look like shit in those.”

Sansa screamed as she stepped back, the desk digging into her thighs painfully as she gaped at the man who was definitely _not_ Sandor sitting up in the bed, his leg in a sling hanging from the ceiling as he looked at her with an amused grin. “Pretty impressive, actually.” 

Sansa felt around the desk for her things, her wide eyes locked on the stranger as he looked back at her curiously, slurping jello from his spoon. Her fingers found her bag and she grabbed it, clutching it to her chest as she turned quickly out the door, walking to the nurse’s station just outside the room.

“Excuse me, what happened to the man in that room? Sandor Clegane?”

The nurse looked up from the computer, letting out an annoyed sigh. “What?”

Sansa pointed back to the room. “The man that used to be in there. His name is Sandor Clegane and he’s gone. Where did he go?”

The woman squinted down at the computer screen, resuming her typing, unhurried. “And are you his wife?”

Sansa sighed, shifting her weight. “N-yes. Yes I am.” She straightened her shoulders, looking down at the woman. “So, can you tell me where my husband has been moved to?” Sansa gestured to the computer as the woman looked up at her suspiciously.

“Do you have an ID on you, _Mrs. Clegane_?”

Sansa cleared her throat as she set her bag on the counter, scratching behind her ear. “Um actually, you know, it’s the funniest thing..” She looked down at the woman’s name tag. “..Osha.”

Osha leaned back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked at Sansa. “Uh-huh, and what’s this funny thing? Let me guess, you’ve lost it?”

Sansa nodded enthusiastically. “ _Yes_ , actually, I did.” Osha rolled her eyes, leaning forward in her chair, resuming her typing as Sansa scoffed. “No really, look, here’s my ticket from the..DMV.” She dug into her pocket, pulling out the number from the Social Security office. “I went and applied for a new one today, should be here in two weeks.”

Osha tilted her head, looking up at her skeptically. “If you go in person, you get it right away. Your story makes no sense.”

Sansa muttered _damnit_ as Osha stood up from her chair, walking away. 

“Wait, wait, wait, _please!_ _”_ Osha stopped, turning to look at Sansa, her eyebrow raised as Sansa leaned across the counter, her voice desperate. “You’ve seen me come here every day this past week, right?” Osha nodded reluctantly. “I’m his girlfriend - that’s the truth. And now I have no idea where he is, which is _terrifying,_ so will you _please_ just tell me if they’ve moved him to the Westerlands?”

Osha sighed, stepping towards Sansa. “Lady, I can’t tell you where he is. Patient confidentiality - it’s the law.” 

Sansa swallowed thickly, genuine tears forming in her eyes. “I know, and I understand that, I do, but he could be _dead_ right now, and I would have no idea. Can you at least look that up and tell me if he’s alive? _Please?”_

Sansa prayed to every deity she had ever heard of as she watched Osha’s face, unreadable as she looked back at Sansa.

Eventually Osha sat back down in the chair with a sigh, her voice low as she whispered furiously to Sansa. “You can’t tell a _single fucking soul_.”

Sansa nodded, wiping the tears from her lashes as she smiled gratefully at her. “No, I swear to the Gods that I won’t. I promise.” She watched Osha as she typed on the computer, squinting down at the screen as she looked up the information. 

Osha looked over her shoulder casually at the other nurses, satisfied when they were all busy before looking up at Sansa. “He’s alive.” Sansa closed her eyes, sighing in relief. “And he’s still in King’s Landing.”

“What?” Sansa balked at the nurse, her brows furrowed as she watched Osha click on the computer screen a few times before standing up, shaking her head as she pushed the chair under the desk. 

“That’s all I can say.” Osha leaned over the counter, putting one hand on top of Sansa’s. “I wish you luck.”

Sansa nodded, smiling sadly at her. “Thank you for your help.”

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/44/fa/39/44fa395010796a20024d96e8aa6278b6.jpg)

“No, he’s not here.” Robb frowned down at the tablet in his hand, his finger moving up the screen as he scrolled through the information. 

“You’re sure?” She came to stand behind him, Robb shifting the tablet to hide it from her view, making her roll her eyes. “For Seven’s sake, Robb. I don’t give a shit about your super-secret medical information! I just want to find him!” She sighed, pacing by the glass railing, her hands on top of her head, fingers intertwined. “Ok so.. can you like, hack a mainframe or something? Check all the hospitals in the city?”

Robb huffed a laugh as he looked up at her incredulously. “ _Hack_ a mainfr-” He nodded politely to a passing doctor, smiling widely and waving as he leaned closer to Sansa, his voice quieter. “Do you think you’re in a movie right now?”

Sansa laughed humorlessly, manic. “Actually, at this point, yes I do. We have a body that’s missing, an evil cat that’s likely a mysterious bad guy, a beautiful man trapped in a magic castle that I visit at night while I’m asleep, I mean.. what the fuck else could this be?” She turned to look down into the lobby, her fingers threading through her hair, her shoulders tense. 

Robb frowned as he leaned back against the railing, the tablet pressed against his chest as he crossed his arms. “What about his superiors? Have you checked with them?”

Sansa shook her head, dropping her hands as she watched the people down below, her hair wild. “I don’t have any contact information for them. I wrote Drogo an email but he’s either traveling or in the middle of nowhere or _both_ and hasn’t answered yet.” She lifted the bag slung on her shoulder. “I tried the numbers on the forms he sent me but that just led me down this fucking bureaucratic wormhole that effectively ended the minute they found out I wasn’t Sandor’s wife.” She sighed, dropping her bag against her side, rubbing her hand down her face. “Honestly, I’m not su-”

She stopped as her phone _chirped_ from her pocket, Sansa quickly reaching into her back pocket for it, turning the screen on.

_Please be Drogo, please…_

Her shoulders slumped, disappointed when the screen showed multiple new texts, no emails. She unlocked it, tapping on the message to respond.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/16/a5/6116a5cc62509b3744957af4c0a2bd90.jpg)

Sansa sighed, sliding her phone back in her pocket. “Well, nothing left to do except go home and deliver the bad news to Sandor, I guess.” 

Robb frowned, looking over at her. “Do you want to stay and eat something from the cafeteria first? Today’s pizza day.”

Sansa grimaced, shaking her head. “Somehow I don’t think hospital pizza is going to help my mood, Robb.”

Robb scoffed playfully, turning to sling an arm around her shoulder. “I’ll have you know it’s the best rated in the city, thank-you-very-much.” 

Sansa nodded, sniffing as she looked down at the floor, walking towards the exit.

Robb frowned, his arm dropping from her shoulders as he walked beside her. “Are you gonna be ok, Sansa?”

She laughed sardonically, wiping at her eyes. “Umm.. honestly, no. Probably won’t be ok until I find him again.”

Robb nodded, reaching down to squeeze her hand as he walked her down the stairs towards the hospital exit.

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/88/6a/8d886a70ca59109485fa0c1ee27b38fc.jpg)

“Hey, I was just coming to wait for you.” Sandor smiled as he walked down the stairs towards her. 

“Oh, cool.” Sansa ran her thumb along the bottom of the statue on the banister, her eyes watching the movement as she waited for him. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Um... “ Tears formed along her lash line, clouding her vision as she bit into her bottom lip, trying to keep her voice from breaking. “N-no.” 

She felt his arms wrap around her as she started crying, quiet sobs with tears staining the front of his shirt. 

“Oh fuck, hey, it’s fine - the piano’s alive.”

“W-what?” Sansa leaned back, looking up at him with wide eyes, her fingers clinging tightly to the front of his shirt. 

He wiped the moisture away from her cheek with his thumb, smiling sadly. “She’s come back a few times - short visits but I was able to ask her if she was ok and she said yes. The second time I asked if there was still trouble.” He cleared his throat, his eyebrows furrowing. “She said yes.” 

Sansa nodded, sniffing as his hand cupped her jaw. “That’s what I was afraid of. Sandor..” Her eyes teared up again. “I’ve failed you.” Sandor tilted his head, looking at her curiously, his thumb brushing against her skin as she continued. “Your body, at the hospital. They’ve moved you and now I don’t know where you are.” 

His eyes were wide with shock when she closed hers, tears falling down her face as she inhaled deeply, her breath stuttered. “The p-piano, s-she was warning us ab-”

Piano notes rang out in the castle, loud and urgent, Sansa and Sandor both jolting from the sudden noise. Sandor grabbed her hand as they ran up the stairs side by side, turning down the long hallway and sprinting to the piano room. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/62/d3/3162d3385d5f5e877489437662ef311e.jpg)

Sansa was panting as she ran up to the piano, her hand coming up to rest along the top edge in a feeble attempt to comfort her. “The cat, it’s the cat, isn’t it?”

High notes bounced around the room as the piano played rapidly, two notes repeating over and over. _YES, YES, YES!!_ Sansa looked over at Sandor, his jaw clenched tight as he shook his head, looking down at the floor. “I’m so sorry, Sandor. I’m.. I’m sorry.” Sandor didn’t look up, his eyes focused on the ground.

Sansa swallowed, closing her eyes as she turned back to the piano, her voice breaking. “U-um, what e-else? Can you.. y-ou said you knew me in real l-life, right?” She opened her eyes, blinking down at the keys as she cleared her throat, the piano playing high notes to answer her question. _Yes._

“Can you contact me there?” 

Low notes. _No._

Sansa frowned, sitting down on the bench. “What do you need? My phone number? Email?”

Low notes, low notes. _No, No._

Sansa shook her head, frustrated. “I-I don’t know what to do! My address? Can you come to me? Sixty-six Perry Street.”

Silence.

Sansa laid her palm on top of the piano, sighing as she leaned her forehead against the wood, not feeling the piano’s presence there anymore. 

_“Son of a fucking bitch! Godsdamnit!”_

Sansa turned to look at Sandor, his face furious as he paced the length of the room angrily. She nodded, turning towards him on the bench. “You hated him from the beginning. I should’ve..paid attention.”

Sandor stopped walking, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. “I don’t give a shit about that _fucking_ cat! I’m not surprised one fucking bit that he’s something we needed to be warned against!”

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the piano. “She’s in trouble. I know she said she’s fine but.. she keeps disappearing. Something isn’t right.” Sansa nodded, frowning at the floor as he continued. “And you spend your days meeting with people, chasing theories and ideas, and what the fuck am I doing?” He shrugged, laughing humorlessly as he held his arms out wide, gesturing to the room. “Fucking _nothing_. I’m stuck, useless in this fucking castle while you two try and figure out what _the fuck is going on_.” 

He inhaled deeply, shaking his head. “And now we have a fucking _adversary_ messing with us and.. No, no more. It’s not fucking worth it. I’m sinking, _fast_ , and I’m dragging you two down with me. I-”

“ _No_.” Sansa stood, her heart beating wildly as she walked over to him. 

Sandor shook his head, his face hard as his hands went to his hips, his eyes on the floor. “No, I’m serious. This.. this can’t.. I can’t.” 

She stood in front of him, her hands gripping his forearms, her voice pleading. “Can’t _what_ , Sandor? Am I supposed to just walk away from you? You think I’m capable of that?”

Sandor looked at her, his eyes wet. “I love you.” He exhaled shakily, huffing a stuttered laugh. “And.. I can’t watch if s-something happens to you. I can’t.. I won’t survive it.” 

“ _S_ _andor.”_ Her breath was little more than a whisper as she beamed up at him, happy tears collecting in her eyes, leaving trails down her cheeks as they fell.

She jumped on him and he reached to hold her up simultaneously, his hands on her ass as she wrapped her legs around him, their mouths meeting in the middle as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

He backed up, stumbling his way to the fort, turning to duck down through the door, Sansa squealing when she ended up nearly hanging from his chest upside down as he moved inside. He held his arm around her back, holding her up until he let go, letting her flop down on their bedding with a smirk.

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of her, her legs circling around his thighs as she hummed, bucking her hips up into his. “Is it a totally inappropriate time if I think we should fuck right now? Despite all the crazy?”

Sandor laughed, situating his forearms beside her head, boxing her in as he looked down at her. “It might be our only chance left, might as well take advantage.” 

Sansa frowned, pushing against his chest. “No, don’t say that.” 

Sandor shook his head, sighing as he bent down, rubbing his nose along her jawline. “You said my body is gone from the hospital.”

Sansa blinked, nodding as she moved her head, pushing it down into the bedding to look at him. “Yeah, because the military probably moved it. They were always planning on doing it, it just happened faster than we thought.”

Sandor looked at her skeptically. “Right when we figure out there’s a bad guy? The timing is too convenient.”

Sansa scoffed. “How could some random enemy get a hold of your body when _I_ can’t even find out the tiniest detail about where you are no matter how much I beg?”

Sandor looked at her curiously. “So they know where I am? The people at the hospital?”

Sansa’s eyes widened, indignant. “Yes! It says it right there in your stupid file! But they won’t tell me anything because I have no legal rights to you.” 

Sandor’s brow furrowed, confused. “But.. haven’t they seen you there visiting me?”

Sansa sighed as she shrugged, picking non-existent lint from his shoulder. “I’m not your wife or representative. There are laws in place... they don’t just tell everyone your medical information.”

She looked at him hesitantly when he didn’t say anything, his eyes watching her closely. 

He cleared his throat, swallowing thickly. “And would you be? If I asked?”

Sansa raised an eyebrow, hesitating. “..Your representative?”

Sandor growled, leaning down quickly to bite her on the neck, making her squirm underneath him. He raised his head up, his eyes amused. “My _wife_.”

Sansa smiled widely, her fingertips brushing against his scarred cheek. “Yes. _Yes_ , Sandor, I love you.” She spoke quickly. “I didn’t say it before, I meant to, I was _going_ to but I was just so caught off guard and I’m not saying it now just because yo-”

Sandor laughed, cutting her off with his mouth pressed against hers, Sansa wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He laid down on her, all his body weight pressing her into the pallet of blankets, crushing her as she hummed, pleased. His lips slid down to her neck, pressing against the skin there, unmoving.

She laughed, bucking her hips up into his when he didn’t react. “What, bored already?” She hugged her arms around his back, smiling as she fisted his shirt in her hands. “Sandor, what are you doing?”

Her smile fell as she pulled at his shirt, leaning her head back to look at his face, unable to see him clearly. “Sandor?” She pushed her body up against his, trying to move him off of her as he laid still. “Sandor? Stop, this isn’t funny.”

She brought her hands up, pushing against his shoulders. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck, fuck, fuck._ Sandor? Oh, gods.” 

She put her feet flat on the ground, trying to get leverage to roll him off of her, his body barely budging. “ _FUCK,_ why do you weigh like a _thousand fucking pounds?!”_ She strained as she tried to slide her body out from under his fruitlessly, panicking until she figured out how to use her legs and shoulders to rock their bodies side to side enough to get him to slide to the right a couple of inches. 

She leaned to the left, putting her hands under her and scooting her body out from under his gradually, Sandor now face-down and half on the bedding, half on the floor, his face slack, eyes closed.

“No, no, no, no, no..” She crawled over him, knocking into some books they had stacked to the side, the chess pieces flying across the ground from their ongoing game, the signs of the life they had lived together inside this cocoon scattering at her feet.

_“ _Godsdamnit!”_ _She shoved everything away, tearing down the sheets, clearing the space so she could stand, leaning over Sandor and grabbing his shoulder, pulling him so he would roll over but he didn’t budge. She stepped over him, pushing at his shoulder instead, using her legs to finally get him rolled over, his arms splaying out on the floor as he landed on his back. 

“Fuck, CPR, _fuck_ , I don’t know how to do that. _Shit!”_

She knelt beside him, trying to piece together anything she had ever seen or learned about the process. “Ok, ok, um, tilt your chin back.” She reached forward, pushing his chin up with her fingertips, tears collecting in her eyes as she worked. “Um.. do I pinch your nose? _Fuck!_ ” She wiped at her eyes, furious to be crying right now as she leaned over him, pinching his nose. “No, _shit_ , the chest part, Gods.” She moved her hands down to his sternum, her hands stacked on top of each other, palms down as she pushed on his chest, using her body weight to put as much force into it as she could for ten counts.

She wiped her eyes again, her face a mess as she moved up, pinching his nose, leaning down to cover his mouth with hers, exhaling deeply. She had barely finished the first breath, about to breathe again when she felt him stir, his hand coming up to brush against her elbow limply. 

“ _Sandor!_ Oh, thank fuck.” She leaned over him, brushing her fingers through his hair as he blinked, wincing from the bright light, his voice faint when he spoke. 

“You ruined our fort.”

Sansa laughed, the happiness fading, quickly turning into crying as she fell back against the bedding, her legs curling under her as she sobbed, her hand covering her eyes. 

She felt Sandor pull weakly on her foot so she crawled to him, continuing to cry heavy, thick sobs that made her chest hiccup as she knelt down, her forehead landing on his chest. “You.. it.. _no_ _!_ No, Sandor, y-ou were g- _gone!”_

She hiccuped loudly, snot running down her face, mixing with her tears as he laid his hand on her back, his fingers rubbing against her as he hummed, trying to sit up. 

“No!” Sansa sat up quickly, her hand on his chest to keep him lying down as she pulled up the bottom of her dress, wiping her face with it. “No, you n-need to stay down. I al-almost..” She squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears falling down her cheeks as she breathed in deeply through her nose, hiccuping softly. “Pl-please stay down. For just a moment.”

She opened her eyes to see him smiling up at her, his hand clutching hers on his chest, his voice faint. “I’m fine, I’m here.” 

Sansa nodded, sniffing as she laid down beside him, her ear on his chest, her eyes closing as she listened to his steady heartbeat. 

_\- - -_

The man smiled as he and the woman read the paper coming out of the ticker machine, the man clapping his hands together excitedly, making the woman jump. 

“I _knew_ it! I knew she would use her breath to give him life again.” 

The woman rolled her eyes, hiding her smile as she set the paper down. “It’s our _job_ to know it.”

The man smiled smugly at her. “Yes, but we didn’t know for sure her main motive would be _love_ , and it was.”

The woman sighed, leaning against the desk, her arms crossing against her chest as she raised an eyebrow. “The probability was high that it would be.” 

The man wiggled his eyebrows, his hands in his pockets as he bounced up on the balls of his feet, not saying anything. 

The woman looked at him pointedly. “Are you done? We need to check on the next step. How are things with the Savior?”

The man smiled. “She's on the way.”

The woman nodded, standing up and walking towards the door, the man following closely behind her, whispering _I knew it!_ as she scoffed, annoyed as she batted him away.

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/38/4f/b8/384fb84e1b368078c7513f449d73f8ac.jpg)

Sansa’s hands shook slightly as she set the tray of food down across his lap, Sandor scoffing as he gestured to the food. “I’m not even fucking sick!” 

Sansa nodded as she walked around the bed. “So you’ve said.” She sat down on his other side, reaching over to pick up the spoon from the tray, gesturing to the bowl of broth. “Eat.”

Sandor rolled his eyes. “This doesn’t make any fucking sense!” He raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. She held the spoon out for him, glaring until he sighed, taking it from her.

“I was unconscious for _a minute_ , at most.”

Sansa flicked her eyes up to his, her face stern. “You were dead. And it was the longest minute of my life.” She gestured with her chin to the tray. “Please eat.”

Sandor sighed, dipping his spoon into the broth, bringing it up to his mouth, slurping noisily. Sansa nodded, satisfied as she leaned back against the headboard, turning on her side to look at him while he ate, her head propped up on her elbow.

She smiled, finally feeling relieved. “The Spoon made sure to put your favorite chicken on the tray, too. As soon as I told everyone what had happened, the whole kitchen couldn’t put together a plate fast eno-”

She stopped, looking over towards the door. 

Sandor frowned. “What is it?”

“Banging. Like knocking on a door.” Sansa looked back at him, her eyes wide. “No, it’s too early!” 

Sandor reached out, grabbing her hand. “Come back tonight.”

Sansa nodded, smiling as she squeezed his hand. “I love you.” 

She winced as her head throbbed, not as severe as it used to be but still unpleasant as she disappeared from his bed, Sandor watching her go with a frown.

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/40/a9/a6/40a9a6412e72bd6f86b06473dc5efba4.jpg)

Sansa opened her eyes, sitting up as she threw the blankets off of her, getting out of bed, the banging on her front door loud and insistent.

_How did someone even get inside the building?_

She grabbed her phone before jogging down the hall to the door, looking through the peephole, seeing the top of a blonde girl’s head and a man standing behind her, looking down the hall.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/34/73/c9/3473c9aeecbb33908df52246c7c87be3.jpg)

“Bronn?” Sansa unlocked her door, opening it, the girl immediately stepping inside, grabbing Sansa’s arms, her eyes wide. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/49/27/d9/4927d94536caff88561e1a4c04d1edcd.jpg)

Sansa gasped, her voice dazed. “ _Myrcella_..”

Myrcella squeezed Sansa’s arms, her voice in agony. “It’s Tyrion. He has Sandor, _please.._ we need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THEN. 
> 
> Allow me to present Bexlafon with the only award for correctly guessing the identity of the cat - Tyrion! (Congratulations, Bexlafon! You guessed this on Chapter 3 and my heart dropped into my stomach! Great work, Detective!) 
> 
> So there we have it - two mysteries down - Tyrion is the cat, Myrcella is the piano! (Oh yeah, you know that statue from the beginning, 'The Savior'? The platonic girl saving the big muscle guy? Yeah..Myrcella & Sandor!💛💛) 
> 
> Next Chapter will help explain things, but for now let me know what you think! Did you see it coming?? What about that CONFESSION OF LOVE?! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💛💛💛


	13. 'You've always been a terrible liar.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this chapter starts a bit before the last chapter ended - then we got some simultaneous events going on, some perspective changes.. you know what? You guys are smart. You'll figure it out! 
> 
> More notes at the end, enjoy!

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c9/db/53/c9db53dc4240422d091db4758e972262.jpg)

The wind blew Myrcella’s hair across her face as she looked out over the water, her brows furrowed into a scowl at the view, her hands tightening on the glass railing. “So what, he’s just going to trap me in here forever?” She looked over her shoulder at Bronn, who was reading a magazine in the chair.

He shrugged a shoulder, turning the page. “Fuck if I know. I’m just here to make sure you don’t fling yourself off the fuckin’ balcony.” His eyes flicked up to her briefly before he looked back down at his magazine, turning another page lazily.

She leaned out over the railing, looking down at the jagged cliffs below with a sigh, having already studied them for an escape route, not finding one that didn’t end with her falling to her death. She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead, willing away the deep ache that had set in from the fatigue.

 _I need help. I need.._ **_sleep_** _._

She stood from the railing, turning and clearing her throat, her nose in the air as she walked to the bed casually, pulling the thick comforter up and crawling under it, laying her head down on the pillow with her back facing Bronn.

She was almost asleep when she heard Bronn’s bored voice. 

“He said he wants you awake.” 

She whimpered, opening her eyes, turning over on her back to look at Bronn as he muttered _fuckin cunt, I’m not a fuckin’ baby sitter_ under his breath, his eyes still focused on the magazine in his lap.

Myrcella looked up at the ceiling, tears building up in her lash line as she felt the frustration, _exhaustion_ spilling over, becoming unbearable. She was struck with an idea as she sat up, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as she crossed her legs on the bed, her voice overly bright. “You know what, you’re right, I _should_ stay awake. And.. we’ve spent so much time together but I barely know anything about you.” She grinned widely at him and he raised his eyebrows, muttering _oh fucking joy_ as she took in a deep breath. 

“Where were you born? Do you have any siblings? What kind of hobbies do you like? What’s your most embarrassing childhood memory? What are three things you always have in your fridge? What’s the weirdest smell you’ve ever smelled? What’s your favorite brand of batteries? What would you do if you woke up tomorrow and you were a lizard? Do you think cereal should be considered a soup? Wh-”

_“For fuck’s sake!”_

Myrcella stopped when Bronn interrupted, his eyes wide as he stared at her incredulously. She shrugged a shoulder, her face innocent. “What? I’m just trying to get to know you, Bronn.” She smiled sarcastically, her eyes wide as she theatrically sucked in a huge breath. 

“No, shit, _stop.”_ He held a palm up, narrowing his eyes at her. 

She stopped, dropping the fake smile. “I just need a few minutes. I … I’m _tired_ , Bronn.” She blinked at him, the weariness in her voice genuine. 

He blew the air out of his cheeks, shaking his head. 

She took in another deep breath, her fingers plugging her ears as she stared at the bedspread, her voice loud. “What color is your toothbrush? What street is your favorite grocery store on? What type of sponge do you pre-”

He growled at her, gritting his teeth as he gestured to the bed. “Fine! Go the _fuck_ to sleep!” 

Myrcella grinned, dropping her hands, her eyes shutting before her head even hit the pillow. 

_\- - -_

Myrcella’s eyes opened as she heard the door shut loudly, her uncle staring at her with a dissatisfied frown on his face. 

_Sixty-six Perry Street._

“I thought I told you to keep her awake.” Tyrion looked over at Bronn, his eyebrow raised in expectation, scowling when he saw Bronn was still looking at the magazine. 

He snapped his fingers twice and Bronn looked up slowly from the page, blinking at him, his jaw set. “I don’t think it’s a fuckin’ problem if she sleeps. I needed some godsdamn peace and quiet.”

Tyrion scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Good thing I’m not paying you for your _thoughts_ then.” He cleared his throat as he regarded Bronn with narrowed eyes. “Pycelle and his goons are here with the.. delivery. I’ll be occupied for a little while.”

Myrcella sat up as she watched her uncle, a tight ball of dread forming in her stomach. “What is it? What are they delivering, Uncle Tyrion?”

Tyrion shook his head, his eyes soft as he looked at her, his voice gentle. “Nothing to concern yourself with, Ella.” 

_He’s found Sandor._

He looked over at Bronn, raising an eyebrow. “Stay with her - keep her safe. And _awake._ ” He walked over to Myrcella, cupping her jaw, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. “Just a little bit longer, Ella. I’m.. I’m so sorry you got wrapped up into this but.. hopefully after tonight, everything will be perfect for you. We’ll be a _family.”_

Myrcella shook her head, her eyes pleading as she pressed her hand over his on her cheek. “No, _no._ Whatever it is you think you have to do, you _don’t!”_

Tyrion smiled sadly, dropping his hand from her face. “I do, Ella. It’s the only way.” He looked over at Bronn, nodding once before walking to the door as Myrcella stood, her eyes wide. 

“No! Uncle Tyrion! _Please,_ just _listen_ to me!” 

_\- - -_

Tyrion closed his eyes as he shut the door, locking the deadbolt, wincing when he heard Myrcella’s fists banging against the door. _“Uncle Tyrion!”_

_This is for her own good. It has to be done._

His steps were heavy as he walked down the hallway, through the living room to the other end of the house. Two large men walked out of one of the guest rooms, their names unknown and unimportant as Tyrion passed them in the hallway, turning into the bedroom. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/09/d5/b709d5ccd809bbaa5934866f23a7c26b.jpg)

Pycelle was standing in front of the chair in the corner, facing a large form on the bed, his face set in a frown as he fumbled with a mass of cords in his hands.

“Alright, Pycelle? I see the package arrived safe and sound.” Tyrion looked at the unconscious man on the bed, his face twisting into a scowl as he watched Sandor’s chest slowly inflate with air being rhythmically pumped into him from the ventilator beside the bed. 

“These _blasted_ wires!” Pycelle cursed under his breath as he tried to untangle the lead cables for the heart monitor, the sweat on his brow dripping down onto his shirt. 

Tyrion faced Pycelle, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Pycelle, just leave them. It doesn’t matter.” 

Pycelle sighed, dropping his hands to his side, gesturing to Sandor on the bed. “If I had known the _patient_ would be this size, I would’ve charged _double!”_

Tyrion scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you were doing the lifting, _Doctor_. Did you bring everything I asked for? The IV? Sedation?”

Pycelle dropped the bundle of cords onto the floor, stepping over them to get to his medical bag on the chair. “He already came with an IV.” He pointed up to the bag of fluids laying on top of the lamp that Tyrion had overlooked, the line running down to the bed, into Sandor’s arm. “I didn’t bring any sedation because he’s already in a coma, it didn’t make any sense.” 

Tyrion closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated breath. His jaw was tight when he looked up at Pycelle, his eyes hard as he spoke. “Did you think I’m paying you to make a _judgment call?_ I nee- my _gods.”_ He laughed incredulously, his eyes wide as he rubbed his hand across his mouth, wiping away the sweat accumulating under his nose. “What I _need_ is for everyone to follow my _fucking directions_ when I tell them to do something!” 

He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply before looking up at Pycelle, his voice low as he pointed to Sandor. “You have no idea what we’re dealing with here. This isn’t a normal coma.” He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to himself and Pycelle. “Do you like our chances of survival if this fucking.. behemoth wakes up pissed off?” 

“Umm..” Pycelle looked to Sandor, his answer unsure. “..no?” 

Tyrion nodded approvingly, speaking slowly. “That’s right. So we need to cover all of our bases, be cautious, diligent. Now, do you have anything in that bag that can keep him down?”

Pycelle thought for a moment before letting out an enlightened _Ah!_ as he turned to his bag, digging around, his grin wide as he pulled out a vial for Tyrion to see. “Horse tranquilizer.” He frowned, squinting at the label on the bottle. “Well it.. it’s actually only enough to keep him asleep for a few hours but..” He looked at Tyrion, shrugging a shoulder, his face amused. “It’s not like you’ll really need that much time.” 

Tyrion nodded, agreeing. “Let’s hope not.” He gestured for him to go ahead, Pycelle turning back to his bag, rummaging through it and pulling out a large capped syringe. He pulled the plunger out from the bottom, peering at the rubber stopper on the end before blowing it off, wiping it against his shirt to clean it before putting it back in the barrel. He held it up to Tyrion, grinning widely. 

Tyrion pursed his lips, shaking his head. “How you became a doctor is _beyond_ me.” 

“Well, your father had a lot to do with that.” Pycelle chuckled, amused as he inserted the needle into the vial, turning both upside down and pulling the plunger until all the liquid was now inside the syringe. He removed the vial, dropping it down into his bag before twisting the needle off, turning to the bed to administer the drug through Sandor’s IV. 

Pycelle stood when he was finished, his face satisfied as he dropped the syringe and needle back into his bag, facing Tyrion with his hands on his belly, his fingers intertwined, eyebrows raised with pride. “There we are!” 

Tyrion watched Sandor closely, noting no difference in his condition. “That’s it? He won’t wake up?” 

Pycelle shook his head, his grin growing wide as Tyrion edged by him, his eyes locked on Sandor’s face, his voice faint. “So now.. all I need to do to break the curse is..” He let out a heavy breath, looking over at the power cord for the ventilator. 

He bent down, his fingers grazing the cord before he grabbed it, standing, squeezing it in his fist. He hummed, his mouth curling up into a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at Sandor before yanking the cord with a quick movement, the plug pulling from the outlet, landing on the floor with a dull _clack._

Tyrion held his breath as Sandor’s chest stopped moving, the entire room still, silent. 

After a moment, Tyrion dropped the cord and looked over at Pycelle, both of them exchanging a grin as Pycelle nodded assuredly. “Another satisfied customer, wouldn’t you say?” 

Tyrion looked back at Sandor, his eyes watching his motionless chest, his grin growing wider. 

_I did it. I’ve saved her. She’s free._

Pycelle cleared his throat, his face awkward. “So, I’m correct in assuming you don’t want your dear sister hearing about any of this?” 

Tyrion looked up at Pycelle, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Really, Pycelle? A shakedown? How crass.”

Pycelle sputtered, shrugging. “W-well I’m just curious as to how _valuable_ this litt-” He stopped, his eyes going wide as he looked over Tyrion’s shoulder, lifting a shaky finger towards the bed. 

Tyrion rolled his eyes, turning to face the bed. “What dramatics are y-” His jaw dropped open, his brain not comprehending what his eyes were showing him - Sandor’s chest faintly moving as he took in a breath unassisted. 

Pycelle shook his head, his face stunned as he watched Sandor. “That-that’s impossible!” 

Tyrion sighed, his shoulders sagging with disappointment as he rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling tired. “No, it’s just what I feared. I’m going to have to be more.. _proactive_ than I originally thought.” He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he cursed under his breath as he dug it out, checking the screen before rolling his eyes. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c9/db/53/c9db53dc4240422d091db4758e972262.jpg)

“No! Uncle Tyrion! _Please,_ just _listen_ to me!” 

She followed behind him, unsurprised when he shut the door in her face, the deadbolt locking into place as she pounded on the door with her fists, pleading. _“Uncle Tyrion!”_

She flattened her palms against the door, leaning her forehead against it as well, letting out a shaky breath, the cool wood providing some momentary relief from the headache.

_He’s.. he’s not thinking clearly. I need .. the only person who can get through to him right now._

_Sixty-six Perry Street._

She turned from the door, facing Bronn, his eyes watching her warily from the chair. Her voice was weak, broken as she took a step towards him, the tears flowing from her eyes freely now. 

“Bronn, _please._ I-I need to go.” 

Bronn inhaled sharply, sniffing as he shook his head, looking down at the magazine, flipping a page as she crossed the room towards him. “Can’t. The paycheck says we stay here.” 

Myrcella growled, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she yanked the magazine from his hands, tossing it out towards the balcony behind her. “And here I thought you might grow a spine, be your _own_ man!” 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood, walking away from her towards the end of the bed. He paced back and forth, muttering to himself before running one hand through his hair, gesturing to the door with the other. “It’s the fuckin’ _Lannisters!_ ” He shook his head as he turned to point at her. “Even if I wanted to help you, which I fuckin’ _don’t.._ “ He dropped his hand to his hip, shifting his weight as he narrowed his eyes at her. “If you want me to get my fuckin’ head chopped off, there are faster ways to do it.” 

Myrcella walked over to him, raising her chin defiantly, her face hard as she poked him in the chest, making him look at her. “I think you’ve forgotten _I’m_ a Lannister, too, Bronn.” She paused, watching him closely, letting that fact sink in. “How _appreciative_ do you think Grandpa will be when he finds out how I’m being treated, huh?” 

She felt a burst of happiness in her chest when she saw genuine worry in his eyes, his gaze shifting down to her shoulder as she raised an eyebrow victoriously. “So there’s your choice - either I tell Grandpa how you’ve kept me trapped in this room or I tell him how _appreciative_ I am of your help with an errand.”

Bronn’s jaw clenched as he took a step towards her, his voice low as he got in her space, his eyes dark, threatening. “Or I could kill you. Keep you quiet either way.” 

Myrcella didn’t flinch as she grit her teeth together, her eyes watching his, heart hammering in her chest as she leaned towards him, her voice a hiss.

_“Then do it, coward.”_

Bronn exhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes flicking up to stare out over the water unseeingly, considering his options. He sighed, backing up, reaching into his pocket, muttering _fucking pompous assholes, the lot of them_ as he tapped angrily on his phone. 

_\- - -_

“Bronn? What do you need?”

_“Uh.. the girl says she wants some food.”_

Tyrion scoffed, phone to his ear as he gave Pycelle a signal for _one minute._ “So..the kitchen is fully stocked. Get her some food. You know, I’m kind of in the middle of something here, Bronn.” 

_“Right. Thing is - she wants those fries from that one place, won’t shut the fuck up about them, actually.”_

Tyrion shrugged, slapping Pycelle's hands away when the doctor leaned over to check Sandor's pulse. He mouthed _go get me a knife_ to Pycelle before focusing back on the phone.“Ok? Bronn, you aren’t usually this obtuse. Go get the fucking fries for her.” 

_“Good, so you want me to leave her here by herself and go get the food?”_

Pycelle shrugged, mouthing _what knife? Where?_

Tyrion rolled his eyes, pointing to the doorway, hissing _in_ _the fucking kitchen!_

_“You want me to leave her in the kitchen?”_

Tyrion let out a frustrated groan, shaking his head as he grabbed Pyrcelle’s bag from the chair, shoving it into Pycelle’s stomach, the old man sputtering indignantly as Tyrion _shooed_ him towards the door. 

_“Hello? What the fuck am I doing?”_

“ _Bronn_.” Tyrion’s voice was practically a growl at this point. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before speaking. “Take my niece. Go get her fries. Come back. Keep her _awake_. Can you handle this? Or do I need to dispose of you and find someone else who is capable of making a single fucking decision without _calling me from across my own house?!”_

_“Nope. I got it, boss.”_

“Good.” 

He pressed _end_ on the phone before tossing it onto the chair, the phone bouncing off the leather seat and clattering to the floor as he rubbed his hands down his face, letting out a pained groan. He dropped his hands, exhaling deeply before doing a double-take, his brows furrowing as he looked up to see Pycelle still standing there, his eyes wide, hands clutching his bag against his chest. 

“I um.. don’t ..know which direction the kitchen is so..” Pycelle laughed awkwardly, shrugging a shoulder. 

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenched tight. “Just get the fuck out.” 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/c3/54/3ac354b23646c01b03c35aa832e573cd.jpg)

Sansa’s vision blurred as she listened to Myrcella, squeezing her hand, both of them in the backseat as Bronn swiftly navigated the roads on the outskirts of King’s Landing, blowing through a red light without a flinch. 

“..so by the time I figured out it was real instead of a dream, I was too scared to tell anyone - they would just think I was totally _insane_ and lock me up or something.” Sansa nodded reluctantly, agreeing as Myrcella sighed, looking down at the floorboard. “I finally told Uncle Tyrion about it and.. well.” 

Sansa smiled sadly as she leaned forward, tucking Myrcella’s hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with her hand. “And you’re ok? He hasn’t hurt you?”

Myrcella shrugged, scratching at her collarbone under her sweater, uncomfortable. “Um.. well. I’ve been kept fed and.. he lets me have free reign of the house, usually. I can practice my piano.” She smiled sadly at Sansa, the dark circles under her eyes highlighted by the passing street lights, her voice quiet. “But.. he took my phone days ago so I wouldn’t call anyone. I haven’t slept, _really_ slept in..” 

“Gods.” Sansa sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt to slide across the seat, hugging Myrcella to her tightly, kissing her hair. “It’s ok now, Myrcella. It’s ok. We’ll figure this out.” Myrcella clung to Sansa, nodding her head, her face buried against Sansa’s chest as Sansa laid her cheek against the top of Myrcella’s head.

Sansa frowned, confused. “I just don’t get it. Why would Tyrion do this?” 

Myrcella pulled away from Sansa slightly, looking up at her. “Sansa, he’s.. he’s heartbroken.”

Sansa blinked, shaking her head. “No. Tyrion and I are divorced. That’s over. It’s _been_ over. He has Shae now and.. we both agreed.” 

Myrcella shook her head, frowning, her tone gentle. “He never filed the paperwork. It’s sitting on his desk in the study. He and Shae went on _one_ date months ago. I..I think he was hoping you’d miss him and change your mind.”

Sansa blinked, unsure of what to say, caught off guard. She looked up at Bronn in the mirror, her eyes narrowing. “And did you help him steal Sandor, too? I didn’t know you would lower yourself to shit like this, Bronn.”

Bronn shook his head, shrugging. “Didn’t need my help. Lannister gold greases palms pretty fucking easily in this town. I was assigned to the girl at that point.” He gestured to Myrcella with his chin as he turned into a long driveway. “And I can tell you one thing - a cunt like him doesn’t pay that kind of money to host your _Sandor_ for a fuckin' tea party, that’s for sure.”

Sansa swallowed as she looked out the front windshield at one of her old homes, her heart thudding in her chest as Bronn put the car in park and turned it off.

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/2a/e9/5f2ae90a4b536d8000f3250d75c79ba2.jpg)

Sansa rubbed Myrcella’s back before letting go of her, anxious to get inside, her eyes flicking up to Bronn’s in the rearview mirror. “So what the fuck are we walking into here? Has anyone called the police?”

Bronn scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her through the mirror. “If you want to be the one to call the cops down on a Lannister house, be my fuckin’ guest.” 

_“Sansa.”_ Myrcella squeezed her hand on Sansa’s thigh, her eyes wide, worried. “We need..”

“Yeah, I got it. I know exactly who...” 

Her voice trailed off as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, Bronn muttering _fuckin’ women, gonna get us all fuckin’ killed_ as he opened his door, getting out of the car. She swiped on the screen, turning on her location and opening up her texts quickly.

She turned her ringer off before sliding her phone back into her pocket, climbing out of the car behind Myrcella, her stomach in knots as she jogged up to the house. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/09/d5/b709d5ccd809bbaa5934866f23a7c26b.jpg)

Tyrion wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the knife as he stood next to the bed, glaring down at Sandor’s sleeping form. 

_It’s the only way. Be the hero._

He held the knife above Sandor’s chest, lowering until it made contact, the tip cutting through the hospital gown, a small spot of red seeping into the fabric. 

His hand faltered slightly when he heard a gasp from the doorway, his head whipping up to see his wife standing frozen, her eyes wide with shock as she looked at the man laying on the bed. The brief happiness at seeing her vanished as Tyrion scowled, his hand tightening on the knife as he looked down at Sandor’s face, slack with sleep, his chest still rising and falling steadily on its own. 

_Do it. Free her._

“Uncle Tyrion! _No!”_

_\- - -_

“Myrcella, _stop!”_ Sansa grabbed for her as Myrcella pushed past her, lunging forward, stopped with a jerk when Bronn grabbed her arms, holding her back against his chest, Myrcella fighting against him weakly. “ _No!_ You aren’t a _monster! Don’t do this!”_

Tyrion sniffed, nodding as he continued looking down at Sandor. “You know, I agree with you, Ella.” He looked up at her, his face soft. “I’m not the monster here. I’m.. I’m doing what it takes to _save_ her.” His eyes flicked over to Sansa, his shoulders falling slightly, his posture relaxing. “I’m.. I’m the fucking cavalry, riding in on a white horse, saving _Sansa_ from the men that prey on her.” 

He huffed a laugh, raising an eyebrow at Bronn. “Of course, Bronn does get some credit for doing all the heavy lifting with Bolton. Literally - Ramsay’s body looked quite heavy as it splashed into the bay.” Sansa swallowed thickly, feeling nauseous as her eyes flicked briefly over to Bronn. “But now.. I think I’ve lost his loyalty, huh?” He pointed the knife at the three of them. “What is this? Murder suddenly not sitting so well with you anymore, Bronn?”

Bronn didn’t say anything, kneeling to hold onto Myrcella as she fell to the floor, her bloodshot eyes locked on her uncle, a quiet sob escaping her lips.

Sansa looked over at Bronn, speaking lowly. “Get her out of here.” 

Bronn nodded, tucking his arm under Myrcella’s knees, the other against her back as he picked her up easily, walking out of the room, Myrcella beating her fists against him as she cried _No! No, let me GO, you bastard! Uncle Tyrion!_

Tyrion nodded, clearing his throat as he looked down at the knife, running his thumb lightly against the blade. “Yes, better that she not see this next part.” Sansa’s heart thudded in her chest as she took a slow step towards the bed, Tyrion continuing, his eyes still on the knife. “It took me longer than I care to admit to figure out what was going on. At first I thought I had been tricked by the so-called _Master_.” He said the name with a sneer as he looked up at Sansa. “It’s a curse, you see. You’re trapped in a spell, and it’s my job to set you free.” He looked down at Sandor, his face twisting in anger. “By killing the _beast_.”

Sansa let out a soft _no_ , feeling tears build behind her eyes as she took another small step towards the bed. Tyrion nodded, his tone final. “And once I do, then we’ll be free.” He looked up at Sansa, his face hopeful. “We can be a family - me, you, Myrcella. We can be _happy._ ” 

Sansa swallowed thickly, licking her lips as she thought of what to say. “Tyrion.. I.. I don’t think that’s what’s happening..” 

Tyrion frowned deeply, looking back at Sandor. “No, you wouldn’t think that. You’re too deep in the magic, but.. you’ll see.” Sansa took another step towards the bed and Tyrion huffed a laugh, his voice turning disbelieving. “Do you think I can’t see you? _Stop walking, Sansa.”_ He pointed the knife down towards Sandor’s chest again, the tip stabbing into his skin, both of Tyrion's hands on the hilt as he glared at her, his face hard.

Sansa closed her eyes as she put her palms up, placating him. “Ok, Ok. Tyrion, I’ve stopped.” She opened her eyes, her mind racing. “But hey, I-I’m what you want, right? So we leave together.” She nodded as Tyrion looked up at her, his eyebrows raised in interest. She continued, her eyes flicking down to the corner of the mattress briefly, only about a foot away from her now. “If you leave him _unharmed_..” She looked pointedly at the knife. “because..you know.. we can't live happily ever after if you're being prosecuted for murder, right?" She laughed, a tight awkward sound as she leaned over slowly to put her hands on the bed. "So put the knife down and I’ll go with you. Me, you and Myrcella. We can all just.. disappear. Together. It’ll be fine.” 

His brows furrowed as he looked at her, his face confused. “But.. the curse. I haven’t broken it yet.” 

Sansa shook her head, her smile wide as she placed one knee up on the mattress. “Our love is stronger than the curse, right?” She held her hand out across the bed, palm up. “Just.. give me the knife.” 

Tyrion’s face slowly relaxed, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes raked over her face. “You’ll go with me? And Myrcella?”

Sansa nodded, her hand reaching up to scratch behind her ear. “Yeah, we’ll all go. As a family.” 

Tyrion’s eyes shifted, darkening as he barked a laugh, a broken, stunted sound. 

“Sansa. You’ve always been a terrible liar.”

 _“NO!”_ Sansa lunged forward across the bed as Tyrion sank the knife into Sandor’s chest, Sansa’s hands shoving Tyrion away too late. He stumbled, falling to the ground as Sansa screamed, her body leaning over Sandor’s protectively, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed, yelling frantically for someone to help as she stared at the hilt sticking out of Sandor’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN. 
> 
> I didn't want to end it here, ok? It's just how the chapters divided.. we got a real dense one here and the next one is pretty dense too.. 
> 
> You're still mad? Ok. Well.. if enough people yell at me, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, how about that?
> 
> ALSO. Our detective awards go to MorticiaYouSpokeFrench (again) for correctly guessing that when Sandor collapsed last chapter, Tyrion was unplugging him from the ventilator. 
> 
> Tickle_Orteeze also gets a mention for realizing that Sansa doesn't have a divorce decree because Tyrion never filed the papers! 
> 
> Ok, let me know what you think! 💛💛💛


	14. 'Do you know this woman's name?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ok! Stop yelling! 
> 
> Here, take it, ya animals!
> 
> 💛

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2d/7f/52/2d7f525c06f1e53ece67e5177f737f43.jpg)

Sansa sniffed, wiping her nose as she stared down at the floor, her body curled in a tight ball in the chair. 

“Here.” Myrcella stood next to her, holding out a paper cup full of coffee, Bronn beside her with his own cup. 

Sansa looked up at her briefly before shaking her head, looking back down at the floor. 

Myrcella placed it on the low table in front of Sansa as she looked over at Arya standing near the windows, holding a cup out to her. “I got some for you, too.”

Arya stepped forward, taking the cup from her with a muttered _thanks_ before flopping down in the chair next to Sansa, looking at her closely over the brim of her cup as she drank. 

Myrcella sat down in the chair on Sansa’s other side with a sigh, her voice low. “Have you visited the castle to let Sandor know?”

Arya looked at Sansa curiously as she shook her head, pulling the sleeves of her light blue sweater over her hands. “I can’t.” She looked up at Myrcella, dark circles under her eyes. “I’ve tried and tried but..It won’t let me back in.” She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve-covered hand. “Myrcella, I think something is really _wrong_.”

Arya shook her head, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as she raised an eyebrow at Sansa. “You know Robb’s got this shit, right? He can fix anything.” 

Sansa blinked down at the floor, her voice emotionless. “No, Arya. Not this. And it’s all my fault.” 

Myrcella shook her head, looking down at her cup. “No. It’s not… it’s mine. I should’ve warned you guys earlier.. I should’ve figured it out sooner.” She closed her eyes, her face somber as she rubbed her hand along her forehead. 

Arya blinked, looking at them both incredulously. “Um.. correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm not, but..I believe _Tyrion_ was the stabber here, not you.”

Sansa winced. “Arya..”

Arya continued, indignant. “No! I’m not gonna listen to you guys blame yourselves for shit you didn’t do!” She looked over at Myrcella. “Didn’t you ride in like the godsdamn calvary and come and get Sansa?” Myrcella blinked as Arya turned to Sansa. “And didn’t you go up against a man with a fucking _knife_ with no care for your own personal safety?!”

Sansa scoffed, gesturing to the double doors leading back to the operating room. “But not fast enough! It was all too late!”

Arya shrugged, leaning back in her chair. “No, it wasn’t, because thanks to _my_ ass, the emergency people or whatever were there to bring him to Robb’s fancy-ass hospital where the _darling_ big brother can now save the day and make your boyfriend - that I had no clue about, fucking rude by the way, brand-spankin' new.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Except for his fucked up face.” She nodded, satisfied as she crossed her arms against her chest. “So everything happened exactly like it was supposed to.”

Sansa shook her head. “You don’t know that he’ll be ok, Arya. He had a _knife_ sticking out of his ch-chest.” Her voice broke as she closed her eyes. “It’s been hours and hours.”

Arya shrugged, pushing off the ground with her toes, making her chair spin around. “Nah, Robb’s the king of the operating room. He’s got this.”

Bronn cleared his throat, watching Arya spin around from his spot by the window, his foot up against a metal ledge as he leaned against the glass. “And do I get any fuckin' credit for my part in this?”

Arya shook her head, still spinning. “No. You’re a grown-ass man, you should’ve called the police yourself way fucking sooner. Why are you even still here?” 

Sansa widened her eyes, reaching her hand out to stop Arya’s chair. “Arya, _don’t_ push him.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “He’s _killed_ people.” 

Myrcella raised an eyebrow at Bronn, a small grin on her face before she sat back in her chair with a yawn. "Grandpa gave Bronn a new promotion."

Bronn scoffed, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk, his eyes watching the coffee swirl around his cup as he muttered _eternal fucking babysitting duty, promotion my ass._ His eyes flicked over to Arya as he sniffed, dropping his foot to the ground. "Bolton had some fucked up hobbies. I don’t feel bad about that cunt.” 

Sansa looked over at Bronn, her stomach queasy as Arya’s face lit up. “So you’re like a vigila-”

The surgery doors swung forward, Robb walking into the room with his surgical cap still on, Sansa’s heart in her throat as she stood immediately to meet him. 

Robb smiled, his hands coming up to squeeze her shoulders. “He’s fine.” Sansa sighed, closing her eyes, the relief palpable as Robb continued. “The surgery went well, the um.. _knife_ missed Sandor’s heart by a couple centimeters.” He squeezed her shoulders again, making Sansa look up at him. 

Robb smiled widely, his eyes bright. “Sansa, he’s _waking up_. I came as soon as he started stirring - he’ll be extremely groggy but.. you can come see him.” He winced as he looked at the others crowded around. “I’m sorry but hospital policy says only one visitor at a time while he’s in post-op.”

Myrcella reached out, squeezing Sansa’s hand. “Come get us once he’s in a room, ok?” Sansa smiled, her eyes wet as she nodded, wiping her face with her sleeve. She turned to Robb, her smile growing wider.

“Take me to him.”

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3b/c9/76/3bc9761df8832e4a923222912c071160.jpg)

Robb led Sansa down a long room, the left side lined with beds full of patients in various stages of waking up from surgery. He stopped in front of a curtained off area, reaching for the fabric just as a doctor pushed it aside, coming out and closing the curtain behind her. 

Robb smiled warmly. “Dr. Tarth, I have Mr. Clegane’s loved one here. Is he awake?” 

Dr. Tarth nodded, frowning as she looked down at her tablet. “Yes, he is, but..” She cleared her throat, looking up at Sansa. “I’m afraid I have some bad news. It appears as if he has a rather severe case of amnesia.”

 _“What?"_ Sansa’s legs felt weak as her face paled, Robb reaching out, grabbing her elbow to hold her up. 

Dr. Tarth nodded solemnly. “I’m afraid we’ll need to run some tests to see how extensive it is.”

Sansa blinked, nodding as her ears rang, her vision tunneling slightly.

_No, no, no, no.._

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, trying not to think of the last time she saw Sandor, rolling his eyes as he grabbed that stupid soup spoon from her hand. She frowned, pained when she thought of the look on his face as he told her he loved her, how he had asked her to be his _wife_. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears still trailing down her face as she covered her mouth, whether to prevent the strangled sob or throw up from escaping, she wasn’t sure. She turned to Robb, burying her face in his neck, his arm squeezing around her as her body curled against him, her hand gripping his lab coat collar. 

“Robb.. _no.”_

Robb nodded, his head leaning against hers as he hugged her tightly, his voice a whisper. “I know. We’ll..we’ll figure this out. You aren’t alone, ok? We’ll figure this out.”

She barely heard Dr. Tarth’s regretful voice through the ringing in her ears. “We can start the tests today, the scans might show something we’re missing. Also keep in mind that sometimes the amnesia clears on its own - all hope is not lost.” 

Sansa nodded, sniffing as she wiped the tears from her face, more falling down to take their place, dropping onto Robb’s coat. His voice was still low as he spoke to her, his hand rubbing circles on her back. “Do you want to come back later?”

Sansa shook her head. “No. He-” She stepped back from Robb, wiping her face off with her sleeve as she looked down at the floor, feeling like there was a glass shard in her chest every time she took a breath. “He and I talked about this…” She sniffed, blinking the tears away, “He said..he would want me to stay, rebuild what we had.” She smiled sadly, looking up at Robb. “I can’t just abandon him now. After everything.” 

Dr. Tarth looked at her curiously as she stepped in front of the curtain, her hand reaching out for the fabric. “Are you sure? It will likely be quite a shock.” 

Sansa nodded, straightening her posture as she fanned her face quickly, clearing her throat, her eyes locked on the curtain. “Yes, I’m.. it’s fine. Let’s um.. let’s do it.” 

Dr. Tarth eyed Sansa critically, assessing her for a moment. “Alright. He’s still recovering from the anesthesia so don’t be alarmed if his movements are slower than normal.” Sansa nodded her understanding as Dr. Tarth pulled the curtain back, all three of them walking into the space, Robb pulling the curtain shut behind them. The Starks stood back as Dr. Tarth approached bed, the sharp pain in Sansa’s chest splintering, fresh tears collecting in her eyes against her will when she looked at Sandor’s sleeping body laying on the bed, pillows propping him up at a slight angle.

“Mr. Clegane? I have someone here to see you.”

Sandor opened his eyes, blinking groggily as he turned his head to look at Dr. Tarth. She turned to Sansa, gesturing for her to step forward. 

Sansa took a deep breath as she came closer, giving him a watery smile, trying to mask her grief as her heart beat wildly in her chest. “Hi, Sandor.”

Sandor blinked slowly, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to focus on Sansa’s face.

Dr. Tarth cleared her throat. “Mr. Clegane, do you know this woman’s name?”

Sandor’s voice was deep and raspy from disuse. 

“No.”

Sansa’s face crumpled, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay, her heart breaking, the ache making her whimper softly.

 _We knew it could happen, it’s fine, at least he’s alive, this is_ **_fine_ ** _, we can rebuil-_

“Never told it to me.” 

Sansa’s head whipped up, her eyes wide as she stared at Sandor, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a drowsy half-smile. 

She sputtered, choking on a breath in her throat as her eyes narrowed into a glare, taking a step towards the bed. “You.. thought it would be funny to play a joke? Seriously? Right now, you thought that was the best _fucking_ thing to do?!”

He frowned, blinking at her. “I’m not. Don’t know it.”

Sansa let out a frustrated groan, rolling her eyes. “Of course you do! I told you when..um… it was when..” She huffed, leaning down close to his face, her voice quiet. “You mean to tell me this _entire_ time you haven’t known my name?”

Sandor’s eyes raked over her face, his smile a full-fledged smirk now. “Didn’t know mine either.”

Sansa scoffed, speaking in a hissed whisper. “That is _hardly_ the same and you know it, Sandor Clegane!”

Sandor coughed a laugh, wincing as he brought his hand up slowly towards his chest. “Ow. The fuck?”

 _“Gods.”_ Sansa closed her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh as she leaned her forehead against his temple, her hand cupping the side of his neck, her voice a whisper. “You _scared_ me. I thought I’d lost you.” 

He tilted his head towards her, reaching up to hold onto her elbow as he sighed. “Nope.” 

She let out a wet laugh, the tears still flowing as she stood up, her cheeks hurting from how wide her smile was as she took Sandor’s hand in hers, squeezing it. His eyes drifted closed, his body relaxing as she brushed her fingertips against his short hair, the glass shard in her chest gone, Sansa almost dizzy with happiness. 

_He’s home. He’s here._

She looked up at Robb and he gave her a thumbs-up, grinning widely as Dr. Tarth stepped forward, clearing her throat, her eyes on the tablet in her hands. “It would seem his condition might already be clearing up. Earlier I asked him basic questions and he didn’t know the answers.” She scrolled her finger down the screen, blinking curiously up at her. “He said his birth year was two-hundred-and-seventy.”

Sansa laughed awkwardly, rubbing her hand across his shoulders, brushing off imaginary dust. “Yeah, that’s a joke..inside joke, you know.” 

Dr. Tarth pursed her lips, dropping her tablet down by her side. “Perhaps we should make a more formal assessment once the anesthesia clears?” She turned to Robb. “Dr. Stark, I would like a word with you regarding which tests I think would be the most prudent to run.” 

Robb turned to Sansa, raising his eyebrow in question. She nodded, waving him off as she grinned at Sandor, bringing his hand up she could kiss it as they left the curtained room.

She tilted her head to the side, watching him sleep, her eyes tracing the scar that bisected his skin, the only mark on his face now. 

“I love you, Sandor.”

“I -ove you, wom’n.” 

Sansa laughed at his sleepy response, looking around for a chair, using her foot to pull one closer to the bed. “It’s actually Sansa.”

Sandor hummed, the corner of his mouth curling up into a faint smile as Sansa sat down.

“Sansa?”

She smiled. “Yes?”

“The fuck happened?” He brought his hand up to his chest, his eyes still closed.

Sansa sighed, blowing the air out of her cheeks. “The cat stabbed you.”

Sandor opened his eyes slowly, looking over at her. “Mother _fucker.”_

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/09/e6/ae09e6bd0d20770b33023921fa4c39ef.jpg)

The man smiled as he read the printed words over his sister’s shoulder, the woman nodding as she set the paper down on the shelf. “Well, his transition to Westeros went as smoothly as possible.”

The man hummed his agreement, watching her walk around the desk, sitting in the chair as she sifted through a stack of file folders. He frowned, clearing his throat. “I can’t quite remember - was this case a Total Rewipe or will he get those pre-castle memories back?”

She pulled out a file labeled _The Castle Account - SS+SC_ , opening the front cover to flip through the papers. “Um.. nope. Rewipe.” She winced, reading the information on the sheet. “There’s nothing of real value to keep there - the initial assessment said he would get the highest levels of happiness if we removed them, especially the ones from early childhood.” 

Her brother nodded as she turned to the last page, looking it over carefully. “Alright. This account is officially closed.” She smiled as she closed the file, handing it to him across the desk. He took it, walking across the room to a wooden filing cabinet, opening the top drawer and sliding the folder into its spot.

They both looked at the window when they heard the flapping of wings, a Raven settling on the sill outside. 

The man hummed. “Boss is here.” He pulled his watch from his pocket, opening the cover to check the time. “Next client will be arriving soon.” 

The woman _tsk’d_ her brother, standing from the desk and walking over to him. “Jojen, you know he likes it when we call him _Master_ , so much more grandiose and mysterious.” 

Jojen smiled, closing the watch and putting his hands in his pants pockets, bouncing up on his toes. “Ah yes, the ever-elusive _Raven_..”

The bird outside pecked at the window, his wings ruffling before he turned around, facing the street. 

Jojen laughed, calling over to him. “Just a joke, Bran!” 

The butler entered the room, carrying a steaming cup of tea on a silver tray. “Ah, Hodor, thank you so much.” She gestured to the coffee table in front of the chair and Hodor set the cup down gracefully for her as she smiled warmly at him. “Everything all ready for the next client?” Hodor nodded happily, holding the empty tray in his hands as he walked over to the pair.

Jojen looked down at the woman, raising an eyebrow. “Ah, yes - what case are we starting today, Meera?” 

Meera sighed, turning around to the desk, grabbing a near-empty folder on top and opening the front cover. “Joffrey Baratheon. He’s heading to the Fighting Pits in Meereen.”

Hodor swallowed thickly as Jojen’s eyes widened. “Holy Greensight! We hardly ever send people there!”

Meera shrugged, her eyes scanning the information. “The guy’s got a huge rap sheet - Arson, Murder, Torture, Assault, Excessive Cruelty, Excessive Arrogance, Excessive Sexism.. I mean.. It goes on and on.” She sighed, closing the folder and looking back up at the men. “The highest probability of getting the Morality Adjustment needed only happened if he got the shit beat out of him so..” She trailed off, shrugging a shoulder. 

Jojen let out a low whistle before clapping his hands together. “Well, while you two handle _that_ , I’m off to reset the Castle property, get it ready for the next Adjustment occupant.” He walked over to the bookshelf, pulling down _The Raven_ , the shelf sliding open to reveal a previously hidden staircase.

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/b1/27/aab127c94d2569de368fdc9328927af4.jpg)

Jojen snapped his fingers, turning to Meera. “I meant to tell you - I love the new, weird finger rubbing thing you’re doing.” He held up his hand, rubbing his middle finger and thumb pads together slowly. “It’s really unnerving the clients so.. keep that up.” 

Meera laughed, nodding as the Raven pecked at the window again, letting out a _caw_ of warning. She looked up at Hodor, her eyebrow raised. “Showtime.” Hodor smiled slowly, nodding to them both before turning and exiting the room, heading down the stairs to greet their guest.

Meera and Jojen exchanged a smile as he nodded, stepping behind the door and pulling it closed, the staircase hidden again. Meera hummed to herself, smoothing down the front of her shirt as she walked to the hallway, putting a bland smile on her face as she stood waiting, ready to receive the next client. 

_\- - -_

“So, where would you say is the best place to get rid of a body in the city, then?” Arya leaned towards Bronn as he huffed a laugh, leaning back in the chair with his fingers intertwined over his stomach.

“It’s not the fucking city you should be using. Think of a place where the animals do your dirty work for you.” He smirked as he leaned forward, his forearms on his knees, eyebrow raised at Arya expectantly.

Arya hit herself in the forehead. “Oh fuck, the _ba-”_

“Arya Stark?”

Bronn looked away casually, suddenly very focused on straightening the jacket laying across Myrcella, who was sleeping curled up in two chairs pushed together beside him as a police officer approached the group. 

Arya turned her chair to him, her face innocent. “Yes?”

The officer frowned down at his notebook in his hand. “You’re the one who reported the suspected biohazard threat, the illegal exotic animal hoarding and a...nude peeping tom at the residence?” Arya nodded, smiling widely as the officer sighed, flipping his notebook closed, sticking it in his S.W.A.T. vest pocket. “Yeah, well, we searched the premises and didn’t recover any evidence. Of any of that.”

“Oh.” Arya shrugged. “Oh, well. But at least you caught the attempted murderer so..you win some, you lose some, amirite?” She gave him a thumbs-up as she swung back around in her chair, facing Bronn to continue their conversation.

“Um, actually, I have some bad news.” Arya turned back to him, frowning as the officer sighed, shifting his weight. “It..it appears that the alleged assailant go-”

“No, it’s not _alleged_ .” Arya interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the officer. “He did it _._ There were witnesses.” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Bronn and Myrcella, Bronn shaking his head and holding up his palms, not getting involved.

The officer frowned, shifting his weight on his feet. “Yeah, well, um.. It appears.. he got away.”

“ _What?!”_ Arya shrieked, standing up.

The officer cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “We don’t know how it happened but.. when we finished conducting our search of the premises, the squad car where he was being detained.. was empty.”

Arya’s nostrils flared as she pointed a finger up at the officer, livid. “What kind of _incompetent assholes_ do you have working in your department? Or I should say, how many incompetent _Lannister_ assholes do you have, huh?! Cause there's no _fucking way_ a _businessman_ evad- I swear to _fu-”_

The officer sighed, looking around Arya as she continued on her tirade, raising an eyebrow at Bronn. “Sir, do you want to help restrain your associate, here?”

Bronn smirked, leaning back in his chair as Arya took a breath for another round.

“Nope.”

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/88/6a/8d886a70ca59109485fa0c1ee27b38fc.jpg)

Tyrion laughed maniacally as he looked around the room, the sound echoing off the walls, filling the empty castle as he stood in a burlap sack, alone in his new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA!!!!! 
> 
> I believe that is IT for the mysteries. Time to hand out some awards!
> 
> Alright, we have Kellpie, who was the first (and only!) to mention the lightening giving Bran powers - yes! Bran became the Three-Eyed Raven during his accident, and he now performs services for the good of bad people.
> 
> necromancers_apprentice, good job for being the ONLY person to guess Meera and Jojen were his helpers, yes! Bran + Reed Siblings + Hodor = cleaning up the town of morally corrupt people. (Am I alone in wanting a fic about The Master's business? Like, I kind of want to explore that a bit more, see how things work behind the scenes. Seven knows Westeros has a lot of clientele to choose from!)
> 
> MorticiaYouSpokeFrench gets an honorable mention for guessing that Tyrion would just barely miss Sandor's heart, such a mundane reason. 😉 Should've studied anatomy more if you wanted to stab people, Tyrion! 
> 
> If you mentioned a theory and I didn't give you an award, please let me know! Your detective work needs to be recognized! 
> 
> So now the rest of the story is tying up the loose ends - In my original plans, we actually went straight to the epilogue after this chapter buuuuut I've decided to fill you guys in on what happens after this! (So that chapter number will change.. cause I have like 3-4 more chapters, whoops!) 
> 
> Hope you guys stick around for all the FLUFF coming your way!!! 💛💛💛💛 You deserve it after all the hell we just went through!
> 
> **EDITED TO ADD** 
> 
> GOOD GRIEF. I forgot to freakin' tell you guys that there is a RAVEN in the picture the Reed Residence, the very first photo in the story! GEEZ OH PETES HOW COULD I FORGET. 
> 
> He's on a window sill, staring at you. Can you find him? Cheeky Bran.


	15. ‘Old Sandor and New Sandor are both giant nerds.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I’m gonna go ahead and warn you - this chapter might be formatted weirdly (hopefully not though) cause we’ve had a TRAGEDY in the DracoimreH household - I spilled my cereal all over my laptop earlier when trying to post this chapter. She had to go into emergency surgery but should recover just fine - so this chapter comes from you not only a little late, but also from a tablet, which I’m not used to using. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. This will be part 1 of our epilogue, part 2 is next. 
> 
> AND THEN a bonus chapter I’ll tell you more about at the end. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Sansa sighed, her cheek resting against his chest as they sat in his bed, their bodies pressed together tightly in the small space. “So now they don’t know where he is.” 

Sandor furrowed his brows, shrugging a shoulder. “Probably long gone now. Paid someone to make him fucking disappear. Cunt.” 

Sansa tilted her head up to look at him. “Does that worry you? I mean..” She winced. “He tried to _kill_ you..” She rubbed her hand down his chest, her fingers giving the healing knife wound under his flimsy hospital gown a wide berth.

Sandor scoffed. “He got the best of me because I was unconscious, fucking coward. Let that dickhead come after me now..” He clenched his jaw, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. “Or you. I’ll fucking kill him.”

“I know, Sandor.” She continued rubbing his chest, tilting her head back down to look out the windows. “I don’t think he’ll mess with us anymore, though.”

Sandor hummed, resting his head back against the bed, his fingers drawing random circles on her back. “Then why won’t you go back to your apartment?” Sansa looked up at him as he looked down at her curiously. “Robb mentioned you’re showering at his place when I saw him this morning.” 

Sansa smiled. “He came to see you?” 

Sandor nodded. “He visits. Today he took me to get those fucking pointless tests done. He said obviously _we_ know the cause but we can’t exactly tell his superiors what the fuck really happened so..I have to go through with them.” He gestured down to the brace on his right leg. “He also said this fucking thing should come in a couple days. Then If I work hard, show them I can walk on my own, I’ll be discharged.” He looked down at her, nudging her gently with his arm. “Nice try changing the fucking subject though. So why won’t you go home?”

Sansa sighed, her hand pausing its movement on his chest. “I’ll go back soon, it’s just...” She shrugged. “I don’t feel great being there alone when he knows exactly where I live. I changed the locks when we separated but still..” She started moving her hand again, outlining the ab muscles she could feel under his gown. “I was actually thinking about selling it - getting a fresh start once the divorce papers go through.” 

Sandor huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “I still don’t see how in the fuck you got away with that.”

Sansa shrugged, her tone innocent. “What? I was just visiting my friend Myrcella, you know, helping her pack so she can move in with her other uncle and I _happened_ to see the divorce papers on the desk in the study. All signed and ready to be filed.”

Sandor scoffed. “Right, the man who literally fucking stabbed another person over his love for you signed the divorce papers.” 

Sansa frowned, looking at his chest where she knew his knife wound was. “Well. They were signed when I handed them over, that’s all that counts.” 

Sandor looked at her, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk as he moved his hand down her back to her waist, squeezing. “I guess you’re free, then.” 

Sansa smiled, closing her eyes as she sighed, happy. “We both are.”

_\- - -_

“Well, that’s a fucking relief.” Sandor held the paper out to Sansa, who was standing by the bed. She put the heavy bronze star back down in the felt-lined box on the overbed table, taking the letter from him. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a1/3f/46/a13f46bdfa30a21657468716686f9f3d.jpg)

Sansa shook her head incredulously. “Wow, they got rid of you _real_ quick.” She frowned, looking down at the bronze star. “Feels kind of like a gross bribe to keep you quiet.”

Sandor shrugged as he reached into the small cardboard box on his lap. “At least I don’t have to report to a job I would have no fucking idea how to do.” He pulled out a grimy yellow rubber duck, looking at it curiously as he handed it to her. 

Sansa furrowed her brows, looking the duck over. “I take it none of this is jogging anything for you?” She smiled when she saw the bottom, turning it to show Sandor ‘ _duck this place’_ written in marker.

Sandor shook his head. “Nope.” He reached into the box, pulling out a couple card games, setting the decks on the table. 

She frowned. “Does that concern you? I mean, you had a life before...all those memories are lost now.” 

He shrugged a shoulder, unbothered. “Can’t lose what you don’t remember having.” He pulled out a slim black rectangle from the box, looking at it curiously. “Although some things would be nice to know.” He held it up between his thumb and forefinger. “What the fuck is this?”

She laughed. “That’s your phone. Here.” She took it from him, pressing the power button, nodding when it didn’t turn on. “Yep, dead.” She turned it over, looking at the charging port. “It uses a different cord than mine does, I can pick up a spare tomorrow and we’ll plug it in. Might actually get some clues about your life.”

Sandor shrugged, humming as he looked back down in the box. 

Sansa raised an eyebrow, setting the phone down on the table. “You know, you’re being _very_ cavalier about all this.” 

Sandor huffed a laugh. “What the fuck do I have to be mad about? My life has changed in literally every fucking way for the better, plus I still get to fuck you-”

Sansa laughed, interrupting. “After you heal, Sandor.”

“-but I’m not trapped in a fucking castle with furniture as company anymore-”

“Oh yeah, Myrcella said she’s excited to come keep you company while I’m at work tomorrow.”

“-I finally have a new fucking view to look at-”

“Basically the only redeeming quality this city has.”

“-and my face is fucking normal except _one_ scar - nothing compared to how it was before.”

Sansa smiled, leaning over to kiss him. He hummed, bringing his hand up to cup her jaw as she pulled back, looking down at him. “I loved the old face, and I love the new face. I’m just relieved to see you _happy._ ” She brought her hand up, brushing her fingertips against his short hair. “And see? I told you this wasn’t even that big of a deal. You look cute.”

Sandor groaned, thunking his head back against the bed. “ _Fuuuuck_. I forgot about that.” 

_\- - -_

Sansa walked into the room holding a shopping bag, the sun setting through the windows as Myrcella pointed at Sandor, her face filled with glee. “Ah- _ha_! Uno!” 

Sandor looked down at the single card in his hand. “Godsdamnit.” He rolled his eyes, leaning forward to draw four cards from the deck. “This game is fucking stupid.”

“Agreed.” Bronn frowned, looking down at at least ten cards in his hands splayed out in a fan.

Myrcella smiled, sticking a tongue out at Sandor. “You guys are only saying that because you’re terrible at it.” She placed her last card on the discard pile on the bed, her hands shooting up into the air. “I WIN!” She turned around in her chair, looking at Sansa excitedly. “Sansa, did you see? I won! Seventh game in a row!”

Sansa laughed, setting the bag down on the couch as Bronn and Sandor scoffed, throwing their cards down on the bed. “Yes, I do see. Show em who’s boss, Myrcella.” She walked over to the bed, reaching up to brush her fingers against the maroon cotton beanie on Sandor’s head. “This is nice.” 

Myrcella wrinkled her nose as she collected the cards into a neat stack. “Ugh, I had to get it just so he’d stop _whining_ about his hair.” 

Sandor glared at her teasingly before looking up at Sansa, his voice quiet. “She said it could take a _year_ to grow out like it was. Please tell me she’s just fucking with me.” Sansa winced sympathetically, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek as Sandor groaned, his shoulders sagging.

Sansa frowned, gesturing down to Sandor’s brace-free leg. “Shit, I missed it. I thought they weren’t scheduled to take it off until tonight.”

Sandor shrugged, wiggling his toes. “It was pretty anticlimactic. Just a couple straps and then it was off.” 

Sansa sighed. “Still. I wanted to be here.” She walked over to the couch, grabbing the shopping bag and bringing it back over. “I got something for you to celebrate the occasion.” She handed it to Sandor, smiling as he opened it curiously. 

He laughed, pulling out a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt. Myrcella smiled, sitting back in her chair as Bronn looked at everyone, confused. “So? Some fucking sweatpants? I don’t get it.”

Sansa shrugged, taking the bag and setting it on the floor as she winked at Sandor. “I just thought they might be more comfortable than some flimsy gown.”

Myrcella laughed, shuffling the cards in her hands. “Yeah, that would’ve been handy when he flashed the nurse moving from the bed to the wheelchair earlier.”

Sandor narrowed his eyes at her as she smiled innocently up at him. Bronn smirked, sticking a thumb out towards Sandor. “Hey, if I had that size equipment, I would be fucking na-”

Myrcella leaned forward, clapping her hand over Bronn’s mouth. “ _Ew._ Stop talking.” She grimaced. “He’s like my _brother_ , Bronn.”

Sandor’s expression softened, exchanging a smile with Myrcella as she dropped her hand from Bronn’s mouth, leaning back in her chair. Bronn scoffed. “How fucking sentimental.” 

Myrcella frowned, looking over at him before she kicked him hard in the shin, making him hiss in pain as he reached down to rub his leg. Sandor nodded approvingly at Myrcella as Sansa laughed, rubbing her hand on Sandor’s shoulder. “So, have you looked at your phone yet?” She looked over at the bedside table where she had plugged his phone in this morning with a new charger. 

Myrcella’s face lit up. “He has a _phone?!_ Why didn’t you say anything?!” She stood, scooting past Bronn to grab the phone, unplugging it and handing it to Sandor as she bounced on her toes excitedly. “Turn it on, turn it on!”

“Uhhh..” Sandor turned the phone over in his hands, not sure what to do.

Myrcella sighed, taking it from him. “ _Gods_ , it’s like you were born in a castle or something.” She pressed the power button, then frowned, looking up at Sansa, who was watching them with an amused expression. “Wait. Do you want to be the one to show him how a phone works?”

Sansa shook her head, walking over to grab a chair from the table and dragging it to the bedside. “Nope.” 

Myrcella tilted her head curiously. “Really?”

Sansa shook her head again, sitting down as Sandor rolled his eyes. “She’s afraid there’s going to be a message from some girlfriend for the Other Sandor.” 

Sansa scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she slipped her feet out of her shoes, resting her heels on the bed, ankles crossed. “I’m not _afraid_ \- it’s just very possible. You’re a catch and you-” 

“Not me _._ _Other_ Sandor.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, laughing. “You _are_ Other Sandor. You’re the same person!”

Myrcella blinked, watching their exchange. “Ok well.. the phone’s on now.” She looked down at the screen, smiling as she turned it to Sansa, showing her.

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7f/73/f9/7f73f9483410bd3a99960b88676827e4.jpg)

She grinned, dismissing the phone with a wave. “Have fun.” 

Myrcella nodded, leaning down to show Sandor the screen. “Ok so..wait, scoot over.” Sandor raised his eyebrows, moving over in the bed, making room so Myrcella could sit down next to him, leaning against his side with the phone in her hands. “Ok, this is a _phone_ , you use it to call people. It’s like.. you can hear their voices through it.”

Sandor rolled his eyes. _“Wow_ , I’m not an idiot. I figured out what a fucking phone was.” He cleared his throat, shrugging a shoulder. “I just, you know, don’t know how to fucking use it.”

Myrcella grinned. “Ok, good! So, _wow_ , all of your apps are incredibly boring. This one here is your texts - we’ll check for a girlfriend in a minute to build Sansa’s anxiety...” Sandor squeezed Sansa’s foot as she scoffed. “..and this one is your photos. Now - the cardinal rule of a phone.” She looked up at Sandor, her face serious. “ _Never_ go through someone’s photos. Even If they hand you their phone, you don’t swipe, ok?” Sandor nodded, his eyes wide as Myrcella smiled, looking back down at the screen. “And this one here is, ew, chess? _Okaay,_ Other Sandor and New Sandor are both giant nerds.” 

She squealed as Sandor reached down, pinching her side, making her laugh as she smacked his hand away. 

“You know Jaime wants you home soon, right?” Bronn looked down at his watch. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Myrcella nodded, waving her hand at Bronn, her eyes still on Sandor’s phone. “Ok, so you don’t have any social media, which is basically a tragedy, but I do see some music so we can start there.” She tapped on the screen, grimacing. “Ew, ok, no - I’m gonna send you some playlists cause this is _not_ ok.”

Bronn sighed, leaning back in his chair as Sansa smiled, her chest warm as she watched Sandor and Myrcella laugh together over something on the screen. 

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/ea/3e/04ea3e202a6c42914ca8d93bc3bcaa93.jpg)

Sandor stood between the two parallel bars set up in the middle of the room, his hands gripping the bars, sweat pouring down his face as he panted heavily, shaking his head. “No, let’s go again.”

The physical therapist frowned, her hands on her hips as she shook her head. “I don’t think-”

“Yara. Let’s fucking go again.” Sandor glared at her, his jaw tight. 

Yara exchanged a look with Sansa standing at the other end of the bars, Sansa holding up a finger, signaling _one minute._ Yara shrugged, walking over to assist a patient sitting on a large stability ball as Sansa walked around the bars to Sandor, her hand rubbing his back, her voice low. “Baby, this isn’t a race. You can come back tomorrow.”

Sandor frowned, looking over at her. “Are you saying I’m a baby because I can’t walk? That’s kind of fucked up.”

Sansa laughed, shaking her head. “ _No_ , I would never, Sandor. ‘Baby’ is.. It’s a term of endearment. It just means I care about you, which I do.” She sighed, rubbing her hand down his back. “It’s only been four days since the brace came off. I just.. don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Sandor shook his head as he shifted his hands on the bars, taking a step forward, his face grimacing as his leg shook slightly. “I was walking a fucking week ago in the castle just fine. My body knows what to do, I just have to remind it.”

Sansa shook her head, following along as he took another shaky step. “That doesn’t even make any sense!” She lowered her voice, pleading. “ _Sandor_ , I don’t think you can just muscle through this.”

Sandor sighed, leaning heavily on the bars as he stopped to look over at her. “I’ve never tasted fresh air, Sansa.” He looked forward, a bead of sweat dripping down, falling off his nose as he took another step. “I don’t want to fucking _be_ here anymore - I want to go out there, start a fucking life with you.” 

He exhaled, standing up straight, putting all his weight on his legs as he shook his hands out. “I can’t do that if I’m so fucking useless I can’t even walk.” He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow, grabbing the bars as he leaned towards her, his voice deep, quiet. “ _Baby,_ please.” 

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes, her lips curving up into a smile. “That’s cheating.” 

Sandor shrugged, smirking as he faced forward, his brows furrowed as he focused on taking another step. “Not cheating if it’s true.”

Sansa smiled, stepping closer to the bars and raising herself up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. “I love you, Sandor.”

Sandor hummed, pressing his lips against hers once more before pulling back. “I love you, woman.” He sighed, wiping the sweat under his nose off with the back of his hand as he blew the air out of his cheeks.

Sansa laughed, plucking his beanie on his head between two fingers. “You know, this is probably what’s making you sweat so much. Why don’t you take it off?”

“No!” Sandor reached up with one hand, adjusting the hat, pulling it down further over his ears. “Not for a year.” 

Sansa laughed, shaking her head, standing beside him as he shifted his weight, taking another step forward between the bars. 

_\- - -_

“Yes! Sandor, oh my gods, go, _go!”_

Sandor took the last step, his hands up by his shoulders as he made it to the end of the bars, his steps slow and shaky but unassisted. He exhaled roughly, resting his hands on the bars, sweat dripping down his face as he raised an eyebrow at Yara.

She nodded, raising an impressed eyebrow as she uncrossed her arms, tapping at the tablet in her hands. “Alright. I’ll put in a page for Dr. Tarth.” 

Sansa squealed, jumping up and down beside Sandor. “Oh my _gods_ , this could be it, Sandor! I’m so _fucking_ proud of you!”

Yara nodded, looking down at the tablet. “She’s finishing up with another patient on the 4th floor and then she’ll be down for your assessment.” She pointed to the chairs off to the side. “I would rest, build up your energy again before she gets here. Dr. Tarth has impeccable standards - she won’t let you leave unless you perform at a hundred percent.” 

Sandor nodded, taking Sansa’s hand as she guided him over to the chairs. He sat down with a sigh, wiping at his forehead, adjusting the beanie and taking the bottle of water Sansa handed him. “Sandor, I’m _so_ proud of you! Honestly, a _we-_ ”

Her phone _dinged_ , interrupting her. 

“Oh shoot, let me make sure it’s not Myranda - hopefully she can still work my shift today..” She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, swiping to unlock the screen. “Oh, it’s Myrcella!” She sat down in the seat beside him so he could see the screen, too.

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/d6/08/36d6081b94895673744ebf0364b0f92c.jpg)

Sandor rolled his eyes, scoffing as he sat back in his seat. “Stupid fucking nickname.” He smiled, twisting the lid off the bottle before he frowned in thought, looking over at her phone. “Isn’t she supposed to be in school right now?”

Sansa smiled, nudging his arm with her elbow. “Look at you, worried _older brother._ ” Sandor shrugged, his face proud as he drank, Sansa grinning at him. “Her last class is study hall since she’s finished all the other requirements for graduation. It’s basically just a waiting game until May as long as she keeps her grades up.” 

Sandor nodded, closing the lid on the bottle. “Smart kid.” 

Sansa hummed, agreeing as she leaned against his arm, holding up her phone. “So, where’s your phone?”

Sandor blinked up at the ceiling, his face scrunched up in thought. Sansa scoffed, texting Myrcella back. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8b/5b/2e/8b5b2e54a01c3a72e4b579ec2544c15c.jpg)

Sandor rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I don’t even know how to work it.”

“Mr. Clegane, sorry for the wait.” Sandor and Sansa both turned to face Dr. Tarth as she entered, her smile professional but her eyes warm. Yara held out the tablet, Dr. Tarth taking it with a nod. “Therapist Greyjoy tells me you’re ready for an assessment for a possible discharge?” Sandor nodded, Sansa’s heart racing as she squeezed his hand. Dr. Tarth frowned at the tablet screen. “You’ve only had your brace off for.. just over seven days. You really think you’ve recovered enough to account for the muscle atrophy from your prolonged unconsciousness, the knife wound to your abdomen and a leg fracture from..” she used her finger to scroll up on the screen, her eyebrows rising. “..a discharged military weapon?”

Sandor shrugged, gesturing his chin at the parallel bars. “It isn’t fucking pretty but I can walk from one end to the other. That’s all you said I had to do to get the fuck out of here.”

Dr. Tarth smiled, lowering the tablet. “Indeed, I did.” She held a hand out to the bars. “Well then, let’s see it.”

Sandor stood slowly, Sansa restraining herself from trying to help him as he took a step over to the bars, getting himself into position. He looked up at Dr. Tarth, who nodded, her eyes watching him closely as he stepped shakily between the bars, his hands up by his shoulders. His eyes were watching his own feet, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration until Sansa moved down to the other end, not saying anything but just grinning at him as he progressed. He smirked at her, his steps steady and slow as he moved further towards her. Her eyes teared up as he took his final step, his hands coming to rest on her forearms, his voice quiet. 

“Hi.” 

Sansa laughed, raising herself up on her toes to kiss him. “Hi.” 

“I can see you have some motivation to leave us, Mr. Clegane.” Dr. Tarth’s lips twitched in amusement as she watched them, nodding her head and looking down at the tablet. “Despite all the odds, I’m happy to say you’ve earned yourself some discharge papers today.” 

Dr. Tarth, Yara and Sandor all winced as Sansa squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. _“Sandor!_ We get to go HOME!”

\- - -

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/44/fa/39/44fa395010796a20024d96e8aa6278b6.jpg)

“Are you ready?” Robb clapped Sandor on the shoulder, gesturing for him to stand as he locked the wheelchair brake with his foot. “Obligatory legal wheelchair ride stops here.” 

Sandor nodded, his eyes locked on the sliding glass doors in front of him as he stood slowly. He reached out for her hand, Sansa taking it with a grin, his duffle bag slung over her shoulder as she nodded to Robb. 

“Alright then. Be gone, both of you!” He waved them away, a wide smile on his face.

“Fuck yeah.” Sandor squeezed her hand, taking a step towards the exit as Robb called after them _don’t forget his chest needs to heal more before you two go at it like monkeys!_

Sansa laughed, scowling playfully back at Robb before stepping forward with Sandor, the doors sliding open for them as he took a slow step outside, inhaling deeply to experience his first breath of real fresh air. 

[Upper East Side Ambiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF3pj_3mdMc&t=8761s)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7b/75/08/7b75087b32193b12febe1aa12e1bf9e2.jpg)

He coughed, sputtering. “What the _fuck_ is that smell?” Sandor grimaced, his nose wrinkled as he let go of her hand, covering his ears. “Holy _shit_ , it’s fucking _loud_!” Car horns honked from the street and pedestrian voices mixed together as people passed by them on the sidewalk, everyone walking around them quickly to get to their destinations. Sandor stood, wide-eyed as he watched the cars moving on the road, wincing when a driver blared his horn loudly. “ _Fuck!”_

Sansa frowned, holding onto his elbow, guiding him to the street. “Come on, I know it’s a lot. Let’s get you home.” Sandor nodded, letting her direct him to the curb with slow steps, Sansa’s hand raised to flag down a taxi. A yellow van pulled up in front of them, Sansa reaching forward to open the side door, gesturing for him to get inside. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/38/63/d5/3863d5eb44d6afa262d74c5366faf99e.jpg)

Sandor sighed as Sansa shut the door, muffling the city noise slightly. He looked at her, his face showing his shock. “Is this place always fucking like this?” 

Sansa smiled sadly, nodding as she gestured to his seatbelt, putting hers on slowly so he could copy her movements. She smiled at the cab driver looking at her expectantly in the rearview mirror. “Hi, sixty-six Perry street, please.”

The driver nodded, pulling away smoothly from the curb as Sandor stared out the window, watching the city pass them as he reached out for Sansa’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

\- - -

[Greenwich Village Ambiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhn-sW8k0Gw)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f2/26/2b/f2262b5acc689cd262f2807d53b13283.jpg)

Sansa stepped out of the taxi, hitching the duffle bag over her shoulder as she moved out of the way, helping Sandor stand out of the van. He shut the door behind him, stepping up onto the curb, looking around as the taxi pulled away. 

Sansa leaned close to him, her voice playful. “So that was a _car_. They move on wheels, take you places faster than walking.” 

Sandor rolled his eyes, looking down at her. “You and Ella really enjoy treating me like a fucking idiot.” She laughed, looking up at him as he glanced around at the near-empty sidewalk, looking up at the birds chirping in their nests. He sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he closed his eyes, turning his body slightly towards the sun, the rays lighting up his face. “This is better. Quieter.” 

Sansa hummed, happy as her arms wrapped around his waist. He gestured to her building with his chin, his arm hugging her closer. “Which window is yours?”

She pointed up to her window. “That one, third one up.” Sandor’s face blanched as he swallowed thickly, making Sansa laugh. “There’s an elevator, Sandor.” He blew the air out of his cheeks, relieved as she guided him to the stairs, helping him take each step, unhurried as they walked up together into the building. 

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/1a/db/5e1adb5c21424a8e8b3fdea46ffa3284.jpg)

Sandor sat down on the couch, his body sinking down into the cushions. “ _Fuck._ ” He leaned back, wincing as he shifted the weight off of his right leg, accidentally kicking the table. Sansa pulled it across the rug out of his way, setting his bag down on the floor and kneeling to untie the laces on his new shoes. He sighed when she pulled them off his feet, his toes wiggling as she lifted his right leg up, shifting a pillow on the couch so she could lay his calf across it. 

“Those will take some fucking getting used to.” He huffed a laugh, gesturing down to the shoes before he raised an eyebrow, reaching forward to pull her towards him by the front of her shirt, her body landing on top of his chest.

 _“Ack_ , Sandor, _no_!” She pushed off the back of the couch, sitting up, her face worried as she looked down at his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m _fine_ , woman.” He squeezed her waist, raising his chin towards her, his eyes dipping down to her lips. 

Sansa smiled, leaning down but keeping her body off his as she kissed him. He hummed, leaning back to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, his eyes watching the movement. “You haven’t mentioned the fact that I asked you to be my wife.” Sansa smiled, beaming as he moved his eyes to hers, his eyebrows furrowing. “So you.. haven’t changed your mind?”

Sansa frowned, squeezing his shoulder. “ _No_ , gods, no.” She looked down at her hand, her thumb brushing against his shirt as she shrugged a shoulder. “I’m just.. giving you time. Just in case.” Sandor scoffed and she rolled her eyes, dropping her hand as she looked up at him. “This isn’t coming from a place of insecurity, Sandor. I just want you to be _sure_. I don’t want to get married and then have you feel trapped after you’ve lived in the world..” She frowned, shaking her head as she looked down at the couch, thinking. “But I also don’t want to tell you what to do, like I’m invalidating your feelings or..I just..wow, this is complicated.” 

Sandor cupped her jaw, turning her face towards his. “No, Sansa.” His smile was relaxed as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. “It’s simple. Marry me.”

She smiled, a slow curl of her lips as she nodded, leaning forward to press her mouth to his. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3f/b9/03/3fb903e1daf4cab24fc6e85f41c89942.jpg)

They stood at the sink, brushing their teeth before bed together. Sandor scoffed, tapping one of the post-it notes stuck to the mirror. “-eally?” He spit into the sink, looking at her with an eyebrow raised as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “‘Tall and grumpy’? Those were the defining characteristics you picked?”

Sansa shrugged, holding her hair against her chest as she leaned forward, spitting into the sink gracefully. “Tell me which one isn’t true.” She raised an eyebrow at him, placing her toothbrush in the holder beside the sink. 

Sandor scowled, dropping his toothbrush into the spot next to hers. “You couldn’t even put ‘Big Dick’ on one?”

Sansa laughed, turning to walk into the bedroom. “You really would have responded to a random woman coming up to you, saying “Excuse me sir, I’m looking for a tall, grumpy, military man named Sandor Clegane. Oh, and he has a big dick. Is that you?”

Sandor raised an eyebrow, smirking as he followed her into the room, grabbing onto the doorframe to keep his balance. “What do you think? _In fact_ , that’s actually how I should be introduced to anyone else from now on. Sandor Clegane - Big Dick.” 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a4/96/12/a4961202437f2b6c7602623ebf1e55ac.jpg)

Sansa hummed, trying to hide her smile as she walked over to her side of the bed, pulling the blankets back. “That makes it sound like you’re an asshole so… it’s perfect, then.”

Sandor growled, leaning on the bed, reaching over to throw a decorative pillow at her. She laughed, catching it easily, dropping it to the ground as she climbed onto the bed while Sandor pulled the other small pillows off, shoving them to the floor as he muttered _too many fucking pillows, what the fuck._

Sansa _tsk’d_ him playfully, crawling in the bed, holding up the blanket for him so he could swing his legs under, laying down beside her. She scooted over, carefully laying down in the nook he made for her, his arm held out so she could crawl in. 

She sighed, laying her head down on his shoulder, running her fingers across his stomach. “This is so surreal.” Sandor hummed, his arm wrapping around her as he leant down, kissing the top of her head. She smiled, looking up at him. “Is sleeping still weird to you?” 

Sandor shook his head. “No, not since that first time. It just feels natural now - a bit of a fucking relief, really. The day ends, a new one starts.” He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he squeezed her waist. “I really wish we could fuck right now.” 

Sansa laughed, surprised as she shook her head. “My _gods,_ you are incorrigible.” 

Sandor pouted, pulling her towards him. “Come on, just sit on my face.” 

Sansa cackled, laughing as she sat up, leaning on her elbow. “ _Sandor._ Do you really want to give yourself a heart attack or something and have to go back?”

Sandor shook his head. “I won’t get excited, I fucking swear.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, still grinning as she settled down next to him, curling her leg around his good one carefully. “ _No_. I just got you home, I’m not risking it. It’s worth the wait.” 

Sandor huffed, grumpy as he fixed the pillow under his head, fluffing it up with exaggerated movements before finally stilling. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent as she ran her fingers through his chest hair, relaxing against him, the city noises muffled but still audible through the window as they lay together.

“You do realize you can take your hat off while we sleep, right?”

“No.”

\- - -

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/11/c2/3a/11c23aaa80fe51434f7630cb1ecbaa54.jpg)

Sansa hummed as she flipped the bacon in the pan with a set of tongs, wincing when the grease popped at her, stinging her skin, making her hiss.

_Ow, fucking.. cunt._

She smiled when she heard shuffling feet coming down the hallway, Sandor’s face still sleepy in the morning light as he walked slowly into the kitchen, his mouth held open in a wide yawn. He blinked his eyes groggily, looking around the room at the mess on the counters, the plates and utensils she’d set up on the table. 

Sansa smiled warmly at him, carrying the skillet over to the table, stopping to raise herself up on her toes and kiss his cheek. “Good morning.” She lifted the bacon up out of the pan, laying the strips across a plate with a paper towel on top before walking back to the stove, putting the skillet down. 

“You could’ve woken me up.” His voice was deep, scratchy from sleep. She loved it. 

“I figured you’d like to wake up to the smell of bacon. One of the many firsts you need to experience.” 

Sandor smirked, the smile lazy on his face. “What, do you have a fucking list written out for me?”

Sansa scoffed. “No.” She reached down, sliding a piece of paper across the counter behind Arya’s giant vase, out of view.

Sandor huffed a laugh, shaking his head as they walked over to the table, each sitting down in front of a plate. Sansa slid the plate of bacon towards him, reaching over to the pitcher and filling their cups with orange juice, squeezing his hand as they exchanged a smile. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2c/d6/54/2cd6542125d1529bae0ab18879deccf4.jpg)

Sansa turned the key in the deadbolt, opening the door into the apartment, smiling when she heard the tv on the same channel she had turned on for him before she left for work earlier.

[Sandor’s TV Show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9FJpR_F3Uc)

She set her bag down on the floor, toeing her shoes off by the door before walking into the living room. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/1a/db/5e1adb5c21424a8e8b3fdea46ffa3284.jpg)

Sandor was stretched out on the couch, his right leg propped up on a pillow, an open bag of pretzels beside him as he muttered _fuck yeah, demo day._

Sansa smiled, coming around the back of the couch, leaning down to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He startled slightly, coughing _oh fuck_ as he tilted his head back, looking up at her. “You fucking scared me.” She laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips, smiling when he tasted like pretzels and _Sandor._

“Here, wait..” He looked down at the couch, feeling around, tossing the pillows to the floor until he found the remote, looking at it, unsure. “Uh..” He looked up at her, helpless. “I forget which one turns it off.”

Sansa laughed, pointing to a button on the remote. “It’s this one, but keep it on. I need to go shower. A _lovely_ man threw his Big Gulp full of soda at my feet when I got off the subway today.” She gestured down to her legs. “I’m sticky.”

Sandor grimaced, sitting up as she walked back towards the front door, bending down to grab her bag. “What the fuck?” 

She shrugged, turning to face him. “It’s whatever. I’ll be out soon - save a pretzel for me.” 

He nodded absently, calling out to her as she walked down the hallway towards their room. “Need any help in there?” 

She laughed, yelling back over her shoulder. “Not yet, Sandor Clegane!” 

_\- - -_

Sansa sighed happily as she sat next to him on the couch, her wet hair leaving dark spots on her shirt as she adjusted her laptop on her crossed legs, scooting closer to him until their thighs were smushed together, her arm wedged up under his. 

He raised an eyebrow, looking over at her, his face amused. “Are you fucking comfortable?”

“Yes.” She nodded, her eyes on her laptop as she opened it. “I missed you today. And I wanted to show you what I found at work.”

Sandor hummed, moving his arm to the back of the couch and looking down at the screen as she typed on the keyboard. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/98/51/259851b7317cb4e4bccf668e338a8238.jpg)

She zoomed in on the map of King’s Landing. “So I was thinking we could do around $300,000, that way we save a large majority of the profit from selling this place, you know, keep us afloat until we figure out what kind of job you want to do once you’re all healed.” 

She looked up at him, frowning when she saw the confusion on his face. “Do you think we should spend more? I mean, I know these are all one-bedroom studios but.. I think we could make it work.” 

He shook his head, still confused. “Why the fuck would we stay in this fucking city?”

Sansa stuttered, looking down at the screen, blinking slowly. “Uh-well, I mean...Myrcella.” She looked back up at him. “She’s your family, I didn’t think you’d want to just.. _leave._ ” 

Sandor nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, she’s my family. And once she graduates, she’ll come with.” 

Sansa smiled, tilting her head curiously. “You’ve talked to her about it?” Sandor shook his head, shrugging a shoulder and she laughed incredulously. “Then how would you know?”

Sandor rolled his eyes, leaning forward to grab his phone off the coffee table. He sat back, unlocking it and typing out a text awkwardly, his pointed finger mashing down on the screen. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b4/4d/9c/b44d9ca67da1382fe37166ebdc235f33.jpg)

He held the phone up so Sansa could see, counting softly under his breath, reaching five before his phone _dinged_ with her response. He smirked, his face smug as Sansa laughed, shaking her head. She didn’t say anything, letting him focus as he typed out his slow reply.

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fa/bb/db/fabbdbd0f38ca5f3021ff0f0703667ce.jpg)

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Sandor, you can’t just tell her what to do.”

Sandor laughed, setting his phone down on the couch beside him. “Sansa. She hates this city. You hate this city. I sure as fuck hate this city. Why fight it? Let’s get the fuck out, take you back home.” He furrowed his brows, squeezing his hand on her thigh. “I thought you wanted to leave.”

Sansa shrugged, nodding her head. “No, I do, I just thought..” She sighed, a huge weight lifting off her shoulders as she closed her laptop, smiling as her body relaxed into his. 

“Ok then.” She looked up at him, excited, her grin growing wider. “Let’s go home.”

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/97/dc/23/97dc23f18e90e03897a2e953e9a10022.jpg)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright - so that’s part one! Part two will take up right after this and stretch for many years, just showing you guys highlights and where they kind of ended up. 
> 
> THE BONUS CHAPTER - The credit for this idea goes to MorticiaYouSpokeFrench - Remember those sticky notes Sansa has on her mirror? MorticiaYouSpokeFrench commented that it would be cool to see an AU where Sansa forgot everything about the castle and woke up to find those notes on her mirror. Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I’ve written a fun little one-shot that I’m going to just tack onto the end of this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and your kind reviews!! (Insert yellow heart here, I don’t know how to find it on this tablet.)
> 
> **Come find me on tumblr - DracoimreH


	16. 'Fuck yeah I do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllll, here it is. Enjoy the last of the epilogues! 💛💛

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/e1/26/31e126f31004e189ac67ad7c20f73277.jpg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/67/b1/f967b1f7f9544db22e44232d78f8833c.jpg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8e/55/68/8e5568794f13cb7e2bfd5711b4b26c88.jpg)

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/26/3f/36263fd0a0fa5d2061915bde337e24a2.jpg)

“Yeah, Dad, I’m happy too.” Sansa grinned, phone to her ear as she sat sideways in the bar chair, watching a shirtless Sandor do his leg strengthening exercises in the open space where the dining room table used to be, before they sold it. She raised an eyebrow, admiring the view as the morning light hit his biceps, the muscles tight as his hands held onto the resistance band wrapped around his toes, his foot flexing downwards against it.

_“My Logging Princess, finally coming home.”_

Sansa snorted, shaking her head. “ _Dad_ , no.” 

“ _How did Stannis take your notice at work?"_

Sansa shrugged even though he couldn’t see her. “He was fine, I guess. He’s hard to read most of the time so.. I think the place will be fine without me.” 

Her dad scoffed into the phone. “ _Well, we are most certainly_ ** _not_** _fine without you, sweetheart. I want to get you back into the swing of things right away. I’ll start sending you some files you’ll need to look over - the logging business hasn’t changed much but there are these new safety protocols you’ll need to learn. Bunch of useless red tape if you ask me.”_

Sansa nodded, smiling, happy. “Yeah, that sounds good. I can look at them in between packing - we’ve sold a lot of stuff already so we can come up with as little as possible. Luckily the realtor came by a couple days ago and took pictures of the place.” She looked around the space at the boxes spread around the room, most half-packed. Sandor sighed, setting his foot down on the floor, coiling the resistance band up in his hands as he walked over to her, his movements getting smoother every day. 

_“We?”_

Sansa winced. “Uh.. yeah. I, um..didn’t mention that?” 

“ _No, Sansa, you haven’t mentioned a “we”. Is there a_ **_boy_ ** _coming with you?”_

Sansa raised an eyebrow, eyeing Sandor’s broad chest, the scar from surgery healing well, the muscles surrounding it firm, his skin glistening slightly from the workout. 

_Definitely not a boy._

“Uhh, just a second, Dad.” 

Sandor sniffed, grimacing as he pulled the beanie down, covering his eyes and nose, smelling the fabric deeply before sputtering a cough. He pulled it off, his short hair barely long enough to be considered wild and unruly as he scowled down at it. “Why does this fucking smell like something that crawled inside an asshole and died?”

Sansa pursed her lips, closing her eyes as she tried to contain her laugh, her dad’s voice growing concerned. 

“ _Sansa? Who is there with you? Why is he talking about assholes around my Princess?”_

Sansa laughed, a burst of noise that she quickly covered with her hand as she shook her head. Sandor raised an eyebrow, watching her as she yanked the hat from his hand, smiling as she mouthed _I’ll teach you about laundry._

“His name is Sandor, Dad.”

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/af/b7/3c/afb73c63a476b8a8b60189860f3e4ff3.jpg)

Sansa smiled at Arya and Robb as she and Sandor walked up to the picnic table, a cloth shopping bag full of their lunch in her hand. Arya smirked, nudging Robb’s arm, making him look up from the phone in his hand. 

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late. Lots of steps down into this part of the park.” Sansa squeezed Sandor’s hand before she let go, stepping over the bench and sitting down, Sandor carefully doing the same as he nodded towards Robb and Arya in greeting.

“No problem at all, Sansy.” Arya grinned, her eyes wide, blinking innocently as Sansa began pulling their supplies from the bag, handing Sandor a wrapped sandwich.

She paused, narrowing her eyes at Arya. “What’s going on? What did you do?”

Arya scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. “What? I can’t be happy to see my one and only sister and her hulking man-friend?” 

“No.” Sansa looked around, her eyes focused. “Fuck, did you put something on the seat?” She stood quickly, wiping a hand across the back of her pants, looking down at her clean palm while Sandor watched, his eyebrows raised, face amused. 

Robb laughed, shaking his head and looking at Arya. “Gods, you are about as subtle as a brick, I swear.” 

“Thank you.” Arya grinned, pleased. 

Sansa frowned, sitting back down hesitantly, lifting up Sandor’s arms and checking underneath them for anything amiss. Sandor laughed, letting her take his sandwich back, watching as she sniffed it carefully. “You know we brought that with us, right?”

Sansa shook her head, handing it back to him. “You don’t know Arya yet. I wouldn’t put it past her.” 

Sandor looked over at Arya, eyeing her critically. Arya’s face was smug as she winked, shooting a finger gun in his direction. 

Robb clapped his hand on Arya’s shoulder, rolling his eyes with a sigh. “We only made a bet, Sansa. You can stop looking under the table.” 

Sansa sat up with a huff, brushing her hair out of her face as she considered her siblings. “What was the bet on?”

Arya’s eyes gleamed as she leaned towards Sansa across the table. “Five bucks says you’re getting ready to tell us you’re pregnant.” 

Sansa looked over at Sandor, his face grey as he swallowed thickly, his eyes wide. She squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly as she looked over at Robb. “And what do you think?”

Robb’s eyes were narrowed at Sandor, watching his expression closely before he shook his head, looking over at Sansa. “I think you guys are gonna tell us you’re leaving the city. Headed back home.”

Sansa smiled, looking up at Sandor. “Do you want to say it or me?” He blew the air out of his cheeks, gesturing with his chin for her to go ahead and tell them. She grinned, facing Arya. “Pay up, little sister.” 

Arya groaned, reaching into her back pocket as Robb pumped his fist into the air. She counted out five balled up bills, throwing them at him forcefully one at a time, Robb _whooping_ loudly, moving quickly to try and catch them all as they bounced off his chest, leaning down to pick up one that had fallen to the ground.

Arya glared at him, shoving the rest of the bills into her pocket, crossing her arms on the table. “You don’t even need it, ass. You’re a _doctor.”_

Robb shook his head as he unfolded the money, laying them flat on the table, straightening them into a pile. “It’s the principle, Arry.” He grinned widely. “Any chance of beating you gives me just, _so_ much satisfaction.”

Sansa gaped at them, scoffing, offended. “Excuse me. I thought you guys might be a little bit more invested in the fact that I’m leaving the city.” She quickly looked over at Sandor. “I mean, we. _We’re_ leaving.” She smiled apologetically at Sandor but he shrugged, unbothered as he pulled the wax paper down, uncovering the top of his sandwich.

“Sansa, you hate this place. Why in the world would you stay?” Robb slapped Arya’s hand away as she tried to steal the bills back and she huffed, crossing her arms on the table. 

She gestured to Sandor with her chin, who was busy taking a huge bite from his sandwich. “Yeah, plus, what’s Forget-Me-Not gonna do in a place like this? Fucking nothing. Better to just take him up North, have him hack at trees once his leg stops being all fucking janky.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, grabbing her sandwich and unwrapping it. “Well, fine. So much for a dramatic reaction of you guys sobbing tearfully on my shoulder.” Her hands stilled as she smirked, leaning forward towards her siblings. “Bet you can’t guess what else we have to tell you though.”

“You’re getting married.”

“You got matching tattoos!”

They spoke at the same time, making Sandor bark a laugh as Sansa sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked back down at her sandwich glumly.

“Aha! So one of us was right!” Arya raised an eyebrow, looking over at Robb. “Ten bucks this time?” Robb nodded, both of them looking expectantly at Sandor and Sansa. 

Sandor pointed his sandwich towards Robb and Arya groaned, bringing her foot up, sliding her boot off. 

“Damnit, gotta go into savings for the big bills.” 

Robb’s smile fell as Arya held out two soggy fives folded into each other. He took them by the corner gingerly with two fingers, his face wrinkling in disgust. “Ew, why are they so _wet?”_ He gagged, holding his hand out in front of her. “Nevermind, not worth it.” 

Arya hissed a _fuck yeah_ as she snatched the money back, dropping it inside the boot still on her lap. She glanced over at Robb, who had grabbed his bag with his clean hand, his other hand held up in the air as he tried to work the zipper unsuccessfully. He sighed, pushing his bag across the table to Sansa. “Can you get the sanitizer out of the front pocket?” Sansa nodded, handing Sandor her sandwich and brushing her hands off before handling his bag. 

Arya took her chance, snaking her hand up to grab the five ones she had already given Robb, shoving those into her boot as well before putting it back on her foot. She looked over at Sandor who smirked, raising an eyebrow as Arya narrowed her eyes at him. He only shrugged, looking down at his sandwich to scope out his next bite. 

Arya nodded, satisfied before picking up her hotdog that was laying on the foil wrapper, taking a hearty bite.

Sansa handed Robb the sanitizer bottle, clearing her throat as she took her sandwich back from Sandor. “So anyways, we’d like to get married before we leave…”

Arya barked a laugh, her mouth full. “Mom is gonna fucking kill you if she isn’t invited.”

Sansa shook her head, her eyes narrowed into slits at her siblings. “No, Mom doesn’t need to know. We can do a bigger wedding up North if we have to but …” She looked over at Sandor, her eyes softening as her lips tugged up into a small smile. “For our real wedding, we only want the people there that know the truth.” The corner of Sandor’s mouth twitched as he raised an eyebrow, nodding once in agreement. 

“Well, I guess I’m out then.” Arya shrugged, biting into her hotdog, talking around her food. “-ou gu’ ne’er ac-ually ‘old me wot ‘appened.”

Robb pulled a plastic container out of his bag, popping open the lid to reveal a grilled chicken salad inside. “Magical castle - he was trapped, she found him in the real world, saved him once when an evil cat unplugged his body and then saved him again on this side of things. With some help.” He winked at Sansa, stabbing his fork into the salad bowl. 

“Oh yeah.” Arya looked up at Sandor. “You’re welcome for bringing the cops, by the way.” Sandor nodded his appreciation as she looked at Sansa. “Fuck yeah, guess I’m allowed to come now.” She wiped a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, shoving the last bite into her mouth.

Sansa shook her head at Arya, scoffing a laugh. “Really? You don’t have any..follow up questions?”

Arya shrugged, her cheeks puffed out with food. “No.”

Robb shook his head, reaching into his bag to pull out a napkin, handing it to Arya who took it, grinning widely, partially showing the half-chewed food in her mouth. Robb rolled his eyes as he turned to Sansa. “So when is it? And where?”

Sansa sighed. “We’re waiting on the divorce papers in the mail. They should be arriving any day now, so I’ll text you guys when we get them. And we haven’t decided on where yet - I was just thinking the courthouse, because we want to keep it simple.” She exchanged a knowing smile with Sandor, who winked, making her face beam with surprised delight. She laughed, looking back at her siblings. “Also because we both don’t really like anywhere in the city enough to get married in it.” 

Sandor shrugged, balling up his sandwich paper as he looked up at the trees surrounding them. “I don’t know, this part isn’t complete shit.” He scowled when he spied buildings off in the distance. “Is there anywhere close where you can’t see the fucking buildings? Only trees?”

Arya nodded, reaching around Robb to dig into his bag, pulling out two more plastic containers. “Yeah, over in the corner there.” She popped off the lid from the smaller container, wrinkling her nose. “Really, Robb? Almonds?” He shrugged, grinning as she rolled her eyes, pushing it aside and reaching for the other one. “There are a couple of pockets of privacy to pick from, I can show you guys after lunch if you want. Don’t have to be at the bar until fo-what the _hell,_ Robb!” She groaned, showing the group the steamed broccoli inside the bowl. “ _Fuck_ , this is worse than the almonds.” 

She shoved the containers aside, reaching into her jacket pocket to pull out another foil-wrapped hotdog. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ac/0c/b7/ac0cb761714c8c8e28e50d99784e44e2.jpg)

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/26/ad/0126ad16256953e0cb863da0ad5b1ef8.jpg)

**\- - -**

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/ea/3f/9aea3fcf7f4c0a4edefcd62b17a12d1d.jpg)

_\- - -_

Sansa woke up in their new bed, nothing more than a mattress they had bought yesterday laid on the floor, the old one sold and gone with the bedframe - like the rest of the furniture she bought with Tyrion a lifetime ago. She blinked slowly, listening to the soft snore coming from the man beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist as she watched the dust float in the morning sunbeams cutting through the window into the bare room. 

She sighed, happy as she turned towards Sandor, scooting her body closer to his, her red hair splayed across her pillow as she stole space from his. She rubbed her nose against his, smiling when he grunted. 

“You know, mornings might be more of a pleasant experience for you if you drank coffee.” 

“Mmf. Tastes like piss.” His voice was deep and gravely from sleep and it made her smile wider.

“Tasted a lot of piss, have you?” She laughed when he groaned, shoving his face into his pillow, his short hair flattened against his scalp in the back from laying down.

She smiled fondly, traced her finger along the shell of his ear. “Going back to sleep?”

“No.” His voice was muffled through the pillow. “My mouth tastes like a fucking asshole _.”_

Sansa let out a startled laugh, running her fingers up the arm still wrapped around her waist. “ _Wow_ , piss and assholes, Happy Wedding morning to you, too.” 

He grunted, squeezing his arm around her. “Don’t fucking move.” He rolled over, cool air hitting Sansa’s legs as he lifted the blankets to get out, his movements still awkward with his weak leg but sufficient enough for him to get up by himself, her eyes admiring his bare body as he walked into the bathroom.

She ran her hand over the spot he was just laying in, the sheets still warm as she listened to him turn the sink on, the faint sound of teeth being brushed making her smile. 

He came back into the room, kneeling on the mattress with his good leg, crawling back to his spot as she held the blankets open for him. “I suppose I should go take care of _my_ asshole mouth, then?” 

“No, don’t.” She could smell the mint from the toothpaste as he pulled her towards him, both of them on their sides, her back against his chest, his face buried in her neck. “You smell like…” He inhaled deeply, his palm flat against her stomach, his thighs pressing up against the back of her legs. “..my _wife.”_

Sansa grinned, shutting her eyes as she pushed back against him, feeling his length pressing into her ass, skin touching skin. He growled, biting into her shoulder, making her hiss as he slid his hand down her stomach, his fingers dipping into her center. 

She inhaled sharply, opening her legs for him. She tried to roll over on her back but he _tsk’d_ her, holding her firmly in place with his forearm, his finger making a wide circle around her clit. 

She glared half-heartedly over her shoulder at him but he only gave her a sly, sleepy smile as he swiped the pad of his finger against her, making her breath stutter as she shut her eyes, her hands clinging to his forearm across her stomach. 

His fingers dipped down into her entrance, finding her already wet. He made a pleased noise, his hips bucking into her shallowly as he muttered _fucking soaked._

She whimpered, pushing her ass back against him again purposefully, asking. His voice was unbothered as he slid a finger inside her entrance slowly, curling it. “I thought you said it was tradition to fuck _after_ the wedding?”

Sansa gasped as he added another finger, swirling them. “Tra-tradition is o-over-rated.” Her hands squeezed his arm, making him huff a laugh as he moved his hand, dragging his wet fingers over her thigh, raising it up slightly to make room for himself. 

He slid into her easily, both of them groaning as he seated himself fully inside her, his other arm snaking under her body to wrap around her front, palming her breast, pulling her body flush against his. 

He bucked, his length hitting deeply inside, making her let out a strangled moan as he found a steady, powerful pace. His hand moved down her thigh to her hip, gripping it tightly, holding her as he pounded into her roughly from behind, a low growl emitting from his chest, the vibrations against her skin giving her goosebumps. 

He dragged his fingertips around the curve of her breast before moving down her stomach, his fingers finding her clit, circling it in sync with the movement of his hips. 

“ _Sandor.”_ She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body ignite, her hand reaching down to squeeze his strong thigh behind her, encouraging him as he fucked her. _"_ _Sandor,_ don’t stop.” 

“No, _fuck_ , never.” He bit down on her shoulder, the sensation in tandem with his fingers working steadily on her pushing her body over the edge, her orgasm flowing out from her center through her limbs, lighting her nerves on fire as she yelled his name out. 

“Oh, _shit.”_ His hips broke their pace, his movements becoming shallow as he groaned deeply, emptying himself inside her, his voice a hissed whisper of her name against her skin. 

They laid together, still connected as they tried to catch their breath. He kissed her on the shoulder, his lips leaving a trail along her curves as she sighed happily, closing her eyes. 

“Better wedding morning than piss and assholes?” 

Sansa hid her smile, shrugging a shoulder, keeping her voice indifferent. “Eh. It’ll do, I guess.” 

Sandor growled, his hand smacking against her ass, the noise echoing off their bare walls as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/99/8a/e5998a39e63adcdcde16d7e467b1757a.jpg)

Sansa grinned up at Sandor as they walked down the path towards their chosen wedding location, the wedding party of Robb, Arya and Myrcella happily talking amongst themselves behind them. He squeezed her hand, returning her smile, bending down to help pick up her small train so it didn’t drag in the dirt. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5e/d7/24/5ed7244788174b858ff2d5a85616fdb2.jpg)

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/2a/fa/582afaa843c19821b00f6188695df2c5.jpg)

She stopped walking, her hand on his forearm as she lifted herself up on her toes, kissing him on the lips. It was meant to be a quick thing but he returned it, his fingers weaving into her loose hair as he held onto the back of her neck. 

“Use some tongue!” 

Sansa heard Myrcella shush Arya under her breath as Sansa beamed up at Sandor. “I love you.” 

Sandor nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I love you, Sansa.” 

Sansa felt like she was floating, everything perfect in this moment. 

“Uh.. Sans?”

She turned to Robb, who was holding out her phone, his face uneasy. Sansa frowned, taking her phone from him, swiping on the screen to unlock it as Sandor looked over her shoulder. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b3/a7/91/b3a7910be8d9077271e77ee03ec7d2c6.jpg)

Sansa’s heart sank, her shoulders slumping along with it as she dropped the train of her dress to the ground, Sandor letting go of his handful as well. She turned the screen off, handing her phone to Robb so he could put it back in his pocket as she looked up at Sandor. “What are we going to do?”

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” Myrcella stepped forward, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Sansa sighed, dejected. “The officiant.. he had to cancel.”

_“He’s not coming?!”_ Myrcella’s voice was shrill, Arya and Robb behind her wincing, rubbing their ears from the noise. 

Arya frowned, thinking. “So..we just find someone else to do it.” She pulled out her phone, unlocking it and tapping on it quickly. 

Sansa huffed a sad laugh. “How are you going to find someone for a ceremony today?” She looked up at Sandor - his face mirrored the disappointment she felt. 

Arya shrugged, her eyes still on her phone. “There’s an app - it’s like Uber for holy people, although…” She barked a laugh. “..good luck finding one for today.” 

Sansa shook her head, confused. “Wait, why? Are Mondays busy?”

Arya scoffed, looking at Sansa like she was an idiot. “It’s April 1st.” 

Sansa groaned, letting out a pained laugh as Sandor shrugged. “I don’t fucking get it.” 

Myrcella put her hand on Sandor’s arm. “It’s a day known for everyone pulling pranks, making jokes.”

Sansa laughed incredulously, her hand over her eyes as Arya nodded. “Yep, I’ve messaged four people and they all say the same thing - their rate has tripled and you have to pay upfront. Apparently too many people have been requesting them as a joke then not showing.” 

Myrcella scoffed, reaching for her purse. “Then we’ll just pay it!”

Sansa sighed, shaking her head, her hand falling to her side. “No, Myrcella, we can pay it.” She looked at Arya, eyebrow raised. “How much is it for the fastest one?”

“Uhh..” Arya scrolled down the screen. “This guy says he’s a Child of the Forest and he can be here at five for $2,500.”

Sansa blanched, her eyes going wide. “Fuck!” 

“Wait, guys.” Robb was looking down at his phone, reading the screen. “Meli says she’s free.”

Sansa looked over at him, confused. “Meli? Like..Melisandre?”

Robb shrugged, his eyes still on his screen, his fingers tapping away. “Yeah. I mean, she’s a priestess. She can officiate weddings.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes at her brother. “Uh-huh. And your mind just went straight to someone you’ve met once?”

“We’ve uh.. been hanging out, it’s casual, whatever. She’s..she’s cool.” Robb’s cheeks colored faintly as he cleared his throat. “She can be here in forty-five.” 

Sansa grinned, looking up at Sandor, her mood immediately lifted again as he raised an eyebrow at her, a faint smirk on his lips. “Let’s go get fucking married, Sansa.” 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b1/72/5f/b1725fb21afcebf8105a154da4356959.jpg)

Robb stepped forward once as Melisandre approached the group, kissing her chastely on the cheek as she smiled, her hand on his arm. He whispered something to her and she laughed, nodding as they both walked up to the rest of the group, Sansa stepping forward, a wide grin on her face. 

“Melisandre! Thank you so much for doing this! Robb says you’re refusing to accept any payment for your time, but I want to insist.” 

Melisandre shook her head, her smile warm as she regarded Sandor and Sansa. “My reward is getting to see the end result of the Raven’s work.” Sansa turned to Sandor, her eyebrow raised in question. He shook his head, not sure either as they both looked at Melisandre expectantly. She gestured to the tree behind them. “Is this the place you’ve chosen to seal your bonds?”

Sansa nodded, her face wary. “Yes, but.. what exactly do we need to do to.. seal our bonds in the eyes of the Lord of Light?”

Melisandre nodded thoughtfully. “Traditionally, there is joining of blood with a slice made on the bride and groom’s palm.” She reached into her suit pocket, pulling out a dagger, unsheathing it to show them a small blade made from red glass.

“Aw, shit.” Arya grinned, stepping forward to get a closer look, Robb’s hand darting out and grabbing the back of her shirt, pulling her back. 

Sansa looked up at Sandor skeptically. “Um.. ok. That’s.. not super hygienic but not exactly a deal-breaker for me. You?” 

Sandor shrugged, unbothered. 

Melisandre hummed, resheathing the dagger and putting it back in her pocket. “Followed by the mating ritual of course, to symbolize your joining of souls.” 

Sansa heard gagging come from behind her, whether from Arya, Myrcella, or both she couldn’t be sure. She made an unsure sound, looking up at Sandor, seeing his lips pursed, barely containing his amusement as his eyes watched her face closely. “Well, how badly do you want to be married today? Enough to fuck in a park?”

“Umm..” Sansa looked around the area, wincing when she saw a few people walking along the path through the park - well within eyesight of the wedding. 

_Well.. we could maybe.. find a tree to fuck behind.._

Melisandre cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at Sansa, her lips forming a slow, knowing smile. “Of course, we could also do a more traditional ceremony - rings, exchanging of vows.” 

Robb and Sandor both barked a laugh as Melisandre broke character, grinning at Sansa’s relieved face. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/3b/49/d6/3b49d63eb7aadc8482f62ab0462438ce.jpg)

Myrcella grinned, kneeling down to spread Sansa’s train out on the ground gracefully before standing, backing up into a spot next to Arya. “Wait, wait!” She pulled her phone from her purse along with a small Bluetooth speaker, which she handed to Arya quickly before tapping on her phone. 

[Wedding Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY3JxiKxxkk)

Sansa and Sandor both grinned at Myrcella, Sansa mouthing _thanks Piano_ as Arya looked at Myrcella, her eyebrow raised. “You good?”

Myrcella nodded, already sniffing as she looked at the wedding couple, wiping at her eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just .. _so happy._ ”

Melisandre cleared her throat, her hands clasped in front of her casually. “Today we celebrate a union between two souls who, despite being divided between two worlds, have found each other, and wish to be united forever.” 

Sansa beamed, her eyes locked on Sandor’s as he squeezed her hands, Melisandre continuing. “Now, this world can be dark and full of terrors unless we have others who will help shine the light in our lives.” She turned to Sandor, her eyebrows raised. “Who steps forward with you, to guard your back as you protect your wife?” 

“Uhhh..” Sandor’s eyes went wide, not prepared to answer questions, his eyes flicking over to Myrcella. 

She nodded, raising her chin in the air, her eyes glistening. “I do. I’ll guard his back.”

Sansa beamed, watching Sandor and Myrcella exchange a look, Sandor’s face proud as he nodded to Myrcella before turning back to Melisandre. She smiled warmly at them both before turning to Sansa. “And you? Who will guard your back as you protect your husband?”

Sansa looked easily to her siblings, Robb giving her a wink as Arya looked down at her fingernails, buffing them against her shirt as she muttered _I wish a motherfucker would._

Robb cleared his throat, squeezing his hand on Arya’s shoulder as he looked to Melisandre. “We will.” 

“We already all _did._ And we’ll do it again, too.” She looked over at Myrcella, raising an eyebrow. “Right?”

Myrcella smiled as she nodded once, confidently. “Right.” Arya nodded, both girls looking up at Melisandre to continue, Arya raising herself up slightly to sling her arm across Myrcella’s shoulders.

Melisandre hummed, her eyes amused as she looked to the bride and groom. “For this next part, you may just respond together - do you each vow to provide a shelter for the other, a safe haven to weather any storm?”

“I do.”

“Fuck yeah.” 

Sansa grinned, squeezing Sandor’s hand, Sandor smirking as Melisandre nodded, continuing. “Do you vow to provide a life of abundance for one another - of love, laughter, support, strength, and vulnerability?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Melisandre smiled, watching them both. “And do you vow to always reach for each other over your own pride, to seek forgiveness, to provide a place of healing for one another?”

Sansa sniffed, letting go of Sandor’s hand briefly to wipe at her eyes. “Fuck yeah I do.” 

Sandor nodded, his eyes wet as he smiled at Sansa. “Fuck yeah I do.”

Melisandre nodded, clearing her throat. “Now, do you have rings?”

Sansa nodded as Sandor reached into his pocket, pulling out a felt box, opening it to reveal two rings inside. 

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/54/f3/c854f3116c697faf4ea634f5a6ecc9cb.jpg)

Melisandre reached into her inside chest pocket, pulling out a red square of fabric, draping it across her palm before gesturing for Sandor to move the rings on top. He did so, snapping the box shut and putting it back into his pocket as Melisandre moved the rings between the two of them. 

“The never-ending loop represents the dynamic of your marriage - what you put into your relationship will always come back to you. If you feed a loving partnership care and understanding, you will receive those in kind from your spouse.”

She held out her palm towards Sansa, letting her take Sandor’s ring before holding out Sansa’s ring out to Sandor, stuffing the fabric back into her pocket after he had taken it. 

She gestured for them to put them on each other and they did, Sansa grinning at Sandor as she put the ring into place on his finger, his eyes flicking over her face as he slid the delicate ring onto hers. Sandor smirked, pulling her towards him, her body landing against his chest with a slight _oompf_. He leaned down towards her, Sansa laughing as she pushed against his chest. 

“Wait, _wait!_ We have to wait until she sa-”

“Sansa, fucking kiss me.” 

Sansa beamed at him, raising herself up on her toes, her arms wrapping around his neck as he picked her up, their lips connecting as her ankles crossed, her feet rising in the air behind her. 

Melisandre grinned, nodding as she watched them. “Now your story has come full circle. Your bond is sealed for eternity.”

Myrcella shrieked, jumping up and down, Arya and Robb _whooping_ and cheering loudly, startling a _caw_ from the Raven above. The Raven ruffled his feathers indignantly, taking flight, his wings wide as he flew towards the pathway through the park.

_\- - -_

Jojen and Meera watched the Raven fly overhead, both of them exchanging a look before looking back at the newly married couple. Sansa’s face was red with happiness as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her hand in Myrcella’s as the younger woman gushed over the ring, giving Sansa a tight hug as both women laughed. Robb clapped Sandor on the back, the groom’s eyes reluctantly moving from his bride as he turned to talk to his new brother-in-law, Melisandre nodding as she reached into her pocket, unsheathing the dagger to show an eager Arya. 

Jojen sighed, looking at his sister. “Well. Shall we?” Meera nodded, hooking her arm around her brother’s as they both turned, walking back towards the city, leaving the happy wedding group behind them. 

_\- - - One Week Later_

Sansa shut the door of the rented moving van, walking to the garbage can to throw away the trash from their lunch before walking over to join Sandor. He sighed as he looked out over the view, moving his hand around her back when she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“So this is where I’m from, huh?”

Sansa nodded, looking up at him. “Does it seem familiar? Or like at home at all?”

“Nah.” He looked down at her, a smirk on his lips. “I know what home feels like.” 

Sansa beamed at him, pleased. “My, someone is certainly becoming a romantic.” 

“Actually I was talking about your cu-“

Sansa clapped her hand over his mouth, _shushing_ him as she looked over her shoulder. “Stop being vulgar, someone’s coming.” They both turned to a rustling noise in the bushes behind them, Sansa brows furrowing as she stepped closer, squatting down.

“Oh, gods! You poor thing!” She reached into the bushes, pulling out a wiggly filth mass with a piece of plastic caught around its front leg and neck. 

Sandor looked at it warily as she stood and walked over to him, the wiggly mass cradled in her arms. “What the fuck is it?”

Sansa made a concerned noise as the mass gnawed on the plastic, its ears flopping with the movement. “I’m fairly certain beneath the dirt and grime is a puppy. Here.” She handed the dog to Sandor, who took it with a wrinkled nose, holding it out in front of his body awkwardly as Sansa dug in her pocket, fishing out the keys. 

Sandor looked down at the dog suspiciously. “Are dogs similar to cats?” 

Sansa shook her head, sawing at the plastic with the teeth of the keys. “Not usually, no. All animals are different though. Here, hold him closer to you, he’s wiggling too much and I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Sansa moved Sandor’s arms, pushing them closer to his body, the dog on his back, batting at Sandor’s hoodie zipper with his free paw as Sansa continued working on the plastic.

“ _Hey_ , fucker, stop.” Sandor glared at the dog but he didn’t seem intimidated, lurching forward to bite at the zipper, his sharp teeth grabbing hold of it easily. Sandor looked up at Sansa, annoyed. “He’s not fucking listening.”

Sansa huffed a laugh, brushing her hair out of her face as she squinted down at the plastic. “Well, he’s a puppy Sandor. They don’t really listen that well. _Seven,_ this is really tangled up in his fur.” 

She continued working, cutting through the plastic carefully as Sandor muttered _fucking stop_ , laying his hand across the dog’s stomach, the dog trying to bite at Sandor’s fingers. 

“There!” Sansa stepped back, grinning as she held up the mangled plastic. 

“Fucking finally.” He set the dog down on the ground, the puppy pouncing around happily on all four legs now. Sandor frowned, backing away from the dog when he tried to bite at Sandor’s laces on his boots. “ _Fucker.”_ Sandor backed away more, moving in a zig-zag pattern, the puppy chasing happily, hopping after Sandor’s feet. “Sansa, what the _fuck_ is his problem?” 

Sansa grinned as the dog tripped over his own feet, flopping down on the ground, his head lifting to up look at Sandor, tiny puppy tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. 

“I think he likes you, Sandor.”

_“Fuck.”_

\- - -

Sansa leaned down, brushing her fingers through the dirty fur on the puppy’s back as the dog yanked at Sandor’s laces, pausing his mission to briefly lick at her hand before refocusing, viciously attacking the shoestrings, pulling at them.

She grinned, looking over at Sandor. “I see you gave up trying to get him to stop.” 

Sandor shrugged, his brows furrowed deeply in annoyance, his arms crossed against his chest as he slouched against the wall, the puppy blissfully sitting between his boots on the floor. “Once we find the fucker’s owner, he’ll go home and then _we_ can keep heading North.” 

Sansa hummed, nodding as she sat back up, reaching over to hold his hand while they waited. 

“Clegane?” 

Sansa grinned, her smile wide as she waved to the nurse. “Yes, that’s us!”

_The Cleganes_. 

The vet tech walked over with a clipboard, her face full of affection as she knelt down to pet the puppy. “Oh my _goodness_ , who do we have here?” The puppy ducked to avoid her hand, backing against Sandor’s leg. “Oh, ok. We shy?” She smiled warmly at the dog before looking up at Sansa and Sandor expectantly, her pen ready. 

Sansa shrugged, looking down at the dog. “Oh, we don't know who he is, we just found him over at the Outlook. We were trying to see if he maybe had a chip so we could get him back to his owner.” 

“Oh, ok! Yeah, we can scan him in the back.” She reached forward, the dog ducking away from her again. “Oh, I know, you don’t know me very well but I promise we’ll take good care of you! Give you a quick bath, too, hmm?” She managed to finally grab him, holding him gently in her arms as she walked away, the puppy looking at them worriedly over her shoulder. 

Sansa sighed, turning to Sandor. “Feel better? We’ll get him out of our hair soon.” 

Sandor huffed, looking down at the mess of laces. “He probably fucking ruined my shoes.” Sansa pursed her lips, hiding her smile as she nodded sympathetically, Sandor frowning as he glanced over at the door leading towards the back.

\- - - 

“Well, he's a cute little stranger. We couldn’t find a chi- oh, _honey.”_ The nurse knelt down quickly, the puppy squirming energetically, freeing himself from her arms and bounding over to Sandor. He stood at Sandor’s feet, looking up at him, waiting. 

Sandor sighed heavily, muttering _fuck_ as he looked over at Sansa, his eyebrow raised in question. 

\- - -

The windows were down in the van, blowing her hair around in a wild whirlwind as she drove them up the highway, headed North. She looked over at Sandor, grinning when she saw the puppy in his lap, his front feet up on the armrest on the door. Sandor brushed his hand down the dog’s back, both of them looking out the window together, the puppy’s shiny new name tag dangling from his collar. 

\- - -

Sansa stood from the van, stretching her back out as she shut the door, walking towards the front of the vehicle, waving at her parents as they came down the porch stairs. 

“Sansa! Oh Seven, you’ve made it!” Her mom made it to her side first, hugging her tightly before leaning back, running her hand through Sansa’s hair. “Oh, my girl is home!” 

Her dad huffed from beside her, his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes narrowed at Sandor as he walked up, Stranger following behind him happily, staying close to his feet. 

Sansa frowned at him. _“Dad,_ stop it.”

Ned sniffed, raising his chin to Sandor. “Sansa says you took a knife in the chest from her ex-husband.” 

Sandor’s eyes flicked over to Sansa briefly before he looked back at Ned, his face guarded as he nodded once. 

Ned’s eyes narrowed further. “And if he ever came near my daughter again, what would you do to protect her?” 

_“Dad. Stop.”_

“Kill him.” 

“And if someone else tried to harm my daughter?” 

_“Dad!”_

“Kill them, too.” 

Ned shifted his weight, assessing Sandor for a moment, his eyes hard before his face brightened suddenly.

He turned to Sansa, his hands dropping down to his sides, a wide grin on his face. “I like him!” He stepped towards Sandor, shaking his hand as he clapped Sandor on the shoulder, welcoming him into the house, bending down to pet a happy Stranger. 

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes, exchanging a look with her mother as they followed the men into the house, the Cleganes finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaa!!! 
> 
> (Quick note - If you liked Stranger's name tag, I borrowed that from MetalHounds over on Etsy, just wanted to make sure they get credit for the design.)
> 
> Anywayyyys. So that's it! Sansa and the Beast is officially OVER! 
> 
> I do have the Post-it AU one-shot that I will be posting in the next couple of days after I polish it up - but for the 'real' story, this is the end! 
> 
> Thank you so much for following along and reading - your sleuthing and theory collecting was SO fun to watch! As always, please leave a review - I really appreciate them! Even if it's just a few emojis if you're shy! 💛💛💛
> 
> My next story will be coming in a bit - follow me on Tumblr (same name) for some sneak peeks for that coming soon! 
> 
> Byeeee!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛


	17. Post-Its AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the requested Post-it AU is here! 
> 
> Alright the set up for this is: 
> 
> Tyrion unplugged Sandor, Sansa gave him her breath to bring him back, there was a bright flash and then Sansa woke up in bed. 
> 
> Ready? ACTION!

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3f/b9/03/3fb903e1daf4cab24fc6e85f41c89942.jpg)

Sansa yawned as she walked into her bathroom, her mind still groggy as she shuffled her feet over to the toilet to pee. She sighed when finished, flushing and walking over to the sink to wash her hands, starting her morning routine for another day of work. She winced, rubbing her palm against her chest, feeling a deep ache right below her collarbone as she grabbed her toothbrush.

_Ow. What the hell is that?_

She frowned, blinking slowly, trying to remember doing anything strenuous the day before but nothing came to mind. She put her toothpaste on the brush, cleaning her teeth with lazy movements, in a bad mood as her eyes drifted up to the mirror. She did a double-take, pausing her brushing as her eyes focused on the post-it notes on the mirror. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0f/a2/e3/0fa2e3bf08b4d63f4a3e1a1b2961e245.jpg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/66/c2/0a66c23a798d8795b24992e5aec08bb3.jpg)

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/80/bf/23/80bf2390007bd6acb24cd28b3b335186.jpg)

“Ok.. what the fuck?” She reached up, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth as she grabbed the bottom one, peeling it off the mirror, her mind racing as she tried to remember when she put these up. She spat into the sink, setting her toothbrush on the counter, her chest tightening as she blinked at the note.

_Maybe... a new research project?_

She carried the note with her into the bedroom, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and coming back in front of the mirror, her eyes flicking up to the top note as she typed quickly on the screen. 

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0f/ae/dc/0faedc3a99a8dcc2cc773af4a34ebc81.jpg)

She scrolled through the results, not finding anything that stood out to her. 

_Maybe.. sleepwalking? Sleep writing?_

She winced again, rubbing that spot on the left side of her chest as she turned the screen off, setting the phone down on the counter. She hummed, her brows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes on the notes, trying to come up with a sensible reason for them to be there. 

She blew the air out of her cheeks, shrugging a shoulder as she plucked the other two notes off the mirror, balling them all up and tossing them in the trashcan so she could focus on getting ready for the day. 

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8c/ef/cf/8cefcf300a8a092cd43a45d3e463c43b.jpg)

Sansa wheeled the cart full of books down the path between the study tables, picking up a few volumes that had been left behind. She looked down at the cover of one, raising an eyebrow at the title. 

_La Belle et la Bete._

She frowned, her chest aching again as she flipped through the pages. 

“You ok, Sansa?” Myranda dropped a few books onto the cart, her face concerned as she gestured to Sansa’s hand on her own chest. 

Sansa nodded, snapping the book in her hand shut, placing it on the cart with a shrug. “Yeah, yeah. Just this pain that’s been bothering me for the past week or so.”

Myranda made a curious noise, stepping in front of the cart to push it down the aisle. “From the same thing you got that MRI for?”

Sansa shook her head, her brows furrowed curiously as she walked next to Myranda, leaning over to pick up some books from another table. “No, I’ve never had an MRI done.” 

Myranda huffed a laugh, taking the books from her, putting them on the cart. “Well, make sure you keep your story straight, girl! I thought an MRI was a little extreme but hey, next time you want to trade shifts, just tell me it’s private instead of making up some crazy excuse, ok?”

Sansa stood frozen, blinking at Myranda. “Um.. ok?”

Myranda smiled, pushing the cart forward before turning abruptly to Sansa. “Oh, before I forget, Stannis wanted me to tell you to be careful. There was a crazy guy here looking for a ‘red-haired library assistant’ when you were out taking lunch.”

Sansa frowned, following behind Myranda as she pushed the cart over to the stacks. “‘A red-haired assistant’? That’s all he said?” 

Myranda nodded. “Yeah, he looked like, totally insane. Big slash on his face, hobbling back and forth in the lobby.”

Sansa made a curious noise. “Did you say hobbling?”

Myranda nodded again, handing Sansa a stack of books from the cart. “Yeah, he was limping pretty bad. He was totally scary - kept saying ‘fuck’ and mumbling under his breath about trying to ‘find her’, or whatever.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, hugging the books to her chest.

_Ugh, Ramsay. Sounds like he got the shit beat out of him. Good._

Myranda shrugged a shoulder, grabbing her own stack of books from the cart. “Anyways, I just told him we didn’t have any red-haired employees here and to try the library downtown.” She grinned widely at Sansa. 

Sansa laughed, nodding. “Well, thanks. That guy is a total psychopath - you see him again, just call the police, ok?” Myranda nodded as Sansa gestured to the books in her arms. “Better put these up before Stannis comes out to yell at us.”

Myranda sighed, agreeing as Sansa walked away, weaving through the bookshelves, her chest tightening, the ache making her frown deeply. 

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/b4/69/58b469c9cff0ae5eeaf6cb7d397ee291.jpg)

“No, Sans, I don’t hear anything unusual.” Robb moved the stethoscope off her chest, taking it out of his ears and hanging it around the back of his neck, his face watching hers closely. “What other symptoms have you had?” 

Sansa sighed. “The chest pain is the biggest one. I’ve also been..well..” Robb raised an eyebrow and she looked down at the floor, shrugging a shoulder. “.. sad. But not just _sad_. It..it feels deeper, like.. grief. Just totally encompassing my mood and attitude - everything.” 

Robb frowned as she continued, looking over at him. “I think I’m also missing some chunks of memory. Certain things that don’t add up - like the notes on my mirror. And this.” She reached down into her bag, pulling out her phone, swiping on the screen and turning it around to show him as she scrolled through her calendar.

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t remember half of these. I mean..” She turned the phone so she could see it too, pointing to March 1st. “Did we have dinner? I don’t remember that at all.”

Robb shook his head, reaching out to take her phone, scrolling through the calendar. “No, I don’t either. But maybe we canceled, or .. I don’t know.”

Sansa stood up, pacing the length of the room. “Exactly, something is _off_ about this. Like.. I keep getting random songs stuck in my head, but not the normal versions - it’s all in piano.” She looked over at Robb, raising an eyebrow. “And every time I see a cat I feel this.. Intense _hatred_ and I just want to punt it away from me.” She groaned, rubbing her hands down her face. “And don’t even get me started on the sex dreams.”

Robb looked up from the phone, wrinkling his nose at her. “Gross.”

Sansa resumed pacing, shaking her head. “No, it’s not gross. It’s actually super not-gross, more like _amazing_. And it’s always the same guy - I can’t see his face but he’s some big beefcake with gorgeous arms and a _huge_ di-”

“OKAY. I get it. No need to brag, Sans.” He glared at her playfully, holding up her phone. “Who is this person? Mel- sheesh that’s a mouthful.. Meli-sandre?”

“Huh?” Sansa frowned, walking to Robb and looking down at the screen, shrugging. “I have no idea.” 

“Well look, you met with her once here _.”_ He pointed to February 26th. “And then once more here _.”_ He pointed to March 4th. “Supposedly I was there for the second one.” He frowned at the screen, thinking for a moment before setting the phone on the coffee table, taking his stethoscope from around his neck, putting it in his ears and sliding the chestpiece around, listening to his own heart.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Have you even been having chest pains?”

“Shh, I’m in the middle of an exam.” He slid the chestpiece to the right slightly, his eyes closed in concentration. 

Sansa scoffed, picking up her phone from the table, looking at it with a frown. She tapped on the screen, navigating over to her maps app. “Look. Her address is still in my phone. I walked there once - burnt three hundred and eight calories.”

“Well, you should go see her again. And I should go with you.” He stood up, taking the stethoscope off and laying it on the table. 

Sansa raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “Scary Big Brother going to protect me?”

Robb sniffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his nose pointed in the air. “Yes, actually. This Meli-whoever sounds shady so, yeah, I’m coming, too.”

_\- - -_

[ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/13/b6/fc/13b6fcc6c6e9a05505cd30d5b6dfc32c.jpg)

Robb squinted at the house, his hands on the wrought-iron railing. “This is a witch’s house?”

 _“Shh_ , not so loud. She could be like.. listening or whatever.“ Sansa tucked her hands nervously in the front pockets of her jeans, looking over her shoulder. 

Robb scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Gods, could you be more suspicious?” He shook his head, opening the latch on the gate, pushing it open. 

“Robb, _no!”_ She grabbed his shirt, pulling him back out towards the sidewalk. “We don’t even know what to say yet! I don’t want to start out with ‘Hi, I think I’m crazy and have missing memories. Can you help me?’” 

“I don’t actually think in terms of crazy.” 

Sansa yelped, scooting over behind Robb, shoving his body between herself and the woman standing on the sidewalk next to them, a brown paper bag full of groceries in her arms. Robb glared at her over his shoulder, muttering _wow, the loyalty is thick_ before smiling politely at Melisandre, holding his hand out. “I’m assuming you live here? Melisandre?”

Melisandre looked at his hand, her lips curling up in a small smile as she shifted her bag and reached out, shaking it. “Hi, Robb.” 

Robb’s eyes widened comically, his hand frozen in hers as Sansa poked her head around his, her mouth gaping. “You.. you _know_ him?”

Melisandre smiled, letting go of his hand, holding onto her groceries again. “In another lifetime, perhaps. I thought the Raven would follow another path but I see I was mistaken.” 

Sansa looked warily at Robb, both of them exchanging a look before Robb cleared his throat, his brows furrowing as he looked back at Melisandre. “Right. Well. Since.. um..” He narrowed his eyes at her, thinking for a moment. “I’m sorry, I just got the .. _strangest_ craving for guac. Um..” He shook his head as if erasing an etch-a-sketch, blinking rapidly. “So.. Is there anything you can tell us that would help?” 

Melisandre smiled sadly, shaking her head. “‘I’m sorry, I can’t.” She turned to Sansa, nodding. “You will know what to do. Trust your gut.”

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a4/96/12/a4961202437f2b6c7602623ebf1e55ac.jpg)

Sansa sighed, rolling over in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her bed too… _comfortable._

_Trust my gut, trust my gut._

She huffed, throwing the blankets off of her, standing quickly out of bed and walking over to her hall closet. 

_This is so stupid._

She grabbed all the blankets she could, her arms full as she closed the closet door with her hip, a blanket dragging on the ground behind her as she walked back into her bedroom. 

_\- - -_

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/a9/bb/c6a9bba29d0a4e20f6aff08a83e41aee.jpg)

“There.” She nodded satisfactorily, putting the last pillow into place. She smiled, looking around at the miscellaneous items she had collected from her apartment to go inside the fort - the chessboard her dad had given her for Christmas, a wooden spoon from her kitchen that she felt irritated at for whatever reason, an unopened tub of chocolate icing she had impulsively picked up from the grocery store earlier that day. 

“Oh, wait.” She crawled out of the fort, ripping off her sweater and throwing it across her bare bed as she walked over to her dresser, opening the drawers and digging through the clothes until she found it. 

“Ah- _ha!”_ She put the light blue sweater on, instantly feeling less stressed as she closed the dresser drawers, walking into the bathroom to dig around in her trash, pulling out three pink post-it notes and straightening them out into a stack. She smiled at them, pressing the topmost one, ‘Find Sandor Clegane’, against her chest as she walked back into her room, grabbing her laptop from the bed before crawling back into the fort. 

She opened the laptop, letting it boot up while she fluffed up a pillow, leaning back against it, pulling the blanket up to cover her legs before putting her computer on her lap. 

“This is fine, Sansa, you are _totally_ not going crazy. This is fiiiiine.” 

She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she clicked on the screen, navigating to where she needed to go. 

“Ah. Bingo.” 

She clicked, enlarging the screen before setting the laptop down on the pallet of blankets, laying down on her side, pulling one of the pillows in towards her chest as the movie started, the post-its gripped tightly in her hand.

[ ****](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/6d/ab/ec6dabc7ba33b0094b52bbf558a0165a.jpg)

_\- - -_

Sansa woke up to a buzzing sound, blinking groggily at the sheet hanging above her, pieces of pink paper crumpled in her hand, her laptop open and dead on top of the pallet of blankets.

_What the fuck?_

The buzzing sound rang out through her apartment again, shocking her into action as she crawled out of her fort, uncoordinated, still half-asleep as she grabbed her phone and jogged to the front door. 

She mashed her finger on the intercom button, clearing some of the sleep from her voice.

“H-hello?”

“Let me up, dummy. I brought you a smoothie.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pressed the button to let Robb into the building. 

_\- - -_

Robb shut the door of her building behind him as Sansa waited at the top of the stairs, taking a sip of her smoothie, grimacing when her mouth tasted like grass. “Ew, Robb, _why?”_

Robb rolled his eyes, walking down the stairs with her to the sidewalk. “Sans, we need to be sharp when we meet this.. who is it again?” 

Sansa took another sip from the drink, gagging and handing it to Robb, shaking her head. “Nope, I can’t do it.” She shuddered as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out her phone. “And we are seeing.. Samwell. Dr. Tarly, actually. I met with him on-oh, excuse me!”

She laughed awkwardly, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked up at the person she had bumped into on the sidewalk. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

_“Fuck.”_ The man’s eyes widened - he was well over six feet, broad-shouldered and severe looking if it weren’t for the shocked expression on his face as he stared at Sansa.

Robb moved in front of Sansa. “Hey buddy, we got a problem?” 

Sansa _tsk’d_ him, whispering _Robb, you're being so dramatic_ as the man cleared his throat, looking down at the piece of crumpled up paper in his shaking hand. “I remembered fucking Perry, I couldn’t..” He looked up at her briefly before looking back down at the paper. “I couldn’t remember the ...numbers.” 

Sansa smiled warmly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, her chest feeling light. “Oh.. do you need directions?” 

Robb hissed _Sans you don’t even know him_ as she stepped out from behind Robb, looking down at the paper in the man’s hands, a list of numbers on the sheet, a few crossed off. 

The man winced, balling the paper up, shoving it into his sweatpants pocket. “Um, no.” He fidgeted, reaching a hand up, adjusting the beanie on his head, pulling it further down over his ears. “Um.. so.” He cleared his throat, shifting his weight as his eyes flicked over her face briefly before blinking away. “So.. you don’t ..know who I am?” 

Sansa frowned, tilting her head curiously as she looked him over - black beanie, healing scar down his face, broad shoulders, _great_ arms.

After a movement she shook her head. “No, I don’t thi…” Her voice trailed off when his eyes hit hers, the corner of his mouth twitching with what she guessed was amusement, the familiarity of the movement making her breath stutter in her throat.

The man raised an eyebrow, his gaze dropping down to her lips, making her blush as she grinned, feeling.. _happy_. “Um.. actual-”

Robb cleared his throat from behind her. “Sans? We need to go.” 

“Oh, right.” She looked over at her brother quickly, the moment broken as she cleared her throat. “Um so.. you don’t need directions? I’m sorry, we have an appointment.” 

The man frowned, looking down at the sidewalk as he shook his head once, his voice dejected. “No, I.. found out what I needed.” 

Sansa smiled tightly, nodding to him as she turned to walk with Robb, taking his arm as they made their way to the subway, her chest tightening painfully with every step she took, the sadness returning. She frowned, her feet stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

_Beefcake with great arms, slash on his face looking for me, my chest pain... Oh my gods._

“Fuck, _wait!”_

His voice called out from behind her and she turned around, smiling when she saw the man coming after her, one shaky step at a time. She let go of Robb’s arm to jog back to him, meeting the man, his hand reaching out for her but quickly raising instead to adjust the beanie on his head again. He closed his eyes, clearing his throat, breathing heavily despite only having walked a few steps. “I fucking.. asked you what I should do if this happened.” 

Sansa beamed, the sadness gone - her chest light. “And what did I say?”

The man huffed a laugh, his shoulders relaxing as he shook his head. “You didn’t fucking answer. Said it wouldn’t happen.” Sansa laughed, feeling the happiest she had felt in weeks when he smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Hard to tell you ‘I told you so’ if you don’t even remember.” 

Sansa laughed, nodding her head. “Something tells me I can take your word fo-”

“Sans?” 

She turned to face Robb, his eyebrow raised in disbelief as he walked up to them, eyeing her skeptically. “Did you just...take off _running_?” 

Sansa laughed, feeling giddy. “No, I - well, it was more of a jog. And ..” She looked up at the man, at _Sandor Clegane,_ he must be. “.. I’m pretty sure I know him. It’s .. this is _post-its guy.”_

Robb wrinkled his nose in confusion, pointing a thumb at Sandor. _“This_ is post-its guy?!” He dropped his hand, looking at Sandor skeptically. “How do you know this isn’t just some rando off the street trying to trick you?”

Sansa scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Robb, I _know_ , trust me. It’s like.. Magic. I can feel it in my gut.” She reached into her bag, digging around until she spotted the three crumpled pink-notes she had stuffed in there before she left, planning on asking the historian about the name. 

She held the notes out to him. “Sandor Clegane, that’s you, right?” 

He barked a laugh, nodding as he took the notes from her hand, looking through them. “Of fucking _course_ you put up notes as a failsafe. _Wait_.” He frowned, holding up a note for her to see. “I’m not fucking grumpy.” 

Sansa smiled, taking the note from him. “Yeah, well, so far you’re not _not_ grumpy.” 

“Um… _excuse me? Magic?!_ That’s your big explanation for everything that’s happened?” Robb gaped at them, his eyes wide. He gestured to Sandor. “Do you even know anything about him?”

Sansa hummed. “Umm.. well, he’s tall. And in the Military. And most likely grumpy.” Sandor scoffed from beside her as she grinned innocently at him. 

Robb rolled his eyes, his shoulders sagging as he took a step forward, holding her hand in his, his voice low. “Sans, do you know anything about this guy that wasn’t provided to you from a _note?”_

Sansa pursed her lips, thinking. “No.” She looked up at Sandor, raising an eyebrow. “But I look forward to learning it all again.” 

Sandor smirked, his chin rising in the air. “Fuck yeah.” 

Sansa laughed, squeezing Robb’s hand once, hugging him tightly around his shoulders before letting go, turning to Sandor. “So.. what now, Sandor Clegane?”

Sandor pursed his lips, thinking. “How about.. I take you for some cake?”

Sansa’s eyes lit up as she squeezed his arm, sliding her hand down to intertwine their fingers. “I _love_ cake!” 

Sandor laughed, nodding his head. “I fucking know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Now, this doesn't answer any questions about Tyrion and what happened with him (which is one of the main reasons I didn't go this way for the ending) BUT I will admit, MorticiaYouSpokeFrench had a good idea for a fun little segway! 
> 
> Sansa and the Beast is officially DONE!! 
> 
> Thank you again for following along!! 💛💛💛💛


End file.
